


How Far the Dark Goes

by EnigmaticPerfection



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Anxiety, BAMF Oliver Queen, Bodyguard, CEO Felicity Smoak, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Oliver Queen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Oliver Queen, Psychological Trauma, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 150,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticPerfection/pseuds/EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: CEO Felicity Smoak has a target on her back. Still she feels she doesn’t need personal security. While investigating the attempt on her life on her own, she meets her new bodyguard and head of security. He is as kind and thoughtful as he is dark and lethal, and Felicity can’t help being drawn to him.Oliver Queen is an enigma with a deadly set of skills and a closed-off temper. His sassy new client intrigued him right from the moment they met, and not only because he suspects she is in danger because she is a criminal. Still he finds himself determined to go to hell and shatter the remains of his soul to protect her.Secrets and sins clash as boundaries between professional and private get blurred.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 300
Kudos: 465





	1. Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Arrow is over, but Olicity is forever.  
> I like to think this fic is S2 office dynamics and UST with S3 angst.
> 
> English is not my first language, so apologies for any mistakes.

* * *

The best business security system in the world was created by a hacker.

Not that the world knew this. Or the hacker, which was the best one ever. She also owned the company in this matter.

Which was why Alena Whitlock was not nervous.

But when one worked in the technology field being who one was – Alena also had hacking skills, which was one of the reasons she got where she was –, certain situations deserved an alert.

Which was why she headed to the 25th floor of the Smoak Technologies building.

Alena left the elevator quicker than she would’ve liked to. Ok, it wasn’t a life or death situation, but she could very well hide what she felt a little better. But that was who she was; her emotions were basically transparent to others.

She briefly glanced at the office that was her destination and saw it empty. She let out a sigh she thought sounded low, but was captured by Jerry Conway, the CEO’s Executive Assistant.

“Director Whitlock,” he greeted a little surprised.

“Hey Jerry.” Alena approached his desk. “Felicity isn’t there?”

“Miss Smoak just left to a meeting. She had lunch earlier than usual today.”

Alena felt her stomach twitch a little. She was only going to talk to Felicity before leaving for lunch herself.

“Damn.”

“Is it urgent?” The EA straighten up on his chair, feeling warier.

“Uh… no, no.” Alena answered, making an effort to sound as indifferent as she should. She didn’t want anyone on alert.

“Would you like to leave a message?” Jerry offered.

And what message would that be? _I have to talk to you, hacker to hacker._ It’s not like the company knew about its founder’s and partner’s morally grey background.

“Just tell her I wanna talk, no rush.” Alena offered him a small smile. “I’m leaving then. Bye, Jerry.”

“Have a nice lunch, Miss Whitlock.”

Alena headed back to the elevator and sought to relax her mind. Her focus changed to mushroom risotto she wanted to have, but her thoughts continued to flow in the background.

It started as a small attack. Random. After all companies, especially big ones like Smoak Tech, always suffered cyber attacks. Somebody tried to sneak in, but miserably failed.

Over the last a couple of weeks, there had been more attempts, and in a rising number. Only the previous day there were four. None successful. The complex and intricate set of firewalls withstood perfectly. Still Alena had to abdicate a few of her chores as Director of New Technologies to monitor the system alongside her analysts.

Indeed it wasn’t a situation for commotion. Maybe in another company it would’ve been.

However Alena had a feeling that made her come to Felicity. The attacks seemed to aim only taking down the company’s network, not steal anything, so much that Alena thought it was on purpose. Any minimally respected hacker would try once and then come back with some different, more complex algorithm. After some investigation, she realized the attacks were practically the same and her hypothesis became increasingly closer to reality.

Alena then started to wonder why someone would bother to premeditate something as such. She concluded the attacks were a warning.

She’d still dig further, but Felicity must be aware of the situation right now. Maybe the CEO would offer some insights for the hypothesis. There was no one better to solve this mystery than Felicity Smoak.

Some businessmen had rituals before a meeting, some didn’t.

Felicity Smoak was the second type.

Of course she prepared: she researched, built a presentation, highlighted important keys, drafted a script just to know what she was talking about and for how long.

The last one was extremely important. She had a gift to babble.

In the beginning, there were moments, more than she’d like to admit, in which she spoke the wrong thing. But nothing that condemned her business.

One the contrary, one would argue that her speaking had contributed to the company’s success. Felicity knew how to be charismatic, fun, thrilled and at the same time objective and professional. Her vibrant, sharp personality along with an unparalleled brilliance captivated practically everyone on her way and leveraged her meteoric career.

Felicity was extremely passionate about what she did. She held in her heart the reason to wake up every day and go to work. There was no need to feel worried or anxious, not anymore since Smoak Technologies was already consolidated in the market.

This was why she didn’t have any ritual. She just liked relaxing her mind on her way to an important event.

In the beginning of that afternoon, she hummed along Kelly Clarkson’s classic jams while driving her red Mini Cooper through the streets of Starling City center.

She stopped at a traffic light and checked the time. 12:40. The meeting was at 13:00, and ETA was 10 minutes. Great. Thankfully traffic was flowing.

She went straight ahead an avenue surrounding Starling University. Suddenly a white sedan overtook her. The driver briskly yawed, tires screeched, and the car was thrown in front of her, crossing the street, occupying it completely.

Taken by shock, Felicity forgot the music and harshly hit the brakes. The Mini Cooper’s tires screeched before it stopped, still away from the sedan.

The world froze for fractions of second. Felicity barely listened to the music, her ears vibrated with the heavy beat of her heart. The white car’s doors opened and three men walked out. Her breathing failed and a knot surged in her chest when she saw they were armed.

They walked towards her, two on one side and one on the other, looking threatening. In the midst of anxiety, a thread of reason. That was a robbery. Ok, let them take her belongings. Her hand shook, but the managed to turn off her car and braced herself. She remembered her phone inside her bag, located on the passenger seat floor. She had an emergency button, she could use it-

But she’d barely inclined when one of the men tapped her window glass with the gun.

“Don’t even think about it,” he grunted.

She startled and straightened up. She looked at her side, her heart almost jumping out of her mouth with the sight of the gun barrel so close, then calmly opened the window and raised her arms.

“You can take it, you can take it.” She said unable to contain the nervousness in her voice. “I’ll just unclick the seatbelt and open the door, ok?”

She barely did as such when the man yanked the door open and dragged her out of the car. Felicity missed a few steps on her heels before she managed to gather her balance. She turned and saw the man behind the wheels of her beloved car. There. They already had her belongings.

Trying not to be overcome by nervousness, she started walking backwards. But the second man noticed and turned to her with a disgusting grin.

“You’re coming with us too, darling.”

“No way. You already have what you wanted.” She managed to answer, god knows how.

“You don’t know what we came for.” The man pointed the gun towards her. “Now get in,” he said in an acid tone.

Felicity hesitated. There were three men and her. They were kidnapping her apparently. Her logical mind formed some scenarios, each one more disturbing than the other, and she struggled not to focus on those. But it was already too late. Fear took over her.

She couldn’t think of a way out.

“I said get in, _gorgeous_.” The man moved forward in her direction and poked her chest with the gun.

“Since you asked so nicely,” she stammered. Why the _hell_ couldn’t she control her mouth?

Felicity could’ve sworn she heard the finger hit the trigger and, in a worthless second, was sure of her death. But it was just the idiot toying with her nerves.

“I’m getting in!” She exclaimed and then turned to the car.

“Put her in the passenger seat.” The third man intervened. “Not to raise suspicion.”

Sure, time not to gather attention! That approach and those weapons were definitely discrete. Another flash of rationality sparked and she managed to suppress any snarky comment.

With trembling legs, Felicity crossed the street until the passenger seat and sat with less finesse than necessary. She didn’t even need to look down to know her purse was out of reach.

The second and third men entered the back seat.

All around other cars diverted the mess, afraid just like the few pedestrians. Felicity barely acknowledged what happened beyond her kidnapping.

In a few seconds, the sedan left, the robber started the engine of her car and they drove away.

Felicity was completely taken by fear and anxiety, but her brilliant brain managed to focus a little bit on analyzing the criminals. If by any miracle she survived, she’d have to offer the police as much as she could.

The driver wore, well, casual clothes. Dark jeans, deep dark red shirt and dark gray leather jacket. Black hair and beard. She couldn’t identify eye color just by looking from the corner of her sight. She also didn’t turn back to look at the other two not to ignite any reaction from them, but she imagined they’d be wearing similar attire.

Felicity noticed her purse on the kidnapper’s lap. How he could drive balancing the object and the gun awoke her curiosity- _God,_ look what she was paying attention to.

Imbecile 1 threw her purse behind and Imbecile 2 started to rummage it.

“Take all electronics,” he ordered.

Felicity moved a little bit so she could get a glimpse of the backseat. The second man took her phone, her laptop – which was a mix between tablet and computer, the newest innovation in the world of computers, ah, she loved having that, not only for the wonder it was technologically, but because it was perfect for her job – and dug further, even taking her power bank and a flash drive.

“Don’t let her take anything.”

Felicity incredibly got a little offended. Those assholes thought the best she could do with a phone and a laptop was to contact the police. They had no idea the power she had behind a computer.

She even considered using the car’s on board system, but she knew they tracked her movements. Any wrong breath and they’d retaliate.

Suddenly she felt an unpleasant breath on her right ear.

“You’re gonna be with us until we want, _love_ ,” said Imbecile 3. “You’ll obey… and do everything we want,” he finished with a lewd tone.

Felicity shivered with disgust. She would’ve snapped back hadn’t she felt the gun touch her waist.

“Did you know that if I shoot here,” Imbecile 3 slid the barrel against the fabric of her dress until a specific point. The pressure was such she could feel the gun’s details. “I can damage both of your kidneys?”

The CEO swallowed the anger and powerlessness that’d joined her chaotic mix of emotions and took a deep breath to try to calm down. It was everything she could at the moment. She focused on surviving, even if she had to be humiliated.

But if those creeps thought she’d go down without a fight they were thoroughly mistaken.

Felicity noticed through the corner of her eye a long-sleeved covered arm cutting the space between her and the driver. She saw a credit card being held by the tip of the fingers. _Her_ credit card.

“Starling National.” The voice came from behind.

Imbecile 1 nodded without taking his eyes off the street. Felicity paid attention to the route, but, at the moment, it appeared they were randomly driving around the city.

The man fixed his gaze on her for a few instants.

“You don’t look like you have a regular account. It won’t work if we go to any branch. It has to be the bank’s headquarters.”

He sounded in a way that got her thinking if the criminals knew who she was. Not totally unexpected since her name was known in the world of technology, which, as a consequence, made her have some sort of fame in Starling.

Maybe that had been premeditated. Maybe she was a target.

She indeed did not have a regular account. She wasn’t a one percenter – yet, she was a few months away from officially becoming a billionaire. But she did have a personal manager. Who worked on Starling National’s headquarters, located in one of the wealthiest regions of the city, if not the wealthiest. It was a busy place, too public for those nut jobs try something crazy.

She hoped, at least.

Knowing this ironically injected a bit of calm in Felicity. She didn’t have fighting skills but a vast intelligence. She could leave that hellhole if she came up with a plan. The biggest challenged lied in overcoming her anxiety.

“Listen, miss,” said Imbecile 1. “You’ll transfer forty thousand dollars to this account.” He took a tiny piece of paper off one of the pockets on the jacket and threw it on her lap. “And you’ll cash out five.”

“I can’t,” she answered. Imbecile’s 3 gun barrel was pressed tighter against her skin. “I can’t transfer because, for a quantity like this, I need to authorize. Directly with my manager. I can cash out three at one time and the rest would go with the transference.”

The man pondered for an instant. “Whatever,” he grumbled in agreement.

“I also need to justify the transference. I suppose I can’t say I’m being kidnapped… or whatever this is.”

The snark had its price. Felicity felt a blow on the side of her body and she winced in pain. She closed her eyes and stars surged in the darkness. Her stomach, still digesting lunch, also contracted. Along with her raced heart and uneven breathing, the punch made her dizzy.

“Smith,” Imbecile 1 hissed. “We need her whole.”

Imbecile 3 was Smith. Felicity doubted it was the man’s name; it seemed like a codename.

“I know you can create a plausible justification,” Imbecile 1 retorted sardonic.

Silence fell as the kidnapper drove to the Starling National’s headquarters. Felicity repeated a mantra in her mind to calm down and concentrated. Taking back her own mind was key to survival.

“Hey girl!” Imbecile 2 exclaimed, making Felicity turn back. He held her computer and phone turned to her. “I could break into these alone, but, let’s face it, it’ll take some time and you’re here, so easy. Unlock, please.”

She watched him for a few moments, her mind racing. Neither the laptop or the phone had information on Smoak Tech’s prime projects – obviously Felicity wouldn’t put them in such easy access –, but there were important notes on her computer, even though they were protected by beyond standard security.

If that man were in fact skilled, it was possible he could find things that could make some damage.

“Don’t push your luck just because we need you whole for this part,” said Imbecile 2 looking deep into her eyes, cold and calculating.

“And each snark of yours just piles up.” Smith said and, when Felicity moved her glance to him, she jumped on her seat when she saw him with a knife in hand, watching her.

“It’s very simple, miss: do what we say and you walk free.” Imbecile 1 finished.

Felicity realized the advantage she had at the moment was being harmless until the bank. Which meant she needed a plan until then.

Shaking, she took the devices and unlocked them, handing them back to Imbecile 2. The man focused on her laptop and started to type furiously, searching for whatever.

They arrived at Starling National faster than Felicity would’ve liked. The driver parked her car a bit further, in a semi-deserted alley that was kind of a parking lot, and turned to his two partners.

“I’m going in with Miss Smoak,” he said. “Smith, you take the wheel while Hunter keeps digging.”

Imbecile 1 discarded his guns, and Felicity was surprised with how many he carried. Besides the semi-automatic he knocked on the Mini Cooper’s window with when he approached her, there were two regular pistols and knives.

Her brain registered another advantage: he’d be unarmed during the incursion to the bank.

Smith nodded and left the car. Imbecile 1 took the lead and opened the door.

“Just one thing,” Felicity said. The men looked at her. “I’ll need my purse. With my phone. Pretty much every transaction today is made with apps,” she explained in a hurry. “It’ll look suspicious if I show up with nothing, right?”

Imbecile 1 exchanged looks with Imbecile 2 – Hunter –, who lifted his eyes from the laptop for the first time since he dove into it. Outside, Smith stopped when he noticed none left.

“She’s not wrong,” Hunter admitted.

“We’ll only take the phone.”

Hunter grabbed the bag, dropped her wallet and phone back inside and handed it to Felicity.

“Keep an eye on her,” he advised.

Imbecile 1 turned his cold stare at Felicity.

“Let’s go.”

Felicity left the vehicle. She barely stood and Imbecile 1 was already right by her side. He touched firmly the superior back of her arm, urging her to walk. The pair walked out of the alley and into the street.

“Act naturally,” he emphatically whispered.

“You too.” Felicity responded. The man threw her a piercing glare. “I have an idea not to raise suspicion,” she added.

Felicity also had another idea: to break free. That was the window she needed since the kidnapper was unarmed. But he held her tight by the arm, which stopped her from making any move to free herself.

And she was no martial arts expert.

And the clock kept ticking as if in a countdown.

Felicity had no idea what would happen later.

The Starling National’s headquarters was sumptuous, which a façade that recalled classical style. The glass windows placed the building into the present century. Inside, though the structure’s design was antique, what characterized it was modernity and technology.

When Felicity and Imbecile 1 passed through the metal detectors that lead to the exclusive clients’ sector, she felt her heart leap with the theatre she’d have to perform.

She made a beeline to the reception and asked to see her manager. Luckily or not, his schedule wasn’t busy and soon he welcomed her.

“Hi, Jordan!” she said entering the office with Imbecile 1 following close.

“Good afternoon, Miss Smoak.” The manager said, getting up to greet her with a handshake. He turned to Imbecile 1.

“Michael Knight. Nice to meet you.” The criminal said also reaching out his hand.

Smith. Hunter. Knight. It was so obvious those were fake identities that Felicity felt she was on a RPG game. Once upon a time, a blacksmith, a hunter and a knight, whose mission was to seek a princess…

“Nice to meet you.”

Jordan returned to his seat.

“I must say I wasn’t expecting you today, Miss Smoak. No scheduled appointments.”

“I also didn’t expect negotiations to follow as they did,” she said diving into character. She heard her own pulse hammering her ears. She hoped her babble didn’t step into game to muddle things.

She sat on one of the chairs in front of the manager’s desk and the criminal, on the other.

“Here’s the thing. My… partner here has a pilot project that gathered my attention, and I thought I could invest in it through my company. However my board didn’t consider this risk wise. But I see potential in Mr. Knight and I see the possibility of his undertaking becoming successful in the future. So I decided to make the investment from my own pocket. But, due to the bank’s restrictions regarding transferences, I had to come here to authorize.”

Felicity was surprised how easily the lie came out of her lips. She also saw plot holes in the story, but she hoped she sounded confident enough not to raise any of Jordan’s suspicion.

“I took my excitement with the project and the fact that Mr. Knight’s still in town and we decided to come here.”

“Sure, sure.” Jordan shook his head, apparently carefree. “Do you have all information with you?”

“Yes!” She took the piece of paper from inside her purse where she’d put it. “I’ll transfer forty two thousand. An acceptable risk and a small sign of trust.”

“Interesting. And what is this project about?” Jordan asked.

“Renewable energy. My start-up targets this market.” Knight answered. “It’ll be an honor to work with Miss Smoak.” He turned to her and opened a little smile.

The CEO’s surprise turned into shock with how genuine the smile seemed.

It turned out that the process was carried out smoothly, more than expected. Jordan typed the info into his computer and asked for Felicity’s authentication through the phone’s app.

After the office, Felicity stopped at one of the ATMs and withdrew the remaining three grand in cash. Knight stood by her side all the time, imposing as a tower.

Leaving the bank, Felicity felt the countdown coming to an end. She passed another step of her torment and still had no plan to escape. Knight’s presence at her side was suffocating, threat in human form, even unarmed.

Dread filled her again, her blood spreading through her body with every unbridled beat of her heart.

It was when she entered the parking lot that Felicity’s soul and mind protested. _No!_

She couldn’t get into that car again.

She had to leave there. Had to at least try.

The woman felt a spark of clarity lit up inside her. The idea was possibly stupid, but it came from her core.

Felicity wasn’t weak. She wasn’t someone to simply give in. She wasn’t passive.

Knight walked right behind her. This time he didn’t hold her.

Felicity used the element of surprise.

She slowed down a bit, in a way that her back almost brushed Knight. She acted quick and precise. She dug her elbow into the man’s solar plexus. Without giving him time to react, she stomped on his foot with her stiletto heel, hit him on his nose with the same elbow and then hit his crotch.

Knight retracted, whining. Felicity ran out of the alley. At the street, she cut through people, who either got out of her way or got shoved aside. She screamed a few apologies. Opened her purse and fished her phone. She was about to call the police when she heard the first shot.

Knight’s buddies apparently saw her strike and came after her.

Felicity didn’t even see the shot’s direction, but it was enough for people around to get desperate and run, jostling each other. She kept her fast pace, the strips on her shoes started to hurt her feet, but she made an effort to ignore. Her finger dialed the police.

The second shot was fired. Grazed her left triceps. Pain rose, it burned.

People screamed. With the impact, Felicity lost balance and fell along with a few people that either got down on the floor or ducked. She scraped her left knee in the concrete, but she barely felt.

She realized her attempt to escape put other’s people lives at risk. She’d never forgive herself if somebody got hurt because of her. She waited for the criminals to get to her.

She gave up running away, but not fighting. Even dizzy, terrified, arm burning and blood spilling. She looked at the pavement and saw a random cell phone. Took it and quickly slid it inside her dress’ cleavage. Hers slipped out of her hand, but it was close. The screen cracked with the fall, but it worked, so much that the emergency attendant voice sounded, though low.

Before Felicity could even think about answering, a third gunshot. She reacted, curling into herself, but the bullet hit her phone, right through it, smashing it.

Struggling, she turned on her back, still on the floor, and saw Hunter above, his gun pointed.

Felicity waited.

Instead of ending her life, the man pulled her by the good arm, hoisting her. He pulled her briskly the opposite way she’d escaped.

By the alley, she saw Smith and a still limping Knight.

“What are you doing?” Smith yelled.

“We need another car,” Hunter answered.

Felicity didn’t understand why they didn’t simply dispatch her.

“What?!” Smith said.

With difficulty, Knight pushed him. The other man nodded and soon he aimed his gun to a silver car. Its owner soon got out and was thrown on the ground.

Approaching the new car, Knight walked to her and grabbed her purse, his eyes blazing with wrath.

“If you think we’re done with you, you’re more than wrong. And if somehow you survive this, we know where you live. Put her in the trunk.”

Hunter lifted Felicity off her feet. She yelped in protest. Knight opened the trunk and the other man dropped her there. She fell on her left side, and a new level of pain and burning exploded inside her. Her arm was pure fire and blood.

Door closed, daylight gone. From darkness, panic arose. The space was closed and isolated and stuffy and tiny. Felicity felt her breath stuck in the heavy air.

She rolled on her back to try to alleviate the pain. That was when she felt the phone inside her clothes. Once again a spark of clarity.

There was a solution.

First she had to calm down. Trouble breathing originated more from her psychological side than her physical one. She knew from internet reading that, to contour a crisis, she had to regain control, ground herself. She inhaled, count to three and exhaled. She kept going until the initial shook passed.

Trying not to think about where she was or else she’d freak out again, she took her phone. Electronics and programming. Those she could control.

The phone’s battery was charged. She unlocked it and the first thing she did was activating location. Then she contacted Dinah Drake and Billy Malone by text. She didn’t call because she didn’t know if by speaking she’d trigger another crisis. She didn’t even wait for any kind of answer and, with the help of the grid and the GPS, she managed to hack into nearby patrols and send an alert.

By the time she was finished she hugged the phone. She didn’t know how long rescue would take, especially with the mess at Starling National’s street. Keeping her sanity while waiting was now her new mission.

Anxiety remained there beneath the surface, launching onslaughts every second, yearning to take her over again. Sometimes her breathing failed. The atmosphere threatened to smash her.

However her brilliant brain yet again came with an idea. She fumbled the car with her foot until she located the headlights. Next step was the hardest: inflict herself even more pain.

Felicity locked her jaw as much as to ignore the pain in her arm as to prepare. She started kicking the headlight with strength. Repeated several times until the felt the material crack and then shatter. Some shards cut her foot. She kept going until the entire headlight broke, creating an opening. A bundle of light broke into darkness. She felt a breeze enter the hole and sighed feeling the air.

Seconds later, Felicity put the foot out of the hole. The idea was to signalize the anomaly that that car was. She waved her foot until she felt her muscles get sore. The adrenaline rush wanted to collect its price. Tiredness started to crash, a result of fear, agony and her injuries.

Long minutes passed after Felicity retracted her foot. She was almost being dragged back to panic when the car shook and brutally took a turn to the left, throwing her against the bodywork.

A cacophony emerged around. Sirens, screeching tires, screams. Gunshots followed. Her car yawed and shook several times, and Felicity hated not knowing what was going on.

Time seemed to slow down as chaos broke outside. At some point the car stopped. Bullets kept going. She prayed no other shot hit her.

When silence installed, Felicity waited a few moments to check if it was real. Then she put her foot out one more time.

Seconds later, the trunk was opened. Light busted her eyes and she squeezed them shut to adapt. The first thing they captured was the dark blue uniform. The police officer who wore it turned back and yelled, “She’s here.” Then she turned back to Felicity. “Miss, are you alright?”

Felicity didn’t answer, just straightened her torso. Struggling she sat, her muscles and wounds protesting.

Three people emerged near the police officer. Two cops and a paramedic. The latter took initiative and hovered over her. “I’ll take you to the ambulance to exam you, ok?”

A cop and the paramedic helped her stand. Felicity thought she could walk alone, but it seemed that, now with the rescue, her entire body was feeling the effects of the kidnapping. The left side of her abdomen throbbed where she’d been hit.

The cop helped her walk to the ambulance, where she sat. A second paramedic, a woman, came to help the first one. “Any internal injuries?” she asked.

Felicity pointed to her left side. “One of them punched me here. I think it’s just bruised. I started to feel it more now. Other than that just the shot and the cuts.” She lifted her legs and arm.

Felicity looked at her triceps for the first time. The wound was basically a straight line. The skin was reddened. In the center, the red color was more consistent due to the blood and- Felicity _really_ hoped that wasn’t her flesh.

She moved her face away, feeling sick, and downed her eyes to her foot. There were a few small cuts. She was surprised with the blood, more than she expected, but, of course, less than the arm. Her knee was also reddened.

She also noticed the red spots on her clothes and shoes. Well, she decided there was no salvation for them. She’d throw them away or clean and donate.

“Apparently there’s nothing to worry about with this,” said the paramedic indicating the bullet wound while cleaning it.

“Neither with this,” said the female paramedic while removing her right shoe to clean the cuts. “But I’d advise you that you go the hospital to check your abdomen, miss.”

Silence filled the ambulance. Felicity took the opportunity to assess her surroundings. She didn’t recognize the street they were at. Police had encircled the area. There were three parked patrols and she counted four officers on sight. Beyond the ambulance, the silver sedan that the criminals had hijacked was right in the middle of the area. Tiny black spots indicated where the car had been hit by bullets.

However no sign of her kidnappers.

She felt a pang in her chest. A mix of outrage and impotence.

A man showed up in front of her. Felicity looked away from the street and met Billy Malone, SCPD detective.

And the guy she sometimes went on dates with. Like, three days ago.

The expression in his face indicated that who was in charge now was Detective Malone. Thoughtful. Impenetrable. But deep down his eyes there was a hint of personal worry.

“Hi!”

“How are you feeling?” he asked serious but gentle.

“Fine. Some setbacks but I’ll survive.”

The detective nodded and turned to the paramedics. “Is she in condition to give her statement?”

“Yeah,” the woman answered.

Malone raised his arm, handing Felicity the cell she’d used to communicate.

“It’s not mine. I grabbed it in the street.” She widened her eyes as soon as she realized what she said. “Oh my God! I didn’t steal it, ok? Mine was destroyed during the mess near Starling National. I found it on the sidewalk and grabbed it only because I thought about surviving. Please tell me I’m not going to jail because of a cell phone. Doesn’t that categorize as self defense? If not, it should. I don’t even want it! You can return it to the owner. I’ll buy another!”

The mess of words left her mouth a hundred per hour. The corner of the detective’s lips trembled, but he managed to contain his smile. The same couldn’t be said about the paramedics.

If Felicity was babbling, she was practically in her normal state.

“It’s alright, Felicity. It was this phone that took us to you so quickly.” Malone reassured her. “Now could you tell me, from the beginning, what happened?”

Felicity reported briefly, this time in a normal cadence. When telling about the stolen laptop, the gravity of the situation dawned on her.

“I need a computer now! I have to check if my work’s in any risk. I need… need to access my company’s intranet.” She said not to raise suspicion that she’d hack her own laptop. Though this was exactly what she’d do.

When she finished, she asked about the kidnappers.

“They escaped,” Malone informed. “Dropped the car and got in a white one, probably the same one they used to approach you. There’s a patrol chasing them, but, from what I listened on the radio, they weren’t successful.”

Felicity shuddered. The detective noticed.

“What?”

“It’s- They said they knew where I lived-”

Knight’s enraged words resounded to her mind like a lightning striking. She hadn’t realized their weight until now.

How could they know her address?

However, even though it might’ve been a bluff back then, Felicity knew they were capable of getting such information. Something told her that Hunter really knew his way around computers.

Malone’s gaze darkened. The detective’s pose lightly slipped. “Don’t worry. You’ll get a patrol for the next twenty four hours or more, if you wish.”

Felicity just nodded, not able to decide anything that moment. She decided to change the subject. “How about my car?”

“Same spot they dumped. It’s in perfect condition. Police has already apprehended it too.”

“Am I released now?” She turned to the paramedics. They just finished bandages on her foot, knee and arm.

“Yes, but you’ll have to go to the hospital to exam better the bruise on your rib. And also to stitch up your triceps.”

Felicity felt her stomach drop. The only time she’d been stitched had been when she removed her wisdom teeth. More than that, she wasn’t a fan of needles. “Oh frack!” She exclaimed adorably.

“You’ll also have to stop by the station to sign your statement. I’ll send a patrol with the ambulance. I gotta go now. See you soon.”

Malone turned on his heels and walked away. The female paramedic hopped inside the ambulance and Felicity did the same, sitting on one of the benches. The male one closed the door and moved around, entering the passenger seat. The vehicle left.

The further she got from the crime scene, the more Felicity felt as if a wire was being unrolled. It was the wire that connected her to the kidnapping, made of anxiety, dread, adrenaline. It stretched completely. And snapped.

Danger was over. She managed to save herself. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, washing her insides, calming her down. The pain of the wounds didn’t bother her. On the contrary, she let herself them. They meant she was safe.

She finally felt free.

Felicity didn’t want to go to the precinct, she wanted a computer as soon as possible to check her laptop and what had been searched. She wanted to know if her company was safe.

She also wanted to track her money. She should be feeling the loss of thousands of dollars more, but, thanks to Smoak Tech, her financial situation could support that with comfort.

After she was released from the hospital, it was Malone who waited for her and not the cops who escorted her. His posture was more relaxed than earlier. It wasn’t Detective Malone, but Billy, her date. He picked her up to take her to the precinct.

Now she sat by a table along with Billy and his partner, Detective Thawne, reviewing what she’d said after the rescue. She added more details to her statement, especially regarding the kidnappers. She depicted their clothes and codenames. When she was done, it was the detective’s turn.

“Well, based on what you said, it seems another case of this new type of kidnapping that have been happening with a higher than expected frequency over the last few weeks.” Thawne said.

“Criminals approach the victims, take them and their car, circle the city extorting the person, be through shopping or money and then they dump them in a random spot in the city with practically nothing. Almost always the victims are left unharmed.” Billy added.

Felicity agreed the cops. However-

Now calmly revising what happened, a voice deep down whispered there was something _odd_ with the case.

“In any of those did the kidnappers search through electronics? Cells, computers? Because they were really interested in my laptop.”

“You mean hacking?” Thawne asked, and Felicity confirmed nodding. “Not computers specifically. This is the first time. But it’s not something totally absurd. If there’s one thing we know is that many times criminals keep the victims’ phones to unlock and use them in their own operations.”

That made sense. In order to use the phones again, more than breaking into the system, all network settings would have to be altered. Otherwise police would’ve already got the thieves. And, judging by Hunter, Felicity imagined that there were people willing to do the dirty work.

“I believe Felicity’s asking because of her job.” Billy said. “After all this is the first time the victim is someone, let’s say, known.”

“Not something to be discarded.” Thawne agreed. “But don’t worry, Felicity. We’ll keep investigating.”

The whisper still echoed in Felicity’s mind.

Iris West would not go to yoga class today, as usual on Tuesdays.

Not only due to work that made her race out of the newspaper office, but also because her best friend and yoga partner was the news.

The bad side of being a journalist and getting to know the changes of the world in first hand was risking one day bumping into a familiar name.

As soon as she’d been informed by her chief-editor that she’d cover a shooting that had just taken place in the city center, Iris called her sources on Starling police, which was easy because she was a detective’s daughter, to gather more information. She found out there’d been a kidnap near the university, the victim was female and her car had been sighted on the shooting’s scene, near Starling National.

The place was near her office, so Iris didn’t take long to arrive. There chaos still lived. Surrounded and submitted to forensics, she saw the familiar red Mini Cooper. Moments later Felicity Smoak’s name hit her ears, coming from one of the officers around. Her hear squeezed in a non-professional way, but she kept her posture.

Iris talked to both police officers and witnesses to gather info for her article. Worry about her friend was a companion all the time, a low, inconvenient whisper. She had to make an effort to keep her posture.

She returned to the office to write the story. She’d just posted it on the newspaper’s website when she received information from Detective Thawne that Felicity had been able to contact the police and then rescued. Iris couldn’t imagine how Felicity had tricked the criminals, but if there was someone with that capacity it was her.

So Iris went to the precinct with the excuse of adding up to the story, but what she really wanted was to see her friend. On her way, her phone blew up with texts. She imagined there were about the story. Iris glanced on the corner of her eyes and saw a notification under Caitlin Snow’s name.

Arriving at the precinct, Iris soon located Detective Thawne.

“Hi.” The man greeted a little surprised. “I was about to call you with the latest updates.”

Aside from being Malone’s partner, Eddie Thawne was also Iris’ boyfriend. It was through him Felicity met Billy.

“Decided to come personally. What’s up?” Iris leaned on his desk and pulled out her notebook.

“Billy’s finishing with her. But, the way it seems, it was just another case of this new type of kidnapping. They held her hostage, forced her to wire them money… The only difference was the outcome. We could track and rescue her. For the first time we were also able to chase the kidnappers, though they escaped. Let’s see if Felicity’s statement brings us new leads.”

The couple talked more about the case for a few moments until Iris’ glance caught her friend’s image, coming from the hallway that led to interrogation rooms. Felicity stood out from the others not because of her fancy dress, but because of the bloodstains. Even though she already knew about the injuries, the journalist was still surprised.

Iris dropped formality and greeted Felicity with a hug.

“Heeeey.” Felicity greeted her surprised.

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” Iris said letting her go. “You need anything? Want me to spend the night at your place?”

Felicity smiled with her friend’s kindness. “Not right now. Thanks, Iris. Though I wouldn’t say no to taking off these shoes.”

“And a pint of mint chip, I bet.” Iris added.

“You know me too well.” Felicity shrugged. She felt a pang on the side of her body and briefly winced. “Ouch.”

“Careful.” Iris said. “At least I’ll try to stop by your place after work, which, by the way, I should be going back. If not, tomorrow we’ll gather the girls.”

“But we have yoga today.” Felicity said.

“Not as important as you, girl.” Iris winked.

Felicity opened a tiny smile.

“So… You’re here for business or just to see me?”

“Both. They assigned me the kidnapping. Not that I wanted to write about my friend suffering with urban violence.”

“It’s part of the job.”

Iris was about to say goodbye when Felicity interrupted her.

“Ah could you call Dinah for me? I texted her too, you know, when I was, uh, taken. Just to tell her I’m alright. I’d talk to her myself but-” The blonde raised her arms showing her empty hands. “Gotta buy a new phone.” She looked thoughtful. “A new bag, a wallet… And get a new laptop.”

“Don’t worry, she already knows.” Malone said approaching them. “As soon as I read your text she called me. She said she was in another case but, if things got too tricky, she’d help. She even offered to be a part of your detail.”

Felicity understood perfectly. Dinah was in bigger, more complex, more important cases hoping to get a promotion.

“I’ll talk to her anyway.” Iris said. “Well, gotta go now. Call me if anything. Bye, Felicity.”

“Bye, Iris.”

The journalist left, and Felicity turned to Billy.

“You’re clear. I’ll introduce you to your protection detail for the next twelve hours.”

Felicity couldn’t contain a sigh of relief. At last it was time to go home.

Red and blue.

It was the first thing Felicity saw when she entered her townhouse. The flash of lights from the police car outside spilled over the living rooms’ furniture and decoration. Colors were brighter due to the room being almost in the dark. The sky was in between day and night.

She froze for fractions of second before she realized she was safe. She sighed. Dread started to crawl into her like roots penetrating soil. Would she be marked for the rest of her life because of today?

She closed the door, checking the lock. The simple keychain, just a metal ring, dwarfed in her hand. That wasn’t her key. It’d been acquired after a little adventure that involved the building’s insurance company, her landlord, the police and a locksmith. Hers – now what used to be hers – was in her stolen bag. The extra one was in a safety in her office at Smoak Tech. Felicity could’ve gone there, but the thought of facing her company after so much happened that day made her feel lazy.

Her shoes’ straps hurt her feet. Felicity leaned against the wall with an arm and took them off, tossing them aside.

She closed her eyes and _felt._ All physical and mental tiredness, aching muscles, the injuries.

However she still had one more thing to do before finally relaxing.

A part of her protested. She had to stop for at least a few moments. Showering, eating, laying down. But she knew that, if she did any of these things, she wouldn’t go to her computers.

Felicity used a breathing exercise to tone down tension a little and clear her head. She didn’t run out of energy, she refused to believe it. She was persistent and hated mysteries.

The first thing Felicity did was close the living room’s curtains. As unlikely as it was the criminals coming after her, knowing they could take a look at her from outside disturbed her more than she’d like to admit. After checking the blinking light on her phone, she pressed the button to listen to the messages, knowing they were filled with worry. Alena, Caitlin, Curtis, Dinah, even Ray Palmer… there were too many. She hoped her mother wasn’t among them. She wondered if the news of her kidnapping had reached Las Vegas. But in no moment Donna Smoak’s voice sounded.

Felicity was thankful for her friend’s care. However, honestly, she wasn’t in the mood to call any of them. She just called Caitlin and Jerry and asked them to pass the message forward.

Felicity headed to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. She opened her freezer and saw she still had some semi-cooked meals. She ordered those almost every week. Companies like those were a blessing for someone who lacked cooking skills like her. She grabbed one package for dinner then went to her office.

It had been a while since she hacked. Because of her job, what she did today with a computer was, well, _legal_. But three assholes threatened her life and the work of a lifetime. She’d never rest knowing she had to power to change. She couldn’t live with the uncertainty that her business was at risk. As much as it wasn’t her biggest concern, she also wanted to track her money. Who knows, maybe she bumped into something that could help the police with the investigation.

She turned on the computer and felt a bolt of thrill that awoke her senses. Her fingers itched to type. Felicity forgot her injuries, exhaustion, ragged clothes. She dove into that mental space that made her concentrate so much that she forgot the world around. Coding was not only part of her history as well as herself, her blood.

It was time to use her superpower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/kudos are always appreciated. Let me know if you liked it so I can continue. Hopefully I'll update every week.


	2. Last Days of Freedom

* * *

The news about the kidnapping resonated within the media less for the violence itself, but more because it involved the youngest CEO to own a successful technology company in the country. It extrapolated the city limits and reached State levels. It occasionally appeared in national news.

And in the age of information and technology, any minimal speculation affected the market.

With Smoak Technologies it wasn’t different.

Felicity truly wanted to stay in bed all day, even more having slept less than necessary to recover. If she still were an IT Analyst, maybe she could have, but as a CEO she knew she couldn’t.

Her body was dormant as she got ready. She barely paid attention to the clothes she grabbed from her closet.

Her brain, on the other hand, didn’t take long to turn on and fire thoughts in the speed of light.

After salvaging what had been rummaged in her laptop, Felicity deactivated it. She was relieved nothing great had been stolen. However, she didn’t have the same luck with the thousands of dollars. After being transferred to the account Knight had given her, the money was moved to other accounts and it was even fractioned. That was when she had to expand her algorithms to track three different routes. She could only recover eleven thousand because the other trails went cold. She’d have to dig deeper and, at that ungodly time in the middle of the night, even her unparalleled intelligence began to suffer the consequences of exhaustion and she ended up sleeping.

Now she kept thinking about other ways to solve the mystery.

Felicity grabbed an old bag and wallet. Luckily she had some cash at home, besides her old MIT id. She puffed, thinking about the effort she had already of her to recover her documents.

Leaving home under a grey sky, Felicity was met by the police patrol, but it wasn’t the same pair of officers that escorted her on the previous day. She told them to follow her to work and than they were dismissed. She was still shaken, but she wasn’t comfortable with using two cops as her babysitters. Besides, the company’s headquarters had its own security.

She took a cab to work. The whole time she gave the driver the side-eye, monitoring his movements. She hated the feel of insecurity and lack of trust. Yet she allowed herself to feel them; that was the only way to recover.

Felicity wouldn’t live eternally afraid.

At Smoak Tech’s building, she stepped in and made a beeline to the reception to ask for a temporary badge. One of the security guards, who she always greeted and exchanged a few words, asked her if she was well and offered any help she needed.

On her way to her office she received a few glances and greetings. Her EA was already by his desk when she arrived.

“Morning, Jerry.”

Jerry quickly stood and followed her into the office. Having worked for Felicity for years, Jerry knew his boss enough to know that, as much as a trauma justified absence from work, she couldn’t help but come today. So he didn’t even mention it.

“Morning, Miss Smoak. I’ll avoid asking how you are. I bet you heard that a lot today. But I hope you’re well as much as possible.”

She answered with a small smile.

Instead of sitting by her desk, Felicity headed to the set of armchairs and couches located in the middle of the room. She dropped on one of the cream colored chairs. Jerry sat on another.

“Jerry, I believe today’s gonna more complicated than usual, so hang in there ‘cause we’re gonna make it.”

“I’m here for it.”

“So how was yesterday?” She didn’t even have to elaborate much for him to understand.

“I knew something was wrong as soon as the guys from Starling University started to call asking about your delay. I tried to call you but nothing. Only around two when I saw in the internet the Starling National shooting I started to realize. Soon Mr. Holt came here a bit exasperated asking for you because he heard there was a car very similar to yours in the area. Luckily you didn’t have other external appointments, but I left future ones on alert. Then things got chaotic. I got calls from other directors, even people from outside, such as Mr. Palmer, Mr. Steele… I said I knew as much as what had been spread. I even called the university. They understood it wasn’t your fault. I believe the project is not lost. I worked overtime but I handled things well.”

“You really didn’t have to, Jerry,” she gently said. Felicity didn’t allow him to overtime, even she stayed in office until late, but sometimes he insisted, and she always got bothered thinking she was mistreating him.

Ever since the company’s foundation, Felicity had a resolution in mind: to treat all her employees as her equals, regardless of hierarchy. She aimed to keep a linear, more approachable relationship. She insisted on meeting everybody, from new hires to janitors. She wanted a company that thought of its employees as humans above all, not resources like furniture and chairs, as it happened in so many other places.

Not surprisingly then, that year Smoak Tech ran for a prize as the best corporate working space in the country.

Felicity had plans aimed at the well-being of her employees, such as resting and recreational spaces and even a possible day-care to make parents’ life easier. However she was still focused on capitalizing the company. It was a matter of time until the company was a hundred per cent consolidated as an empire and then she could focus on her inside projects with calm.

“It was nothing. It was a preparation for today.”

“Is the board meeting still on?” Felicity asked already predicting the answer.

“Yes. Do you want to cancel it?”

“No, keep it. My life didn’t stop nor should the company. Today I don’t have any outside appointments, right?”

“No, only tomorrow.”

“Right. Here’s the thing. This afternoon I’ll prioritize my issues. Get a new phone, computer, wallet. I have to issue a new id. I think I have to fill an online pre-registration, I don’t even remember anymore. Check it for me, please. Also I have to get my car back, stop by the bank… You got it. Right now I’ll get in contact with the university and salvage the deal. I’ll have little time to go by the meeting agenda and notes, but that’s how it’ll have to be. Keep my appointments until further notice.” She got up, already in business mode.

Jerry also stood and headed to the exit. He turned to his boss one last time. “Ah, Director Whitlock was looking for you yesterday, not much longer after you left. She didn’t inform what she wanted.”

“Ask her to stop by here first, please.”

Jerry left, closing the door behind him. Felicity opened the blinds before sitting at her desk. A drizzle fell outside.

Felicity called the Starling University Biomedical Engineering Department. The head of the study, whom she was going to meet on the previous day, was solicitous and understood her situation. She celebrated the victory internally. The project consisted on researching and using chips to help restoring spinal cord injuries. Using technology to make people’s life better, especially in health, was what inspired Felicity to create the company. And now she just sealed the first step towards making this dream true. One day Felicity hoped to find a way to make such devices more accessible and affordable to people.

A little while after she opened her notes for the board meeting, Alena appeared in the office.

Alena was more than Felicity’s employee, she was a great friend. Their story started when, in a day of boredom and red wine, Felicity returned to the dark web years after her college hacktivism with the same codename, Ghost Fox Goddess. It was when she received a message from Kojo Sledgehammer, who knew practically all her great accomplishments.

They talked for a while until Felicity decided to research more about Kojo and discovered her true identity: Alena Whitlock, also Starling City’s resident.

When they met in person, at Alena’s request – who until then didn’t know she’d been unmasked –, Felicity was surprisingly met by the other girl’s excitement. It was the first time Felicity had a fan, not to mention Alena reminded her of herself, from the babble to the glasses. Alena told her she’d become a hacktivist because of her and that that’s what she wanted to do for a living, which made her even think about dropping out of her Computer Sciences’ course.

Felicity did notice Alena’s computer skills, especially since the other girl had been able to track her since her return to the dark web. It was a talent that almost matched hers.

The idea of Smoak Tech already existed and started to take its first steps. It was then she managed to convince Alena to drop hacktivism and finish college with the proposal of joining her after graduation.

In the beginning, Alena faltered, especially because she didn’t have any professional experience beyond internship. But she didn’t allow herself to waver; Felicity had placed in her a vote of confidence. How many times in life did your idol invite you to work with her? And in something so bold as the creation of a tech company.

Business worked so well that Felicity wanted her to join the company’s board and the same happened with Curtis Holt, who tagged along after Alena. Among them three, Alena was the one who endured doubts and obstacles the most, considering that, as the company grew and hired new people, she found herself in the weird situation of being way younger than a lot of her subordinates. Felicity had always been there as a mentor; Alena had the talent and creativity that helped building Smoak Tech from scratch, so she had every right to be a part of its management. And the blonde had been irresolvable: any problem anyone had regarding hierarchy, she’d solve it herself.

Thus three years passed.

“Hi.”

“Hi, Felicity,” Alena said uncomfortably, crossing the vast space until her desk.

“I’m fine, before you ask.”

“Ah, well, I confess I don’t exactly know what to say to someone who just went through what… you… did.”

Felicity waved her left hand in a gesture that meant it was no big deal.

“You can tell me why you were looking for me yesterday.”

Alena looked behind her to check both if the door was closed and if Jerry was paying attention. The EA was distracted by his own activities.

“I really shouldn’t be saying anything, especially after you’ve been through a trauma such a short time ago-”

“Alena,” Felicity interrupted her smoothly. “Life goes on. Please speak.”

The Director sat on one of the chairs in front of her. She reported the break-in attempts as much as her investigation and suspicion.

Felicity fully agreed with her friend’s logic. Moreover, the whisper that had been bothering her since yesterday resurfaced, and she started to have an idea. If yesterday’s kidnapping had been premeditated and she was the target, she wondered: did the hacking attempts have anything to do with it? And if so, who was behind them?

“Thank you, Alena. I’ll check this personally as soon as I can. Meanwhile, if there are any new attempts, please let me know. Oh and keep this between us and whoever worked with you.” Felicity paused and glanced at the computer’s clock. “I think we’d better go to the meeting room.”

On the opposite side of the executive floor, a few board members were already present in the conference room. Minutes away from the start of the meeting, an ongoing discussion painted the air with certain tension.

On the wall behind one of the table’s head, two of the three screens were on, though the sound was low. The top screen, also the biggest one, showed the repercussion of Felicity’s kidnapping in the news channels – and that had been the discussion’s starting point.

“The market reacted badly to the kidnapping,” said Daniel Hardman, Director of Corporate Management. He pointed to the second screen, which displayed graphs and financial info. “Notice that today there was a decrease in our shares values. The attack negatively impacted the company’s image. We cannot present ourselves as vulnerable towards our investors.”

This is overreacting, thought Curtis Holt, Director of Innovations. Yes, there indeed had been a slight decrease, but nothing worrisome or that could deeply affect Smoak Tech. He knew that, within a few days, everything would go back to normal.

“Indeed. How can a tech company sell security when it can’t even keep its CEO safe?” added Alicia Pearson, Director of Commerce and Business Development.

“Excuse me,” Curtis interrupted from his spot leaning against the wall. He was the only member standing. “But the reason behind Felicity’s attack wasn’t the company, but the city.”

“Some might see the violence within the city the company is located as a negative factor…” Alicia pondered.

“ _Everything_ causes impact in a company when it comes to the financial market,” Curtis argued in exasperation. “Doesn’t mean we’ll react to any fluctuation with despair. _This_ would actually be classified as vulnerability.”

“Mr. Holt is right,” Harold Metcalf, CFO, agreed.

“Speaking in vulnerability, over the past few days our internal system was a little inconsistent. Then I heard rumors about cyber attacks. It wouldn’t be worrisome if I hadn’t noticed Director Whitlock alienated a few of her duties to handle the crisis, I believe.”

“Rumors. Please, Sr. Hardman, we’re not in a tabloids’ newsroom,” Alicia commented amusedly.

Good God. Apparently the agenda Hardman brought to the meeting was _attack_. Or _vulnerability_. What had gone into that man?

“And you think our cyber security is flawed too?” Curtis asked.

“I didn’t mean to imply a thing, Director Holt. All I wanted was to raise awareness.”

“Companies suffer attempts from hackers all the time,” Harold said. “Doesn’t mean they were successful. I believe it wasn’t this case, otherwise all of us would’ve noticed if, I don’t know, the system had crashed.”

“We’ll wait for Miss Whitlock. Certainly she’ll clear your doubts, aside from reaffirming our defense, which I dare to say is the best in the world, is in pristine condition.”

Curtis wanted to say there was no reason to worry about hackers when they had Felicity Smoak around. He also wanted to say that, in a night of fun, Felicity had dared him to break into the company and he, even using all his knowledge, failed. Alena, practically Mini Felicity, had almost succeeded, and she had taken part in building the security.

In cybernetic terms, Curtis believed only the company’s owner could break it.

The discussion continued with Hardman insisting the situation they were facing had the potential to become a considerable weakness (“For God’s sake, our CEO was shot!”). Pearson agreed, claiming urban violence would become a setback for new business deals and partnerships, especially for a tech company, since this sector’s gross was located in Silicon Valley and Smoak Tech was something unique. Metcalf pointed out that Starling City was a financial and industrial pole, not only in the region, but in the country, as it was home to other big empires, such as Kord Industries, Merlyn Global Group and Queen Consolidated, which meant the city itself was not an impediment factor. Still, Curtis could tell he was more inclined to agree with their other two colleagues.

Curtis held back a huff. He loved working with everyone there, but today was being the most complicated day by far. And the real meeting hadn’t even started yet.

“Alright. Let’s assume we do have a security problem. How do you suggest solving it?” Curtis intervened, feeling a bit of his patience vanish.

“Assuring the company’s security is assuring the company’s image. And there’s no bigger example of it than Miss Smoak herself,” Alicia answered.

“Indeed,” Hardman agreed. “Using Director Metcalf’s words, look at this city’s major companies. Their CEOs don’t go anywhere without their own security.”

“What are you suggesting? That the company hires bodyguards for Miss Smoak?” Metcalf said.

“Yes. Look, the country’s, no, the _world’s_ technological sector knows our name. If we keep a solid, bold and innovative strategy, very soon Smoak Tech will be an empire. We’re one of the fastest growing companies in the country, if not the fastest. The main reason for it is Miss Smoak. She’s our triumph, our linchpin. The press has eyes on us just like investors and specialists. With all this attention, new risks arise, especially for our CEO. We cannot risk losing her.”

“I get your point, Daniel, but, the way I see it, you sound like the decision is already made. You’re forgetting Miss Smoak’s opinion. She is the one who has to allow, especially when it’s her own safety on the line,” Alicia said.

Metcalf nodded in agreement. Hardman’s tone bothered him, it sounded like Felicity was a resource, not a human being. He pointed that out loud.

“Forgive me for the tone,” the other man said with sincerity. “But I believe none of us here can say we don’t care about Miss Smoak, after all, she was the one who put us here.”

Indeed. More than their individual experiences and skills, what made them part of the board was their relationships with the CEO. At least in a first moment, Felicity wanted to be surrounded by people she trusted at the moment of the company’s creation. And she would have never put someone in such position if they didn’t treat her like she deserved.

“So that’s it,” Pearson said in a final tone while turning of the screens. “We’ll add that to the meeting’s agenda.”

A few others nodded. On the other hand, Curtis kept his silence and took his seat by the table. He’d known Felicity longer than everybody there, he could predicted his friend’s reaction with the proposal.

The rest of the morning wouldn’t go by so smoothly.

Felicity and Alena walked into the room a few minutes later. It was already full with the board. The blonde greeted everyone with her usual excitement. If not for the bandages on her arm and foot, it would seem like nothing had happened.

Felicity sat at the head of the table. She tapped on the surface to turn on the computer then projected the agenda document in the biggest screen.

The meeting started with discussions regarding the company’s strategic planning, moved to new projects, whether they were internal or external, then followed to the second trimester results report to investors.

It was when the shares drop – and consequently Felicity’s attack – joined the subject.

“I’m already aware of this,” the CEO said firmly. “It’s transitory and I know our work will speak louder and the situation will be back to normal in the blink of an eye. I have no worries about this… Unless someone here does?”

“Our worry, Miss Smoak, is not about the company itself but you,” Director Pearson said.

Felicity frowned in confusion and the woman explained.

“Absolutely not!” She exclaimed shocked. “What happened to me was a punctual misfortunate, doesn’t mean I need bodyguards. I don’t want anyone glued to me like babysitters.” She was pissed. She wasn’t a fucking damsel in distress.

“Miss Smoak, it’s not only about the kidnapping. It was an eye-opener,” said Director Hardman. “You’re one of the most important women in America. You’re beloved and admired by the public and the corporate world. Unfortunately in this medium there might have people who wish you badly, be for any reason. The point of a bodyguard is not because something will necessarily happen, but of risk assessment.”

“Your company offers security products. No need to explain you about risk regarding this,” Metcalf said.

Alena nodded, starting to agree with the other directors. Indeed Felicity was some sort of corporate celebrity. And every celebrity had bodyguards.

“All the great CEOs have personal security. It something, let’s say, normal,” Pearson said.

“They have a point,” Alena joined the conversation. “It’s been shown that your safety affects the company’s market. This decision takes this variable off the board.”

Suddenly Felicity stopped to think. She was no ordinary person. She was someone creating, better, _concretizing_ a legacy, since Smoak Tech was a reality. She couldn’t only think for herself.

What if something happened again and she lost an amazing business opportunity? What if she put her dream in jeopardy because of herself?

A voice deep down added: and what if her intuition was right and she was indeed a target? The criminals didn’t succeed the kidnapping, would they retaliate?

The stir inside her appeased. Felicity sighed, still not believing the decision made. It’s more than her. It’s for the company, the dream.

“Ok then,” she said. “But I have conditions. I want something temporary, an adapting period, let’s say. I only want a six-month contract.” She imagined it’d be more than long enough to determine if someone was behind her and to fix things and then they’d drop this bodyguard ridiculousness. Before anyone could protest, she soon added. “This is not negotiable. And you’ll handle this, Daniel.”

Jordan Longcross waited for Felicity when she returned from the meeting. Surprised, she stopped on her tracks when she saw him.

“Jordan, hello. We have nothing scheduled for today.”

The man stood up from the couch he sat near her EA’s desk. Though his professional expression showed calm, she could detect some nervousness on his posture. For fractions of a second, his eyes moved to the bandage on her arm.

“Miss Smoak, I apologize for dropping by unannounced,” he spoke greeting her with a handshake. “Your Assistant said you were in a meeting with no time to return, but I thought I could wait hoping you had a break before lunch.”

“I sure do. Please, come in.” She opened the door to her office and walked in.

Felicity could even imagine what brought him there. Personal managers weren’t _that_ personal. But it was a fact that Jordan’s bosses were not happy with his role in the unfolding event the previous day, especially since it involved such an important client like the Smoak Technologies’ owner.

They sat by her desk.

“It’s nice to see you’re well within the possible, Miss Smoak,” he said.

“It was just a scare, but it’ll pass,” she spoke.

“In the name of Starling National and specially mine, I’d like to apologize for my actions yesterday. I should’ve noticed some sign or inconsistency and taken the applicable measures to ensure the security of your assets and especially yours.”

“Please, Jordan. You’re not the one to blame. The bank isn’t the one to blame. The blame belongs solemnly and exclusively to the kidnappers. I think I was too convincing with my forged story. Anyone gets inspired under threats.” She chuckled.

“Know that as soon as we had information regarding the shooting we contacted the police. We have also taken applicable measures to deal with this, especially legal ones to see if we can get the money back and, if not, at least bring the criminals to justice.”

“Unfortunately, I don’t think the criminals will leave the money untouched for a long time,” she said as if she hadn’t followed the traces on the previous day.

The manager moved uncomfortably on his chair, not wanting to admit she was right.

“We blocked online access to your account as precaution. Your card was also blocked, though there had been no purchases or attempts to purchase anything. I took the liberty to request a new one, exactly like the one you had. If I wasn’t supposed to do this, please say it.”

“No, that’s great. It’s one less thing to do on my list.”

“I hope you’re not rethinking your bank of choice.”

“I’m not. As I said, the bank isn’t the one to blame,” she said sincerely.

Jordan didn’t hide his relief well.

“As compensation, we’ve expanded your advantages, including tripling your score in our fidelity’s program.”

Felicity couldn’t help but feeling impressed. She had no idea how much the bank appreciated her.

“All you need to say now is that you already have a new phone waiting for me.”

The man couldn’t keep a chuckle from escaping.

“No, Miss Smoak, but I believe our program’s partners have something that will please you,” he paused for a moment before continuing. “I think that’s all. Do you have any doubts? Anything the bank can do for you?”

“No, not for now. Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for your attention, Miss Smoak. If anything, do not hesitate to contact us.”

They said goodbye, and Jordan left.

Right before lunch, Felicity received a call from Iris. The journalist had called the previous day telling she wouldn’t be able to stop by her townhouse.

“Are you busy tonight?” Iris asked excitedly. In the background it was possible to hear the characteristics sounds of an office. She must be working.

“No, why?”

“Remember yesterday I said that, if I couldn’t make it to your place, tonight we’d gather the girls? Well, all of them are free and, as they are all worried about you, they want to see you.”

Felicity felt the residual frustration from the board meeting go away. The corner of her mouth upped with a smile.

“Sure. Could it be around 19h at my place?”

“Fine for me! I’ll talk to them. By the way, please get a new phone because we discussed all of this in the group.” Iris was referring to the group text composed by her, Felicity, Caitlin Snow and Dinah Drake.

“I’ll do it this afternoon. I’m barely living without a phone. When they confirm, send Jerry a message, please.”

“Great. See you later then!”

They said goodbye and hung up.

Felicity left for lunch with Alena and Curtis. He was interested in the details of the hacking attempts, which Alena had clarified during the meeting after the bodyguard discussion – obviously the subject was no longer only between the ladies. The director had said that the IT Department was giving its best to avoid new cases.

“You don’t seem worried,” the man pointed out.

Felicity shrugged while chewing. “I trust what I created.”

When she parted ways with her friends, Felicity said she’d spend the afternoon outside Smoak Tech dealing with the kidnapping’s consequences.

The first thing she did was going to the deposit to where her car had been taken. Then she made a stop at her cell phone company store. Besides a new phone, she managed to recover her old number. She already left there with a few of the apps she regularly used, including the texting one. It exploded in notifications when she opened it, specially the girls’ group. She texted the group and her mother. She’d check the rest later.

She was driving when she received a call from Billy.

“Look who’s back in the world,” he jokingly said after their greetings.

“Congrats, you’re my first call. Were you monitoring this number?”

“No, I swear it was luck when I opened Whatsapp and saw you were online a few minutes ago.”

“You’re supposed to be working, Detective.”

“And I am, Chief. That’s how I discovered you ditched your security detail. Can’t say I wasn’t worried. I even thought about calling your office.”

“I was in a meeting, but you could’ve called, Jerry would’ve told me. By the way, I didn’t _ditch_ the detail. I dismissed them ‘cause I don’t think I can monopolize officers when the city has so many other problems that need them.”

“The police’s purpose is to defend the population, Felicity, and you’re part of it. None of the officers on your detail were doing something out of their routine. And you were threatened. Unless you dismissed them ‘cause you’re feeling a hundred percent safe… Are you?”

Felicity hesitated. She spoke with Billy through the car’s Bluetooth, yet her eyes were fixed on the traffic, more stuck and alert than normal. Any movement she minimally judged as odd and her heart leaped in her chest.

“Can’t say a hundred percent.”

“I can get a new patrol by the time you leave work,” he said softly.

“No need. Personal security is a thing I’ll constantly have from now on. I’d say it’s today’s theme,” she sighed.

“What?”

“The company’s going to hire bodyguards for me. My board freaked out with this kidnapping and _I_ was the one there. They said I’m a too important person to be in such risk. I hate this idea.”

Billy stood in silence.

“Oh my God, you agree with them!”

She heard him take a breath on the other side of the line.

“Look, I’m a cop, I get their point of view. And you’re a known face. Your security ends up being more crucial than other people’s.”

“I don’t want babysitters. Especially people I don’t know!” She paused for a few moments. “Hey, can’t you be my bodyguard? I already know you and you have tactical knowledge.”

“I don’t think it’d be ethical you sleeping with your own bodyguard,” Billy laughed.

“There’s a whole movie with this premise, Billy.”

“No, Whitney Houston. As much as I adore the idea of protecting you, I like my job too much to drop it.”

Felicity sighed. “Well, all that’s left for me is to enjoy my last days alone.”

“I can make you company, if you want to.”

“Not today. The girls are going to my place. Oh look. I’ll have police protection tonight,” she said referring to Dinah.

“How about dinner Friday night?”

“Deal!”

Felicity finished the call feeling lighter. Sex would definitely contribute to end the kidnapping-related stress.

“My last days of freedom and I can’t even drink,” Felicity wept clinging to her glass of lemonade.

“You can, but your stomach might not agree,” said Caitlin Snow from the other couch.

“Damn pills and drugs.”

It was the evening, and the two women plus Iris and Dinah were at Felicity’s townhouse. The television was on, but the four of them were more focused on making small talk and drinking. With the exception of the CEO, they all drank wine.

Felicity was half sat, half lied down on the couch, her back rested on a cushion leaned on Iris’ side. Dinah was on the ground, sprawled on the carpet with some cushions. All of them would spend the night there.

On the TV screen, a fight scene unfolded. When one of the men elbowed another’s face, Felicity commented absentmindedly, “I hope I looked like this, looking from the outside.”

The girls stared at her. Iris almost choked while sipping from her glass. “You… hit the criminals?” she asked cautiously.

“Only one. When I tried to escape after the bank. It was kinda what started the shooting.”

“The kidnappers started the shooting when, you know, they _shot_ ,” Caitlin corrected.

“It hit one of the guys. Tried to remember what Dinah taught us and what I saw in a movie.”

Dinah had taught them some self defense moves especially for Felicity and Caitlin. Iris, influenced by growing up with a cop dad, had already taken a few classes.

“Felicity Smoak, you’re such a badass,” Dinah laughed.

“It was stupid, but I had to do something. At least the guy limped, even if in the end it didn’t work and they escaped.” She sighed and remained quiet for a few seconds before continuing, searching for the courage to say something she’d been thinking for a while. “Guys, I think I’ll have to move.”

“Why?” Dinah asked furrowing her brow.

“Because the bad guys said that if I survived, they knew where I lived.”

The cop sat immediately. Her posture was high alert. “You shouldn’t have dismissed your detail.”

“I’ll have too much protection from now on,” Felicity couldn’t hold the irritation off her voice.

“I think the idea of moving is great even without all the kidnapping involved,” Iris said before the blonde could snap any further. “Look at this place.”

“What about it?” Felicity loved her townhouse. It was small but cozy and the fun, laid-back décor was absolutely her.

“It’s beautiful and adorable, but it doesn’t match the owner of a multinational company. You need something bigger and amazing. A modern loft with a balcony and a killing view.”

The knot in Felicity’s chest loosened. If she really had to leave that place, she could very well kick it up a notch. A change to seal the new phase of her life.

She just didn’t know if it would be good or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first two chapters were needed for set up. I know you're missing someone but don't worry.
> 
> Next chapter: Oliver will make his debut and he meets a 'not so happy with her situation' Felicity. Any thoughts how this first meeting will be? :)


	3. Red Pen

* * *

The breeze at Lincoln Park was both a blessing and a curse.

Blessing, if the day were warm or sunny as it was refreshing and made high temperatures supportable. Curse, if the day were cold as it made the cold _colder_.

There was also one of the first places to anticipate the rain that came from the ocean. All because the park was located by the Starling Bay.

Today the sky was a bit clouded, yet it was still possible to see some sunshine escaping through the clouds. The weather was chilly, which meant that the wind in the park was a little unpleasant.

The face behind the green hood was the only visible thing in Oliver Queen whilst he ran through the park’s lane. But people barely recognized him as he moved fast as an arrow, cadenced feet hitting the ground in perfect harmony with the in and out of air and heartbeat.

Usually he didn’t run in that intense rhythm though his body was used to it. He raced to completed the circuit because he slept longer than normal – in Oliver’s life, normal was up to five hours of sleep.

He reduced the pace after the lane ended, allowing his body to naturally make the transition between running and walking. His breathing became more audible in his hears. He felt the run effects in him, the clarity and energy.

Oliver headed to the park’s exit. Kept his hood on. He’d been back for three years and still received some glances in the street.

After all, he might have become a recluse of the Starling’s high society and separated his life from it, but he was still Oliver Queen, former billionaire heir of the traditional Queen family.

The walk to his apartment took a few minutes. The sky cleared meanwhile, so as soon as he opened the door he saw light beams illuminate the meticulously tided-up living room through the balcony’s open blinds.

The entire apartment’s design was Moira Queen’s courtesy, made against his will, but that Oliver had allowed to appease the distance and friction between him and his mother. The final result was a bold, elegant place, seemingly straight out of a fancy catalogue with its industrial style décor in dark tones, brown reigning.

Most of the time it didn’t feel like home.

He went straight to the en-suite’s bathroom, took a shower, got dressed and had a quick post-running snack and left for the meeting. He cut precisely through traffic with his motorcycle to avoid being late. At least he slept longer in the day his schedule started later than usual.

Usually his potential clients sought out after him or former colleagues made contact and they met in their places, whether homes or offices, or even bars and restaurants. But yesterday John Diggle, one of his best friends, Army and work partner, called him with a new proposal. It wasn’t the first time they worked together in private security, but Diggle’s tone, the fact he didn’t know the client and the address for the meeting picked his interest.

Still Oliver frowned slightly when he saw the façade of the Blackhawk Protection Group. He knew of the partners also from the Army because he’d offered him a position as a security consultant. He just didn’t know why the meeting would be held there.

It was 9:58 when he walked into one of the meeting rooms. Diggle was already sat there.

“By two, Lieutenant,” Diggle said amusedly.

“I slept a little longer today,” Oliver said a bit uncomfortable while he sat on the other side of the table, opposite to his friend.

“That’s very good, considering what’s normal for you.” Diggle was honest in words. He knew Oliver for years to know about his habits and what had molded them. “I bet you didn’t give up your morning run.”

“Not like you, Dig.” It was Oliver’s turn to apply a bit of playfulness in his voice. Diggle was one of the few people he still could do it. “Just remember work demands us to be in shape,” he said, referencing the last time they ran together.

Anyone who looked at Diggle would see how in shape he was. Hell, the man looked he could tear down an entire building with his bare hands.

“Tell that to Sara.”

Oliver still managed to open a small smile, but it felt like a dagger poked his heart. It was normal when he thought about little Sara Diggle.

His goddaughter.

Even though he’d been extremely flattered with the invitation, Oliver didn’t want to accept it. It was an important role in the baby’s life, and Oliver didn’t see how he could contribute with it. He had nothing to offer. He only accepted because of how much he appreciated his friend. Up until today Oliver didn’t know exactly how to handle the little girl. It had nothing to do with her, of course. The weight of the responsibility – the guilt, the pain – hit him every time he looked at her.

At 10:01, Rob Scott walked in. He used to be FBI SWAT and Diggle and Oliver befriended him during gigs. Still Oliver didn’t know Rob would be present. They greeted him and he took a place next to Diggle.

“Look at that, I’m the one late, not Queen,” Rob teased.

“A rare occurrence indeed,” Diggle added. Oliver didn’t respond.

A few minutes later, Knox, one of the Blackhawk’s partners, walked in.

“Morning, gentlemen.”

They greeted him back and Knox went straight to business, handing them three envelops. Oliver quickly opened it. He already knew it was about a new client and that must be his or hers’ dossier.

On the wall, a computer screen turned on and presented information. A picture showed the face of a blonde, blue-eyed woman.

“This is Felicity Smoak, Smoak Technologies’ CEO, the fastest growing company in the country. Graduated from MIT at the age of 19, worked four years as IT before starting her own company. Three years later, it’s one of the most important, innovative tech companies in the world.”

That name was not unfamiliar to Oliver until he remembered hearing something about a kidnapping. During dinner at the Queen Mansion, Walter talked about the case. His stepfather apparently knew her, maybe from the corporate world itself.

New photos appeared. Felicity in covers of important magazines such as Forbes (“The New IT Girl”), Time (“Female Power Tech”) and People (“30 Under 30 To Watch”), in interviews, like one given to New York Times in a special segment destined to celebrate woman in STEM (Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics), TED presentations. There were sections of local gossip and entertainment magazines praising her style, whose images were mostly candids of Felicity walking in the streets and focusing on her clothes.

“Apparently she’s a genius and a fashion icon,” Knox commented.

It was possible Oliver had seen very briefly some of those photos in the magazines Thea always had in hand.

Information changed on the computer, now showing the coverage of Felicity’s kidnapping. Articles from both printed and online newspapers and news channels.

“A few days ago, Miss Smoak suffered a kidnapping on her way to a business appointment. She was rescued by the police and she’s fine but that lit a red flag regarding her security. You’ve seen how she’s almost a celebrity. Our company is responsible for the security of the Smoak Tech’s buildings, and one of their directors contacted me to know if I knew anyone who worked as bodyguards. I called Dig and then he got in contact with both of you. So you’re Miss Smoak’s potential news bodyguards.”

“I’m in,” Diggle said.

“At eleven, ST’s Director of Corporate Management will be here to meet you and discuss the job. In the meantime, you can read her profile in the envelope.”

Knox left. Oliver read the envelope’s content. Miss Smoak was born and raised in Las Vegas and graduated in Computer Sciences with Masters in Cyber Security. The most curious thing was learning that she worked as an IT Analyst for Queen Consolidated before starting her own company. This was mostly why Walter knew her.

When ST’s Director, Daniel Hardman, arrived, he promptly greeted Oliver, Diggle and Rob before sitting at the table. Along with him there was a legal rep from the company. They started to discuss the terms of the contract.

“Regarding privacy, the bodyguards are forbidden to share any Smoak Technologies information they happen to get in touch with. Besides, they also must not be present in any strategic meeting or meetings that deal with company’s sensitive matters,” Hardman said and gave Oliver the side-eye for a second.

Oliver understood the look perfectly. One of those he received for simply being who he was. Though his posture remained nonchalantly impassive, he felt a hint of indignation invade him. Hardman thought he’d be some sort of corporate spy? He had no connections to his family’s company’s business.

Knox, who was also there, mentioned the duration of the contract.

“I understand perfectly, Mr. Knox, but it was a demand from Miss Smoak herself to accept personal security. She said she wanted an adaptation time, let’s say. She was irreducible. There’s nothing to do otherwise we’ll lose de contract,” Hardman explained. “I get her opinion even though I don’t agree with it. She’s not happy with the idea and the changes it’ll bring to her life. Felicity Smoak is an extraordinary and independent woman, but she doesn’t like feeling powerless. Have that in my when you meet her,” he added, this time moving his eyes to Oliver, Diggle and Rob.

The contracted was signed. In two days the bodyguards would meet their new client.

The dossiers were on her desk since the previous day. Felicity didn’t bother reading any. She wasn’t one to postpone things, but she wanted to enjoy her last moments of freedom to the fullest. She knew she shouldn’t, after all, it was about her own safety. It was sensible to know beforehand who were her new bodyguards, especially her, who had the ability to find out practically any miserable information in a person’s life.

Today she would meet the men. They were set to arrive any moment. She had no idea what do expect.

To avoid thinking about it, Felicity opened the information of a project in her computer and started to work. She got so involved in fixing a detail she forgot the world outside.

The S of the Smoak Technologies’ logo curiously resembled two arrowheads pointing at opposite directions. The white, blue and black logo stamped both the top of the building’s façade as well as the interactive panel behind the reception in the hall Oliver walked into. The colors were also present in the modern design of the vast room, from the ground to the blue geometric mosaic on a few walls. Hanging from the center of the ceiling there was a huge chandelier aside from other built-in illumination. It was both state-of-the-art and classy.

The style of the corridors and offices was similar as Oliver followed Daniel Hardman’s Assistant until they found him in a meeting room.

“Mr. Queen, Mr. Diggle, Mr. Scott. Good morning and welcome,” Hardman greeted them with a handshake.

“Good morning, Mr. Hardman,” Diggle said.

“Please sit. I wanted to meet you in my office, but the schedule didn’t agree with me. Well, let’s enjoy that there’s no one using this room for now. I’ll be short, after all, your work is not with me. Sit if you’d like to.”

Hardman made a brief presentation. Said their badges were already being processed by HR and that they, as much as they had been hired by the company, were mostly Miss Smoak’s employees, which meant they received orders directly from her. Furthermore their schedules were linked to hers. Nothing new for Oliver. In the end, the Director said the CEO was already expecting them and gave instructions to get to her office.

Both Diggle and Rob stopped in the way to go to the toilet and Oliver took the lead and went upstairs. He followed straight to the Executive Assistant’s desk, though through the corner of his eyes he captured the movement of a woman inside the office.

Oliver opened the office’s door. There, like the rest of the executive floor, was slightly different from the rest of the company. It was a vast room, the décor, modern and clean with neutral colors, shades of white and beige reigning. On the right, there was a wooden-coated wall with two doors, aside from a few shelves. On the left and the back, the floor to ceiling windows offered a view of the city center. There was a set of dark-grey couches and cream-colored armchairs with a coffee table and a small table for brief meetings on one corner. Two white chairs were placed in front of the desk, and on top of it there were two wide computer screens. There was an abstract painting on the wall and a rack behind the desk, not to mention a few other decorative items that brought a splash of color and femininity to the place.

His new client was found sitting behind the desk, back turned to him, apparently contemplating the painting.

“Felicity Smoak?” She turned her chair and face in his direction. “Hi, I’m Oliver Queen.”

The red pen was the first thing Oliver noticed. It was between Felicity’s pink-colored lips. She took it with her right hand and her lips remained slightly agape.

That was by far the most handsome man she’d ever met. He looked like a model, even more that suit. Tall, well-built, with short dark blond hair just like his stubble that accentuated a sharp jaw. The blue eyes fixated on her were tempestuous, penetrating and deep. He had an imposing figure, capable of changing the power balance of a place and claiming it all to himself by simply walking in. A tempting combination of elegance, seriousness and sensuality. And lethality. He looked like a predator ready to jump into action faster than a lightning.

Of course she knew who Oliver Queen was. It wasn’t possible to reside in Starling City and not knowing the Queens. Yet the image she and the world had of Oliver was from years ago, from the long-haired playboy who constantly was on tabloids’ covers.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the man in front of her.

Felicity noticed she must have been gawking at him and she hoped it had only been for two seconds. She had to recompose, for god’s sake. She stood, straightened her skirt and contoured the desk.

“Yes, sure. Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen,” she said extending her hand to him. He took it. Felicity felt the combination of heat and roughness of his skin, but not in an unpleasant way, that was not how her body responded. She also had to tilt her head up more than she expected to take a look at his face.

And then she noticed the rug’s softness under her feet. Bare feet. She greeted the man with no shoes.

She eyed down then up to him, who noticed her movement and also lowered his head.

“The shoes hurt my cuts. But the office is mine, right, so I can stay barefoot as much I want and, by the way, the rug is _so_ soft. I bought it because of it. And you’d expect that I had also bought a support for the feet or those weird, don’t even know if they’re real sandboxes we see in exotic, modern websites in the internet that claim they’re good for relaxing, but I always forget. But can you imagine the mess sand would make? But you didn’t come here to see me babbling, which will end in… three… two… one.”

Oliver incredibly fought back a smile. It was the first time in a long time he felt like truly smiling.

Felicity turned to return to her seat. His eyes followed her. She wore a form-fitting navy-blue and white printed dress that stopped mid-thigh and accentuated her curves. Her long golden-blond hair was up in an impeccable ponytail. Her black, dark red rectangular glasses framed her eyes highlighted with light, neutral make-up. An industrial piercing decorated her right ear, which Oliver thought was curious, as it diverged from her typically feminine appearance. He also saw the scratches in her legs besides the bandage on her left arm.

“I assume you’re my new bodyguard.”

He frowned.

“I thought you already knew about this.” His eyes briefly searched through her desk and captured the tip of the folders that undoubtedly contained his, Diggle’s and Rob’s profiles.

“Well, I must say I’m not too fond of the idea of being watched all the time, so I abstained from the details as much as possible,” she explained while putting on her nude heels.

“I must say it wasn’t very wise of you, Miss Smoak.”

Felicity made an effort to ignore how he said her last name, in a respectful way but with a hint of softness in the end.

“And I’m not here to watch you, but any suspicion of threat against your life.”

“Where are your partners? I may not have read about you, but I know they’re two.”

As if orchestrated, in that moment the door opened again and Diggle and Rob walked in.

Felicity was surprised again, though not as much as she was with Oliver – she thought there wasn’t anyone else she could meet that would baffle her that much. The black man was as tall as Oliver though way broader. His arms seemed about to burst out of the suit’s sleeves. The other one had dark hair and carried a polite smile.

“There they are,” Oliver murmured putting his hands in his pockets.

“Rob Scott, miss. Nice to meet you,” Rob greeted.

“Miss Smoak, good morning. My name is John Diggle. Nice to meet you.” Diggle extended his hand to greet her. His dwarfed Felicity’s though the gesture was gentle. She also returned Rob’s smile.

“Nice to meet you, gentlemen.”

“Please, call me Diggle, Dig or even John, if you wish.”

Felicity stood moving her eyes from one man to another. She opened her mouth when silence fell. “I’m going to be honest with you, I’ve never been in _this_ ,” she waved frantically between them, “so I really don’t know what to do now.”

The corner of Oliver’s lips trembled and he fought back another smile.

“It’s perfectly normal, Miss Smoak,” Diggle said comprehensively. “We’ll escort you all the time, expect in your home, of course. The idea is that we go by unnoticed, not standing in your way. We’re here to watch and protect you. We usually work in pairs, with a man close, right next you, and the other one further to cover a wider vision for any threats. The beginning of the work is more an adapting phase both yours with us and ours with your schedule. After that phase, it might be only one of us will follow you daily. Everything will be at your criteria, of course, but keep in mind we must agree thinking foremost about your safety.”

“I’ll be primarily your weekends and days-off bodyguard and also a replacement for these guys.” Rob indicated Oliver and Diggle with his head.

“We have our own identification that we’ll introduce you too soon. Do not trust anyone besides us,” Oliver added.

And with that Rob excused himself and she was left with only Oliver and Diggle.

“You said you’ll be with me all the time. Does that mean you’ll also pick me up at home?” Felicity asked.

“Yes,” Diggle readily answered. “Good that you mentioned because from now on, in rude terms, you won’t have a car anymore. We’ll also be your drivers. I believe you have a car?”

“Yeah, a Mini Cooper. I don’t think any of you will fit. Not even one, as a matter of fact,” she wondered, lightly frowning.

“I’m sorry to inform you you’ll have to return your car,” Oliver said.

“Damn, I just got it back!” Felicity pouted for a second. “But fine. It’s just another thing I lose because of this stupid kidnapping. First my freedom, then my apartment, now my car.” She waved her hands and turned her back on the men, walking back to her desk.

Diggle and Oliver exchanged looks, thinking about what Director Hardman had said. But they weren’t bothered with the frustration in her words.

“We do not wish to stand in your way, Miss Smoak, or rattle your everyday. Much less deprive you of your freedom,” Diggle said in solidarity.

Felicity sank into her chair.

“I know,” she sighed. “Sorry. It’s not your fault. You’re just doing your job. It’s just all of this is…” she grunted, “ _frustrating_. I’m not a damsel in distress. I’m just doing this thinking about my company.”

“The woman who is building an empire all by herself is anything but defenseless, Miss Smoak,” Diggle tried to comfort her. “As I said before, feeling like this is perfectly normal. Just know we’re open to conversation. Anything so that our routine goes as smoothly as possible.”

Felicity unexpectedly felt a little better with the words. Even the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

“You said something about the kidnapping,” Oliver changed the subject.

“I imagine you already know what happened to me.”

“Indeed. But what we know is what has been reported, since it’s an ongoing police investigation. We’d like you to talk more about it, if you can.”

“Well, it’s just another kidnapping like the ones that have been happening over the last few weeks.” Apparently, Felicity thought to herself. Because she’d returned to investigating more on her own. She managed to rescue more three thousand, but there’s no return of the rest. She hacked the trail until an account in Corto Maltese, an island known for being a fiscal paradise for shell companies.

Which sparked even more her intuition that, as much as the crime seemed ordinary, she was a chosen victim. The question was why.

And she was determined to discover alone.

“The difference is that I was the first one to be rescued by the police during it,” she kept telling. “And also that one of the bad guys tried to hack my laptop. They also said they knew where I lived, which may or may not have been a bluff. Either way it was enough for me to decide to move when I didn’t want to. Oh yeah, and not to mention I got shot. Fun.” She straightened her arm to show them. “At least the medication ended, which means I can drink my beloved wine again.”

“Is it possible you weren’t a random victim?”

Felicity was surprised with Oliver’s saying. What a sharp mind!

“I believe the police are contemplating every line of investigation possible,” she said, which was not a lie. Thawne had said they were going to investigate after she raised those points.

“Moving was also a good idea. Do you have a place in mind?” Diggle added.

“No, I’m still apartment hunting. By the way, we already have our first appointment today. This afternoon I scheduled with my realtor to check some places.” She paused for a second watching them. “Well, gentlemen, if you excuse me, I’ll go back to work. See if I can go back to the logic from before. You can settle there in the couches and chairs or however you like to do your job. Feel free.”

But Felicity was unable to focus again on the project. The bodyguards’ presence was weird and changed the office’s atmosphere.

Diggle sat while Oliver positioned himself by the glass door to watch the movement outside. Felicity occasionally gave them the side-eye. After a while, she ended up taking the folders with their profiles. She opened both at the same time.

They were Special Forces Lieutenants and served in the Middle East, Oliver longer than Diggle. In the last two years, they served together. Oliver had a distinction due to “services provided”. Both were specialists in weapons, strategy and field tactics. Felicity was surprised with how many martial arts Oliver knew.

“You guys met in Afghanistan?” she asked.

Oliver remained immobile. Only Diggle glanced towards her and confirmed, “Yes, ma’am.”

“So it’s not a coincidence you work together? I mean, it looks like you’re friends. That’s nice.”

“He’s stuck with me,” Oliver said, letting a tiny smirk escape. “We work well together.”

“Unless when you’re being headstrong. Which is always,” Diggle added.

Felicity chuckled. It was genuine the sense of camaraderie between them.

Back to the dossiers, she saw Diggle joined personal security right after military discharge. However Oliver only joined him around a year ago, after working at a think tank.

She caught herself wondering if anything happened that made Oliver become a bodyguard. After all, the Queen family remained billionaire and he was the direct heir to the fortune. Honestly he didn’t have to work for the rest of his life. She could not keep her curiosity aside.

She tried to remember the last time she’d heard of Oliver Queen. She wasn’t into high society gossip hence why her memories were clouded. It was possible that his definite return to the city had been news. She could imagine the sensationalist media avid to have one of their favorite headlines back. But she couldn’t remember any scandal with his name.

She just needed to type Oliver’s name in the internet to refresh her memory. It wasn’t what she did. He was obviously changed and much more reserved. He turned his back on that world. It didn’t matter the reasons, she would respect him.

Felicity minimally moved her eyes up to Oliver. He was serious, stoic and professional, but she’d looked deep down his eyes to identify respect and kindness.

Why did she think she’d already seen the man’s soul the moment she met him?

Felicity’s phone blew up with messages. It was the girls and the group composed by her, Alena, Curtis and Cisco Ramon, her closest friends in the company. Curiously the subject in both was the bodyguards. Felicity rolled her eyes.

The rest of the company also joined the gossip, judging by Curtis’ and Alena’s texts. They – and everybody else apparently – already knew about Oliver, which lead to a brief debate about his trajectory ever since the Army. Curtis had even dug a photo of Oliver in full Green Berets uniform and she hated she was tempted to see it, especially after Alena’s comments, and – here comes a touch of the universe – in the other group Caitlin had just reminded her friends of her theory that men always looked hotter in military gear. She had to threaten deactivating the app, the cell phones and the computers – and imply possible joblessness – for her co-workers to calm down and go back to work.

As for the bodyguards, Felicity put in her head that they would be there from now on and decided to learn how to work with their presence. She also found out they would go anywhere she went to. When she stood up and left the office to grab a cup of coffee, Oliver tagged along right by her side. She felt her shoulder lightly brush his suit.

“Do you really think someone will attack me in the scullery?,” she asked bemusedly.

“We shouldn’t discard any possibilities, Miss Smoak,” he answered, serious as usual.

“Only if it’s someone who doesn’t like coffee. Imagine that. The person comes and violently breaks the coffeemaker. And then they come after who bought it.” She made a dramatic pause. “In this case you really have to after them.”

Felicity couldn’t keep her mouth shut. She knew she’d say the most random things until the air between her and the bodyguards was no longer uncomfortable for her.

Oliver suppressed a smile.

They entered the room.

“Hi Sandy! Didn’t know you were already back,” Felicity greeted the servant.

“Good morning, Miss Smoak. I came back today. How are you? You know you shouldn’t have come, just ring me and I’ll take it there.”

“You always insist on this.”

“It’s just my job miss.”

“I know.” The CEO smiled sweetly. “I like to walk around. It’s good to clear the head. You know, I’ve already got a solution to a malfunctioning algorithm in these walks. The company appreciates. By the way, yes, I’m fine, and I should be the one making this question.”

“I’m fine. The sprain is healed, but sometimes I feel some discomfort.”

“I know what it’s like.” Felicity approached the coffeemaker and filled the mug she’d been carrying since the office.

The women changed a few more words. Sandy told especially about her ankle. For what Oliver could infer, she suffered an accident in the street that made her take some days off.

He also noticed how Felicity didn’t treat the servant as inferior but as an equal. All her words to Sandy seemed honest, she genuinely looked interested in what the other one had to say. Sandy, of course, visibly kept a level of respect and formality, but still it wasn’t common linearity in the relationship between executives and servants. The surprise was a refreshing feeling.

“By the way, I should have thanked you before, but as I stayed out, thank you for that math top. My son got a good grade. It’d been a while since I last saw him so excited with school.”

“Oh don’t mention it, it was something so small, no need to thank me. It’s nice to hear that. School changed my life. If you need more, I’m here.”

“You have such a gentle heart, miss.”

Felicity opened a bashful smile and grabbed her filled mug. Suddenly Sandy noticed Oliver’s presence. “I didn’t see you there, sir. Would you like anything?”

“Ah Sandy. I forgot to introduce you. This is my bodyguard, Oliver Queen. Get used to him ‘cause from now on he’ll always be with me. And his partners, Mr. Diggle, who’s back in my office, and Mr. Scott, who’s not here today,” Felicity explained and blew the hot liquid in the mug.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen.”

“Likewise,” Oliver said.

“Would you like some coffee, Mr. Queen?” Felicity offered. “Feel free to take it as much as you want. I’m a coffee addict, guilty as charged.”

“Thank you, Miss Smoak, but I shouldn’t.”

“Is it because it’s your first day or because you think it will disturb your work or are you anti-coffee? Because if it’s the first, ok, I can take it. If it’s the second, I think in fact you’ll feel readier to protect me. But if it’s the third…”

“I’m not against coffee, miss.” Oliver didn’t know exactly why he didn’t stop there. “And even I did want some, I don’t have a mug.”

“Nonsense, that’s the least of your worries.” She waved her free hand in the air. “I bet there are some of the company’s new year’s kits left. I’ll check with Jerry if there’s one for you and your partners. Think of it was a welcoming kit. Ah!” She suddenly exclaimed, widening her eyes. “I know what to do!” And raced out of the room. Before crossing the door, she turned back to Sandy. “Told you these walks inspire me. Bye Sandy!”

The chuckle Oliver had been holding ever since he met her inevitably escaped. Slightly shaking his head with his eyes fixated on her, he followed her back to the corridor.

“I’d better go to the restroom before sitting in front of the computer again. Thought I could hold until my office but can’t.”

Before she could enter, Oliver stopped her.

“Wait while I check, miss.”

“Ok.” Felicity rolled her eyes. Simple things like this wouldn’t be simple anymore? If he became an overbearing, overprotective man they’d have problems. A lot of them. “Just be careful not to scare any employee. This company has zero tolerance for harassment,” she teased. Oliver just threw her a glance before stepping into the door.

Luckily the place was empty.

“Hold this for me, please.” She handed him the mug and entered. He had no choice but to hold it.

When they returned to the office, Felicity asked Jerry to check the kits. Back inside, she headed straight to the computer and started typing. Oliver was so sure that, after a while, she was so focused she barely paid attention to the world around.

Only during that day she showed a lot of sides, and Oliver, as much as he didn’t realize, was intrigued by each one of them.

Felicity Smoak was remarkable woman.

It was weird handing the car keys to the bodyguards when a situation like that was the reason of their presence.

Felicity settled in the Mini Cooper’s back seat, Diggle took the driver’s seat and Oliver, the passenger seat. Suddenly it felt like iron bars were compressing her chest.

“Are you alright, Miss Smoak?” Oliver asked, turning to her after noticing her reaction through the rearview.

“Uh yeah. It’s just… last time I was with men in my car they, you know, were keeping me hostage.” She swallowed hard, trying to recompose.

His blue eyes darkened but soon softened.

“Don’t worry, we’re here to avoid this. You’re safe,” he said in a gentle tone.

She smiled to him, the knot going away.

“I guess after one week I wouldn’t be affected anymore,” she confessed.

“Some things take a while to pass,” Oliver said, and Felicity swore she saw the shadow again but way quicker. “And it’s ok. No one expected you to come of out such trauma unaffected. The thing is that it’s over and to remember your strength.”

Felicity caught herself thinking if the words were more than just her.

Oliver and Diggle didn’t seem too squeezed as she thought. Still she had to hold back a laugh seeing Diggle’s effort to adjust the seat.

“Lead the way, Miss Smoak,” he said turning on the engine.

She passed the address and they left.

There were four visits that day. Two apartments near the center and two in an ultramodern and cosmopolite neighborhood that was the city’s new expansion hub. One of them was a spectacular penthouse, and Felicity liked it enough and decided to put it on the maybe list.

But in fact what she truly wanted was a place that mixed both urban and quiet life. A predominantly residential neighborhood but with some commerce and leisure. She wanted something similar to her neighborhood. The realtor said she’d look for new options in the area she already resided.

It was about six o’clock when Felicity got home. Diggle patrolled the building’s surroundings and the street while Oliver escorted her to the apartment. She expected him to enter and search, so she took a step to the side as soon as she unlocked the door, and the readily passed by her.

“All clear, miss.”

“So that’s how it’s going to be every day?” She asked as soon as he reappeared.

“It’s protocol,” he answered without feeling offended.

Felicity shrugged and entered the apartment. “Uh, I think that’s all for today.”

Oliver nodded. “If there’s any emergency don’t hesitate to contact us. We already told you how.”

“Good night. Oh and tell Mr. Diggle good night now. I forgot.”

“I will. Good night, Miss Smoak. See you tomorrow.”

She watched him walk away thinking the first day was not as bad as she thought it’d be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/29/3f/f3/293ff3f2ae1a92ed28b449a12201847e.jpg)  
> I'm a sucker for fic aesthetic so you might bump into a thing or two or three here. No images belong to me.
> 
> Things started smoothly. But will it stay this way? ;)  
> I decided to post on Thursdays (unless for some reason life gets in the way). Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Blazing Eyes

* * *

On the next day, over a week after the kidnapping, Felicity removed the stitches on her arm and could now go back to yoga. She got excited that when she left home to work she also took her gym bag. She hoped the exercises would finalize healing her bruise.

The yoga studio was located within a short distance from Smoak Tech. Felicity told Diggle and Oliver they didn’t need the car, so they walked with her the minute-long path.

Iris was already there when she arrived. The journalist didn’t hide her admiration when she met the guys, especially Oliver. She smiled, and Felicity swore she saw a light blush color her cheeks. When they walked away from them and into the room, Iris grabbed Felicity’s arm. “Oh my God, Oliver Queen is ever hotter in person,” she said in an agitated whisper.

They stopped at their usual spot in the room and unfolded their mats. “Also that suit doesn’t seem to hide much of his body, amen.” Iris briefly looked over her shoulder before sitting down. “I like the whole tall, dark and broody vibe going on. It just makes him sexier.”

Felicity both expected and didn’t expect her best friend’s reaction. She didn’t because Iris was acting like a maniac teen and she did because Oliver did have an effect on people.

“At least the kidnapping had a good side. If you really must have bodyguards following you everywhere, at least they look like that.”

“There’s no good side when it comes to kidnapping, Iris,” the CEO said with more bite than intended. She knew her best friend was trying to see the silver lining, but the damn kidnapping turned her life upside down. Iris didn’t even get bothered.

Unfortunately, the CEO couldn’t hide she had wondered the same. She would’ve been ok with a bodyguard that didn’t seem to have jumped out of a Hugo Boss suit catalogue. In fact, knowing Oliver’s background, she didn’t doubt his suits were actually expensive.

But, as much as Oliver and Diggle seemed nice, still Felicity would rather not have met them.

The class began. Her bruised abdomen hurt a little bit, but she didn’t care much. The discomfort came from her muscles being stretched and getting stronger. Since the beginning Felicity was taken by surprise with how much she rejoiced on the feeling. It represented her body getting to know and reaching its limits, and she became much more physically self-conscious. She took as a personal challenge to overcome herself even more. She never was and still wasn’t a fan of physical activity, and Iris influenced her to start training, but yoga fit her so perfectly. It fulfilled the basic physical well-being premise and brought her emotional gain by learning how to focus and meditate, which in return reflected to her posture regarding running the company. Not to mention she got strength and muscle definition and the wonders it did to her flexibility.

Felicity’s optimism that having bodyguards wouldn’t be as bad as she thought barely lasted forty-eight hours.

The previous day, Oliver and Diggle asked her about the building’s security protocols so they could assess if they were in accordance with what her security demanded. Surprised by the request, she hesitated in answering them. She ended up mentioning the subject when in a meeting with her CFO, who suggested the pair’s insights would be interesting. So it ended up that the bodyguards became the company’s security consultants.

She gave them her permission then and talked to the departments to aid their work when solicited. So basically one of the guys escorted her everywhere while the other assessed the building. They told her that, if necessary, they’d make changes in escape routes, check points of lesser security that could favor invaders to break-in.

Today Felicity was coming back to her office with Diggle on her heels when she skidded to a halt right before walking into the room, the image she had through the glass wall making her stop. Inside, Oliver was in the middle of the office talking to three men that circled her windows.

“Jerry.” She turned to the Executive Assistant sitting in his desk. He took a while to meet her eyes, which told Felicity she wouldn’t like what was happening. Or maybe he feared her reaction for not stopping it. “What is going on?” She forced to keep her tone neutral, but a hint of exasperation escaped. Not exasperation with Jerry per se, but the situation.

Jerry carried some discomfort in his posture. His boss had always been a lovely person, but now she was impatient. He started to see the firmness and tenacity that took her to the condition of CEO.

“Hum, it was Mr. Queen’s thing. He called the men,” her EA answered carefully.

She eyed back her office.

“What is he doing? Who are those men?” she said, irritation rapidly growing in an alarming level.

She turned to Diggle, who remained still by her side. He looked at the office with and undecipherable expression and turned to her when he felt her gaze.

“Do you anything about this, Mr. Diggle?” she asked somehow still managing to sound calm.

“I have an idea, miss,” he answered, neutral. He knew the answer but chose not to voice it, intriguing the blonde.

“All I know is that the men are here because of the windows. Mr. Queen said it was related to your security. I tried to argue, say that it wasn’t good to bring these people while you were out…” Jerry spoke. She realized Oliver had scared her poor Assistant with that threatening and inexpressive pose of his.

Felicity rolled her eyes. If no one would give her a satisfactory answer, she’d get it herself.

Once again she moved her eyes back inside her office. Oliver, imposing and impenetrable, seemed very comfortable in there as if he owned the place.

Then anger escaped Felicity’s control and it exploded in her.

For years whilst she built the company men tried to turn into obstacles in her path. She had to deal with misogynists, men who thought were powerful and untouchable, in control of everything and thought they were the kings of the universe. Men who doubted her intellect, her prowess for business and technology and that somehow tried to get in the way of Smoak Tech’s growth.

Oliver looked like one of those guys and Felicity threw decorum out of the window.

Eyes blazing, expression contorted in fury, she marched inside, heels echoing louder than usual.

“ _Queen!_ ” she exclaimed in her loud voice. “What the hell is going on?” she demanded in an intimidating and authoritarian tone.

Oliver turned his head to look at her as soon as he heard her voice. His expression, or lack thereof, didn’t change and if he was intimidated by her attitude he didn’t show.

“Analyzing the executive floor’s windows. The glass is good quality, but not bulletproof and I suggest changing it,” he answered in a calm tone that just made her more livid.

She huffed, narrowing her eyes to him. She closed the distance between them until she stood right in front of him, invading his personal space. What she lacked in height compared to him she compensated in ferocity. Felicity learned the posture to stand her ground and deal with this kind of thing.

“You have no right to invade _my_ office and do whatever you want.” She poked his chest. Oliver frowned, eyes moving down to her fingers making contact with his shirt, then back up to stare at her. His face gained a bit of confusion, as if he didn’t believe that tiny, feisty woman had the audacity to poke him.

“If I remember correctly you gave me and my colleagues permission to assess this building’s security. That includes what I’m doing,” he retorted.

God, he was the most infuriating man she had ever met.

“Exactly, but before you make any alteration you have to have my authorization. And you don’t have the authorization to turn my office into some sort of panic room.”

“Actually no. The panic room would be more suitable as your annex lab.”

_Impertinent jerk_. She grunted, her self-control wanting to escape her grasp. But she’d never give him the satisfaction.

Oliver towered over her, all dark and broody and menacing and muscle-y – she got a glimpse how his pecs were hard when she poked him, _yeah, not now, brain_ –, but in no way she felt intimidated by him.

“Whatever you think you’re doing you will stop now,” she said after taking a deep breath.

Oliver stared at her. He studied her and his intensity was unnerving. As if he didn’t see anything else but her. Felicity’s skin reacted as if tiny shockwaves hit and awoke it.

“With all due respect, Miss Smoak, I never had a client that didn’t want my protection before.”

“And I don’t, Mr. Queen. I’m only doing this for my company and my board,” Felicity snapped back.

His expression hardened. Felicity saw the tension in his clenched jaw. He looked disarmed by the honesty of her words.

Apparently all the clients he had accepted all his instructions and changes. Oliver had never had one that argued with him.

“There’s no need to reinforce the executive floor’s windows,” she affirmed.

“I’m afraid there is, Miss Smoak,” he firmly opposed. He briefly glanced out of the window then back to her. “See that building?” He pointed with his index finger. “It got the perfect roof and sight for a sniper to take position. It just takes one shot. One shot that crosses your skull so fast you won’t even feel death.”

She swallowed hard with his bluntness. She didn’t doubt it was true, Oliver had been a Special Forces. She really didn’t to lose her head; one grazing bullet was enough for a lifetime. Her pose faltered.

“And that will not happen on my watch,” he concluded still standing over her, looking like danger and sin.

His final tone made her heart jump in her chest. The way he spoke, that husky, growly tone, as if the thought of anything happening to her was inconceivable to him. It was a fierce sense of protection that disarmed her. In his rude, arrogant way, Oliver was just doing that aiming her safety. He wasn’t a misogynist asshole, just a guy with a hard exterior that cared about her integrity.

“You can’t be serious,” she said, exasperated. “I was just kidnapped, no one is gonna start shooting at me.”

Oliver lifted an eyebrow, challenging. _Are you sure about that?_ She imagined him asking.

“We don’t know what the future holds. I don’t joke in my job, miss.”

“Neither do I in mine. Which means I expect my subordinates to obey me. At least consult me. I wanna know what happens in my company and especially in my office. You didn’t respect that and I will not tolerate this kind of surprises.”

Felicity wouldn’t back down. As noble as his intentions were, he still didn’t consult her. It was still wrong.

“This building belongs to my company, which means the final say here is mine.”

“When we met it was agreed that your safety would be the priority. That means it will not always be your call.”

Felicity grunted. _Oh. My. God._ It seemed Oliver Queen was put in her path to test her.

It might be the first test she would ever fail.

“Let me rephrase it. It’s my life in your hands and that means I call the shots. Are we clear?”

“Crystal.” But Oliver’s jaw was still clenched, which meant he was in no way satisfied with the situation.

Felicity suddenly realized how _close_ they were. Tension was heavy between them. In the skin, the glares, the air. It sizzled, crackled with energy. They practically breathed the same air. Their eyes were locked. She captured hints of masculine scent. Oliver’s large chest was stamped right in front of her eyes, covered with perfection by the shirt and suit, going up and down smoothly along with his breathing, a contradiction to her heaving chest. She could capture all the details of his face, the flecks of blue in his irises, his sharp jaw, his stubble, his tightly pressed lips. Feel the heat radiating off his body, the power. His presence was strong and solid.

She took two steps back, affected. Took a deep breath, seeking to control the reactions inside her. Something changed in Oliver’s eyes, so imperceptible she wondered she wouldn’t have noticed if she wasn’t staring at him. Her distance made him realize how absurdly close they were. He briefly eyed the space between them. She wondered if he was caught off guard as much as her.

Then she noticed the men Oliver had contacted were still there aside from Diggle. She got so involved in the discussion she forgot the others. For a moment it truly felt that she and Oliver were alone.

Masking her confusion, she turned on her heels towards Diggle. “Same to you, Mr. Diggle,” she said. “Are we clear?”

“Yes, miss,” he answered.

Felicity addressed the team in a kind and professional tone. “Hello, gentlemen. Sorry for the trouble. There’s still discussion to be made regarding hiring or not your services, but, please, leave any observations and contact with my Executive Assistant. Thank you very much. I’d like to ask you to leave if you can, and once again my apologies.” She opened a smile.

The men left feeling a little uncomfortable. Felicity cursed herself for allowing control slip away. But come on! It was Oliver’s fault. She had to keep herself better when around him because today was the proof of his incredibly easy capacity to drive her mad.

Throwing a firm glare at Oliver, she returned to her desk and her work. However, as time passed, an insistent voice deep down her didn’t stop echoing in her mind. Every once in a while her eyes rose and watched the outside. The view she always loved suddenly became dark, threatening. Felicity repeated to herself that suspicion surrounding her kidnapping were responsible for that worried thought. Her gestures didn’t go by unnoticed by Oliver.

Still, she said nothing for the next hours. That afternoon she left Smoak Tech to get a new car lease.

“Are you gonna fight me on bulletproofing your car too?” Oliver said with some sarcasm.

And then they were bickering again.

Her mouth was slightly agape. “What?! I thought we were done with this discussion,” she retorted.

“Same previous logic applies here,” he said.

Felicity growled. “Good Lord, I’m not the fracking president!” Really, she didn’t need all that armor. Not to mention it made the risk against her life seem bigger than it truly was.

Felicity thought she could bargain until Diggle sided with his partner. But he did it in a calm way with kind words. Not to mention the worry in his face. So she begrudgingly agreed. At least the new car was filled with tech-y gadgets.

Until the end of the week, Oliver and Felicity argued and bickered at least once a day. With their competitive nature, they always wanted to beat the other, so the verbal disputes became a sort of game.

Here and then Felicity managed to crack the man’s inexpressiveness. He looked clearly confused and irritated, or an Oliver-like variation of this, and she smiled in triumph. She loved exasperating him. For someone so self-collected, he could express himself in an interesting way, and she secretly liked seeing his features softening, making him more real, more human.

As for Oliver, he couldn’t understand why the blonde wouldn’t stop arguing with him and abide by his orders. It was so simple. If she didn’t want to die, she had to listen to him. And she didn’t look like someone who had a death wish. He was the security expert there, she was the tech expert. He’d never tell her how to run a multinational like Smoak Technologies, so she shouldn’t tell him how to do his damn work.

On Friday, Felicity and her board gathered at the executive floor’s conference room. Oliver presented his report on the company’s security and proposed a few changes and updates. “As you can see, most of these measures are in fact adaptations, meaning you don’t have to gather resources and build something from scratch. Not only because my partners and I never intended to come up with things to deeply impact budget, but also because Smoak Tech already has a great and solid security,” he concluded.

Oliver and Felicity were opposites of the conference table. He stood near the screens while Felicity occupied the seat at the head of the table on the other end. They had clear sight of each other. She looked at him just like everybody else. Today he wore a three-piece dark grey suit, which should be illegal for such an attractive man.

As he talked, Felicity noticed he had a natural charisma that drew people, even though he was introspective. His charm quickly conquered the board. _Damn him._ She couldn’t deny he knew how to address a public. Maybe the corporate world had been his path before everything that happened to him, whatever they were. She also could see how this could seem like a sentence and not something he would’ve chosen for himself.

When he finished, she wasted no time speaking. “Those improvements sure have they merit, but in the end it feels like I’ll have more protection than the President.”

Oliver, who during the speech looked around the participants, pinned her with his gaze. His neutral expression contrasted with the intensity of his eyes. His jaw clenched a bit, as if annoyed by her snark but also expecting.

Even with the distance, her words had an effect. The air flared, heavy tension rose between the CEO and the bodyguard. They stared at one another, not averting a mere millimeter. They didn’t even pay attention to the other directors, who glanced from one extreme of the desk to the other.

“Those improvements not only are for your protection, Miss Smoak, but for the rest of the company. Surely a company that deals with tech security does understand the value of physical and infrastructure security.”

Against her will, and from a strategic point of view, Felicity admitted a few of Oliver’s insights were really good. The board agreed, so much they showered Oliver for his professionalism. Felicity authorized almost all of the proposals as the leader she was. she couldn’t leave professionalism aside for pettiness, it wasn’t how she reached stellar success. It was this argument she used with herself to justify that _no_ , Oliver didn’t not win that match because it wasn’t a match. She’d sworn to make her decisions in order to benefit her dream and that was what she was doing.

After the meeting, the CEO returned to her office followed by Curtis and Alena as they discussed projects and business. Felicity sighed when she sat on her chair. She already felt tired though only half a day had passed. That meeting was intense and all because of Oliver.

“Tired already?” Alena commented.

“That’s what you get when dealing with such head of security,” she grumbled. “I swear this tower became a battleground ever since he appeared. This stupid kidnapping robbed me of freedom,” she grumbled. “I know this conflict is not good for the company, but _ugh_.” She clenched her hand in fists. “I can’t help it. He thinks he can revolutionize the company. _My_ company, as if he has any decision-making power.”

“He’s doing his job, Felicity,” Alena offered.

“He’s a pain in the ass.”

“A _gorgeous_ pain in the ass,” Curtis corrected.

“I had the feeling you two came up here this week mostly to thirst over my bodyguards.”

“Busted!”

They returned to the main subject and talked for a while talked for a while. The moment the VPs left Oliver walked back in with Diggle.

“I need a burger!” Felicity wept before going back to work. She spent the last two days with an inexplicable desire for hamburger.

She noticed her snappy mood was due to her PMS. So it wasn’t all Oliver Queen. Huh. Okay. She’d give him the benefit of the doubt, but for the last time. And after that day, she was damn well going to reward herself with good old, delicious grease. So instead of going home, Felicity dragged her guys to Big Belly Burger.

She couldn’t keep a moan when she walked in and the smell filled her senses. Oh yeah, that was great way to finish the week.

Oliver was right in front of her. Felicity saw his eyes discretely scan the entire room. She just knew he was analyzing everything and everyone and calculating the best spot so he could still watch everything. She noticed that was what he did anytime they entered a new room. She also noticed how he got tense with busy places and saw some lines in his body get rigid. Always on high alert. Such changes were so imperceptive she might have missed if he weren’t so close. She wondered if it was just training or something his.

Diggle was immediately in the mood for a burger, but unsurprisingly Oliver hesitated.

“Let me guess… You’re one of those crazy people who eat healthily and despise junk food,” she teased him.

“Not really. I’m just very particular about what I put in my body.”

Her eyes discretely travelled down him. “I noticed,” her mouth got in the way. One second later she realized what she said and squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. “I said not noticed… right?” Felicity got a bit flustered. She should’ve known he was kind of obsessed with keeping his shape. Not that she would complain or not appreciate.

The men barely reacted to her slip up.

“But isn’t there like a cheat day? Everybody has a cheat day.” Felicity kept talking as if nothing happened. She turned to Oliver with a wide grin. “C’mon, don’t be a buzz kill, join your dear friend,” she pointed at Diggle, who just watched the interaction hiding his amusement, “and me. Otherwise I’ll just keep biting your head off. You should know not to tempt a hungry woman.”

Oliver locked her eyes with his, his expression unreadable. But he seemed to be rethinking. And, honestly, why someone deep in thought looked so damn good? That was unfair.

“Fine,” he sighed after lingering seconds. Felicity felt a jolt of thrill.

“I finally won one!” She punched the air.

The corner of Oliver’s mouth twitched as if he was hiding a smile. Oh look, a crack on the stone-faced, grumpy man.

“This is not a competition, Miss Smoak.”

“Let’s face it, we’re both keeping score.”

They finally made their orders. It was no surprise Oliver was the one who chose a booth. Felicity made them sit with her; it would be weird if she was sitting alone with two men watching her from the distance. Oliver took a seat where he still could take a look at everything and Diggle sat next to her. If things were hot and cold with Oliver, on the other hand Felicity quickly liked Diggle. He was massive, but there was a calmness, an easiness in him, a familiarity, like he was a lost relative or something.

Not one to enjoy uncomfortable silences, Felicity made small talk, babbling a bit about herself and her life. Oliver barely said a thing, but Diggle talked to her. She discovered he had a baby daughter and was engaged to a former Special Forces colleague.

Diggle got a call and excused himself. The silence between Oliver and Felicity filled with some tension. She finally summoned all her courage to speak what she had been revolving her mind since she left Smoak Tech. She sighed in defeat – _there goes another loss_ – and glanced at Oliver.

“Mr. Queen?” His eyes were scanning around, but as soon as she spoke he immediately turned his attention to her.

Words struggled to leave her mouth. Felicity didn’t have a problem with admitting when she was wrong but there was _something_ maddening about Oliver. “I think we can change the executive floor’s windows. You can keep analyzing it.”

He just nodded.

“If you’re expecting an apology, give up,” she said.

“I could say the same,” he said in a light tone.

A glimpse of a smile surged in the corner of Oliver’s lips. Felicity would have felt outraged if she wasn’t surprised.

They were both independent and driven people, who were good at what they did and with opposite personalities that would naturally clash. They could misunderstand, but in the end their goal was similar. And she realized they could work well – if they compromised. The beginning was an adaption phase, Diggle said it himself.

It only took a look for them to understand. There was no resentment. Felicity couldn’t deny she liked it.

Felicity noticed his posture became a little bit relaxed. He leaned back and sank more on the seat.

“I’m not here to be your enemy,” he said laying one of his arms on the table. She caught the metallic glimpse of a watch. Also noticed how his voice smoothed.

“I know,” she sighed. “I’m just having a hard time, harder than I expected, with all this.” Her hands flew in the air.

“Remember the goal is your safety.” Oliver clasped his hands on the table and looked at her deep in the eye. “I have no wish to see you hurt again, Miss Smoak.” There was _that_ voice again. Fierce, determined. _Hot_ , her stupid brain whispered.

He quickly glanced at her arm. Though the stitches had been perfectly applied, Felicity still got a tiny scar, only perceptible if someone looked closely or brushed it.

“It’s my first scar. Well, if you don’t consider the ones in my mouth from when I removed my wisdom teeth.” She pointed to her mouth. “Do you have any scars?”

He immediately stiffed. It was something so small Felicity barely captured. The way he portrayed himself and acted was meticulously crafted. Oliver was a master of control. The deadly posture was undoubtedly real, but Felicity wondered for a second if it wasn’t also a façade. And how she could read a man who showed the world nothing with ease.

She also realized she had just asked something personal about him.

“I do,” he said a bit harsh, which showed her he wouldn’t go further.

Luckily before an awkward silence fell, Diggle reappeared. Their food arrived right after. Felicity didn’t hide her surprise that Oliver had his burger with a milk-shake.

“Look, a man of taste,” she teased him. She was quickly finding out she couldn’t _not_ tease him. Maybe it was payback for making her lose her temper. She briefly wondered what it would take for him to truly lose his temper.

“That combination is disgusting,” Diggle pointed out, frowning.

Felicity was surprised, “You just lost points with me, Mr. Diggle.” Instead of soda, she wished she had ordered a shake to dip her fry in it and eat just to tease him.

She _would not_ dip into a fry in Oliver’s shake. Though her brain considered. Heaven knows what the man would do.

Before they left, Felicity stopped at the restroom. She insisted neither man followed her, making the good point that the restroom corridor was close to their booth, and Diggle had a perfect clean sight of it. Oliver was not happy with it.

“Look, we just met her and she’s obviously a bit overwhelmed with the situation. And she made a valid point, I can keep track of her or anyone else from here. If anything...” Diggle tried to soothe him.

Oliver just let out a breath slowly.

“She’s a CEO, Oliver. She’s used to being the boss and calling the shots. And then you just waltzed into her life, fierce and stubborn and hot headed as you are. Of course you’ll butt heads. Just don’t let it get out of hand and complicate work.”

Oliver felt a bit offended. “You say like it’s my fault.”

“It’s no one’s fault. I’m just saying you could ease her into your ideas. Not just being blunt about them.”

He said nothing. Both him and Diggle knew how Oliver liked being in control of things. He was a natural leader, someone people looked up to. When a leader met another, things got tricky.

“Well, she just agreed with me about the windows while you were gone,” Oliver retorted. “And we agreed to compromise.” This wasn’t a verbal agreement, but he felt it.

“Something tells me that until you get there you’ll bicker some more.”

Oliver huffed. He indeed had a feeling that wasn’t their final argument. He didn’t expect her standing her ground or her attitude. He shouldn’t have let it affect him.

“She’s something else, don’t you think?” Diggle said a bit amused.

“We’re not supposed to like her,” Oliver pointed out.

“I’m not supposed to despise her either,” his partner quipped.

Oliver said nothing.

“Don’t you think?” His friend repeated.

“She’s...” Oliver did not know how to complete. He struggled, thinking about how to describe the CEO. “A whirlwind.” It was an adequate word, actually. Felicity was as endearing as she was infuriating.

Diggle crossed his arms and stared at him with a smirk on the corner of his mouth. “Oh man, you’re _so_ not used to someone answering you back, challenging you. Especially a woman.”

No, he was used to having people listening to his advices and plans and following his commands. The fact that Felicity matched him...

Well, if Oliver dared to be honest with himself, he would actually find it interesting.

Working for Felicity would not be ordinary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is not the entire chapter. I decided (out of the blue) to post part of it because... well, you'll see. The next part has a different vibe than this one ;)  
> But don't worry, I'll be updating again within 3, 4 days. That's right, double post this week!
> 
> Let me know what you think. Kudos/comments feed my soul. Also feel free to share this fic with your friends or online. Thank you all for the support!


	5. A Matter of National Security

Oliver didn’t like being armed out of working hours, which was why he stopped at his apartment before heading to the bar. He took a shower and changed his suit for a jeans and a half-sleeved shirt. He almost didn’t go out again, but he already imagined his best friend’s lecture in case he stood up.

The bar was busy as usual for a Friday night and low, upbeat music echoed. Tommy Merlyn was at the corner of the counter when he arrived. Tommy opened a smile and waved a token in the air when he spotted Oliver.

“Look who’s alive.” Tommy greeted Oliver with a handshake and a sort of hug. “Glad you arrived. I was almost not being able to keep your spot anymore. Oh and we’re already at the queuing up for pool.” He showed the token again.

“I just got here,” Oliver said taking his seat.

“But I said seven and it’s…” Tommy grabbed his phone to check the time. “almost eight.”

“My bad, I left work late. I told you.”

The bartender appeared and Oliver ordered a beer.

“Are we gonna eat now or after playing?” Tommy asked.

“I’m not eating anything. I was eating a short while ago.”

His friend eyed him confusedly. “Weren’t you working?”

Oliver shook his head, thinking about Big Belly Burger and Felicity’s insistence that both he and Diggle also ate.

It was kind of fun. Oliver noticed Felicity definitely wasn’t the type of person who had an impersonal relationship with the bodyguards, with them only shadowing her. He also found out she was Jewish, but didn’t follow the _kosher_ diet, had zero cooking skills and was allergic to nuts.

Beer arrived. One of the pool tables got vacant and the two men got up and headed there. Glances followed them. Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, though reformed playboys, were still known figures, even more together.

“Burgers with your new client?” Tommy frowned after he spoke. “You rarely eat junk food, even more after you discovered cooking.” He left out it was also because of Oliver’s fitness regime and diet, which, in his opinion, edged obsession. But that was how Oliver handled himself. “Who is your new client?”

Oliver took a sip of his beer before placing the bottle next to his friend’s on a high table in the corner. He took the pool cues while Tommy arranged the balls. The other man lifted his head when noticed he didn’t answer right away.

“What? You think I represent a risk to your client?”

Oliver knew it was a joke, still he didn’t like it. In fact his problem was not telling Tommy, but telling in a public ambience like that one. He never knew who was listening. It would be paranoia if his previous jobs hadn’t taught him better.

But Oliver also knew that inevitably Felicity’s public appearances would also place some focus on him.

“Felicity Smoak,” he answered handing one of the cues. Then he applied chalk on the tip of his cue, drank more of the bottle and circled the table, deciding he would play first.

“This name is not unfamiliar.” Tommy contemplated the table deep in thought.

“Maybe you have passed by a building with her name hugely stamped on its top?” Oliver said sarcastically as he leaned in. He positioned his hand on the table and the cue on his hand, aiming and mentally calculating.

After years of military and tactical training and also because of some natural talent, Oliver’s aim was exceptional, which reflected in these games. So it was no surprised he killed one ball in his first shot.

Tommy rolled his eyes both for the shot and the sarcasm. “Big whoop. You and I also have names in buildings.”

Oliver stopped and stared at his friend, really not wanting to point out that that was not usual for normal people. He circled the table for his second shot, and Tommy took his phone to research.

“Felicity Smoak… Smoak… Oh yeah. Fuck, she’s hot. So damn hot.” It was Oliver’s turn to roll his eyes. Sometimes it didn’t seem Tommy was an adult. “Your job is to look at her all the time? Where do I sign up?”

Oliver huffed and ended up missing the other ball.

“You’re telling me she’s not stunning? I see why you had a burger with her,” Tommy teased as he took the chalk.

The bodyguard didn’t retort his friend’s suggestive tone because that was what he wanted. Tommy, on the other side, registered all the other man’s reactions.

“Why the scowling face? It’s not like I said you’re interested in her… which, by the way, I would never judge.”

Oliver clenched his jaw. For fractions of second, he irrationally considered hitting his friend with the cue.

“Just play it,” he hissed, throwing his friend a caustic glare.

Tommy didn’t hold back a laugh. He put his phone back in his pocket, took the cue, drank some beer and played.

“Jesus, man, you’re so grumpy. You look like an old man.” He took his shot and the balls spread more on the table. “Imagine when you finally hit thirty? By the way, it’s close, huh. What are your plans for your birthday? Unlocking a new decade, buddy!”

“It’s still over a month away.” Oliver studied the table, setting a strategy.

“It’s time to plan. Unless you don’t want anything special.” Tommy paused and crossed his arms, seeing his friend bend over to play again. He noticed some women in the back exchanging looks, probably checking out Oliver’s ass. “This is really what you want, I see. You’re officially old when you shouldn’t. You’re already retired, huh? What’s the next step? Settle down, get married, create a family?”

Oliver froze, and Tommy realized what he said. He closed his eyes. _Fuck._ He was really an asshole. Tommy didn’t know one hundred percent of all what Oliver endured over the last years – as no one did actually –, but he knew some of the stories and the PTSD. Saying that was a tremendous insensitivity. He saw the words hit his friend deep down his being, reopening wounds.

Tommy hated to end the mood. Hated hurting his best friend. “I’m really sorry, man.”

Oliver closed his eyes for a second before straightening up. Luckily he made his move before.

“It’s fine. I know you didn’t really mean it.” He opened a half honest, half fake smile. After Tommy’s turn, in which he killed a ball a played again, he continued. “And, you know, I could ask the same about you.”

“You know me, my only love is myself,” Tommy said in a mocking tone.

“Very easy then.”

“Ah, sometimes I reject myself just to keep things interesting.”

The game continued, and Oliver killed two more balls.

“Next Saturday baseball season begins. Wanna go to the stadium, if you’re not working?” Tommy asked. “The beauty of still having company’s shares and this way enjoying benefits such as tickets for the best seats.”

“I don’t work on weekends. Unless Miss Smoak requires. Let’s go watch the game.”

Every time he saw the stone façade of the sumptuous house, Oliver wondered if it was still a home.

It was and at the same time it wasn’t.

As much as he officially didn’t live there for a long time, he was frequently back. On the first Saturday after starting to work with Miss Smoak, Oliver went to the Queen Mansion for dinner. He was greeted by Raisa as soon as the front door opened.

“Raisa.” He curved his mouth in a smile.

“Mr. Oliver. _Spokoynoy nochi_.” She smiled back and gave him room to come in.

“ _Spokoynoy nochi_. _Vsegda priyatno videt' tebya._ ”

Inside the great wooden foyer, Oliver looked around, getting reacquainted.

“Likewise. How are you?”

“Fine, Raisa. And you? Your children?” He turned to look at her. Raisa worked for the Queens ever since he was a little boy; he practically grew up with her. She wasn’t just his most beloved maid, she was almost family and even taught him Russian, her mother language. All those years ago, Oliver never thought such skill would come in handy in his professional life.

“We’re great. I haven’t seen you lately.”

“Work.”

“Always work, Mr. Oliver.” The woman pretended to be annoyed, but Oliver, even aware of this, ended up taking it seriously. He felt a pang in his chest.

After returning from the Middle East, his new job really took him to countless trips. And, even though they were all business, he still had to lie about each one of them. Not to mention that when he was at the States he spent most of his time in another city. His presence at home was inconsistent and this was the kickoff for the friction with his family.

“You’re such a hardworking boy,” Raisa gently said.

The words made something twist inside the man.

He forced a smile, said goodbye to her and headed to the living room. His relatives’ voices became clearer each step.

“Hi,” he said walking in.

Walter, Moira and Thea turned to him. His mother smiled and his sister’s face lightened. They got up. Oliver greeted Walter with a handshake, kissed Moira on the check and tenderly hugged Thea.

“Hi, Ollie. Right on time. I’m starving already.”

“We do not need to rush to eat just because your brother arrived,” Moira said and then turned to her son. “Would you like anything to drink, dear?”

“Thanks, but I’ll just sip some wine during dinner. I’m driving.”

They sat for a while, enough for Walter to finish his scotch, and they moved to the dining room.

“Thea, how is that boyfriend of yours? Still with him?” Oliver asked after she hugged him by the waist while walking.

“Yes, Ollie.” The girl rolled her eyes, but muffled a chuckle, knowing that was just typical overprotective brother teasing. “He would’ve come today but he’s working.”

Thea Queen and Roy Harper, a love story that began the day he stole her purse. Years later, he left crime behind, straightened up and now worked at Verdant, the nightclub Tommy owned.

“By the way, are you going to Verdant today? See Tommy?”

“No, I went to the bar with him yesterday after demanding me a night out for so long. Besides I don’t even know if he’ll be at the club today.”

“Too bad. Maybe I’ll drop there tonight.” Tommy always managed to get her in, and Thea made sure to enjoy the exclusive treatment. “And why haven’t you hanging out with him?”

The family entered the room and took their seats by the table.

“Work. Even more now that I got a new client.”

“Oh that’s true,” Walter intervened. “I think I saw in the media.”

“I didn’t. Who is?” Thea asked.

“Felicity Smoak.” Oliver found it odd, after all, she always knew what was in, especially considering Felicity was a known face.

Just like him, he realized.

Around them dinner was served.

“Smoak Technologies’ CEO? That Walter said was recently kidnapped?” Moira asked.

“That’s her.”

“She’s got such an amazing fashion style. She always appears with these wonderful clothes. Not to mention she’s gorgeous,” Thea spoke excitedly. “Does that mean that when I look at her in the magazine’s candids I’ll see you too?”

Another thing dawned on Oliver: he’d be back to the media in a way. At least Felicity was not the kind of celebrity that lived surrounded by journalists and paparazzi.

“I guess so.”

“Felicity was one of the best IT Analysts the company ever had,” Walter commented.

“Yeah. I read her file and found out she worked at Queen Consolidated,” Oliver said. “I thought you knew her from corporate events.”

“That’s funny,” Moira said.

“We still meet sporadically,” Walter started to explain. “She was one of the rarest hires I made by myself. Met her in a tech and computer event in Boston, back when she was about to graduate from the MIT. She won second place in a tech competition and obviously had proposals from companies all over the country. For QC to have any chance, I ended up making my proposal in person. It worked. She’s not only brilliant but also a lovely woman.”

“She is indeed,” Oliver agreed, a small smile escaping from the corner of his lips.

When Felicity left home Monday morning she only found Diggle waiting for her by her car.

“Morning, Miss Smoak.”

“Morning, Mr. Diggle.” He raised an eyebrow. “Diggle. I don’t know why I’m still uncomfortable with this. I know I’m your client and at the same time your boss and this is why we should have a sort of professional relationship, but it’s such a different job ‘cause you’re with me the whole time…”

Felicity shut her mouth, getting a hold of herself. She really didn’t know how to define her relationship with her bodyguards. To be honest, she thought it would be weirder coexisting with Oliver and Diggle, but, after almost a week after meeting them, it was being more uncomplicated and natural than she would have ever expected. Even with the misunderstandings with Oliver.

“And if that’s how things will be, you’ll have to start calling me Felicity.”

“One day… _Miss Smoak._ ” Diggle opened a smirk then the door for her.

Felicity stopped right before getting in. “Where’s Mr. Queen?”

“He’s gonna be late. He briefly texted me that an unexpected setback surged.”

“Is he ok?” She asked, worried.

Felicity pretended not to notice the shadow that crossed the man’s face.

“As far as I know, yes. I apologize, Miss Smoak. It’s our job and he’s not here. Would you like me to call Rob?”

“No, no need. If anything happened to him, I must not judge. We have to wait and see. Let’s go, Diggle.” And she got into the car.

Oliver ended up spending the rest of the weekend at his family’s house. It all started when he ended up drinking more alcohol than he should have as he was driving. This way he was more susceptible to Thea’s claws, who flattered him claiming she missed his French omelets for breakfast that, in her opinion, were the best.

Sunday was quite peaceful. One of the rare days in Oliver’s life where his demons didn’t want to tear his flesh and bones, and he even managed to relax. He took a run through the property, breathing the vegetation’s pure air, and, of course, he made his sister the omelets. The siblings spent the afternoon watching movies and, during the last of them, Walter and Moira joined. After that they played cards until late evening. Oliver didn’t remember having spent so much family time like that, at least not after he and his mother reconciled. He ended sleeping one more night.

He was about to retreat to his old bedroom when he found his mother in the hallway. Moira glanced fixatedly at him. She was a merciless woman, but in that moment her blue eyes, so similar to his, shone with affection and peace.

“It had been a while since we last had a moment like that,” she said getting closer.

Oliver understood her with crystal clarity. He carried a good feeling in his chest that helped keeping the darkness away even more.

“I was hardly ever here.”

“I know. You have your life in Starling and it’s fine.” And indeed it was. Moira spent a lot of time resenting her son’s change. “But it was nice of you to stay here for the rest of the weekend.”

“I agree.”

“I hope it happens more often,” she said with a light smile.

The expression on his face smoothed. “So do I.”

“Good night, dear.”

Oliver crossed the distance between them and took her in a hug.

“Good night, mom. Probably we won’t see each other tomorrow morning ‘cause I’ll be leaving very early to work.”

On Monday, Oliver left with the house still pretty silent. Before heading to work, he’d have to stop by his apartment to get dressed.

He had just entered the city limits when he noticed he was being followed. He tried to mislead them when his phone rang. Unknown caller.

“There’s no need to make this difficult,” he heard as soon as he picked up.

The voice. That damned voice. Few were so memorable or unforgettable.

Oliver’s jaw clenched hard. He could ask where she’d got that number or if they would really raise chaos only to catch him. But he knew the answer.

“We don’t have business anymore. What makes you thing that I’d go so willingly?” He said, voice hard and sharp.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll put another bullet in Felicity Smoak.”

Anger rose immediately, quick and intense, spreading through his veins like fire. It was right there, beneath his skin, humming, ready to be unleashed at his command.

Something that, contrary to the other countless time he’d dived into the feeling, made his iron-clad self-control lightly tremble.

It was unclear if it the reason was the person on the phone or his threatened client.

The worst of all was knowing that, deep down, that she didn’t lie. Not regarding that, at least.

For Amanda Waller, truth and lie were concepts to be molded according to her will.

It was possible there was a target at Felicity right now.

Oliver didn’t answer, just hang up. Then he parked his Ducati on the same street, climbed out of it and waited. A navy-blue SUV parked not long after and inside it there was a man who invited him inside. He showed him a hood.

“Safety measures,” he said.

Oliver eyed the car’s passengers. He could knock down all of them in mere seconds without even breaking out a single drop of sweat. It was maddening. “Isn’t it always?” He sarcastically retorted.

The hood covered his face, and the car left. Oliver even counted the turns they made, however he didn’t doubt the agents had been oriented to confuse him on purpose.

When Oliver recovered his sight, he was in an apparently normal office, though it was a little messy. It wasn’t ARGUS head-office, after all, he spent two years there. It must be a hideout, one of the many the agency had.

ARGUS was similar to CIA in terms of intelligence and espionage, but kept in complete secret. The difference was that the agency acted in the shadows, when the interference of any known parties could generate unpleasant geopolitical consequences or even in extremely sensitive cases. The headquarters was located right there in Starling City and posed as a think tank.

Oliver only heard about ARGUS when he was recruited after the Middle East.

Standing right in front of him with the always impeccable dark grey suit, the trademark wine-colored lipstick and the usual calculating expression was Amanda Waller, probably the United State’s most secret identity.

Oliver should feel flattered – and uneasy and terrified – because the ARGUS Director didn’t personally go after anyone.

But he was the furthest from being anyone.

“Mr. Queen. Long time no see,” the woman said.

“We can skip the good manners, Amanda,” he harshly said. His body remained alert, ready to jump into action in any moment.

“I can’t imagine why. It’s something basic in social relations. Even more after so much time passed since we last saw each other.”

Oliver spoke again after seconds, “What do you want?”

Waller sat by the table. “A favor.”

“I’m no longer an agent.”

“I’m well aware. An inestimable loss for us. Few have your resume and skills.”

Demons awoke inside him. His sins clashed with each other. Ollie Queen, Lieutenant Queen, Agent Queen. Playboy, soldier, spy. Several facets molded who he was, trying to fit into each other, but were stopped by darkness.

Oliver was constantly haunted by not feeling whole. Alive. How could he when all that was left of his soul were pieces?

“So why come to me?”

Before the Director could answer, Oliver’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it and saw a text from Diggle.

“It is Mr. Diggle?” Waller asked. “I think you should tell him you’re going to be late.”

Oliver lifted his gaze to the woman’s. Sustained it for a few moments, thinking what the hell that little meeting was. He ended up doing as she said.

“Yes, I know you and him are Felicity Smoak’s bodyguards. In fact, she is the one I’d like to discuss.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. Wrath boiled even hotter inside him.

“What about her?” He said in a low, raspy and extremely cold tone. Anyone would have shivered.

Amanda didn’t even flinch. It was because of that lethal aura she hired him.

“Have you ever heard of the master key? It’s a cyber weapon that has the potential to break into any system in the world. It was supposedly only theoretical, but Overlord, our codename to the world’s most wanted cyber terrorist, is about to create it. He needs a specific knowledge from a computer genius. And we received the information that such genius is the CEO of the current most important tech company in America. Your new client. Which makes her the world’s second most wanted cyber terrorist.”

Oliver frowned. Felicity, a cyber terrorist? No way. It made absolutely no sense. A dark whisper rose deep within: _You’re the one not making any sense._

Since the Army, Oliver didn’t trust anyone. He looked at people and only saw threats and targets. How could he be so emphatic regarding his client’s character? In two days it would complete only a week since he met her.

He simply could see it. Felicity. Talkative, funny, bold, intelligent and, as Walter pointed out, lovely. His story said it could be true. His intuition incredibly said no.

But if it were true… Forget computer genius, she would be a criminal genius.

“You’re in doubt,” Waller said. “So be it.”

She pressed a button on the table and from it surged a keyboard besides a screen on the hall behind her. She briefly typed and images and documents appeared, including information about Overlord, confirming what Waller said.

After that appeared a photo of a girl with long dark hair with purple locks and heavy eye make-up. When Oliver saw the burgundy-painted lips, a shade similar to the one he had seen over the last few days, he recognized her. It was Felicity.

“This is Miss Smoak in college. Back then she ended up getting tangled in a FBI case.” Another photo appeared. This time a boy. “And this is Cooper Seldon, Miss Smoak’s college boyfriend. He was arrested for hacking the Department of Education and trying to erase student loans. He confessed and was officially convicted, but details of the investigation point that he wouldn’t have managed it if it weren’t for Miss Smoak. It’s highly likely she created the algorithm he used. You know, the two of them were known for being what is called hacktivist. The same investigation pointed to activities in the dark web both from him and from her, thought her profile had never been discovered.”

Oliver felt himself being eclipsed by suspicion. He tried to block it, but it wanted to sneakily infiltrate like roots. He didn’t like the feeling at all.

However, the documents only showed the _possibility_ of Felicity’s involvement. But if there was such possibility…

One could argue that, given Felicity’s expertise, she could have very well set up against Cooper.

“She really doesn’t look the type, does she? Even more because she isn’t an unknown, but a very known face,” Amanda kept talking.

“Then why don’t you approach her directly?” Oliver crossed his arms, pushing his thoughts away.

“I would, if it weren’t for the fact that now she has security twenty-four seven.”

Oliver clenched his jaw even tighter. He had an idea of what the woman wanted.

“I don’t wanna risk bringing attention to my agency. Lucky for me one of her bodyguards is a former agent of mine.”

“No,” Oliver growled.

“Mr. Queen, you don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“You want me to spy on Felicity Smoak.”

“I don’t want you to spy on her. I only want you to probe her, see if you notice the existence of any shady behavior. You’re in direct contact with her, following her schedule. In case the answer is affirmative, then ARGUS will make a move.”

“No,” the man repeated. “I don’t work for you anymore. My answer is no.”

A shadow of irritation briefly crossed Waller’s face, breaking her impeccably impassive expression. He wondered if she would order an attack on him. Let her.

“I thought you had honor.”

“You thought wrong,” Oliver snapped back.

The woman fixatedly studied him for long seconds.

“I think you’re fooling yourself, Mr. Queen. You do have a sense of honor, even though not so obvious or ordinary.”

“That’s why you thought I’d accept your proposal?”

“It’s a matter of national security. I thought you wanted to defend your country. Isn’t that why you joined the Army, Mr. Queen?”

Tension diminished in Oliver’s jaw. Memories ran through his mind.

“Things change, even more when you gain a new perspective,” he said, alluding to one the reasons that had made him stop being an agent.

“You may have changed, but not this. You joined ARGUS wanting to save the world. You had that in mind even when I told you to fight darkness using your darkness,” the Director kept talking. “The world needs people like you. Who are not afraid to get their hands dirty to do what’s necessary. Who know sometimes we can’t achieve the greater good with clean, good methods.”

In the beginning, Oliver did think he was making a difference, doing good. He ended corruption schemes, international gangs, stopped terrorist attacks, defeated high-leveled criminals.

Then he found out Amanda Waller had the potential for worse than all of this. She had no scruples and did anything to complete the mission, even if that included sacrificing innocent lives. Even her goals might be dark and shady and not so turned to salvation as expected.

All supposedly in the name of national security.

And Oliver found himself in another sanguinary cycle.

“You really won’t change your answer?” She asked after a few moments.

“No,” Oliver answered, emphatic.

He wondered why Waller didn’t eliminate him. It’s not like she didn’t have a way to do so and cover. Maybe, just maybe, was because, for all his dangerous skills, he didn’t represent a risk to the agency.

However, the truth was that Waller had fun with Oliver. When she met him, days after he was discharged from the Army as a war hero, she, with the expertise to know the human psych and analyzing people very few had, saw in his eyes a schism she had not identified in other soldiers and a unique gift to compartmentalize. She sought after him because his military records were so confidential it was possible to count with your fingers people like her who had access, but she decided to recruit him after seeing the internal conflict he so masterfully - _desperately_ – hid.

As much as he wasn’t aware, Oliver’s two sides fought against the other. The slim light that still existed within him, just a spot in comparison to the demons, and the hope – that arose when least expected – that came from it made him believe it was possible to one day manage to save his soul.

But Amanda Waller thought that he would definitely lose that conflict. She waited for that day to prove herself right again, even more after he left ARGUS. When one shattered the soul so many times, with so many horrendous acts, one could never atone.

“Your rejection leaves me no choice. Know I’ll have to go after Miss Smoak,” Waller was the master of control, including her voice. It sounded professional, serious and ruthless. But Oliver, knowing the woman’s true nature, could capture, deep down, a hint of threat.

“Bring it. Good luck.” He would defeat all ARGUS members with his bare hands if necessary.

Only over his corpse anyone would ever lay a hand on Felicity Smoak.

Oliver turned on his heels and left. The agents took him back to his bike, he hopped on it, raced to go home and get dressed and then to Smoak Tech. Diggle was at the door of the CEO’s office.

“Oliver, hi. Is everything alright, man?” He asked.

“Yeah. I ended up spending the weekend at the mansion and there were some family issues.”

Diggle was the person closest to truly knowing Oliver and that was why he knew he was hiding something.

Oliver cogitated reporting his encounter with ARGUS to Diggle. His friend was one of the very few that knew the agency having never worked with it. That because back then both Oliver and Diggle’s fiancée, Lyla Michaels, were agents, which made lying even more difficult, especially when there were missions both of them worked together.

“Now, if you excuse me…” Oliver said and walked into the office.

He found Felicity in her small annex laboratory, going over something in a tablet, totally out of reality. The image of her there in the midst of so many electronics made Oliver falter. The thought that his new client was indeed a terrorist crossed his mind.

This was why Waller didn’t even insist much for him to accept the proposal. She just wanted to plant on him the damn seed of suspicion. And she succeeded.

“Good morning, Miss Smoak,” he greeted her.

Felicity lifted her glance, put the tablet down and approached him.

“Oliver, is everything ok?”

There was genuine concern in her look, and a weight settled in Oliver’s chest. The intensity in those blue eyes captured him, and he was incapable of looking away. He let himself being taken by them, by her.

It also didn’t pass unnoticed that it was the first time she called him by his first name. He approved how it sounded on her lips, today painted in a shade of red.

“Yes, Miss Smoak. I’d like to apologize for my absence earlier, as unforgivable as it is. I failed with my duty and with you. Unfortunately a family emergency showed up at the time and I couldn’t warn you in time, much less leave it aside.” Oliver didn’t enjoy lying to her, heaven knows why. He was a master in lying.

Felicity felt he was not being completely honest, but seemed truly disappointed with himself. She swore she saw a glimpse of guilt in his eyes, besides a shadow, which she was starting to think it was normal for him. Couldn’t stop thinking there was something that troubled him.

Incredibly, her reaction to him was understanding.

“It’s alright, Oliver.” She smiled.

Oliver felt his guts turning. Guilt hammered him. He didn’t deserve her kindness.

“I only ask that, next time, do your best to warn me beforehand.”

“It won’t happen again, miss.”

Oliver spent the day with the conflict within him. Felicity ended up becoming a riddle against his will. It was ironic because she didn’t hide her emotions. How could she be a cyber terrorist?

How could she not?

They were in a meeting of the National Corporate Council for Sustainable Development that afternoon, and Felicity made a presentation. He was close to the stage, watching the audience’s moves. He saw them completely focused and entertained by her.

It would really be genius to make the world think she was a successful businesswoman when, behind the scenes, she used her knowledge for digital crimes.

In the following cocktail, he was by her side while Felicity talked to several people. He noticed how she got enthusiastic when discoursing about several work-related topics, how she excitedly waved her hands and how everybody seemed to be enchanted by her.

Oliver had never felt so enthusiastic about anything in his life.

At some point, a tall, dark-haired man with dark eyes approached. “Hi, Felicity!” he greeted in excitement.

She sipped a bit of the champaign from the glass she had in hand and turned to the direction of the voice. “Hey Ray,” she greeted with a smile.

The man leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then he looked at Oliver and froze.

“Hi. Sorry. I should have… asked for permission? I don’t know how to proceed with, uh, this. I was in risk of getting shot and I didn’t even notice.” Ray nervously laughed. God, was the male version of Felicity? “By the way, Ray Palmer.”

Oliver just briefly lowered his gaze to the hand Ray extended then fixated it back on the man. His face was impenetrable as always, and Ray felt a little bit uncomfortable. Seconds passed, seeming longer than usual, until Felicity gave the bodyguard a heavy side-eye. Oliver only greeted Ray for her.

“Oliver Queen.”

“I know who you are!” Ray exclaimed without keeping himself. “Ah, sorry.”

Even Oliver knew who he was. Ray Palmer, the eccentric billionaire inventor.

Ray, seeing he would get nothing more of the other man, turned to Felicity.

“Long time no see, huh? How are you?”

“Fine. I heard you called the kidnapping day. Thank you so much,” Felicity answered.

“Don’t mention it. I’ll always care about you, Felicity. If you need anything, don’t hesitate in contacting me, ok? No matter how much time passed with us not talking. By the way, I apologize for this, I got too busy with work.”

“And me with work and life. No worries.” The woman smiled.

The pair talked for several minutes, especially about their field of work, until Ray moved away. A waiter passed and Felicity restocked her champaign.

“You know, you didn’t have to be so harsh with Ray,” Felicity said after a sip.

“I wasn’t harsh. I’m just not here to socialize, Miss Smoak,” Oliver answered whilst his eyes searched and scanned the surroundings. He saw Diggle further doing the same. “Nor even to be noticed or acknowledged.”

If it was for that, Oliver should have never entered the profession, Felicity thought. It was impossible not to notice him, not only for being who he was, but also because of his sweeping beauty and his imposing aura.

“Right, but if by chance someone comes to talk to you, you may as well respond. And if I want you to throw a terrifying glare to an ex-boyfriend of mine, I’ll let you know. If I think about it, the only guy who truly deserved was that lacrosse player my freshman year at the MIT.”

Oliver turned to her. “You dated Palmer?” He asked before he could think about it.

“Yeah. One year,” she answered. “Why the surprise?” As if it had been an absolute secret. Two successful businessmen? The media turned it into news. And there had even been comments about her being in a relationship with him only to leverage her career.

The atrocities a woman of power had to endure in her professional life, even more in the technology field.

“It’s just there’s a decent chance you and him are related.”

She threw him a fulminant glare. Oliver did a shifty thing with his eyes, moving from her to the room a few times, as if he asked what he said wrong.

After Palmer, the next person that talked to her was Walter Steele. Oliver lightly nodded to greet him.

“Miss Smoak, it’s very nice to see you.”

Just like Ray, Felicity thanked him for calling after the kidnapping. Walter mentioned her presentation, and they engaged in a discussion about the integration of new technologies with sustainable development, which then unrolled to other topics.

“You should go to dinner at my home one day, Felicity,” Walter said at the end of the conversation.

“That would be great.”

She and Oliver walked away.

“Well, apparently you’ll have a day off. It’s not like you were going to protect me at your place. Is it your place? Do you still live there?” She babbled.

“No, I live in an apartment here in town.”

“Oh ok. Well, it’ll be funny having dinner with my bodyguard.” Felicity quickly heard the words and raced to add. “I mean, not like _that._ ” She wanted to blame the alcohol, but she was just on her second glass.

Oliver, however, didn’t even seem to be bothered with her slip up.

“Wanna have dinner in my place?” Diggle asked.

He and Oliver just left Felicity at home, which meant their day was over.

“No, thanks. I still got some leftovers in the fridge.”

“Ok, so wanna tell what happened?”

Oliver paused. He thought if and how he should tell about the encounter with Amanda. One of the reasons he didn’t want to go to Diggle’s home was precisely not having to face Lyla Michaels, not today at least. He didn’t know whether Lyla was aware of what Amanda told him and, if so, how compromised with the case she was. If the agent agreed with her boss, he’d be displeased, and their friendship would be shaken.

Lyla and him had similar opinions and viewed the world in a very similar way, which had contributed to the efficient partnership both in the Army and ARGUS. Once Lyla told him that sometimes bravery was not enough and the world required them to be bold. She was one of the most straightforward and just women he knew, even working for Waller, but Oliver could only presume her level of loyalty to the agency for her to oppose Waller.

Oliver believed Diggle could agree with him, which could create friction with his fiancée.

In the end, it was Felicity that made him take the final decision. There was an almost certain threat to her life, and Diggle, as her bodyguard, had to be aware.

Oliver briefly watched his surroundings, but, as much as he had identified security cameras, he judged they weren’t under any aim. Still, he decided to be excessively cautious. One should not underestimate Amanda Waller.

“Your car,” he simply said.

Confusion painted Diggle’s face, but he noticed his friend’s vigilant awareness. He still didn’t understand, but trusted Oliver.

They headed to the vehicle and got in, closing the door. Oliver turned off his phone and asked Diggle to do the same.

“What the hell?”

“Turn on the engine and drive,” Oliver instructed, his serious and impenetrable gaze making his partner obey.

Oliver had gone to Smoak Tech by bike and ended up leaving it there to escort Felicity home, which now came in handy, so being in that car didn’t raise much suspicion. As soon as they were moving, he continued to talk, “Amanda Waller came after me today.”

Diggle gave him a surprised side-eye. “What?”

“She wanted me to spy on Felicity. Apparently, there’s a cyber terrorist who has been on ARGUS’s radar for a while and who is about to create a cyber weapon capable of breaking into any server, but it needs the help of another computer expert. She thinks that expert is Felicity, which makes her, in Waller’s mind, a terrorist as well.”

Diggle’s expression closed. “And she thinks you’re her best option as you’re Felicity’s bodyguard and following her schedule. Even though you’re not an agent anymore.”

“As if it mattered to Waller,” Oliver grumbled acidly. “She said she just wanted me to watch over any suspicion and then ARGUS would act.”

The other man remained silent for a moment. “And you believe her? Waller?”

Oliver hated the hesitation that arose. “I have reason to, at the same time, believe and not believe her,” he said diplomatically. “She showed me Felicity had been involved with hacktivism and with a FBI case a few years ago. Documents seemed pretty legit. Which opens the possibility. But we both know Waller is capable of creating, inventing and distorting facts just to defend her interests, whether they’re aligned with national security, as she claims, or not.”

Diggled nodded, agreeing. “What was your answer?”

“No, of course. I don’t work for her anymore.”

“And Felicity?” Diggle asked, feeling there was more.

Oliver hesitated again. His past and survival instinct diverged.

“You tell me, John.” Every time he referred to his friend by his first name was when the situation was delicate. “I know it’s only been a week since we met her, but…”

Diggle gazed at Oliver. He saw the conflict in him, as well as something more. Something that stopped Oliver from saying that, deep down, he believed in his gut that said Felicity was not a criminal. Diggle registered this observation with curiosity.

“She’s extremely intelligent, got a sharp mind and seems to have a good heart. Definitely doesn’t resemble a terrorist, but we know we shouldn’t be guided by appearance.” Diggle added the rest because he truly believed it, not only to soothe the conflict inside his daughter’s godfather. “However I don’t see it, Oliver. I don’t.”

“And yet I still can’t stop thinking it all could be true.” Oliver took a deep breath, the tension in his posture becoming clearer.

“And what’s gonna be from now on? It’s not like Waller will simply set it aside.”

Oliver’s face reacquired the same hardness from the meeting with the ARGUS director.

“She said she’s going after Felicity. Her tone was of threat. And that’s why I’m telling you everything. Regardless of how we feel about Felicity, she’s our client. We must protect her. We cannot ignore such a huge threat like that one.”

“Shit.”

Silence fell for a while. Oliver noticed Diggle followed to his apartment. He also didn’t notice any suspicious vehicles behind them.

“Another thing, Diggle,” Oliver said. “I don’t like making this request, but you can’t tell Lyla anything.”

“What? I can’t hide stuff like this from my fiancée, even more close to the wedding.”

“It’s not like she doesn’t hide ARGUS stuff.” Diggle threw him a sharp glare. “You know it’s true.”

“But it’s something I understand. Part of her job. It’s not like she can tell the world who she is and what she does.”

“I know, Dig. For now, don’t tell, please. For the sake of _your_ job.” Oliver inhaled before continuing, pissed at himself, knowing the next words would make him sound a lot like Waller. “What you can do is some digging, see how much she knows about the interest in Felicity, how much she’s loyal to Waller. If by any chance she thinks like us, which I think is very likely as Lyla is a fair person, then we tell her. An inside help would be nice.”

They would practically do as Waller had asked, but without the director involved. For a second Oliver wondered if that had been the woman’s goal with the meeting.

Diggle was also upset, but because Oliver was right. He cursed under his breath. “What about Felicity? I know you and it’s not something you’re gonna put aside as hard as you may try.”

Oliver sighed. “We’ll keep following her schedule. If by any chance we see an indication of anything she did that may point to Waller telling the truth, then we’ll decide our course of action.”

Truths, lies, half truths, half lies, omission. Duty, honor. It was all a conflict of interests. A risk assessment. A game of strategy.

It seemed Oliver was back in the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Spokoynoy nochi = Good evening  
> Vsegda priyatno videt' tebya = It’s always nice to see you  
> (If it’s wrong, it’s Google’s fault)
> 
> \--
> 
> The plot thickens.


	6. Watching

Ten visits and several days later, Felicity found her new home.

The loft was located not so far from her old place, in a quiet and sophisticated neighborhood. She was amazed since the first moment she walked in. It was a vast two-floor space. The living room was divided in two ambiences: one in the middle of the room, more casual, destined for social gatherings, and the other in right corner with flat screen and a gas-fueled fireplace in the wall. Wooden floors ran through all the space and the walls were a soft beige, almost white. On the left, there was the lavatory, kitchen and, divided by a partition that also contained the stairs, the dining room. Upstairs, the master suite with a walk-in closet – which was definitely one of the reasons Felicity chose the apartment –, a space viewing downstairs that could be the office, the guest bedroom and another bathroom with a laundry.

The floor-to-ceiling windows with pillars that served both as beauty and engineering covered the entire front, offering a stunning view of the neighborhood, and beyond it there was a balcony that ran through the same length.

Some furniture came along, such as the amazing set of a long beige couch with two blue-ish grey armchairs, a round coffee table and a printed rug with the same color palette of the set. They defined the perfect tone for decoration, and Felicity realized she would have to let go of some of her stuff. But she was determined to see the positive side of all those recent changes in her life, so she ended up getting excited with the perspective of playing interior designer.

In terms of security, the building had a concierge, CCTV and twenty-four seven patrol, which obviously pleased Felicity’s bodyguards. The place wouldn’t also be on her name, but her company, which she thought would be better for her own safety. As for the safety of the loft itself, she knew from the beginning she would have to install a modern alarm, maybe something with a biometric panel. Now she made this evaluation walking around the place while her real estate agent was outside closing the deal with the owner. Her bodyguards readily pointed out suggestions.

“Make sure the alarm’s coverage reaches the balcony,” Oliver said.

“Do you think it’s possible they break into my place through the balcony?” she asked lifting an eyebrow. “Can _you_ climb up through the balcony?”

Oliver didn’t answer, just stared at her. In fact, Felicity could see Oliver climbing her building and jumping inside like it was the easiest thing in the world.

For him it probably was.

Hell, he wouldn’t even break a sweat.

“Let’s hope no criminal has your stamina.”

“We won’t hope for anything, Miss Smoak,” he said, serious as always. There was a hint of hardness in his expression as if he didn’t even like the idea of her playing with her own safety. The blue fixated on her seemed stronger. And her name leaving his lips in that raspy way… It was ridiculous how he looked even more handsome. “I already told you not to discard any possibility.”

Felicity waved her hands in acceptance. “Fine.”

“Another suggestion would be putting a reinforced-steel door.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes to Oliver, irritation wanting to rise in her blood. His hardness disappeared, as imperceptible as it had surged, and his face returned to be impenetrable. His gaze was still fixated on her, and the air thickened between them.

“No way,” she immediately said.

“Miss Smoak-”

“Don’t tell it’s for my safety, Mr. Queen, I know.”

“I’m just trying to do my job.”

“And I’m satisfied with it. But the final decision is mine. I don’t want a door that will make my home look like a prison.”

Oliver’s jaw tightened. “Yes, ma’am.”

Diggle just watched the both of them, weirdly entertained.

The realtor returned, informing the owner accepted the offer, the apartment now belonged to Felicity and within a few days she could move.

During the entire meeting with Director Pearson, the bodyguards stayed outside. Every once in a while Oliver’s gaze turned to Felicity to check on her and also the mood of the conversation. He saw a range of emotions: seriousness, attention, calmness, excitement. Even saw the same smiles, besides the usual excited gestures. It was interesting to see how her face modified, the delicate features changed with each emotion. Watching her was another way to get to know her even more. He was already familiar with the expression when she brightened, the little crinkle between her eyebrows when she was either worried or intrigued, her teeth nipping her lower lip when concentrated or nervous. Oliver already had to call her attention because sometimes her lipstick – always bright and colorful lipsticks, he’d noticed – stained her teeth. Each action, though similar, had their particularities to each sensation.

He filed every new lesson hoping that it would help him unravel who she was. Knowing the opponent was the basic of a good strategist, and few were as good as Oliver.

Though, no matter how he tried, he couldn’t, with conviction, see her as an opponent.

Not to mention there was a side of him – that Oliver believed was small enough to be easily ignored – that simply liked watching Felicity. She didn’t bother hiding her feelings, she wore then right on the surface. It was something so contrary to him, so opposite to who he was, that inevitably sharpened his curiosity.

That made hard to believe she was a criminal.

Pearson got up and left the office, and the bodyguards entered again. Felicity got occupied with a few of her chores for minutes before addressing them. “Hey. Do any of you like baseball?”

“Yeah, we both do. Why?” Diggle answered.

“This new business opportunity came up. To be discussed in the season’s opening, look at that. And the company has tickets for executives, so I’ll have to go. You work so hard because of me and you deserve laid-back moment… though still working. You guys wanna go with me? I believe an event like this require extra protection. And something tells me you’re better together.”

Oliver couldn’t imagine another client besides Felicity that could make a work order sound like a casual invitation.

“What about Rob?” Diggle questioned.

“Already thought about it. My idea is to change his Saturday for Friday. Then you guys get the Friday off. Let’s face it, I think we’ve already been acquiring a good rhythm of coexistence, right, to do such changes.”

“It’s fine by me,” Oliver said. He’d have to call Tommy.

“I must say it’s been a while since I last watched baseball in the stadium,” Diggle added.

Sometime later, Alena appeared. She greeted the men slightly bashful, though she already knew them. “Hi, boss!” she exclaimed to Felicity.

Olvier realized a tiny change in his client’s expression. He knew what she would say even before her eyes met his. “We’ll be outside, Miss Smoak,” he said heading towards the exit. Diggle followed him. Another moment of the day destined to watching her.

Back inside, Alena sat on one of the chairs facing Felicity.

“Let me guess. It happened again,” the CEO said.

“Yeah.”

“Same pathway?”

“Yes and no.” Felicity crinkled her brow, and the Director continued. “I say this because, while I backtracked to investigate, I kinda discovered a signature message: ‘I knew you were the best.’”

The confusion grew bigger.

“We arrested a few criminals today, suspects of being kidnappers. Is there a way you could come here to identify them?” This was what Billy said on the phone.

Felicity readily went to Jerry and told him her lunch would be longer than usual. As she reentered the office, she let out a low sigh. Over the last couple of weeks she was spending more time outside than inside the company, whether due to developments regarding her kidnapping, apartment hunting or work-related commitments.

“How about an excursion to the police station?” she told the bodyguards.

The precinct was busier than usual. Billy was finishing talking with someone when Felicity found him.

“Hey.”

Billy turned with a small smile and greeted her back. His glance went straight to Oliver and Diggle right behind her, and he got serious again.

“Oh yeah, I forgot you haven’t met them yet.” Felicity furrowed her brow, thinking that it had been almost two weeks she barely talked to Billy. And she barely noticed.

She introduced the men.

“Billy is my, uh, the detective responsible for my case,” he said, not wanting to explain her casual relationship with the cop – or the slight conflict of interest. She realized she let slide his first name.

Malone guided them to a room as he spoke. “Earlier today we made an operation and managed to arrest a few suspects. According to the investigation, they’re part of a gang of kidnappers and unfortunately we didn’t get the rest… yet. But it’s great progress.”

“Did you manage this only with my deposition?” Felicity didn’t hide her surprise.

“Partially.” The detective looked around, especially to the bodyguards as if asking for permission, before leaning into her and continuing with a low voice. “But I can say you sparked an idea.”

“Always glad to help.” The CEO didn’t hold back a smile.

They entered a room with a glass window facing another, where there were four men lining against the wall. Detective Malone asked Felicity if she recognized any of them. She looked at the face of each one of them attentively.

“None of them,” she answered cautiously.

Billy furrowed his brow. “Really? Well… They must be the remaining ones.”

“How did you say you found them?”

“Well, we’d already mapped the occurrences and this way set up a statistical distribution of the city regions most susceptible to have kidnappings. Then, I checked with IT to see if it was possible to triangulate the occurrences and routes to see if it was possible to determine the place they’ve been operating.”

“And it is,” Felicity intervened.

“We’ve obtained some interesting locations and in one of them we managed to get them in flagrant.”

That was actually a great idea, Felicity thought with herself. She kept it in mind.

“It’s possible others have abandoned their locations,” Oliver commented.

“If we assume they know how the police found them,” Diggle said.

“I believe the algorithm generated possibilities. Doesn’t mean the locations belong in fact to the criminals. Nor that other places might be discarded since the rest of the gang knows the police are on their track. Or that unmapped locations can’t also be their hideouts,” Felicity said.

She omitted she didn’t think the fugitives were the ones who approached her. After Alena, she more and more believed her kidnapping had served as a façade, after all, it would be easy to pass it as another case that had plagued the city not to raise suspicion, mislead investigators and hide its true purpose.

Someone wanted something from her. Someone was willing to create chaos in her life for this.

“Will you keep this line of investigation?” she asked, moving her glance off the glass window to the detective.

Billy showed confusion. “Of course. We’re getting very close to solve all the cases and stop all these kidnappings.” He kept silence for a couple of seconds, watching her. “But for some reason you think it’s not the solution to your case.”

“Why would you think that?” Diggle asked, a bit intrigued.

Felicity tightened her lips, not answering right away. That sparked an alert in her bodyguards.

“Can I talk to him for a moment?” she asked Oliver and Diggle.

“Miss Smoak, if this is related to your security, I believe we must know,” Oliver pointed out. Diggle nodded in agreement.

The firmness and strength in her eyes showed why she was the owner of a successful company, even being a bit intimidating. “Please.”

“If it’s something related to the investigation, then it’ll have to be confidential, gentlemen,” Billy said.

Oliver shot a sharp glance at the detective.

“Let’s go, Oliver,” Diggle said in a conciliating tone and tapped his friend’s arm so they could leave. “We’ll be right outside, Miss Smoak.”

As soon as the door closed, Felicity continued, “I don’t think the remaining criminals were my kidnappers. I feel it in my gut.”

“Felicity, there’s nothing I can do with gut,” Billy said.

“Are you telling me _you_ don’t have gut?” She didn’t hide her frustration.

“I do,” he calmly answered. “And because of it I make an effort to find evidence. They are the ones I can work with”. He made a new pause. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

The CEO hesitated for the second time. “I can’t reveal now.”

“Felicity, I want to help you, but I can’t like this,” he sighed, “I need something.”

“I can’t say ‘cause it has to do with my company. I won’t just go and reveal information about my company.”

“You think the kidnapping had something to do with the company?” The cop furrowed his brow. “Or maybe… you?” She nodded. “I’d be more worried if you didn’t have personal security now.”

“You said you need something. What if I give you this something?”

“Felicity, what are you gonna do?” he asked suspiciously. “Please tell me you won’t just go out there investigating on your own.”

_Too late, Billy._ She placed her hands on her waist and cocked her head. “I may very well be thinking about a private investigator. And, even if I weren’t, it doesn’t give you the right to act so protective with me. Nor tell me what to do.”

The man took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. You’re right. But I couldn’t help it. Protecting is my job, Felicity.”

“I know.” Her face smoothed, and she briefly smiled with the corner of her lips. Felicity approached him and touched his forearm, lightly caressing it. “Wanna go out tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. Lucky for you I changed my shift with another guy,” he answered and touched her hand on his arm, squeezing it.

They broke apart and left the room. Back at the precinct’s main hall, there was a fuss even bigger than when Felicity arrived. Some cops checked weapons and uniforms and headed to the exit. One of them stopped and approached Billy. It was Captain Quentin Lance.

“Malone, you busy?”

“Finishing now, Captain. What happened?”

“Another case involving mobs. This time there were deaths. If things scale, I bet there’s a war coming. We’ll need all hands on deck.”

“On my way.”

The Captain then noticed the three people that accompanied Billy. His gaze squinted when it landed on Oliver and his face hardened.

“Queen.”

“Captain Lance,” Oliver said respectfully.

“What are you doing here?” he asked not even trying to mask the bluntness.

“Escorting my client.” Oliver indicated Felicity.

“Uh yeah. Actually, we’re on our way out,” the CEO said noticing the air getting a bit heavy. “Let’s go, guys.”

While leaving with Oliver and Diggle, Felicity couldn’t keep the curiosity as to what happened between the Captain and her bodyguard.

Incredibly the impulse to talk too much was damped when she was with Rob. Similar to the other men, Felicity also adapted to the third bodyguard with easiness. However, there was a clear and defined line of formality and professionalism between them, and it was on that Friday that Felicity concluded that such line was becoming blurry with Oliver and Diggle. With no effort, without her realizing. And she didn’t care. She also thought the same didn’t happen with Rob due to the simple fact that he was sporadically her bodyguard.

Rob was as dedicated as Oliver and Diggle, but he resembled Diggle more. She didn’t think there could be someone as stoic as Oliver. Rob was the definition of calm whereas she fussed around because of course, _of course_ , that at the end of the afternoon, right before the weekend began, problems had to appear. Felicity thought it was the price to pay for, rudely speaking, working part time over the last weeks.

Which made her work overtime and leave the company by the time of her dinner with Billy. She hurried inside the restaurant, Rob at her heels.

“Sorry I’m late!” she exclaimed stopping at the table.

“No worries.” The detective smiled comprehensive and quickly stoop up to peck her lips.

She sat. The bodyguard settled in another table. Billy pointed at the glass in front of her already filled with wine.

“Thought you might need it.”

“That’s my kind of reception.” Felicity took the glass and sipped the wine. It was a dry red, her favorite type. The liquid went down her throat heavily, she welcomed the feeling and felt the tension in her body start to undo.

The waiter came, and they placed their orders. Conversation flowed between them and, when they started to eat, the topic changed to Felicity’s routine now with the bodyguards.

“I hope they don’t take long to get used to me,” Billy said.

Felicity frowned. “Why?”

“Because we’ve been going out for a while and I think we could turn this into a serious relationship, and then I’d be more present in your life,” he firmly spoke.

“Oh.”

Few times Felicity didn’t know what to say. She opened and twitched her lips, but nothing came out, and seconds passed and dragged.

“But it’s not something you want,” he completed for her.

It was the simple truth.

“Sorry,” she said with a heavy heart. She didn’t want to hurt him. She didn’t see Billy as her boyfriend, just someone to have fun with. “I like you, I like how we are now. And I wouldn’t change it.”

Billy nodded and sipped some more wine.

“It’s alright,” he said with a hint of upset. “At least it ends in honesty.”

Felicity felt her appetite drop. Luckily they were close to the end, but still she had to force the rest of the food inside.

They finished their meal and skipped dessert. After they left the restaurant, Billy turned to her one last time.

“I just want you to know that none of this will get in the way of your investigation. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to talk to me.”

Felicity forced a smile. Approached carefully and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Billy. And I’m truly sorry.”

She observed him leave for a few moments.

“Everything okay, Miss Smoak?” Rob asked.

“Yeah. Let’s go home.”

In the car, Felicity realized and accepted something. She wasn’t bothered by the breakup as expected.

Felicity had never watched a baseball match at a stadium and really hoped the atmosphere was upbeat and fun. She felt encouraged to go more as a distraction of the breakup than do to business.

With an hour and a half to the beginning of the game, she left home. She met Oliver in casual clothes for the first time. He wore a simple white shirt with a brown leather jacket and boots. The spring sun shone the entrance of the townhouse, making his eyes much bluer.

That vision was already a great distraction.

“Good afternoon, Miss Smoak,” he greeted, his voice always a mix of respect and softness, a tiny smile on his lips as he stared at her.

“Hey. Good afternoon,” she said feeling a little breathless.

“Ready?”

“Yeah, sure.” She handed him the car keys, yet he didn’t take them.

“Change of plans, actually. There was an accident on the way to the stadium. It turned traffic into a mess in the whole city. We won’t be able to get there by car even if we wanted to. Diggle got stuck, but he ended up going home and he’s taking the subway. He’ll meet us there,” Oliver explained.

“So how are we going?” she asked, confused.

He started to walk and she followed behind.

“Have you ever ridden a bike?”

“Twice. First time was in Las Vegas, I was still a teen, and it was a scooter, which is not a real bike – or is it? – and it was one of the hottest summers of my life. Summer in the desert, look at that. Now imagine hellish temperatures on a scooter? Didn’t help at all. Second time was in Boston and… well, it was a time I made some crazy decisions, especially regarding fashion. But it wasn’t that bad, though the rest of the night is a kinda _blurry_ for me,” she babbled.

Parked in front of the building was a black, shiny Ducati.

“Luckily we can still ride a bike,” Oliver said.

Felicity took some time to realize that she would ride a bike with him. Sit right behind him. She couldn’t even say a thing as she absorbed this.

Oliver took the helmet and handed it to her. “Sorry, didn’t bring an extra.”

“What about you? You can’t ride without one.”

“I highly doubt the authorities are worried with this now. Keep it. My duty is to protect you and I’d rather hurt myself than let anything happen to you.”

Felicity didn’t want her heart skipping that way. Kind of awkwardly, she took the helmet and placed on her head. “I don’t know why, but I feel like a Funko,” she said, her voice sounding damped.

Oliver gave her another smile before approaching. He took the helmet and adjusted it as best as possible. Felicity felt his fingers brush her face. He locked the visor. “Not perfect, but better than nothing.”

The bodyguard headed to the bike, crossed over one of his long legs and sat. The position made his muscular thighs in evidence in his pants. He turned to look at her, a question in his eyes.

Felicity was never a fan of motorcycles, but she found that all… _tempting._ She approached with caution. Sat behind him, hands placed on the leather.

“Miss Smoak, hold on to me tight,” he said.

“I imagine you saying that under different circumstances,” she let out. Really couldn’t explain where those words came from. “Very platonic… circumstances,” she tried to fix.

Thankfully his back was turned to her and she wore the helmet.

Felicity slid forward until he was right between her legs. Her vision was filled by his broad back. She started to fell, besides the heat, his scent feeding, _overloading_ her senses. There was the leather of the jacket, but also something wooden, at the same time discrete and memorable.

“Move a little more,” Oliver said low and touched her lower left thigh. Felicity was aware of that region of her body like never before. Felt the weight of his hand, his palm in complete contact with her jeans. She remembered the first time she gripped his hand. She wanted to remember his rough touch. With a thrust of her hips forward, she finally settled. Her chest brushed him, just like her inner thighs.

Oliver took his hand off her and placed it on the handle. She wrapped her arms across his abdomen. He turned on the engine and they took off. The inertia made Felicity lightly lean against his back. During the entire way, she tried not to think of the hardness under her hands, if those lines were truly muscle definition. She had never been _so close._

The man always had a memorable presence, yet she hadn’t realized how solid it also was. She was taken by a feeling of safety and completeness. He also rode so well, zigzagging through the streets, decided, firmly, no second thoughts. She had nothing to worry about.

For the first time, the CEO also enjoyed the ride. The wind blowing her face and body, the speed, the bike’s inclinations. Felt the shivers, the stir. There was a freedom in it Felicity only comprehended in this moment.

When they parked at the stadium, she removed the helmet, grinning. “That was pretty cool.”

Oliver, who had just stood, opened the third smile of the day. She noticed how he always lifted the corner of his mouth. She wanted to see him grin, full teeth and everything. If he was already absurdly beautiful all serious, him happy would be nothing less than glorious. She wondered if he had already openly smiled once, what made him stop and what she could do to unlock it again.

Felicity saw the storm in the ocean of his eyes, she shadows that disturbed him. Much likely those were war traumas. And nothing of that scared her. She also didn’t want to know, unless if by chance he would want to tell her, and she found herself entirely willing to listen to him.

They walked towards the entrance.

“How did it go with Rob yesterday?” Oliver asked, his attentive eyes scanning the place and the crowd.

She hesitated to answer very briefly, which already made her bodyguard alert.

“What happened?” he said, turning to her, his voice firmer, but still gentle.

The CEO realized he misunderstood her reaction.

“Nothing with Rob. He was great as usual. It’s just… Billy and I broke up. I don’t know if you or Diggle knew, but you must have noticed because you guys notice everything, it’s your job. And it’s weird ‘cause we never _started_ anything to break. He wanted something serious, commitment, you know, boyfriend and girlfriend, and I… didn’t. And then it’s over. And I’m coming today more to distract myself from this than to do business… Not that’s not essential, after all, it’s just the future of my company, I mean, not the _future_. It’s not like everything will collapse if ST doesn’t get this deal-”

Suddenly she felt Oliver’s hand on her shoulder, squeezing it delicately. She stopped talking and gazed at his face, which carried a calm expression. He understood her ramble came from being upset.

“I’m sorry,” he said, eyes completely focused on her, understanding.

“I’m sorry for dumping all this on you.”

Oliver let her go. “Hey, don’t apologize for being who you are.” An entertained spark briefly lightened those blue oceans, and Felicity couldn’t help a tiny smile. He didn’t mind her babbling. “And I already told you, I’m here to care for your well-being. If unburdening is what you need, I’ll be right here.”

Her smile grew. She felt better. Deep down she already thought going out was worth it.

Every time Oliver watched a baseball match live he was at the VIP section. Exclusive service, indoor and outdoor rooms, with a spectacular view of the diamond and the rest of the field. It was the Starling’s society favorite place, and, being the first game of the season, it was full. So it was no surprise the glances that turned his way when he and Felicity walked into the cooled place that basically served to socialize. He could still imagine what they were thinking, him arriving with a woman. The casual clothing stopped the others from noticing the true nature of their relationship.

Felicity looked around, getting acquainted with the new experience. She didn’t take long to find a few Smoak Tech executives and the Azel Inc. Vice-President of Acquisitions, Vincent Anders, the main reason of her presence.

“I didn’t know you were such a Rockets fan,” Felicity said after greeting Alicia Pearson, who wore the team’s jersey and cap and had put a tiny flag inside her pants’ pocket.

“Felicity! It’s so nice to see you here,” the director said, “And it’s no news I like baseball.”

“First time for everything, huh.” Felicity opened a smile and greeted Harold Metcalf by her side.

“And you aren’t in the spirit.” Alicia came up with a second cap in hand. Approached the CEO and softly placed it on her hand. “There. You can keep it. It’s an extra anyway, and I didn’t know what to do with it.”

Felicity moved away from her coworkers and headed to VP Anders.

“Today is the day to put new things on my head,” she commented with Oliver as she adjusted the cap.

Her and the VP greeted and talked business for a while, in a very informal air, contrary to what would happen in a meeting room. At the end, the man asked her guess for the match’s final score. Felicity, who had already said she didn’t understand much baseball, froze for a second and that was when Oliver, with his vast knowledge of the sport, meddled, saying it would be a disputed game, even more against a champion team like the Pittsburg Pirates, but the Starling City Rockets had enough talent to win.

“Even more now that Miss Smoak has declared who she’s cheering for.” He pointed to the cap. “Most definitely someone like her is good luck,” Oliver concluded, using a bit of charm, though his words were honest.

Felicity looked at the bodyguard and opened a tiny smile of appreciation.

Right before the match’s first pitch, she and the VP parted ways briefly. Felicity waited until he was out of reach to speak. “If Smoak Tech gets to close the deal with him, you’re a good part of the reason. Thank you.”

“Miss Smoak, I just made a comment about baseball. You’re the one who captivated him,” Oliver answered.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Oliver, just take the victory,” she said graciously and placed a hand on his forearm.

There was his first name again. Oliver wasn’t a tactile person, but only on that day he twice initiated physical contact with her for pure and simple will, an impulse he thought until now he had lost. He couldn’t explain why, just like he couldn’t explain why he didn’t get tense with her touch. He let her hand there, fingers spread over the sleeve of his jacket, showing her lilac-painted nails. He once again gazed at her face, more centimeters lower than usual as she was not in heels. The corner of her lips was still curved, matching her sparkling eyes, that today weren’t framed with glasses, but contacts. Her irises were bright as the blue sky that blessed that day. He noticed that right close to the pupil, her irises turned to a golden halo, just a strip. A sun to the sky. Mesmerizing.

“Hi guys,” a new voice emerged.

Felicity let go of Oliver. How the hell did she end up so close to him? She took two large steps behind and saw Diggle approaching them.

“Hey Dig.”

“I thought I wouldn’t make it. I don’t remember the last time I saw the city so chaotic,” he commented.

“Still twenty minutes to go,” Felicity said.”

“But I think it’s better we go to our seats now.”

They were almost crossing the door to the outside when someone called for Oliver. _Of course_.

“Hey Tommy.”

Oliver had told his friend he’d still go to the game, but to work instead of leisure, and this was why he couldn’t hang out much. Obviously Tommy couldn’t contain himself. Oliver could only imagine why.

After Oliver, Tommy greeted Diggle with a handshake. Confused, Felicity watched the men.

“Hi.”

Tommy turned to her with cocky and charming smile. “You must be Felicity Smoak. Tommy-”

“Merlyn. Verdant’s owner,” she completed. He was also heir of the family that founded the Merlyn Global Group.

“In flash. Nice to meet you, Felicity. Have you ever been there?”

“I’m afraid not. Some friends have invited me to go, but in the end I couldn’t.”

“Too bad. If another opportunity comes and you do go, do not hesitate to come to me and say hi. I’ll guarantee you and your friends will be very well treated.” He winked.

“Tommy is my best friend,” Oliver butted in, “I would have come with him today if you didn’t.”

“Ah, sorry to interrupt the fun,” she said.

“No way. Your safety is more important,” Tommy said. “Felicity, you like baseball?”

“I don’t understand it much, actually. I’m here more for business.”

“Ah, mixing pleasure with work.”

“Says the nightclub owner.”

“ _Touché._ ” Tommy charmingly smiled again.

“And you?”

“I always liked baseball. Oliver and I constantly came here to watch the game when we were little.”

“I imagine. That’s why I brought them,” Felicity pointed at the bodyguards, “to try to bring some pleasure to work. The mix between the two of them is quite healthy.”

“Definitely.”

“Well, why don’t you two enjoy and catch up? Diggle and I are going to our seats.”

Diggle and she left, leaving the remaining two. Oliver noticed through the corner of his eyes Tommy checking her out.

“I have never seen some wear jeans so well, so damn tight and perfectly fitting. I guess that’s why they were invented.”

Oliver audibly exhaled, resisting the urge to groan and roll his eyes.

“C’mon, man, you can’t deny you didn’t check out those wonderful legs. Fuck, if covered they look like that, imagine…”

Oliver wasn’t blind. His client was a beautiful woman. And, hell, he was well aware of her legs, even more when he was between them while he rode, his hip between the strong thighs, pressed against him… He’d ridden the bike with other women, but none had been such a distraction for him before.

Baseball was a bit tricky to follow for someone who didn’t know much about it. But Felicity, with her superior intellect, didn’t like being in the dark about anything and set off to understand as much as possible until the end of the match. The challenge she made to herself was much more interesting than the game, she had to confess, just like the statistics.

During a break, Felicity was entertained in a discussion with Diggle, who sat by her right. Meanwhile Oliver stood up and scanned everything. The day got warmer, and he ended up removing the jacket. The white shirt he wore underneath was completely revealed. Felicity tried to stop her eyes from checking him out, but couldn’t. She saw the contours of his pectorals under the fabric. His arm muscles were well defined, as she imagined, and some veins popped. He wore a watch on his right wrist she hadn’t noticed before.

She informed she wanted to stop by the restroom, and they got up. Oliver left his jacket with Tommy, who only sat two rows behind them.

“You know, here you won’t be able to enter the female restroom to check if it’s empty. ‘Cause I’m pretty sure it will never be empty,” she told Oliver.

“You think.”

It ended up she walked in with him right behind. She briefly called for other women. Two left and threw them weird looks. Felicity felt a bit uncomfortable and Oliver remained impenetrable. He checked every corner before leaving and waiting for her outside with Diggle.

They were heading back to their seats when a blur surged in the corner of her eyesight. Felicity took a few seconds to process what happened and in those seconds Oliver put himself in front of her in a protective posture.

Diggle cornered a woman against a wall. His body and arms blocked her. She was on her back, and Felicity saw the bodyguard taking a knife off her hand.

Felicity breathed in with difficulty. Someone had tried to stab her.

People around stepped back when they noticed the attack and now whispered with each other. Oliver’s gaze, hard and clinical, scanned the room, alert to any danger. He probably didn’t identify anything else, since he remained there, a human shield glued to her.

It didn’t take long for the stadium security to arrive. Three men cut through the crowd and stopped by their side.

“What’s going on?” one of them asked.

“This woman tried to attack my client,” Diggle said, still immobilizing her. “With this.” He showed the knife. “You better call the police.”

“Are you ok, miss?” Another security guard turned to Felicity.

“Yes,” she answered feeling her heartbeat go back to normal.

Diggle released the woman, and the guards took care of her. The police was notified. The crowd dispersed a little bit, even more when the game restarted, but the focus of most of them was still the attack.

Felicity looked at the woman. She had an ordinary appearance, exactly like the other viewers. Her expression carried boredom, but every once in a while apprehension slid out and revealed itself.

Smoak Tech’s employees appeared, worried, to ask how she felt. The glance they casted at the bodyguards made her imagine they wanted to tell her how right they were in hiring them. Felicity wouldn’t go down easily.

Tommy also showed up and stayed with the three of them until police arrived, even under Felicity’s protests as she wanted him to go back to the game. She didn’t want to end the fun more than she already had.

As the officers cuffed the woman, she mumbled something intelligible to Felicity. However, she noticed how Oliver stiffed at her side.

The CEO and the bodyguards went to the precinct to give their statements.

“Third time in a month at a precinct. It must be a record. If I keep like this, I’ll have a fidelity card,” Felicity tried to use humor to relieve the apprehension.

Oliver and Diggle went in first. Luckily Dinah was working and she kept Felicity company while she waited for the guys. She barely spoke, disturbed by the attack - the _second_ attack she suffered within just a few weeks -, by the feeling of safety that had been ripped off her once more.

Detective Hall waited for Felicity when she entered the room.

“Who did you tell you were going to the game?” It was one of the woman’s questions.

“Why do you ask?” Felicity said back, a bit confused.

“Well, the way it happened, it doesn’t seem it was something random. The attacker had a clear purpose. You.”

Suddenly the pieces started to fit in. The break-ins to the company’s servers, the attacks against her.

Certainty dawned on Felicity. She was in danger. She was a target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spy with my little eye... two people getting close.
> 
> Comment/kudos always appreciated. I'd love to know what you think :) See you next week!


	7. First Time

Felicity walked into the townhouse alongside Oliver, abandoning the bodyguard’s protocol of inspecting the place beforehand. He said nothing, just watched her as she dropped on the couch and removed her tennis shoes and cap.

“Miss Smoak, will you be alright?”

Felicity didn’t answer, just nodded. She hadn’t spoken for a while. The way back to her home was in complete silence.

That wasn’t his client.

“I’m leaving now, ok? Call me if anything.”

He turned on his back and walked to the door. Had his hand on the doorknob when he heard her, “Oliver.”

The voice came out low, almost a whisper. Raw. Vulnerable. It was the first time he didn’t enjoy how his name left those lips. He turned again. Felicity was standing and staring at him with dejected features.

“Can you… stay a little while?” she asked. He picked up uncertainty. In her glance there was doubt and apprehension. The light she always shone was dimmed, timid.

Wrath arose inside Oliver. The sense of protection invaded him like a wave crashing hard on the ocean. He felt his hands wanting to close in fists, but he contained himself just brushing his thumb on his index and middle fingers, a tick that started back in the Army.

He wanted to personally punish whoever tried to attack her.

He never wanted to see Felicity like that again.

“Sure.”

He approached her slowly, one step after the other, his eyes fixed on hers, conveying as much calm and understanding as possible. He held one of her arms delicately. They were close once more.

“It’s ok not being ok,” he said with the soft tone that was becoming rule whenever he was around her.

Felicity breathed in with difficulty and diverted her look. Oliver saw a faint glow of tears in it. His jaw locked for fractions of seconds, but soon he made himself undo it. Irritation was not was she needed at the moment, even if it wasn’t directed at her.

“Felicity, talk to me.”

She quickly met his eyes again, this time with firmness. For a second, he saw a hint of surprise. He knew why. It was the first time he spoke her name.

Oliver savored how the word left his lips, his grave, deep voice marking each syllable, his tongue highlighting it with the respect and tenderness she deserved. Like a rich, exotic spice. He couldn’t help it, it was just something natural, there was no need to try. A million emotions could be conveyed by just saying her name. He liked it. It awoke something… _good_ in his chest.

They crossed a line from which there was no return. Neither realized. And even if they did, they also would not care.

His fingers remained wrapped around her wrist. Her skin was soft. He felt her pulse echoing.

It had been a long time he got so comfortable with someone else’s touch.

Her lips trembled while she searched for words. “It’s just… When I finally overcame that Tuesday… this happens. It feels like… Feels like…” Felicity struggled to express herself. Weird. She had always been so eloquent. “It feels like something changed in that day. I mean, it truly did. My life changed.” She gave a dry, forced laugh; not at all resembling the spontaneous joy he was used to seeing and that in some point over those weeks he started to associate to her and only her. “But I feel like, ever since then I’ve been out of orbit. Even by a little.”

“It’s ok feeling like that. It’s normal. It’s also momentary, always remember this.” Hypocrisy echoed inside Oliver, he was well aware. But just because he didn’t believe what he said for himself didn’t mean he didn’t believe it for others.

And he didn’t matter in that moment. Just her.

“As for the attacks you suffered… You can’t stop them from coming. But I can stop them from hitting you, like today. And I will. Always.” Oliver, maybe unconsciously, maybe not, tried to take that feeling away from her, the weight, claiming it for himself, another burden to carry.

He placed his other hand on her right shoulder, stared deeply into those eyes that still shone, still held back the crying, and said, “Felicity. I will not let anything happen to you.”

He didn’t promise, but it was as if he did; there was so much conviction there. It was something beyond his duty, but he couldn’t help it. What Oliver said was a certainty deep-rooted within him. Protecting her became – he didn’t know when, maybe in that moment, maybe when he saw the knife in the woman’s hand – more than his job, became a matter of honor.

He didn’t know why so much determination.

Felicity slowly breathed in and out, the air entered and left carrying part of her uneasiness. The teardrops in her eyes vanished. Her chest got lighter.

Oliver released her shoulder. When he was about to unwrap his fingers of her wrist, her free hand moved and gripped his own wrist. She squeezed it with more strength she normally would. She wanted to reaffirm his solidity, his completeness.

In the absence of orbit, Oliver was a certainty.

“Thank you,” Felicity said.

“Hey… You never have to thank me.”

They let go of each other, immediately feeling the loss, but remained close, the blues of their eyes still locked on the other. The silence was comfortable, even with a slight tension growing between them.

“You know… I’m getting hungry,” Felicity said, hugging her stomach.

Oliver smiled. There she was coming back to normal.

“I’ll order pizza.”

“Make sure it’s big enough for two.” He winked.

“Mario’s?”

“Best pizza in town.”

“I just don’t know which. I love pepperoni, but I’d also eat black olives and mushroom…” she pondered, her voice leaving behind the last remnants of turmoil.

“Both. Order both.”

Felicity placed her hands on her waist. An amused glow appeared in her glance. “I stress eat. Don’t encourage me.” She pressed her lips tight for a few seconds, deep in thought. “Ok. Two then.”

She moved away to get the phone and call. Oliver took off his jacket and sat on the bigger couch. He looked around, studying the environment. The apartment was colorful and welcoming and it perfectly matched her. Quirky paintings hang from the walls. Two of those walls were painted in a different color - a navy blue that was still fun and matched her curtains - like the one on the far end of the hall and the one on his right where her desk was placed. He noticed some of her decorative items he recorded to memory in all those days of scanning and inspecting around were no longer displayed. The reason why was the presence of some empty boxes piled up near her dining table. He imagined she was already preparing to move. He asked her as soon as she returned after finishing the order.

“Yeah. I started little by little so I won’t get crazy on moving day.”

“Call me when the day comes. I’ll help you.”

She opened a sweet smile. “You really don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want it. And not as your bodyguard.”

An involuntary tremble ran through her. Oliver noticed because he always did, it was his job, but ignored it. He _chose_ to ignore it.

Felicity changed her weight from one foot to another, seeking to put away the tension. Or at last overcome it.

“Uh, how about some wine to go along?” She changed the subject. “A Cabernet Sauvignon? Come to think about it, mushroom goes better with Pinot Noir… But it’s all red, right. I also got a bottle of Jerez and still haven’t tried this combination with pepperoni.”

Oliver furrowed his brow, surprised. “You know a lot about wine,” he pointed out.

“ _Pff._ Yeah right. I love wine and pizza. I just Googled the combination.”

Felicity went to the holder in the kitchen where she kept her wine and pulled a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. “Italian. Very themed. And you can’t go wrong with a classic,” she said while shaking the bottle in his direction.

He smiled another one of his barely-there smiles. Her excitement affected him, reaching out to him, finding a place buried deep inside him, that until now was lethargic and numb, that he thought no longer existed. Oliver felt warmth spread inside him. He was what he’s always been – steel and reflexes – and he’d jump into action on the first sign of danger, but also, in that instant, he relaxed. Pure and simply. He physically felt his shoulders lowering, his muscles uncoil, his body sink deeper into Felicity’s comfy couch. Sensations he forgot how they felt like and that had become unusual and, instead of blocking them, he welcomed them.

Felicity put the wine into the freezer and then sat on the couch next to him. She hugged one of her pillows, folded her knees under her and turned to him, placing her elbow in the back of the couch.

“What about you? Got a sommelier side too?”

“You can say that. Though I usually go for whisky, I like wine a lot.” Oliver hid that he didn’t enjoy the drink like before, the scents, the taste in the mouth, the explosions in the tongue. He drank because he remembered it was good. “I learned to appreciate it at home. There’s a cellar at my family’s house.” He also couldn’t explain why he shared those details with her.

Obviously his family had their own cellar, Felicity thought. She imagined a wide, ancient and stony place, modern but low illumination, and countless rows of shelves filled with bottles, a lot of them under a layer of dust. She imagined rare and legendary wines, maybe some that the world thought no longer existed.

Oliver didn’t say it in an arrogant or condescending tone, but as a matter of fact.

“I bet there is some fun stuff there, like a Lafite-Rothschild. I had a roommate in college who swore she’d sneak the bottle from her father on graduation day and we’d drink to celebrate. It didn’t happen ‘cause… well, our graduation festivities took a whole new, crazy level and we ended up forgetting it in the moment. But not completely. I could never completely forget a Lafite-Rothschild.”

“I guess there are some bottles of a Lafite-Rothschild… 1982 perhaps?... there.”

Felicity widened her eyes. She believed, of course, the Queens were billionaires. But still… _Damn._

“Next time I go there, I’ll see if I can find it for you.”

Her surprise deepened. “You… you won’t simply _give_ a bottle of this to me.” Last time she checked one bottle cost thousands of dollars.

Oliver shrugged. The mansion’s cellar had a lot of stuff and it wasn’t like his family would sell them or drink everything during their lives. And, honestly, he couldn’t care less about the monetary value. The wine would definitely have more value, another type of value, much more significant Felicity’s hands. And if it would make her happy, why not?

“I was going to, but if you don’t want it… Maybe I’ll give it to you as a birthday present ‘cause this way it will look bad if you return it,” he playfully said.

“You know my birthday?” she asked, a mix of surprise, confusion and curiosity.

He stared at her fixatedly. “Twenty-fourth of July,” he answered in a heartbeat. “You do realize that I read your profile when I was offered the job, right? Just like you got mine.”

Felicity fought the thrills within her that surged with the wine, the mention of her birthday, his kindness.

“Yeah, but… it doesn’t mean I memorized your birthday. Not that I didn’t want to, it just didn’t occur to me.” She tightened her lips before she went off on one of her rambles.

“Well, my job is to be aware of everything about you.” Grave, serious and husky. That was how he sounded. Adding to his penetrating gaze, which quickly ran her body up and down to punctuate his words, the tone provoked another shiver in Felicity. She leveled his eyes, the currents of those seas as turbulent and dark as they were welcoming and provocative. Enchanting. She was powerless against them.

“And when is your birthday? Because if you’re giving me a rare wine, the least I can do is to return the favor.” She forced herself to speak to escape those reactions.

There was no reason for her bodyguard to spark them. And with such rush and impetus.

“Sixteenth of May.” Oliver really didn’t care for gifts, but, well, he brought that upon himself.

“Hey, it’s close!”

The conversation continued to flow. The atmosphere was pleasant, natural. Oliver even kicked off his shoes. After a while, Felicity got up and went to the bathroom to remove the rest of the make-up and the contacts. She actually wanted to take a shower, but didn’t feel comfortable at all to undress with Oliver right in the next room.

Her brain thought of the craziest things.

She was almost leaving when she heard the doorbell ringing. “I’m coming!” she exclaimed, even though she knew Oliver, as her protector, was already checking.

She rushed to leave and grabbed her wallet. However Oliver was already handing his credit card to the pizza deliveryman.

“No! I ordered, I pay.” She launched against him, trying to get the goddamned plastic rectangle. But the man just raised his right arm and blocked her. Felicity kept fighting, trying to cross all that six-foot-one of pure muscle – it must have been comical because she saw the deliveryman chuckling –, until Oliver put the card on the back pocket of his jeans, took the boxes with his free hand, said goodbye to the deliveryman and closed the door.

He turned to her with a smug and playful smile, his dimples showing. But it wasn’t capable of taming her frustration. “Why did you do that?” Felicity crossed her arms.

“C’mon, Felicity, this is nothing.” And in fact it wasn’t. Even if she wasn’t sure if he still had access to his family’s money, she knew how much the company paid him.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. It was already paid, there was no going back.

Oliver saw her for the first time with freshly cleaned face. Noticed the golden locks that naturally fell in smooth curls. She looked younger. There was a hint of freckles on her nose. Still beautiful.

“Grab the wine. Dinner is served,” he said.

They settled at the coffee table and sat on the ground. Felicity opened the bottle in the kitchen before placing it on the corner with two glasses, a pizza slicer in case the restaurant’s cut was poorly made and napkins.

“’Cause it’s so much better to eat the entire slice with your hands.”

Oliver excused himself to wash his hands in the bathroom and when he sat on the rug on the other side of the table facing her, she took a pepperoni slice and bit. She closed her eyes and let out a moan Oliver definitely shouldn’t have classified as pure pleasure. His body also shouldn’t have got tense with the sound.

He poured the drink into the two glasses. His mouth was about to take a sip when she interrupted him, “Wait, wait! We have to make a toast.”

“To what?” he asked in confusion, frowning for a second.

“There’s no need for a reason. I just like the _clinc_ sound. But if you insist… To being here alive,” Oliver captured her voice lightly choking, “and to the best pizza.”

He touched his glass on hers and took a sip before taking a slice of pizza.

“Cheese is one of the best things in life. That’s why I wouldn’t be able to go vegan,” Felicity commented after a few moments.

“I don’t know, there are some cool vegan dishes.”

“How do you know? Have you ever tried?”

“Just curiosity. I like to cook.” He shrugged.

Felicity didn’t hide her surprise. Sexy, kind and still cooked? She soon remembered Donna Smoak’s words: _If you find a hot guy that cooks, marry him. You won’t find another._

_Not now, stupid brain._

“Did you always like it?” she asked.

“No, it was something I discovered after the Army,” he confessed, serious, his voice echoing that time, bringing notes of darkness and sins.

Oliver discovered in cooking a balsam, a sort of therapy to deal with his demons.

Felicity realized everything. His time away had deeply marked him, changed him forever. She saw the suffering, the shame, the pain. It was the first time that Oliver, consciously or not, showed his tortured soul.

She hated that he went through that, whatever it was. Once again she was curious, but much more touched that he chose her to share a piece of him, as small as it was.

Oliver feared his words had killed the good mood between them, but no. When he lifted his gaze to Felicity, he met her staring at him. However, in those eyes there was no judgment, pity, repudiation, disgust or fear, as he expected, as he always did when anyone learned he was a former soldier. Instead he saw understanding, gentleness and surprisingly gratitude.

The floor seemed to have been ripped off him. His breath got stuck in his throat for fractions of second.

The air was static, loaded. Dinner was forgotten. The gazes they shared now were the most intense of all day. Of the entire time they knew each other.

Oliver belatedly realized his mask had fallen. He put it back, broke the visual contact and ate some more.

“And you? When did you discover you were into computers?” he asked to change the subject, but he really wanted to know.

He wanted to know more about her than he dared to admit.

Felicity’s face brightened.

“I’ve been building computers since I was seven. I always felt curious with the pieces, some so tiny and delicate, but so powerful. The first time I saw a motherboard it was like a whole new universe opened to me, which isn’t untrue in a way. It looked like a micro city, with streets and buildings… I started with hardware, but then changed my focus to software and that was when I found myself in the world of innovation, of technology. I was sure I wanted to make a career out of it. The conception, the creation, the construction, seeing something forming out of nothing… It all fascinated me. That was how the company surged. I wanted to create things to change people’s life for the better. And if I change people, I change the world.”

Oliver was loss for words. She spoke with so much passion, sincerity, enthusiasm, certainty. He could listen to her for hours. It was amazing to know that Smoak Technologies surged for such a simple but great reason. She just wanted to help people. It screamed Felicity. She might be a certified genius, but it was her heart that made her so captivating.

He gazed at her with an expression of pure awe he wasn’t even aware of.

Keeping his façade near her started to become hard.

“What?” Felicity asked, his blazing gaze making her feel bashful.

“Nothing.”

They kept eating. The number of slices Oliver had definitely didn’t contribute to his diet, but the pizza took Felicity out of her dark reverie. And he would do it again with no hesitation.

Other subjects came up. Talking to her was so easy, so effortless, and he’d still think that even if he hadn’t closed off years ago. He didn’t put much thought into that. In fact, he didn’t put much thought into that night from the moment he stepped into her place. He didn’t want to explore any of that, his feelings, his words, his reactions, so he pushed it all deep down and away and compartmentalized.

“I can’t take it anymore.” Felicity said sadly eyeing the pizzas’ boxes, where there were a few remaining slices. “But I’m also so happy.”

“I must have eaten an entire pizza. So the rest is yours.”

“It’s already tomorrow’s dinner. Or lunch. Good.” Oliver rolled his eyes and chuckled. She soon reprehended him, “Hey, not everyone was blessed in the culinary art like you.”

That should have been the dinner’s final moment, but none of them moved, none _wanted_ to move. They kept talking and only when they finished the wine they got up. Felicity threw away the empty bottle, gathered the leftovers and stored them in the fridge. When she turned to wash the glasses, saw Oliver already at the sink with a sponge in hand.

“Will I have to fight you because of that too?”

He turned to her with another devastating charming smile. “I’d like to see you try.”

Felicity leaned on the island counter and waited. A bit altered by the alcohol, she allowed herself to admire the broad shoulders and muscles, which ripped through the shirt as he moved his arms. Her eyes ran down his back, stopping at his jeans. She nipped at her bottom lip when she saw the contours of his ass. Honestly, someone shouldn’t be so handsome even doing the dishes.

He closed the tap. The pair returned to the living room. They realized at the same time, with a hint of disappointment, that the night reached its end.

“Well, I think it’s time to leave,” he said.

“It just hit me I shouldn’t have let you drink half the wine. You’re driving!” Felicity said in a snap.

“Not the wisest decision, but I’m fine, Felicity, I swear to you. All the carbs are holding the effects of alcohol. By the way, kudos to you, the combination with the wine was perfect.”

She grinned, delighted by the compliment. “I can’t believe you’re complaining about the carbs. It’s not like two pizzas could damage your amazing abs.” She tightened her lips, but she couldn’t get a hold of herself. “Not that I know it’s amazing, I never saw them, I imagine… I mean, I don’t _imagine_ , it’s just what it looks like.”

It wouldn’t be Felicity if she didn’t commit one of her epic slip ups.

She squeezed her eyes shut and counted to three under her breath. “Just go.”

Oliver put on his shoes and his jacket. She escorted him to the door. They looked at each other, unsure how to react. Seconds lingered. Felicity didn’t know how to say goodbye to him. A handshake, a hug? Theoretically he was on duty, but the last hour and a half had been totally informal and laid-back, more like she hung out with a friend than an employee. It ended up they did nothing. Oliver just crossed the threshold.

“Are you gonna be alright?” he asked turned back. The depth on his voice showed what he meant.

“I am,” she said with a soft smile.

She would be fine as long as she had her protector by her side.

On occasional Sundays, the Diggle family gathered at John’s parents’ house. The ambience was so pleasant lunches almost always extended until the evening. Every once in a while Oliver made an appearance, like the day after the baseball. He went there more to discuss a subject rather than to socialize.

Upon arrival, Oliver was greeted by Heather, Diggle’s mother, who said her son was in the backyard. The house had only one floor, but the external area was huge, which made it ideal for family gatherings.

He found Diggle, Lyla and Sara chatting. His friend carried his daughter, who was the first one to spot her godfather. She leaned towards him, her little arm extended, reaching for him. The twinge in the heart that accompanied Oliver every time he saw her pierced him. It hurt though he was used to.

“What’s up, man? My bad. Now she’s in a very tactile phase,” Diggle said, trying to get a hold on the baby’s arm, but in vain.

Oliver, in another attempt to be a decent godfather, decided to carry her. Sara dove into his arms and as soon as he settled her, she placed a hand over his jaw and started to pet him. After a few seconds of curious, adorable discovery, she moved her eyes to her parents and exclaimed excitedly, her little face showing surprise.

“You like your godfather’s stubble, don’t you?” Lyle said grinning. Diggle copied her and his eyes shone full of love. Even Oliver was touched. His chest warmed and a piece of the discomfort he felt around the little girl got undone – he allowed it to undo.

Sara remained in his arms for a good while as he socialized with the guests. She even wrapped his neck with her arms and laid her head on one of his shoulders. She was slightly drowsy when he handed her back to Lyla, and the same small part of him that uncoiled earlier softened when he noticed how much comfortable and safe she got in his presence. Lyla took her away, and Diggle went back inside and to the kitchen to grab a beer. Oliver followed and decided to take the opportunity that they were alone and away from the others to say what he wanted.

“How’s Felicity?” Diggle asked opening the bottle.

“She was pretty shaken when I took her home yesterday, but… I believe she’s better now,” Oliver responded, purposely not mentioning the time they spent together. He swore the dinner was well compartmentalized within him – _don’t think –_ , so there was no reason for the hesitant slip that sounded at the end of his words. “She’s a tough woman.”

“I got distracted yesterday and forgot to text her.” Diggle placed the bottle on the counter, took his phone out of his pocket and briefly typed. Oliver patiently waited before speaking again.

“I think we can both agree that what happened was not random.”

“Definitely not.” Diggle took a sip and lifted his glance to the window. His expression darkened even under the sunlight.

“Someone knew beforehand she would be there. The stadium’s gates close with the beginning of the game and open at the end, hence it was not the case of someone spotting her inside there and then sending the woman in.” Oliver crossed his arms, already deep in analytical mode.

“It’s not like there aren’t people with the skills to break into the stadium,” Diggle pointed out. Both of them had such skills.

“Possible, but unlikely. No, Dig, this was premeditated.”

Oliver felt his friend’s hesitation before hearing him, “ARGUS?”

“Waller wouldn’t be that careless,” Oliver spoke harshly. He knew how his old boss operated.

“So, who knew about Felicity’s presence at the match?”

“We can only be sure of who was at the game. The ST’s executives, the VP she spoke to. It might be she told others. But, for practical reasons, let’s first consider the variables we do have.”

“Do you think it’s possible that ST’s people are involved? Felicity’s own employees?” Diggle furrowed his brow towards his friend.

“I think everything is possible, Dig. We don’t know them,” Oliver affirmed with seriousness.

“I also think it might have something to do with the kidnapping. It’s the second attack to her in less than a month.”

Oliver cogitated with Felicity herself on the day they met that she wasn’t a random victim. The hypothesis became more likely.

“Or even the cyber terrorism story Waller told, if it’s true.” Something snapped in Oliver’s head. “What if it’s all connected? The kidnapping, yesterday’s attempt… Waller said Overlord, the cyber terrorist ARGUS is chasing, wants Felicity’s skills. It could be his way to approach her.”

“Assuming she’s not allied to him,” Diggle surgically pointed out.

Surprise crashed with Oliver. He’d forgotten to see Felicity as suspect, as an opponent. When did that happen? “Yeah, sure. Assuming she’s the victim.” He tried to sound nonchalantly.

“We also have to figure out what she’s hiding from us. You saw how she reacted when we went to the police station on Thursday.”

Oliver couldn’t deny her behavior was indeed suspicious.

“Or it might be a third agent. Someone outside all this who knows her skills. Who might be competing with the cyber terrorist,” Diggle added.

“But why Felicity?” Oliver couldn’t keep the frustration out of his tone, the sense of protection invading him with intensity and urge. Why was she in so much danger? Why was she a target? What did she have that was so special? “So many hackers in the world-”

“Well, now you know her. She’s a genius.”

There were so many lines of thoughts, so many assumptions. It was like walking in circles.

“That doesn’t explain…” Oliver wondered out loud. “While the police arrested the aggressor, she mumbled something in Russian.”

“Russian?” Diggle was confused. “You don’t mean that the Russian mob is involved?”

“I already told you not to discard any possibility. Still… Remember when we went to the police station with Felicity? What Captain Lance said? Something’s going on with the mobs.”

“Ok, now we’re bordering madness.” Diggle drank more beer to try to process everything. “Let’s proceed with care. Let’s remember SCPD is investigating everything.”

“It’s not like we’re crossing arms, Dig. Felicity has been in our radar for a while.”

“Yeah. In case Waller is right about her. About her being a criminal,” Diggle cautiously reminded. He stared at his friend with a hint of doubt and curiosity. “And you will start your own investigation.”

Oliver really didn’t understand the other man’s gaze. “She’s our client, Dig. We have to know who’s threatening her to protect her the best way we can.”

John opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say got lost. “Just remember we’re no longer in combat,” he said after a moment.

Oliver narrowed his eyes. His posture hardened. “Weren’t you the one who said home is a battlefield?”

But what Oliver didn’t know was that Diggle meant that so Oliver could prepare because, as soon as he got home, his friends and family – and the rest of the city, due to the fame he had – would have thousands of expectations about him after the Middle East, many untrue, and that he braced for it. Because readapting would not be easy.

Which indeed happened.

Diggle decided not to discuss any longer after hearing the harsh and sharp tone, only sighed in resignation. “Ok, so what’s the first step?”

“You’re gonna back me up on this?”

“I’m gonna be by your side the same way I have from the beginning, Oliver. To remind you who you are. And to stop you from losing yourself.” Diggle moved the bottle to his mouth before continuing. “There are many hypotheses lying around. Which one will you follow?”

Oliver readily answered, “Two, actually. First, Azel Inc’s VP. He wanted to do business with Felicity _in_ the game and she’s attacked. Second, the attacker.”

Oliver enjoyed the rest of the day. However, his subconscious reanalyzed the discussion and the attack over and over.

How did all of those pieces fit into the bigger puzzle?

Felicity accepted a bit begrudgingly Caitlin’s invite to go for a bike ride. What she really wanted was to return to her investigation.

She woke up willing and determined, even though the fear and uneasiness from the previous day hadn’t disappeared one hundred percent. But she was using the same mechanism with the kidnapping: she had power and would use it. She couldn’t stand still, couldn’t get stuck in what happened otherwise she would go crazy.

She struggled to see the good side. She wasn’t hit and now she had Oliver and John to protect her.

She was about to drown into coding after painting her nails – as she always did on Sundays – when her best friend texted and she couldn’t deny. _The day is beautiful! Stop being so lazy and let’s go_ , Caitlin wrote.

And the weather was indeed pleasant. Spring was definitely on. The day was sunny, temperature hit 21°C.

Which explained why Felicity felt the wind cut her face during their circuit by the sea. She and Caitlin were side by side whilst Rob followed them close.

“It kinda seems I’m riding a bike with the president,” Caitlin had amusingly commented as soon as they started to pedal.

“If I were the president, there would definitely have more security guards,” Felicity had muttered.

“If you were the president, it’d be amazing. It’s about time this country has a female president. Not to mention you’d definitely be the most beloved president in the history. Besides your super intelligence, you’re a sweetheart.”

Now they discussed the baseball game.

“I was scrolling down my feed and suddenly I see you.” Caitlin explained that a local entertainment website had posted photos of her in social media. Felicity grumbled. She knew she had a certain level of fame in the city and now and then she showed up in gossip magazines. In general she didn’t bother since it didn’t get in the way of her daily life. However she particularly didn’t want the yesterday’s events being broadcasted. “And your celebrity bodyguard. By the way, I must say that for a moment they insinuated he was your plus one… Actually, they insinuated you were _his_ plus one, which I thought was sexist…” Felicity’s next groan was louder. She _definitely_ didn’t need that kind of speculation in her recently complicated life. “But then they got the correct information and edited. And sure it was also reported on the news about the attack attempt. That was when I called you and you didn’t answer. By the way, why didn’t you? Or called me back?”

Because, after the precinct, she was having dinner with the so called celebrity bodyguard

Caitlin definitely didn’t have to know that.

Felicity already knew about the attack’s repercussion. After Oliver left, she took her phone and checked a few messages, not so many after the kidnapping, which showed her that thankfully this time the fuss wasn’t so big. Besides, the first thing Rob did her when they met was asking her if she was ok and if she needed anything.

“I wasn’t in the mood to deal with the world when I got home. I was still processing,” she tried to explain and made an effort to sound sincere. It turned out it was half true. “I’m really sorry.”

During the ride, Felicity also told she found a new apartment and broke up with Billy. After that, the pair stopped for a bite and talked about Dinah, who was in a reunion with the police academy colleagues, and Iris, who was in a romantic weekend getaway with Eddie.

They parted ways, and Felicity headed straight home. Her fingers already itched when she crossed the door. She took a rushed shower and soon was right behind a computer.

Even though following the stolen money trail had not been one hundred per cent productive, it still revealed possibly relevant information.

Inspired by what Billy had said when she went to the station, Felicity had the idea to recover images of cameras, be they from traffic or others, of the day of her kidnapping to see if she could identify the criminals. After she’d use a facial recognition software and apply all this information the SCPD algorithm with some modifications.

Was it a shot in the dark after weeks passed? Probably. However it was better than nothing. And Billy himself had told that he’d help her if she presented something.

She started accessing the Mini Cooper’s tracker to map the route the car followed that day. Then she got the cameras from the moment of their initial approach and of the Starling National bank region. She got some reasonable images, which after some treatment could be applied to the facial recognition.

Felicity let the program run while she had dinner. She was so concentrated she almost forgot to eat and was surprised to see it was so late already. When she returned and checked the screen, she let out a frustrated grumble.

She couldn’t get any id. In no known and unknown database.

Before stopping for the night, Felicity searched through SCPD documents and pulled the names of the gang members that had been arrested and the suspect fugitives. All of them had correspondence in the databases.

Which meant her kidnappers were definitely not part of the group.

Felicity had her own tech company, so obviously she designed the security system to her new apartment. One of the first things she did after closing the deal was to talk to her dynamic duo, Cisco and Curtis, to build a prototype based on the creations the company already had. She would be in charge of coding herself.

On a Monday she went down to one of the R&D labs at Cisco and Curtis’ request. They presented their creation excitedly, and Felicity was satisfied with the result, though she didn’t expect anything different. The engineers understood how her mind worked and were capable of materializing her craziest ideas.

“Great! Finish the product and let me know as soon as possible. I move in next week,” she said by the end of the meeting.

On her way back to the twenty-fifth floor, she explained her logic to the bodyguards. “I wanted to create something unique to make possible break-ins even harder.”

“It’s a brilliant idea,” Diggle said.

They walked into her office.

“Even more considering the risk you’re under,” Oliver said. His tone was normal, yet Felicity couldn’t stop thinking how harshly it dropped in the room.

She stopped walking and turned to Oliver.

“It cannot be ignored any longer that you’re a target, Felicity.”

Hearing the truth from someone – from _him_ – made something heavy fall in her stomach. “I know,” she said swallowing hard.

“And we need to talk about it,” Oliver added.

“Go ahead. But what I know is what I told the police.” She headed to her chair.

“Can’t you really think of anyone who might want to hurt you? Enemies? Rivals? Be personal or professional?” He took some steps until he stopped right in front of her desk and put his hands in his pockets. His suit jacket was open, and Felicity could get a glimpse of one of his guns. Diggle took a stance by the entry door, though he paid full attention to the talk.

“No,” the CEO affirmed categorically. “Last rivalry I had was in my professional life and that was when I started the company and everybody wanted to buy me. Curiously Queen Consolidated was the only one who didn’t try. Another reason to like Walter.”

“And your family? Friends? Work colleagues?”

If he knew she’d already searched the lives of all board members and biggest investors…

“My family is just my mom and I,” Felicity answered. “And before you ask: my directors, my mom, you, Diggle, Rob and VP Anders were the only ones who knew about me coming to the game. Not even my closest friends did.” She crossed her hands on the table and firmly stared at him. “Are you done with the interrogation?”

“No. And it’s not an interrogation,” he simply said.

“But looks like it. Are you gonna go out there and start investigating?”

Felicity had no right to be snippy like that, but she couldn’t help it. A thread of frustration and irritation – not with Oliver specifically but with the whole situation – took her over little by little.

In fact, she seriously cogitated telling them both about her own investigation. Not only because they were her bodyguards, but also security specialists. They could offer some great insights.

However she didn’t want them – former military – to know that what she did basically consisted in hacking. You know, a _little_ illegal. _Ops._

“Dig and I will work better if this threat has a face.” Felicity realized he dodged the question. She tried to read his expression and… There was something _off_.

Apparently Oliver Queen was not the master of impenetrability.

At least not to her.

“What about the kidnapping?” he said.

“What about it? What I said before works for it.” Felicity frowned in confusion.

“You talked to Detective Malone in private that day last week…”

She forced to camouflage the tension that rose within her. “I imagined the kidnappers had nothing to do with the gang the police arrested. Looks like I’m right… considering last Saturday. He also raised the hypothesis it was something related to me or the company, just like you.”

“And why didn’t you tell us?”

_Congrats on the dead end._ She took a deep breath and told another part of the truth, “Since the kidnapping my gut told me that something didn’t check. That I wasn’t a random victim. A part of me said it was paranoia and I didn’t want to startle you. It turns it it’s not paranoia.”

“Felicity… It doesn’t matter if you think something is unreal or paranoia, you can talk to us. We made that clear on the first day. Let us worry about your safety.”

Oliver’s soft expression and gentle voice made her want to hide. For the first time, she didn’t like lying to him and Diggle.

Felicity has had crazy ideas in life, but that could be placed in the top three.

_Crazy, stupid idea._

She looked at the car keys on her table, biting her bottom lip as she decided.

She couldn’t help it. She hated mysteries, hated not knowing. Even more when it was about her own life.

And that the idea could probably cost it.

And that not following through could probably put other people in danger.

Felicity felt her heart tighten. If anyone had to suffer, let it be her. She took the keys and left.

It all started when, after meeting another dead end with facial recognition, she decided to follow a new path. Dwelling on the hacking attempts at Smoak Tech and based on Alena’s observations, she attempted to trace the signal’s origin. It took her two days, in which she slept in the middle of the night – and had to reinforce her concealer the morning after and put her best poker face to mislead her bodyguards –, which proved to her that whoever was behind was good. But Felicity was better and at last she managed to track a possible location. Right there in Starling.

Her heart raced in thrill with the first concrete clue. That was when the thought came up: would she go to the place or not?

She decided not to rush and let the idea fall into the background until the following day. However, it wasn’t what happened, and she spent an entire Wednesday turning the matter over and over in her mind.

Curiosity won. Someone had put her in danger and she needed to know why.

A wind blew the city that night. It was over nine o’clock when Felicity, completely in high alert, looking from one side to the other, hood over her head, sneakily slid inside her Mini Cooper. It had been so long since she sat behind a wheel. That would probably be the last time she drove her beloved red car before saying goodbye to it, since the bulletproof BMW would be ready by that week.

She didn’t turn on the car’s computer and used the GPS on her tablet to set the route. As soon as she turned on the engine, her pulse quickened.

She was leaving late at the night, alone, to a random address in the middle of the city to find god knows what. Not the best demonstration of survival instinct. She soon thought of Oliver and Diggle. Wouldn’t it be nice to have to men who knew how to fight by her side? Or capable of saving her in case anything happened?

Felicity vehemently nodded. Controlled her breathing, aiming to focus and sharpen her analytical mind. It was just a recon mission.

Half hour later, she arrived at her destination. She parked the car two blocks away, in a busier and more illuminated street, and crossed the final distance by foot. The weather worsened and a thunder sounded far. _Wonderful_. She just hoped it wasn’t a storm. Felicity walked vigilant, but struggled not to show tension; she imagined it would gather attention. Thankfully she wore dark, boring, hopefully unnoticeable clothes: a navy-blue hoodie and black compression tights – fine, they were for working out and she usually wore them on yoga classes and they highlighted her legs more than necessary, but they were comfy – and black sneakers. The oversized hoodie made a perfect spot for her to easily hide her tablet.

The placed was a seemingly residential building with old-fashioned aspect, but reasonably preserved. It looked like the stereotyped lair of an antisocial, angry-at-the-world hacker – and believe it, Felicity knew the type better than anyone –, someone with a lot of free time and will to prank, not someone who turned her into a target, who kidnapped and/or tried to stab her.

Felicity didn’t approach her destination directly. Instead decided to assess it hidden in an alley across the street, surrounded by a small diner on one side and a closed dry-cleaner on the other, with a bunch of disposed stuff to hide. Before exiting her car, she had seen that the apartment was located on the third floor, so she could access it by the fire stairs. Here were the issues: she didn’t know if in the alley that accessed the stairs had cameras, if the stairs had easy access, if the apartment’s window was locked – _hell, if someone was waiting for her there._ Besides those, there were some lights on in other apartments. She couldn’t gather attention from other residents.

Another solution would be accessing by the storage next to the building. But then there was the matter of safety of the storage itself and, if she wanted to reach the third floor, she’d have to jump from one building to the other. No chance.

She wept. Should have investigated the building deeper, see if it had infrared sensors, then she could access them and check the movements inside…

Bloody hell! She just wanted to know more about the computer that seemingly was responsible for the break-ins into her company. And its owner.

Another flash lightened the sky, and on one hand it was good because it presented Felicity a bright view of the alley opposite to hers. She saw that the emergency stairs was either locked or stuck, but at least there were no cameras. Faint raindrops started to fall, and Felicity thanked her brain for making her putting on her contacts. Fogged glasses would definitely get in the way.

Well, she would have to take her chances.

Felicity was almost out of the observation alley when a new thunder sounded. She could barely process because suddenly a hand grabbed her waist and another covered her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the title purposely deceiving? Yes.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!


	8. Collision Course

Working at ARGUS teaches interesting things. Such as hacking a car’s computer system, installing an alert _trojan_ and being able to track the signal even when said car was off.

Oliver did that – as a precaution – soon after he and Diggle decided to keep an eye on Felicity’s activities.

And it was with a breath of bewilderment that Oliver received the notification on his phone, indicating that the Mini Cooper was in motion. He’d just had dinner after working out and now was watching television. He checked the clock. The car was definitely not supposed to be out at that hour.

What would Felicity be doing? And alone?

If it was something shady, something that would corroborate that she was a criminal… Nuisance spread inside him, mixed with the prelude of disappointment. He didn’t want it to be true.

Oliver opened the app. Couldn’t identify the destination. Maybe she wasn’t using the onboard system as GPS. He jumped off the couch, got dressed in a rush and left the apartment.

Even with the potential of Felicity being another person of façade in his live, Oliver was still worried. What if something bad happened to her? He was taken over by a feeling of dread, as if he looked at the cliff and saw only shadows; a sharp stronger than expected.

As soon as he left riding his bike, he hoped that, no matter what happened, she was okay.

She immediately froze by being immobilized. Her heart had never raced so fast.

Seconds passed. The drizzle wet her more and more. The hand over her mouth was big, calloused, definitely male. She waited for another reaction from the attacker. A pointed gun, a clear threat, a strike, a stab… _Anything._ Nothing came.

The initial shock passed. Felicity, taking advantage of the silence, moved her body to break free, tried to hit the person in strategic places – head, crotch, abdomen –, but was blocked each time.

The man pulled her backwards, diving them even deeper in the shadows. He was so silent she couldn’t even hear his breathing. Felicity felt even more uneasy. All she could do was follow, legs wobbling with the steps; she was being controlled like a doll. However, her rational side noticed he didn’t treat her with aggressiveness or abruptness.

The hand on her waist turned her and she saw herself in front of…

The place’s low light didn’t stop her from identifying him. Those manly features were recognizable anywhere.

A mix of emotions hit her. Surprise, relief, annoyance.

“Do you wanna give me a heart attack?” she hissed exasperatedly, gritting her teeth, remembering not to scream right before speaking.

Oliver let her go. His eyes were severe and in them there was a hint of… Doubt? Disappointment? Fury?

Felicity paused, seeking to calm her breathing and trembling body.

“What are you doing, Felicity?” he asked, his grave timbre and deep cadence making her think how threatening he could sound.

Clarity dawned on the woman. “What are _you_ doing here?” she snapped back, half embarrassed for being caught, half truly curious. Her brain ran in the speed of light untangling the implications of those last moments. “Did you follow me?”

Except she could be very intimidating herself. Smoak Tech wouldn’t be in its current level if it weren’t for her tenacity. So she boldly returned Oliver’s sharp glare on the same level. “How is it possible? And _why_?” she continued in rapid fire.

“I asked first.” The man wasn’t bothered at all. She noticed his sternness even… _sterner_ than usual. She swore that, with the time that passed since they met and got closer, that had damped down a bit for her.

He clinically stared at her as a person of interest to be investigated. That hit her in the chest, realizing for the first time how his opinion of her mattered – and go figure when this happened. Oliver was… distrustful of her? Disappointed at her?

A new thought came to her. He must have noticed the half truths she’d been telling in the last days. Must have noticed she omitted things.

And he was right.

However he also stalked her trail somehow. Which meant he was also lying.

Felicity realized just then, on that night, that she was in a collision course. A new, that involved her and her bodyguard – Diggle too? Probably –, besides the attacks she had suffered… Or not?

_What was going on?_

New questions arose, both from his and her part, but Felicity knew obtaining these answers would be much easier.

She took a deep breath. She’d have to confess to him and bring to light her investigation. It wasn’t how she planned it would go. She was humble enough to know she’d have to make the first step. “Short version: someone tried to hack the company’s system, I investigated the trails and managed to rescue the signal’s origin here, to that building.” She pointed behind her.

She swore she saw Oliver’s expression slip for fractions of second. For what reason? Did he believe her? Or not?

“And what were you going to do? Break into the place?” Felicity didn’t like his disdain. Made her look inconsequent and reckless. And, sure, she’d told herself the idea was stupid, but hearing from him was worse. “And get hurt?” Her heart skipped. Did he sound more worried than contemptuous?

Why was she analyzing him so much? Why did she feel so affected?

“For your information, it was nothing I hadn’t though myself before coming. But Oliver” She paused, took another step towards him, invading his personal space, still staring at him, and continued with her voice firmer and more sincere. “I’m not a coward, I hate mysteries, I don’t like feeling powerless. So of course I had to come. Because if there’s someone who wants to hurt me, I wanna be the first to now. And if I have to bleed for this, so be it.”

Silence. The rain got heavier. A new flash lit the sky, bringing a new thunder. The electric charge in the atmosphere came both from the phenomenon and them.

“I already answered you. Your turn,” Felicity said.

Oliver’s tongue brushed his lips as he thought, mixing with the raindrops. Her gaze inevitably wandered to them. She imagined if he tasted anything. Imagined, for an irrational instant, inside that sizzling air, how _he_ would taste like.

“Short version,” he repeated her words but with his typical bluntness, “I did follow you, but because I thought you were doing something else.”

Felicity got confused. “What?”

“Doesn’t matter now,” he briskly spoke. “Let’s check your place before the rain gets worse.”

He broke the visual contact, and Felicity automatically missed it. _Get a grip, woman._ Oliver moved past her and started to assess the building. “Which apartment?”

“Three-o-three.”

“There’s a camera at the entrance, besides what looks like a simple system, type the code and unlock the door. Can you break into any one of them?”

_Wait._ Break into as in hacking? Did he know she was capable of it? _What?_

“Hum…” she said a little thrown out of loop. “I only brought a tablet, but I can deactivate the cameras. They have to go first so then I can break the entrance code, especially if I have to get close to it. But I thought about climbing up the fire stairs. The front door is too public, don’t you think? Not to mention that, by reaching the apartment, I’d have to break the door.”

“And with the stairs you’d have to break into the window. Both scenarios are very similar, actually. So entering through the front door is ‘cleaner’, let’s say.”

“Alright, MacGyver, but I can’t open a lock without kicking it like in the movies.”

Accepting he’d be her partner for the rest of the night, Felicity settled in a corner of the alley under a small marquee, took the tablet out and set off to work. Oliver patrolled the area looking for something beyond her comprehension.

“Uh, I was thinking here… Directly accessing the entrance keyboard will save us time. But for that I need a cable.” Felicity paused for a moment before continuing with the idea. She trusted him, and this before he lurked around her and showed suspicion towards her. Oliver said he’d always protect her. Would it stay the same after her secret was unveiled?

But something within her incredibly didn’t stop her from not trusting. Felicity was not the kind to trust people easily, yet her quick trust in Oliver came so imperceptibly, so spontaneously.

“I have this cable in my car. I need you to take it for me. It’s metallic-lead colored and small.” She shoved a hand inside a pocket and fished the key. “Something tells me you know where my car is,” she commented not holding back the sarcasm.

“I won’t leave you alone,” he retorted.

“Well, I was pretty fine on my own until you showed up like a stalker and almost killed me,” she snapped back. “Just go, it’s pretty quick, and I’m only sending you to save time and stop us, me from getting wetter and not in a fun way.” She pressed her mouth shut, cursing herself for her lack of filter and notion.

Oliver approached her, grabbed the key and disappeared in the darkness. Felicity blinked and he wasn’t there anymore. Honestly, how did a man that big disappeared so easily, so silently? Was this kind of thing taught in the Army? Was it Special Forces or spy school? Thankfully he was her bodyguard.

She got distracted with her algorithms and managed to deactivate the building’s CCTV as well as some other cameras around the building just as precaution. She celebrated with a fist pump. Soon she saw Oliver was back and had definitely noticed her silliness.

“Thankfully you remembered to keep your voice low,” he commented. This time his voice wasn’t hard anymore, but carried… amusement? She took some time to notice another of his almost smiles.

She also took some time to notice she’d exclaimed with the pump. _Oh._

He approached and handed her the cable.

“Great. I’m done with the cameras.” Felicity stood up in a whip and put the tablet and cable away. “Let’s go.”

They left the alley, crossed the street and stopped right in front of the door. Oliver covered the image of her and the keyboard.

Felicity, as the tech gadget expert, knew that intercoms keyboards had entranced to cables that technicians used for maintenance. She plugged in the cable and within seconds the unlock code showed up on her tablet’s screen.

They pair entered, Oliver in the front, completely alert, and took the elevator.

“Where is your gun?”

“I don’t need a gun.”

“I see.” She rolled her eyes. Apparently she had a warrior god as a bodyguard.

They didn’t take long to locate apartment 303. Before Felicity could ask how they’d get in, Oliver fished out of his pocket some tiny and thin metallic pieces – they must have been what he searched the alley for – and used one of them to pick the lock.

“Did you learn that in the Army, Lieutenant?” she whispered, teasing him.

“No, when I escaped the house as a teenager to mess around.”

“Playboy MacGyver.”

“Shut up.” He didn’t sound irritated or harsh, but entertained.

The door opened, Oliver was ready, but-

The living room was empty. Felicity followed him. He scanned all rooms, then cabinets and wardrobe. Nothing. No one home. She headed to the desktop set in the bedroom and was about to turn it on when Oliver interrupted.

“You’re not touching this computer with bare hands,” he growled irritated.

For fingerprints reasons, okay. He was right, but she wouldn’t say it out loud; didn’t want to stroke his ego.

“Do you really think anyone will know we were here? And look around. Does it look like the dude who lives here will come back soon?”

“I won’t take any chances. This is stupid. Stop being so damn reckless, Felicity. Jesus.” He looked pissed. The fury she knew he hid wanted to spill. It pierced her chest.

She thought he was worried about her, but he was in fact mad at her.

Before she could answer him, he turned on his heels and left. Seconds later he emerged from the bathroom with a pair of medical-type gloves.

“It won’t restrict your movements,” he simply said and tossed them to her.

“Great,” she mumbled.

She turned on the computer and started rummaging. Oliver, who wasn’t the type to stand still, patrolled around the apartment again. Found some old mail and took a few.

“Does the name Andrew Ellis bring you anything?” he asked returning to her side.

“No. But I can look it up while I’m here.”

Minutes passed as Felicity only typed. She was completely focused, her fingers flew in the keyboard, Oliver couldn’t even keep up. He was in fact surprised and fascinated with her skills, now that he experienced them live.

“Damn!” she exclaimed frustrated. “I’ve been played. The break-ins attempts didn’t originate here. They used this computer as botnet.”

“What?” Oliver asked confused.

“As a spy. Meaning, they infected this computer in a way the routes they used to attempt to hack into the company’s system passed here, but didn’t originate truly originate here. It’s like when people use random computers to mine Bitcoin or to strength and speed up breaking into another computer or server.” She grunted in irritation. “How did I not see this?”

“Can’t you track the real origin?”

“Not now. This might not be the only device plugged to the botnet. Not to mention I also suspect they’re only using this botnet to surf… If I track the IP’s of origin, lots of locations will appear, I bet in a lot of places around the world.” She rolled the chair back, backing away from the computer and lifted her head to him. “By the way, Andrew Ellis is just a random guy. No criminal record, works as graphic designer and is currently on a work strip. So this excursion served for nothing.”

“That’s too bad, Felicity.” He sounded sincere. His features no longer carried traces of anger.

She turned off the computer and got up. Before leaving, they cleaned the floor where they stepped on and wetted. The rain poured even stronger when they exited the building. She raised her hood, but it wouldn’t work for weather like that. Oliver, on the other hand, wore a heavier coat.

They walked back to Oliver’s bike, which was parked near the building.

“How did you know I was here, by the way, since I parked away?”

“You made a detour before coming here. I calculated it was your real destination.”

Now that the mission was over, Felicity realized they had a lot to talk. But not today. She was soaking wet, frustrated and tiredness started to sag into her bones and muscles.

They rode the bike to the Mini Cooper, and Felicity rushed to get into it. Took her tablet one last time to reactivate the cameras. When she left with the vehicle, she was unsurprised with Oliver escorting her. Every time she glanced at the rearview there he was.

The weather got even uglier. Rain turned into a windy storm. The air howled along with thunders. Nature’s own deadly cacophony. Felicity got afraid to drive under the downpour, she could barely see a thing, her hands gripped the wheel, but she managed to control her nerves.

She arrived at her neighborhood and a new wave of frustration overtook her. A post had fallen across the street and cut the power in the entire neighborhood. A team from the electric company had just arrived, but she knew fixing would take long. Nothing would be done until the storm stopped. She pulled her car, let out some expletives and audibly wept, letting her upper body fall over the wheel. She sat up straight when she heard a knock on the window.

“Let’s go to my place, there’s still electricity there.” Oliver practically had to yell to be heard. She pitied him, even more drenched than her.

The sky lit and roared for the millionth time.

“If nature doesn’t kill us first,” she acidly commented.

Oliver gave her the address and they took off. In fact, overwhelmed by emotions of the night, Felicity barely realized that she was following to her bodyguard’s home, that man who’d disconcerted her ever since the first moment they met, the man who was seemingly mad at her for sneaking out but also stood by her side every second…

And, within those murky emotions, there was the possibility she might be attracted to him.

Oliver lived near Lincoln Park. Felicity, by his insistence, parked in his spot in the building, and in the remaining space he placed his bike. They entered the apartment, he turned on the light and she was surprised with the modern beauty of the place.

“Luckily I almost closed the entire balcony,” Oliver said approaching the glass door. Part of the curtains shook and there was a small pool right in front of, but nothing big. He fully closed the door and turned to Felicity, who stopped by the television. “Well, make yourself at home,” he added, a bit bashful.

“Towels would make me feel at home,” she forced the joke to escape the rising tension.

Oliver disappeared into the hall for a few seconds and soon returned with a pile of towels, setting them on the coffee table, besides a cloth, which he used to dry the pool by the balcony. “Give me your hoodie, I’ll put it in the laundry room.”

Felicity removed her belongings off the hoodie, stripped out of it and handed it to him. As she waited for his return, she sat at the edge of the table – she didn’t want to sit on the couch, the chaise longue or the dining table and wet everything – with a few towels. She took off her sneakers and socks and started to dry herself as much as she could.

Oliver emerged without his own coat and shoes. He briefly dried himself, then went to the kitchen, took candles, a box of matches and two flashlights and walked back to her, handing her one of the flashlights. Only then he noticed where she sat.

“Why are you sitting on the table?” He frowned.

“Didn’t want to soak everything. The table is easier to clean.” She shrugged.

“Don’t be silly. It’s better than being uncomfortable.” He placed the stuff on the couch.

“And why are you taking this stuff? You think the power will die here too?

“Just in case.”

“If the lights go down, it’ll be your fault for tempting the universe.” She stopped talking because of a shiver.

His eyes zeroed her in. “You’re cold.”

“Just a little bit.”

He tilted his head. “You’re trembling, Felicity.”

“Just a little bit,” she repeated. “I won’t have hypothermia, relax. It’s not even that cold anymore, winter’s over. It’s just the rain.”

Oliver ignored her and lit on the gas fireplace. “Come here,” he softly spoke to her.

She got up, wrapped in a towel, and went to him, standing by his side. Warmth enveloped her, she sighed and relaxed a little bit. “Hum… this is cozy,” she whispered with her closed eyes after a while. Opening them, she met Oliver staring at her.

“You want anything? I’m thinking about making some tea.”

“Tea is nice.” He stepped away from her and headed to the kitchen. “Ah, if you have some snacks it would be nice too. I felt like I had dinner forever ago… By the way, what time is it?” She took her phone and startled. Over eleven-past-thirty.

“Which flavor do you want?” he asked getting the electric kettle.

Felicity unwrapped the towel, dropped it on a piece of furniture, and moved to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet he pointed at, and surprise set across her features. Unable to withhold her curiosity – _was Oliver Queen a fan of tea?_ –, she started rummaging through the cabinet, babbling. “Oh my God, so many! Are those little bags of loose herbs? Cool, I never tasted this type of tea. Peppermint, lime and ginger, ok, those are known flavors… This box is sealed.” She found a big, beautifully crafted metallic box, grabbed it, tore off the seal and opened without a blink, not even coming to her senses as to ask him. Inside there were a lot of teabags inside. “Apple and European elderberry flower? What is _that_? Golden chamomile… What’s the difference to regular chamomile? Strawberry serenade, I like it… Vanilla sundae? Is there such thing? I found my type. Chocolate too? Ah, it’s dark, but still… Raspberry and cranberry, orange and cinnamon. This box is like the tea madness stravaganza. I love it.”

Distracted, Felicity didn’t even notice the attentive and amused glances he threw her way or his chuckle. “Did you pick one?”

She turned and saw him grabbing some other tea utensils. “How do you want me to choose?” She eyed back the box and bags. “Ok, I’m gonna be bold. That means…” She grabbed the box again, her fingers dancing over the bags. “Cherry blossom it is!”

“Grab me some chamomile.”

“Golden chamomile?” She smirked at him.

“Regular chamomile.”

“You’re no fun. Live a little,” she teased.

Felicity grabbed the two bags and set them on the counter. Intrigued, she watched Oliver meticulously brew the tea and fill two mugs. After that, he opened another cabinet and took two packages, one with scones and macarons.

“These are leftovers, but it’s what I got.”

“I love macarons!” Felicity exclaimed excitedly.

They barely sat by the counter when everything got dark. The only source of light was the fireplace as it was gas-fueled.

“See? It’s all your fault,” she told Oliver.

With the aid of the flashlights, Felicity and Oliver lit some candles, one in the kitchen, another on the coffee table and one in the hallway. She took her phone while it was still charged and searched for what was happening. “Routine maintenance in a transmission line. The backup circuit disarmed with the storm and affected several city regions. Wonderful,” she huffed.

They took the tea and appetizers and sat on the big couch next to each other, on top of towels. The rain kept clashing against the window, but now that she was sheltered Felicity enjoyed the sound. She drank some tea and sighed in approval. It tasted rich, memorable, each note buzzing in her tongue. “It’s delicious.”

Suddenly Felicity realized that it was the second time in a matter of days that she found herself in a… casual… moment with her bodyguard.

_Why is this not weirder than it should be?_ Even more after they found out they were lying to each other. _Which is, by the way, you should be uncovering._ She expected more fury, an argument or at least their typical bickering.

“So, how is it you became the king of teas? Or would it be lord? _Lord Queen, of Tea-shire._ ” She started talking to stop her brain from following that line of though and still mimicked an English accent, which amused him.

“My mother loves tea, and in her last trip to England she got to know this brand and presented the entire family with boxes and packages. I had to learn how to properly brew them.”

“Did she buy the entire store? ‘Cause you got a lot. Oh and sorry for opening that box. It was your mom’s and I shouldn’t have.” She looked at him sheepishly.

“It’s fine. At least if she asks I can say that it’s at least open. If you think there’s a lot of tea here, you should see what she has at home. I think her dream is this brand coming to the US.”

“I’ve never been to England.”

Oliver couldn’t hide his surprise. “How come? I imagined, since you’re a successful businesswoman, you travelled a lot.” He took a sip from his drink.

“Believe it or not, I’ve never been to Europe, even after the company. We have business there, sure, but other representatives went, not me. I’ve visited China, but never Europe.”

Silence fell, and Felicity launched for the food. Everything was wonderful, from the cheese and onion scones to the multi-flavored macarons.

“Don’t tell me the scones came from England too. And the macarons from France.”

“No, they’re from here.” Oliver said after he swallowed. “The macarons came from this local deli Thea loves, so I try to always have some in case she visits. She brought them and the scones last time she stopped by and forgot to take the leftovers.”

Felicity could feel the love he had for his sister as he spoke. “You bet that if she forgot them at my place it wouldn’t last two full days.”

“Not a fan of candy.” Oliver shrugged.

“I noticed, you only eat the scones. Allow me to make this sacrifice for you.” She dramatically raised the hand holding a vanilla macaron, as if to gift the heavens, and popped it into her mouth.

When they finished, they remained sat, watching one another under the candlelight, so close her knee almost brushed his thigh. Felicity saw the flames illuminating Oliver’s face, the set of light and shadow dueling each other, eerily harmonious. It was the perfect illustration of what she thought of him. Someone with a past that chased and disturbed him, but also with an immense ability for kindness and selflessness. He intrigued her, a mystery she’d love to uncover, but she was pretty okay not doing it in pure respect to him; the exception to her rule.

It could be another collision course surging in her way. Another one that involved him.

Expect in this path there were only the two of them.

Felicity awoke from her trance when he leaned in. Her heart leapt, but he was just taking impulse to stand. One second, one deep breath to try to gather her senses, and she saw him taking the dishes to the kitchen. She hurried behind him. “You did the washing-up at my place, let me at least return the favor.”

Oliver chuckled. “I told you to feel at home.”

Felicity yawned when she closed the tap. Exhaustion ultimately crashed over her body. “Thought I’d stay awake ‘til power returned, but apparently not. Especially ‘cause I don’t even know what time it’ll return, it’s still raining. Not to mention we’ll have to wake up early tomorrow to go to the company, and before I’ll have to stop at home to change clothes, which reminds me I only brought my phone, basic documents, car keys and home keys and the tablet. Ah, luckily I put the contact’s case, otherwise I’d have to sleep with them and risk waking up with an infection-”

“Felicity.” His name echoed softly out of his lips. She immediately shut and stared at him. “You can go to sleep. Keep my bed.”

Felicity definitely _didn’t_ imagine Oliver in bed. _Sleeping_ , of course. He looked like he slept shirtless. _Or undressed_. And if so, she’d touch the duvet that his naked skin touched, the fabric that covered her legs would have touched his crotch and… _Don’t finish this!_ Never in her life had she made herself end a thought so fast and so determined. She hated her fertile imagination sometimes. Struggling to hide her thoughts and present a neutral expression, she tried to speak nonchalantly, “What about you?”

Oliver hesitated before answering. “I’ll manage. I’ll sleep on the couch or the chaise.”

She looked at said couch. It was big, yet still she had a feeling he’d be uncomfortable. The man was gargantuan. “Absolutely not. I don’t want a sore bodyguard protecting me tomorrow… or today. It’s probably past midnight. Let me take the couch, at least I fit in it.”

“No, I insist, please. I can’t leave you like that.”

“And I can’t let you sacrifice one night just because of me.” The CEO’s mind obviously hadn’t recovered proper sanity because she soon heard herself talking. “Here’s the thing. If you have a huge bed, we can both sleep on it, each on one corner. Everybody wins and gets comfortable.”

Felicity wanted a hole to hide. My god, she was bordering madness, this was the only explanation.

However Oliver didn’t even bother her dubious comment. In fact he looked troubled. Felicity had already seen his mask fall, but it wasn’t the case. He seemed to _struggle_. As if she saw past his surface, diving into his ocean. As if his demons had suddenly took over him and he reeled in to contain them. It was in that moment she learned another layer of who Oliver was. Some the traits in his stand-offish expression sometimes slipped, and she saw his lower lip lightly tighten, the proof he locked his jaw, his eyes darkening, retracting. So subtle she thought no one else saw or knew.

She wondered what made him react this way. Was it something she said? The implications of her comment, even though it wasn’t what she meant? Her lecherous words making her sound like a pervert who wanted to jump in bed with him, sexual content and everything? Something else related to beds? No, to sleeping. He had trouble sleeping. Did he have nightmares and feared having one in her presence? Moreover, feared her reaction to him?

_Ah._

Knowledge dawned on her as if she just turned a card. Compassion blossomed within. Her feelings for him wouldn’t change by witnessing him having nightmares. She didn’t want him to suffer. Didn’t want to see him unease. Didn’t want to be responsible for stir such uneasiness in him.

“No, Felicity.” The harsh words made clear he wanted distance from her. The pang in her chest dulled the compassion.

“Ok. So we’re back at the beginning. I sleep here in the living room, you in your bedroom. And I can stay in this discussion the whole night,” she added by seeing him opening his mouth. “I’ll only settle when you agree with me.”

Oliver admitted defeat against his will.

They picked up the towels and took them to the laundry. Felicity noticed the doors in the hallway. There were more rooms than she expected for a bachelor’s apartment. Did he have a spare room? If so, why didn’t he say a thing?

“Thought I’d be dry by now. Guess I’ll have to sleep still wet,” she said after leaving the small room. “ _Not_ this wet.” She rushed to clarify.

He stopped walking and audibly took a breath before speaking, “Would you at least accept borrowing some of my clothes?”

Felicity didn’t know what’s worse: lying where he lay or wearing what he wore. She dodged a bullet then got hit by another right away.

The universe liked playing tempting tricks on her. Tricks she couldn’t completely run from.

She used logic: sleeping with wet clothes could trigger a cold. She didn’t need more setbacks. Only because of it she accepted his offer.

Oliver entered the master suite and she followed behind, still a bit uncertain. The room was clean and minimalist. There was a king-sized bed with smooth gray covers, a dresser and a few decorative items. Curiously nothing that could show more of who this fascinatingly mystery man was. A door separated the bedroom from the bathroom. He headed to the walk-in closet and returned with a simple baby-blue shirt and old boxer briefs.

“Feel free to use my bathroom,” he said handing her the clothes.

Felicity crossed the distance with quick steps and locked the door. She sighed before stripping off her wet attire, overly self-conscious and aware he was right on the other side of that damn wall. The shirt she wore underneath the hoodie got incredibly a little damp. She even dared taking off her bra – it was beyond uncomfortable sleeping in one. Thankfully her panties were still intact. As soon as she put on his clothes, the same manly scent she felt at the baseball day filled her senses. Couldn’t hold back another sigh, this time it almost sounded like a mewl. The shirt’s fabric was comfy, and she held back an irrational impulse to hug herself and cuddle into it. The hem of the shirt stopped mid-thigh, making her look like she wore nothing underneath, and she _did not_ want to look like this or him looking at her like that, so she rolled it up, revealing the briefs. Her nipples were a bit hard from the cold and she stalled in there, not wanting to show him anything even if she was covered.

It took some time and her heart throbbed and she might have started spiraling and she had no ideia why she was spiraling and thinking of him, his contradictory reactions, her body so damn much…

She eventually gathered her senses. As soon as she opened the door back to the room, she saw Oliver finishing putting on a gray shirt. She had a glimpse of his skin and the lower part of his abs and the V depression since his navy-blue pajama pants hang low, an instant that both lasted too little and too long. She appreciated for the good of her mental health and at the same time wept he put on a shirt. He stared at her, and Felicity could’ve sworn she saw his glance threatening to drift down to her legs in full display, like she never showed before, but he contained and recomposed himself.

“To make your adventure in the couch a little better.” He grabbed a sheet, a duvet and one of his bed pillows. She tried not think if it’d smelled like him too.

“Thank you.” She cracked a smile. “I thought I could put my clothes in the laundry to dry it with my hoodie.”

“Sure.”

After the laundry Felicity headed to the living room. Took her contacts case, went to the other bathroom and removed her contacts. She decided to leave her still damp hair down. She brushed her fingers through it, trying to untangle the locks from the mess the storm caused.

Oliver was by the couch when she remerged in the living room. Even with a blurred vision, he saw he’d practically had made her ‘bed’; placed the pillow and opened the sheet. Felicity was stupidly touched.

“The duvet is here if you feel too cold.”

“Thank you. And for the tea or clothes but… everything.”

His eyes softened. It was a look on him she wasn’t used to and took a little of her breath away. Still it fit him so much. “Felicity, I’d never abandon you on the street.”

“I know, I wanna thank you anyway.” She hated breaking the spell, but she needed to hold on to some of the reality the blackout had stolen. “But you do know we have a lot to talk about after today, right?”

The soft glow weakened inside the blue irises, and Felicity regretted immediately. Oliver just nodded. “I’ll blow the candles. You still got your flashlight, right?” She nodded and waved the object in her hand. Before leaving, Oliver turned to her one last time. “Good night. Sleep well.”

Oliver didn’t sleep well, yet not for his usual reasons. Felicity occupied his mind during a good chunk of the night.

Still felt bad for letting her take the couch.

When she suggested they shared the bed, soon he pictured him having a nightmare, her calling him and him hurting her by waking up. Just the thought of _him_ being responsible for hurting her – once again the guilt – made him unsteady.

Then he thought _this_ was the biggest reason to reject her offer. And not the obvious break of limits between them, the professionalism of their relationship, the fact that she’s his _boss_. It was as if weren’t for the risk of nightmares he would’ve accepted.

Which bordered insanity. Felicity was his client. A woman to be respected.

He didn’t even notice she was the woman he respected the most since a long time.

Who was he fooling? His relationship with her stopped being the typical client-bodyguard ages ago.

And this set another problem. She’d approached him with incredible easiness. Oliver knew a part of the blame was his, after all, he’d _let_ her – imperceptibly, unwillingly.

But what could have he done? Their most intimate moments came from externalities. He wouldn’t have abandoned her so upset and insecure back in the baseball day, much less drop her in her neighborhood with no power – though that it didn’t make sense _now_. Oliver wouldn’t abandon someone in need.

Not to mention the reasons that made him go to her that night. He arrived distrustful, but it only took her short version of the secrets to make him automatically believe her. He got furious less for the lies and more for the fact that she put herself in harm’s way. He knew he let out this anger in the wrong way, making her believe he was mad at her when in fact he was worried about her. The thought of her being hurt pissed and bothered him deeply.

There, lying in bed, after their mission, with his mind clearer – or as much as possible –, he saw that, as much as he made an effort to reject, he was fighting a lost battle against his intuition, which has always said Felicity was innocent. Expect, in this case, he wasn’t the victim of the situation. He’d hid he’d suspected her as a criminal.

Thoughts rushed through his head in a similar fast-paced cadence Felicity usually spoke-

He grunted.

Fucking hell. Was her presence affecting him?

Oliver couldn’t even explain when or how his mind drifted off and he fully fell asleep. He opened his eyes, morning light being filtered through his blinds, and checked the hour. 6:19. Surprisingly he felt refreshed. He got up and changed clothes, leaving his suit jacket and guns to the end.

Rain had stopped. Power had returned, so breakfast would be easier. In the living room, he met the image of Felicity still sound asleep. She was entirely covered by the sheet, only head out, curled and settled in a comfortable way, face peaceful and relaxed. Completely adorable. He didn’t have the courage to wake her up.

He sighed, partly resigned, partly annoyed, and headed to the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows to cook better and took maximum care not to make much noise. One of the bad sides of open concept. He brewed coffee, made some toasts, took some fruits and just lightened the oven, about to make omelets, when inevitably and unwillingly returned to the couch.

“Felicity,” he called. Nothing. “Felicity,” he tried a little louder. He hoped she wasn’t in a heavy slumber. He did not want to _touch_ her to wake her. “Felicity, come on. Time to go to the company.”

She stirred. “ _Uuuugh_.” Even her grunting was cute. She turned on her back, let an arm fall over her face, but quickly removed it and fully awoke.

“Good morning.” Oliver couldn’t help but smile.

Disorientation painted her face for a moment before she situated herself. “Hey. Good morning.” She opened an even wider smile back at him.

Felicity stretched, briefly sat and stood up. He made an effort to erase the image of her, who, though he very well knew there was more behind, seemed to be only wearing his shirt.

“Breakfast is almost ready,” Oliver informed. Turning on his heels, he went back to the kitchen and grabbed eggs on the way.

She looked at the island counter, surprised with the food laid there. “You… you didn’t have to.”

Oliver shrugged. It was only a matter of practicality. Or, at least, what he told himself. “You can get dressed while I finish here.” She nodded and leaned in to pick up the linen. “Just leave it, I’ll clean up when I get back.” But she ignored him and carried the stuff with her.

Oliver was placing the omelets on the plates when she returned. “I just noticed the power is back,” she commented. Hopped on one of the stools and deeply inhaled. “Smells nice. And looks good to. I got even hungrier. A change to the usual lazy, pre-ready breakfasts I have.”

Oliver contoured the counter, placed a mug in front of her and sat. “Don’t know how you like your coffee, so it’s pure black. There’s cream and sugar if you’d like.”

He already knew she was a coffee addict, always carrying a travel cup from a shop or her own Smoak Tech mug around the company. But he still didn’t find out what kind of coffee she liked.

“It’s great.” Her honest gratitude warmed his chest.

Felicity poured some cream, Oliver half a spoon of sugar.

“Why do you do this? It’s barely nothing. Don’t know why bother,” she teased him.

“It’s just to cut the excess of bitterness. I like the strong taste.”

They started eating.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked

“I was knocked out. Didn’t expect it. I was more tired than I thought. By the way, your couch is so comfy. What about you?” Felicity mixed cream cheese and berries jelly in a slice of toast and took a bite.

“I rested enough.”

Felicity filled him with compliments for the omelet. “My god, this is so good! Looks and tastes like from a fancy restaurant. This is no ordinary omelet. What kind of magic is this?”

“I kinda attempted for the French original, but didn’t fully follow the technique so we could rush and not be late.”

“ _Technique_. _Pff._ Look at you, you snob, who knows how to cook _l’omelette française._ ”

Oliver usually ate less in the morning, but he ended up tasting everything with her and he was more than fulfilled.

They left around 7:30 for Felicity’s home. This time he drove. There the blackout remained, but estimate was that the power would return still in that morning. Oliver waited in the living room as she got ready. Felicity brushed her teeth – her breath must have been suck-y for a long time –, dared to take a quick shower and put on a black pencil skirt with metallic details hanging and a half transparent pink shirt. She also took her yoga attire.

A knock on the door, and Oliver readily answered. Kept his surprise away from his face, but Diggle didn’t.

“Oliver, hi.” He frowned. “What are you doing in there?”

“I arrived early.” Lying came naturally. “Couldn’t sleep straight.” Some truth.

Diggle didn’t look like he took the bait, but soon his confusion disappeared. Internally a thought that had surged not so long ago solidified.

Both entered by the time Felicity reappeared in the living room. Her hair was now combed, the thick curls silky and shiny. Oliver noticed it was the first time he saw her go to work with her hair down. Her trademark glasses were back.

“Hi, Dig. Good morning.”

“Morning, Felicity.”

The three of them left and headed to the car.

“Ah, by the way, don’t forget to delete your little program from the on board computer before we return the car, okay?” she said to Oliver in a blasé tone.

Diggle’s head turned to fast he almost broke his neck. “What?”

“Ah you don’t know?” The CEO looked lost for a second. “Well, we _really_ have a lot to catch up today.”

“He knows about the virus, but not your adventure last night,” Oliver butted in. Saw Felicity narrowing her eyes to him through the rearview.

Diggle was more confused than ever.

“So I was right about the two of you spying on me.”

Oliver hated that word, particularly because it reminded him of Waller. And because, as much as he’d used and said artifices to damp down, to the outsider watcher, it was in fact the correct word.

His partner opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Are we gonna do this right here, right now?” Oliver said.

“I thought in my office, for the privacy,” Felicity answered.

“No,” he harshly said.

“Why not?”

Well, they were kind of doing this ‘here and now’ because Oliver would have to start revealing part of his thoughts over the last weeks.

“Because there’s possibility of existing bugs in your office.”

“For god’s sake!” Felicity was appalled. “You know what I can do, you _saw_ what I can do, do you really think I’d be stupid enough to let my office be bugged?”

“What the hell is going on?!” Diggle exclaimed. “And you.” He turned to his partner, voice coming out with a fraction of guilt. Oliver knew his friend didn’t enjoy spying on Felicity. Honestly, neither did he. “Why didn’t you say anything that the tracker went off?”

“It happened too fast, Dig. Didn’t want to lose time and risk losing,” he hesitated, “whatever was the… _purpose_ of the trip.”

Felicity huffed in the back seat. “I’m so curious to know why you were… _are_ so suspicious of me.”

“I’m not suspicious of you anymore, Felicity.” Oliver sounded calm and sincere.

But her outraged mood didn’t improve; quite the contrary. “You know what I realized now? That you claimed so much you’ll always protect me, that my well-being is what matters the most, but you saw me as person of interest!”

Oliver was furious yesterday, but mostly hid it. Now, on the other hand, he let it out in a low growl before he could control. “Well then, someone has to look after your well-being since apparently you’re prone to stupid, reckless decisions like leaving your home alone and unprotected and putting yourself in danger. And if we didn’t give a damn about your safety, you definitely would’ve been stabbed.”

A second later Oliver realized he’d gone too far. He saw her draw a sharp intake of air and her eyes widened.

He expected her to clap back, she never backed down from him. But silence was his response.

“Felicity.” His voice changed. The usual softness was there, but he tried to convey an entire speech in her name. How he was sorry, how he cared. “No matter what any of us thought of you, your safety has always been our priority. This never changed and never will. We have never even cogitated failing in our duty with you. You may not believe it, but it’s true.”

“Alright.” Diggle came with a placatory tone. “We lied to you, but apparently you also omitted some things from us too, Felicity. We all have our share of blame. Pointing fingers is useless and won’t help a thing. What we can do is show all our cards.”

The route to Smoak Tech remained tense. Felicity left a note to Jerry, who didn’t arrive yet, saying to stop anyone from stepping into her office in the morning. Once inside, she crossed the distance to her desk with rigid steps, her heels echoing louder than usual, frustration still evident.

“Ok, let’s just go with it. We can speak freely. As I bet you already noticed, sound doesn’t leave here,” she said dropping on the chair. “Unless Mr. Queen would like to play treasure and bug hunt.”

Oliver locked his jaw. Where did the good mood from the breakfast go?

“Who goes first?” Diggle, the sensible, began.

“Why did you leave yesterday alone, Felicity?” his partner asked, this time calmly.

The CEO sighed. She’d started the entire adventure, as Oliver said himself, after all. There was no need to get annoyed. She relaxed her shoulders.

Time for collision.

“Right after the kidnapping, I decided to investigate on my own what happened. I started following the money they took from me, which was partially productive. Before it went cold, the trail went to an account in Corto Maltese, which, I don’t know if you know, is a fiscal paradise. Not to mention that each monetary found was buried within another and another, countless shell companies related, which is a mess to track its real origin and owner, which is the point of everything.

“I also searched through CCTV to identify the kidnappers and thought about applying SCPD’s algorithm, inspired by what Billy said, but couldn’t get a thing. None of the men matched with any database. It’s like they didn’t even exist. I checked the gang the police arrested and everyone was identified.

“Last but not least, before the kidnapping happened, the company has been victim of hackers. None could break in. But I also decided to investigate the digital trail to discover who is behind and got a possible origin address.” She looked directly at Oliver. “And that’s where you found me. That’s it.”

Felicity didn’t mention she spent the night in his apartment. Oliver didn’t bother commenting as well.

“Goddamn, Felicity,” was what an impressed Diggle said.

“Your turn.”

The men shared glances, but Oliver decided to speak. He felt total sincerity on her part and he knew she’d notice in case she received something different. “We’ve been contacted by a government intelligence agency and received information that there’s a cyber terrorist who’s building what would be the most lethal cyber weapon. He needs a knowledge he doesn’t have and has been informed that you do, which would make you a cyber terrorist. But we didn’t agree to do anything for them. However… We couldn’t let this aside and decided to at least keep an eye on any shady activity from you. That’s why I installed the virus and went after you yesterday. I thought you’d be meeting with the criminal or doing something related to him.”

Felicity had never been so flabbergasted in her entire life. “Oh my god! What? Me, a terrorist?” She was speechless for long seconds. “Wait… You were contacted by an agency? _Both_ of you?”

Oliver should’ve known better than telling the truth and still be mildly vague with a genius. “I was,” he corrected, ready to receive any judgment from her.

Felicity’s eyes focused on his face and narrowed. He could swear seeing her brain gears rolling in an astounding speed.

“Think tank,” she mumbled. “You didn’t work at a think tank. You worked for the American intelligence…” Another pause. “ARGUS.”

Both he and Diggle were impressed.

“Where did you hear this name?” Diggle questioned.

“Well, now you know I can hack. I wanna make clear that, since ST’s foundation, I never, repeat, _never_ used any of this to leverage the company’s development… Well, the only thing more, uh, _morally ambiguous_ I did was to make a slightly more extensive research of my board members back when the board was being built… And I only started using my skills again after the kidnapping. However, back in college, I did some very questionable choices and in the midst of them I found out what ARGUS is.”

“Were you a hacktivist?”

“You could say so.”

Oliver and Diggle exchanged another glance.

“I heard something else the day they talked to me,” Oliver told. “That you got involved in a FBI case in college because of hacktivism. And that made us even more intrigued because it opened the possibility for everything to be true.”

As soon as he mentioned the case Oliver saw Felicity retreat. The spark in her eyes diminished, and she seemed to abandon here and now a little bit. He was familiar with the expression, it was of someone diving into unpleasant memories.

He didn’t expect that.

Much less the urgency to pull her off that state. Knowing that Felicity, the person who shone the brightest he had ever known, had demons bothered him.

“How much do you know of this case?” Her voice was also altered. Mechanic. Detached.

“That your college boyfriend tried to erase student loans and that the algorithm he used was yours,” he spoke seeking to convey calm.

“And it was. But he confessed being his and thus ended up in prison.”

Knowing that the Cooper Seldon story was true brought Oliver no relief. He wished he didn’t even mention it not to upset his client. He also didn’t ask for more or pushed further, having in mind that, in the few times he let some of his own darkness escape, she respected him and welcomed him with comprehension.

“Another thing,” Oliver resumed speaking. “After the baseball match, Dig and I talked about you being a target and who might be behind it. We also decided to do some digging on our end. I also don’t like not knowing things.” He risked cracking a small smile to her. “And that’s when I realized the kidnapping, the stab and the cyber terrorist might be connected. You mentioning hacking attempts in the company only contribute to this.”

Felicity was quickly curious. “It makes sense…” She started to wonder and then her mouth opened in a soundless _Oh_ , “Oh my god”.

“Felicity?” Diggle called.

“It makes total sense!” She didn’t even seem to hear the bodyguard. She flew out her chair and rushed towards them, coming to a halt in front of them. “What are the odds they randomly mentioned to you the mess with the FBI? A cyber weapon basically aims to break into the maximum number of servers possible or to have the ability to break into any of them… I know what they want! At least, part of they. They want my virus. The virus Cooper used years ago.” She moved her eyes from one man to the other nervously. “Just for you to know, I never created it intending to commit crimes and create chaos in the internet and destroy everything, but I imagined it could be used for those, I mean, I have a very wild imagination. I thought that with the hacktivism I could expose government frauds, corruption schemes, digitally reveal criminals…” Her voice got shakier every second and her eyes filled with tears.

“Hey…” Oliver took two steps towards her and gently cupped her shoulder.

Only the thought of her being a criminal terrorized her. Whatever she had been through didn’t erase her essence, her goodness and empathy. He remembered her telling about the origin of Smoak Technologies. That was the real Felicity.

Oliver asked himself now how he could even mistrust her. Hell would freeze before Felicity Smoak became a villain. She had he mildly dubious morality and more shades of grey he expected, but she was a person.

She looked deeply into his eyes and sought comfort. Oliver gave her beyond that, gave her also compassion and showed her that revealing her secrets and past didn’t change what he thought of her. Quite the contrary, it only reassured.

Nothing but Felicity filled his eyesight.

She breathed quietly and soon she soothed. Only then Oliver removed his hand.

“So our investigations converge,” Diggle said.

Oliver and Felicity broke apart.

“No need to say that we’ll help you find out who turned you into a target,” he said.

“In fact I thought about telling you guys everything a couple of times. I probably would have with a few more days if things hadn’t blown up,” Felicity confessed.

“It was kinda better this way. Secrets are gone.”

“How are we gonna do this? It’s not like we can stay here in the company rummaging half the world. People will be suspicious. Especially since we’re your bodyguards,” Diggle pondered.

“What do you suggest? That we set up a secret lair to discuss this?” Felicity laughed but soon crinkled her brow. “Actually, not a crazy idea.”

“Don’t tell me you have a lair, Felicity,” Diggle joked.

“Smoak Tech’s first office, actually. I kind of felt nostalgia towards it, so I ended up buying the building, but never used it again.”

“One last thing before closing the subject. Did you investigate the woman who tried to stab you?” Oliver questioned.

“Not yet. I thought about it, but did nothing.”

“Great. That’s our first step then. And the executive you talked to in the game.”

Felicity took mere seconds to understand what he meant. “I knew I should’ve told you guys sooner!”

Smoak Technologies’ birth place was located close to the gym Oliver and Diggle attended.

On a Friday after business hours, Felicity boarded into the nostalgia that filled her and stopped by there. The place was near the city center, a positive point back at the moment of location – thus making it easier to get in contact with investors and go to meetings, aside from relying on the city’s infrastructure –, but infested with bugs and rodents. Which was why the price was low and ended up even lower after Felicity negotiated. She concluded that paying for past control would worth the location.

After the company took off, she only returned once, when she bought the building – she was in a crazy wave of ecstasy because now she had loads of money. It was over a year ago.

The office, in fact, resembled a vast basement. Today it only contained basically boxes, as it turned into some sort of non-official storage for the company.

“If we need some privacy for our… _work_ , here’s a good option.” Felicity said walking through the space. “I can easily install some computers, a security lock… And there’s the perk of being a foot distance from a place you often go.”

“Something tells me you’ll want to make some escapes here, Felicity,” Diggle teased.

“I’m getting good at ditching my bodyguards.”

“Well…” Oliver opened his mouth.

“ _If_ I imagined you were tracking me, I would have ditched you a hundred percent. If one day I disappear, no one will find me.” She threw them a challenging glare.

Diggle fixed his stare at her during long seconds as if in deep thought. “How much do you know about self defense?”

Oliver’s head snapped towards him automatically.

“Not much.” Felicity shrugged. “Dinah taught me a few things, like hitting nose, crotch, solar plexus… It was how I temporally escaped from the kidnappers.”

“Good. I think you need to train more. Maybe learn some offensive moves. We could teach you.”

“ _No_.” The word left Oliver’s mouth like a cracking whip.

The excitement Felicity started to feel dropped drastically.

“Why not?” Diggle looked at his partner.

“Protecting her is _our_ job. Training her makes no sense.”

“It’s not like she’d become a master in Krav Maga like you. It’s just so she can manage herself in an extreme situation, especially since she’s a target.”

“Dinah always says it doesn’t hurt any woman knowing how to defend herself. Unfortunately in a world like today,” Felicity said.

“She has some physical strength. You’ve seen her in yoga classes. There’s no way to do some of those advanced poses with no strength,” Diggle continued.

Did they watch her doing yoga? That was news for Felicity.

“And it’s not like it would require much effort from us. We could use the gym or, I don’t know, place some stuff here…”

Oliver looked at Felicity. She saw he started to consider the idea and tried not to show much of her bubbling excitement.

She wasn’t the biggest fan of physical activity, but doing something with purpose? And with those two, who – it was time to admit – had become her friends? She remembered the basic lessons she had with Dinah. The endorphins released performing the moves… There was a weird pleasure in this, in finding out what her body was capable of doing. It would be similar to yoga.

“You really want this, don’t you?” he asked.

She shrugged, faking to no one.

“Well, you did show some potential when you tried to assault me the other day.” Oliver paused for a few seconds. “Fine,” he sighed in defeat. “Alright, Felicity. Let’s see if I teach your how to escape from that hold I locked you in.” He cracked a provocative smile with the corner of his mouth.

She struggled to inhale. Should’ve known better than getting involved in high-proximity physical activity with a dangerously sensual man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that’s right. Oliver is training Felicity.
> 
> I’m so sorry for not posting last week! Life got in the way and I started writing new stuff for the Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (nothing posted yet!). Also this fic is not finished, so I was writing new chapters as well.  
> I hope you liked this! And thank you for your support.  
> Stay safe and home. See you next week (if I don’t get distracted again)!


	9. Magnetic

Letting go of the Mini Cooper was harder then Felicity expected.

“I kinda feel my heart breaking. Is it too stupid to say that it feels like I’m leaving a baby? My baby! It was one of the first things I bought when I moved to Starling. Oh God, the tears. Please tell me I won’t make a fool of myself now. Get a grip, Smoak, it’s just a car,” she joked exaggeratedly, eyes still towards where the red car had disappeared.

Right next to her, Oliver shook his head and held back a chuckle. “Maybe when all of this is over you’ll buy another one.”

They left the dealership and soon met Diggle by her new car, a graffiti-colored BWM Series 7. Ok, Felicity had to confess, it was _beautiful_. The daylight only highlighted its luxury and elegance.

Felicity barely settled into the back seat and already started exploring the gadgets. One of the reasons she chose this model was the high level of technology. The on-board system was stunning, and it had its own tablets. Not to mention the countless buttons. She felt like a child in a toy store. Her bodyguards couldn’t contain a smile with her excitement.

“She didn’t know about these stuff when we came to lease because she was too busy scolding us for the shielding,” Diggle told his partner in an amused tone.

Oliver incredibly joined the teasing. “Poor Mini Cooper is already forgotten.”

“You guys are ridiculous.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“Already imagining how to hack the system?” Oliver quipped.

“I’ll leave this part to you.”

She was so entertained with the news that, when the time for her happy hour with Iris came, she insisted on picking her up at the newspaper office. By the time she arrived, she’d texted her: _Your carriage awaits._ She saw Iris leaving the building with a confused expression until she identified Diggle leaning against the car.

“Miss West,” he said, opening the door.

The journalist was surprised. Couldn’t deny that having a rich best friend had its perks. And, even with the horrible situation that made Felicity have bodyguards around, there was the positive side of kind of feeling like a celebrity.

They hugged as soon as Iris took her seat.

“So fancy. _This_ looks like a powerful CEO.” Iris said with a smile after she greeted Oliver. “And it’s got cushions,” she added grabbing the object.

“Courtesy of the dealership,” Diggle said.

No courtesy at all, considering how much Felicity paid for the car. But she couldn’t deny the cushions were indeed cute.

“There’s massage in the seats. Massage, Iris,” she repeated waving the manual in hand. “I’ll never leave this car again. And this seat reclines so much it practically turns into a bed. Except I won’t do it now otherwise I’ll smash _someone_.” She playfully kicked the back of the passenger seat Oliver occupied.

“You know you just have to ask and I’ll move to the back,” he said.

At the restaurant, they soon ordered a bottle of red wine.

“To the new car!” Felicity exclaimed raising her glass for a toast.

“To a possible headline. And, of course, our friendship,” Iris added, clinking the glasses.

“And what headline is that, huh?” the blonde asked after taking a sip.

Iris told not in many details about the article of a corruption case she was writing and was estimated to be published that week.

“Iris West, unmasking the dark side of the world. I know you’ll nail it.” The CEO smiled.

The subject soon changed to Felicity’s moving.

“I was supposed to move last weekend, but due to details from both paperwork and the remodeling it was postponed.”

“Remodeling?” The journalist furrowed her brow. “But isn’t the loft new?”

“It is. But it’s just some small adjustments. I decided to embrace the interior designer inside me. Especially ‘cause I don’t have time to monitor a big makeover. Anyway, this weekend I officially move.”

“Yay! I have nothing schedule so you can count on me to help. I wanna see this loft. I’ll drag Eddie with me too so he can serve as muscle.”

Their food arrived.

“You know what I miss?” Iris asked. “Going out to dance. It’s been _so_ long.”

“Alena was talking to me today it’s been a long time since she last went out.”

“It’s a sign!” Iris got excited. “We haven’t done anything special together since forever. Time to shake it up and go to that nightclub we always say we’ll go but we never do.”

“Which one?”

“Verdant.”

“Ah Tommy’s club!” Felicity explained seeing her friend’s expression. “I met Tommy Merlyn at the baseball game.” And then he followed her on Instagram. She followed back. Sometimes they exchanged texts.

“Look at her rolling around with royalty. Makes sense since you’re practically the tech queen. And Tommy, huh? He’s cute.”

The blonde rolled her eyes at Iris’ mischievous smirk. “Don’t start it. Otherwise we won’t go there.”

“But I want to get to know there!” Iris took her phone and started typing. “Already sent the idea in the group text. Ask your _friend_ to save some tickets for us.”

The talking unfolded into the most sorted subjects. Felicity felt Oliver’s and Diggle’s glances on her back the entire time.

“Ah, and keep an eye on your mail from now on. The invitation to the next company’s gala will arrive soon.”

“Yay! Wait… is it the third year?” The CEO nodded. “Oh my God, it’s been that long? And to think we met when you were still an IT analyst…”

“And you a barista.” The pair smiled.

Felicity and Iris met years ago when Felicity found out that C.C. Jitters, the coffee shop where Iris had worked, had the best mocha latte surrounding Queen Consolidated, with the perfect balance of coffee and chocolate. The blonde arrived there flustered and in desperate need for coffee after some stress at work and was readily served by the brunette that would eventually become her best friend. Felicity came back frequently and each day exchanged more words with Iris until one day she stayed until closing time because she lost track of time deep down on coding and Iris had to escort her out. They got closer and the day they officially became friends was when they met in a small store near the coffee shop, where Felicity was buying a pint of mint chip and Iris, a bottle of wine, two passions they shared.

“Now you conquered the world. And I’m not exaggerating.” Iris winked, and Felicity shrugged a bit bashful. “You should’ve told that sooner so it could’ve joined the toast.”

“Let’s just do another one.” Felicity raised her glass.

“Another appointment to put in our schedule: shopping for dresses,” the journalist said after the toast. “As the company’s owner and the star of the gala, you have to look _divine._ ”

The following day Felicity had an interview scheduled, which was conducted in of one Smoak Tech’s meeting rooms. The main subject was smart cities, how in this concept the interaction of resources and services and the information and communication infrastructure would all be digitally managed and how urban planning would work with such a refined technological level, but ended up unfolding into other related themes such as energy, and she talked a lot about connected and smart production of electricity and smart grids.

Oliver and Diggle thought they were done with being surprised by her intelligence, but she still found ways to awe them.

“Working for you is serving as a learning opportunity for me, Felicity,” Diggle said as they headed back to her office.

“I hope it’s a good thing.”

“It is. I just had a faint idea of all this stuff.”

“Well, thanks to this stuff the company worked out.” And it was true. Felicity saw a gap when it came to the existence of concrete technology aimed to the concept of smart cities, and Smoak Tech had been a pioneer in this, which made it take off. Then other lines of work came.

Felicity still had a vacant window until lunchtime and decided to put in motion an idea she’d had.

“I’ve been thinking about making an update in your phones and kick up a notch in their security, you know, sprinkling and personalizing them, even more now because of our little project,” she said as soon as Oliver closed the office door. “Considering what Oliver said, ARGUS was able to easily find him. Not to mention I’m not comfortable with the idea of an intelligence agency being after me. I pay my taxes.”

She took their devices and locked herself inside her lab. The men, on the other hand, stood outside.

“I think we can tell Lyla about her.” Diggle tilted his head towards the door Felicity just disappeared into. “It might be the support we need to take her off Waller’s aim.”

“You might be right. But I’d tread lightly.”

Oliver was unsure about the idea. He didn’t trust Waller. That was why, deep down, he believed she wouldn’t give up until she got whatever she wanted from Felicity.

Throughout the following couple of weeks, some things were stipulated between the bodyguards and their client. First, now that they settled into a routine, they decided they started making rotations and there were days only one of the guys escorted her. Second, she set up some computers at ST’s old office, which ended up postponing her first lesson with them. Third, Diggle and Oliver would train her the days she didn’t have yoga.

Felicity was excited by the time she walked into the gym for her first training session. It was different than she’d pictured. The building was an old warehouse turned into gym, but without losing its essence. The result was a state-of-the-art place that brilliantly combined rusticity and modern times. It was huge and the wide common area stretched into some sort of maze, that each turn revealed a corner reserved for a specific set of equipment. There were also rooms and studios on the second floor destined to specific classes.

Diggle, her companion for the day, pointed towards where Oliver was, at the very back of the gym, his characteristic corner where nobody went.

“I’ll talk to Rene quickly and then I’ll meet you,” he said, referring to Rene Ramirez, the gym’s owner and the guys’ friend, also former military.

Felicity barely walked in when she skidded to a halt.

Oliver was hanging from a metal bar supported by two posts. He lightly swayed, his body going backwards in an impulse, contracted the body and jumped, placing the bar on the rungs above. He repeated more times, going higher, each movement precise, knees folding, arms stretching and body exploding.

He was shirtless, and she saw his torso and arms filled with scars of several sizes and shapes. The solid bumps of his muscles got even bigger each time he moved up, abs, pectorals, triceps, deltoids… It was like the best anatomy class in the world. Drops of sweat dripped over his body, down in tempting paths she caught herself wanting to trace with her fingers.

Heat overtook her.

Felicity probably would’ve concluded that the exercise was pure physics and that Oliver used his own momentum to catch impulse if she weren’t in shock and gaping.

He leaped to the ground as soon as he noticed her. Firm and precise, he didn’t even falter. She kept staring at him, how could she not? She struggled to keep her glance on his face, but it inevitably drifted down. She could have never imagined how cut his stomach actually was. Felicity could bet she was blushing. She really didn’t want to be drooling. Please, universe, let her not be drooling over him.

Her heart leaped feeling his gaze on hers. The intensity unleashed a series of shivers in her.

“Hey Felicity.” Oh but why, _why_ , did he have to pronounce her name that way and half-naked and sweaty? That raspy voice, also now throaty due to the exercise, that caressed each syllable and his chest heaving up and down with his faintly altered breath and this making the muscles move and again bulk…

She didn’t know what to say.

And he was seeing everything. All her _obvious_ appreciation for his physique.

Felicity’s favorite rom-com was Crazy, Stupid, Love. In one of the best scenes, Hannah, Emma Stone’s character, was dumbfounded by seeing Jacob, Ryan Gosling’s character, with no shirt. It was one of the most realistic movie moments she’d ever seen. When Hannah recovered, she said he looked like Photoshop.

Now Felicity felt exactly like Hannah.

For a delusional moment, she wondered if Oliver could lift her like the characters did right ahead. Of course he could, she must weigh nothing to him. And if he slid her body down rubbing into his just like in the scene-

_And why was she thinking about this?_ She was spiraling, oh great.

She imagined Oliver was muscular even with the clothes he wore, but now without part of them and having the conformation… He was carnal and elegant. And he did look like Photoshop, even with the scars. In fact, he was even more beautiful _because_ of the scars, a perfect imperfection.

“Hi,” she forced herself to say. Or she gaped. Why did she sound slightly breathy?

What the hell, she had to gather her senses! It’s not like she’d never seen a handsome, athletic man in her life.

“Diggle’s coming, he just went to have a quick word with Rene,” she started to wave her hands as she stammered. “Is it Rene, his name? I guess so…”

Oliver just nodded. “I see you’re ready.” His eyes moved down her body, just briefly, but still Felicity felt another shiver.

She changed clothes still in office. Now she wore gray pants that also worked for yoga, a black top with soft pink details and a blue shirt.

“How was your day?” Oliver asked.

She would appreciate if, above all _that_ , he wasn’t kind as well. Have mercy, Oliver.

“It was good. No big deal.” She shrugged. “And you? Was it weird not working today?”

“Yeah. I ended up having lunch with my mother. After that I was kinda bored at home. I had to control myself not to come here earlier and to be with you now.”

She knew ‘you’ meant her and Diggle. She knew it. Tell that to her wrecking nerves.

“What, Food Network wasn’t good today?” she teased, resorting to their usual banter to bring some normalcy.

Oliver didn’t answer. The funny part was the he actually watched Food Network. One of the very few things he truly liked.

“So… What’s that?” Incapable of keeping her curiosity, Felicity asked pointing to the posts and the metal bar.

Her glance deviated to the equipment, but Oliver kept his glued on her. “It’s called salmon ladder. Works the upper body.”

_And amazingly well_ , she caught herself thinking. Felicity was calmer, yet still not one hundred percent recovered.

Maybe she never truly recovered after that vision.

There was a life before discovering the salmon ladder and a completely different one after.

She just nodded in understanding. Silence fell between them. None moved. Felicity looked at him again. Absentmindedly she wet her lips. His eyes follow the movement, the same way she’d already done with him. It didn’t go by unnoticed by Felicity.

Maybe the next seconds would reveal hidden will and reserved something crazy and deep and _unthinkable…_

But they’d never know because Diggle appeared.

“What’s up, man,” he said to Oliver, who readily greeted him, posture and expression calm. Unperturbed. As if nothing had happened.

And nothing indeed happened.

At last Felicity moved her feet and dropped her bag against the closest wall.

“You done?” Diggle asked.

“Not yet,” the other man answered.

Oliver moved to his next exercise. As he walked Felicity followed him with a sidelong glance. His torso was covered by scars from weapons, cuts and there were some that looked like burns, one of them practically covered his entire lower back. Calmer now, she saw those were pieces of his past, a map of sorts, proof of much he suffered and persevered.

More than a hero, Oliver was a survivor.

“Alright, Felicity, let’s begin,” Diggle turned to her. “First I wanna see what you already know.”

The pair headed to the center of the training mat. She also noticed Diggle had his own share of scars, though less than his partner.

“Well, what I know I basically how to escape without engaging in confrontation, meaning attacking the attacker… is it right to say like this?... in their most sensitive regions. Crotch, solar plexus, nose…”

“Good, good. Exactly that.” Diggle nodded.

She showed him some moves.

“Great, but mostly it works when the person is distracted, without seeing it coming.” Like the asshole she hit during the kidnapping, she thought. “Now, if the person is already evil-minded, very likely it won’t be enough.”

“And I can also throw a punch!” she exclaimed excitedly, making him laugh.

“Let’s see your punches, Felicity.” He raised his hands with his palms turned to her.

Felicity quickly got in position. Dinah’s lessons echoed in her mind. _Strong foundation equals strong punch, you don’t punch only with your arm, the punch comes from the entire body, power comes from hips and legs, keep your wrist straight…_ She though she nailed it, considering the time passed since the last time – and also the distraction in the form of Oliver on her peripheral sight. Apparently it was upper body work out day.

“Solid moves, Felicity.” She was radiant with the compliment. Diggle was honest; she even already knew the trick to turn the forearm to diminish the impact on the elbow’s joint. “We can work on how to vary your moves.”

Next it was Diggle’s turn. He discoursed and demonstrated how to hit other sensitive points separately, such as using the wrist to hit nose upward. Felicity was surprised to learn that she could use the throat to help her disarming someone.

“See this sort of hole here in the throat?” He pointed it at himself. “If you use your finger and press there in and then down, it gets very uncomfortable. Now demonstrate it in me and you don’t need to be afraid to hurt me, especially because you need to know exactly how to do.”

Even with the warning, Felicity still felt bad seeing him coughing when she hit him. On the other hand, it should the technique truly worked.

Time passed. He also taught her how to use the knees to hit blows on the lower half of the body. Her pulse naturally rushed with the exercise. Endorphins were released, firing her body up. The sensation was great. It was in that state she kind of understood why people liked violence.

“I wonder if we’ll need protective pads.” A new voice surged between them after she kneed his abdomen. Felicity got so focused in the lesson she barely noticed Oliver finished his own workout and now watched them with arms crossed, the corner of his lips faintly lifted.

“Not yet,” Diggle replied amusedly, “but I think we’ll have to add boxing into the training. She got a little too happy throwing punches.”

She bashfully shrugged.

In the end, Diggle summed up. “Today was just an introduction, to check your level. All I taught you, combined with what you already know, will help you with the next lessons and more complex moves. The goal is not to make you stronger than the attacker, especially ‘cause it will almost never happen. The moves will work for any type of person that might attack. The key is to use strategic points, weak points, is to be agile and precise. It’s about using intelligence and we know you have plenty of it.” He smiled.

“Another thing,” Oliver grew serious again. “You will repeat the moves countless times until you get tired and when you do you’ll keep repeating. They have to be carved in your brain and muscles, so you act instinctively, no hesitation. Because in an emergency you need to keep your nerves in check. And you only will if you train hard enough to know exactly what to do and to feel secure about using your blows. Thus don’t complain. We will also play an attacker as real as possible, so if you feel uncomfortable or intimidated in any position, speak. With us you can do it. We wish you well.”

Felicity agreed nodding and brushed her wrist over her forehead, covered by a light layer of sweat. Good thing those two men were huge, it would give her the necessary confidence to face any adversary.

“And you know the genius of it all? The dude had work meetings at the strip club. It all happened in the midst of strippers. Of course they took a long time to uncover this, considering none of the women was crazy enough to blabber or snitch, not only of fear of losing their jobs, but also, well, they could pretty much _die_ , right?”

“I’d hardly call that genius, Iris.” Felicity let out a dry laugh.

Iris told in details the corruption case mentioned during their last happy hour while they carried the boxes towards the truck. She was excited, the crime’s complexity made her write a huge article that conquered the headlines. Felicity already expected her best friend’s conquest, but still she was so glad.

“Felicity is… What? The _tenth_ person to hear about it?” Eddie teased, passing by them on the opposite direction, empty-handed. “You do realize this story was published so anyone can read?”

Iris rolled her eyes to her boyfriend and hit him with the elbow.

“You’ll break your friend’s stuff!” he exclaimed.

“It wasn’t ten people, you idiot.”

“Me, my partner, your father, Wally, and I bet you texted those college friends of yours and the other girls…”

“Shut up and keep marching. You’re muscle. Muscles don’t speak. You’re only here for your physical strength.”

“As if you don’t have a mean right hook,” Eddie said proud both of the hook and her conquest. He approached her and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

Felicity smiled with the couple. So cute. Iris eyes glowed as she threw him one last look before they resumed walking.

The moving day to the loft finally arrived. Rob was there on duty, but he also helping.

Iris handed the box to the man by the truck and took her way back. Felicity fumbled a little bit. Why did she have to take two boxes at once? They weren’t heavy, but still. One of them was almost falling when two arms surged and grabbed it.

“Nice reflexes, soldier,” she said spotting Oliver.

“Hi, Felicity. Sorry I’m late.”

“Not at all. You’re right on time.”

The day was warm, so he only wore a blue button-up shirt. The color looked amazing on him. She noticed his casual clothing was simple but elegant, almost always in cold shades. He had a great sense of fashion, actually.

The previous day he mentioned the moving. She had unconsidered his offer – as it was made in a moment they were both… _affected_ – so she didn’t expect a thing, much less him talked to him about it. However Oliver insisted and said it was nothing, that it wouldn’t be a nuisance, and she was unable to say no.

They walked back to the townhouse. Oliver greeted Rob with a nod and then the couple. Felicity noticed Iris frowning for fractions of second, confused as to why the other man was there and apparently not on duty.

She didn’t say to anyone they weren’t just CEO Smoak and bodyguard anymore.

She also noticed trying to explain now would only make everything more complicated. And the journalist would definitely make suggestive comments.

With so many hands working, removing Felicity’s belongings was faster than expected. Soon she entered and saw the place entirely empty. She stopped and looked around one last time. Her nostalgic heart clenched. She silently said goodbye.

“Again harder than I expected.” Oliver stopped by her side. Her shoulder almost brushed his arm. She continued, “I lived here since I moved to Starling. QC, the birth of Smoak Tech, the ascension… This place saw everything.” She paused. “It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? It’s just an apartment.”

“Not ridiculous at all,” he affirmed. “It was a memorable place to you. Part of your history.”

She looked at him and smiled. Oliver, as if feeling her, met her eyes and returned with his barely-there smile, that she was starting to associate to just him, his trademark. A gesture that each more she saw as comforting, soft even, and that captivated her more and more. She swore the storm within his eyes soothed a little.

She wanted him smiling until it completely soothed.

“Let’s go. It’s time write another piece of my history.”

“I’m sure it’ll be as remarkable as you, Felicity.”

Pleasant warmth filled her chest. They left, and Felicity closed that door for the last time.

“This place is sensational,” Iris said slowly as soon as they entered the loft. She looked around, mouth agape. “It’s enormous, it’s beautiful, exactly how I pictured for you.”

Setting her stuff in the new home was a bit complicated. However Felicity knew it would take a few days until everything was in order and in the right place. For now, she admired her new kitchen, which looked like straight out of a catalogue. A mix of recessed and pendant lights, state-of-the-art appliances. She’d even purchased a wine cooler, which was something she always wanted. Speaking of, she needed to make a visit to her favorite wine website to buy a couple of boxes and launch it with style.

“Too pretty to be barely used,” she told Oliver, who walked in carrying two boxes. He made them seem like they weighed nothing.

“Maybe it’s time for you to find your passion for the Food Network and get inspired.” He was teasing her, look at that. She noticed he slowly let go around her; he was even revealing a sense of humor. She pointed that as personal growth.

“I’m kinda more HGTV.”

“Can’t even tell with this new apartment,” he quipped.

When the moving finished, Felicity smiled satisfied with herself with the beauty of the place. It looked even better than she imagined. Sure, it was bigger than her previous home and the color palette a bit different, but still she managed to keep a similar welcoming, cozy and vibrant ambiance.

“We did it, guys!” she exclaimed to her friends with a blinding smile. “I think we need to go out for a bit and make a toast. You’re in this too, Rob. A sip of, I don’t know, champagne won’t get in your way.”

When Felicity had the idea to move, she hoped all the changes in her life were to be good. And, until now, a month later, they were.

First week at the new apartment went by smoothly. Felicity installed her personalized security system and it work perfectly. It could even catch movements at the balcony, just like Oliver had pointed out. She didn’t miss the opportunity to throw him a witty comment, of course.

One day she received a message from Malone, who wanted to fill her in regarding the investigation of her case, and she took a break to have coffee with him. Which, by the way, wasn’t as weird as she thought it would be.

“The woman who attacked you, she’s got connections with the Russian mob. She’ll be indicted. We’re expanding the investigation because my captain is going crazy with the mobs, specially due do their movements over these last weeks. You know,” he said.

“Why would she attack me?” Felicity frowned.

“That’s the million-dollar question, huh?” Billy took a deep breath before continuing. “All I know is that I got a weird feeling about all this.”

“Look who’s boarding his own intuition now!” she joked.

He only stared at her in silence. “I’m serious. Why are you at the mob’s radar?”

Felicity entered into contemplative mood. The only thing certain was that they wanted her virus. She thought it was only the cyber terrorist, but… What? Did organized crime want to expand their activities? Recruit her? That’s madness.

“I know you and I feel you don’t have dirty business. And then I started to wonder: ever rejected a business deal for thinking it’s shady?”

She interrupted him before he could go on. “Vincent Anders,” she said. “Focus on him. My bodyguards think it’s suspicious he wanted to meet me right at the game. I bet he served as bait to lure me there. I also think that, if you dig, you’ll find something.” She’d rummage his life too over the next few days, by the way.

Billy’s glance deviated to a point behind her, reflexive. “He might have criminal connections too,” he wondered.

“Good, old money laundry.”

“Another thing. You told your bodyguards?” The man moved his eyes back at her. Felicity just sipped her cappuccino. “Why?”

“Because it’s their job to protect me. And I trust them,” she spoke so much vehemence her voice even came out with a hint of bluntness. “And everything you tell me I’ll tell them.”

“It’s good to go out there and talk about an ongoing police investigation.”

“It’s a police investigation about _me_ , Billy. I decided who knows about my life.”

He sighed in resignation.

After coffee, she readily reported the talk to Oliver and Diggle. Oliver’s features darkened more than usual. “Search for Anders just to get a confirmation. Then do nothing else.”

She just accepted, though curious with his instruction. She wondered what he’d do. He probably still had his ARGUS and military contacts.

With our without glasses?

The question echoed in Felicity’s mind as she looked at reflection in the mirror. She was almost ready to go out with her friends to the nightclub. Her brushed hair was down and curled at the end, forming smooth waves. She’d even chosen her shoes. She lacked makeup, which depended on her decision about the glasses.

She put them back on and studied herself for a few seconds. It matched the outfit.

Makeup was light, after all she had to apply it with a blurry vision. But Felicity had done it before so many times that the final quality was practically the same. Brown smokey eyes, eyeliner to enhance the root of her lashes, mascara, blush and bright pink lipstick. She put on her glasses and approved the result.

She left her closet, took her shoes and sat on the bed to put them on. It was a pair of black sandals with silvery straps.

She took the tiny purse she’d take, which carried only the basic: phone, id, some cash, credit card and home keys. Didn’t even need to worry about car keys, an unexpected perk of having bodyguards. She’d go and return in her own car comfortably.

Oliver appeared not long after she went downstairs.

“Hey. I’m ready,” she said opening the door.

He didn’t answer. His gaze travelled from her face to her feet. Captured the black dress that stopped mid-thigh, the V cleavage and the cutouts on her shoulders and the sides of her body which expanded to her back. Then it rose slowly, _so_ slowly or at least that was what seemed to Felicity as her heart beat, _hammered_ several times, and it was possible he took fractions of seconds longer on her legs and chest until it returned to initial point.

A wave of pure fire crashed against her. She tried to identify what was in Oliver’s eyes; admiration, approval, _desire_? He was so stoic, so controlled. However she could’ve sworn she wasn’t hallucinating those blue eyes _definitely_ getting darker, wilder. She saw his chest rise up and down calmly and deeply in an uncharacteristic way.

A similar way she did not to show how affected she was.

_Oh God_. Felicity’s hand gripped the knob with more strength.

“Excellent,” he said, and Felicity inevitably thought if he was talking about her. “Let’s go.”

She struggled to lock the door under his scrutiny. His gaze, she noticed, deviated to her back, naked except for the zipper and very few straps of fabric, and that was why she didn’t wear a bra. Her legs trembled on the heels as she remembered that, when turning around to check herself in the mirror, she saw the beginning of the curve of her breasts, just a tantalizing preview.

At the car, Oliver opened the door for her to enter, and Felicity thanked with a half smile. He only replied nodding, once again impenetrable. She watched him as he circled to get in the driver’s seat. He wore a suit jacket, no tie and a casual shirt with the first two buttons open, giving her a glimpse of his smooth, solid chest. A less formal version of his daily uniform.

The ride to Verdant was silent. Felicity felt a bit bothered as she thought it was something that no longer existed between them.

They entered the nightclub through the VIP’s exclusive line, shorter than usual. A loud but energizing beat greeted Felicity. Lights blinked, though it wasn’t full yet, and the air was exciting.

She saw Oliver’s neutral expression in contrast with much cheerful ones and she remembered he got rigid and uncomfortable in crowded places. His body language was more relaxed than usual, but then again Oliver knew how to conceal skillfully.

“Hey… If it gets too much, let me know, okay?” she found herself saying.

He frowned, giving her a sidelong glance. His lips parted, but then were pressed again, and he spoke when he opened his mouth the second time. “You know _I’m_ the one who has to look after you, right?”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t matter as well.”

They went up to the VIP area, naturally emptier, and didn’t take long to find her friends. Iris’s mouth dropped to the floor, Dinah pretended to clap, Caitlin gaped and expressed approval and Alena’s eyes widened.

“Damn girl!” Alena exclaimed.

“You look like you’re gonna kill someone with a heart attack,” Iris commented with a smirk. “Really, what a sinful dress! I _love_ it!”

_Sinful_. Felicity was sheepish.

“You guys arrived a long time ago?” she asked trying to divert the focus of her.

“Nope,” Caitlin replied. “We’ll order drinks now.”

They headed to the bar. Rum-based drinks were tonight’s special deal. Dinah got excited, said she’d only drink rum the whole night, and Felicity followed. They sat at a table with couches and chairs. Conversation flowed with the alcohol.

“Felicity, you gotta make a open-house, just a small gathering,” Caitlin said.

“Absolutely,” Dinah agreed.

“I will. Let me settle one hundred percent.”

“We need to take a picture!” Iris said out of the blue. “To prove we actually came. And while we still look gorgeous.”

“We’re _always_ gorgeous,” Alena said raising her glass.

“True. But you know what I mean. Before we get sweaty and icky.”

“And drunk,” Dinah added. “At least I will.”

Felicity stood before she could think further. “Oliver, will you take it for us?”

“Sure,” he replied with the ghost of a smile.

Felicity took Iris’ phone and walked to him with it as she sipped. “Hum… Didn’t know that the mix of juice and rum was that good,” she thought out loud. Probably the alcohol was starting to enter her system.

The ladies gathered in the couch and the photo was taken.

“We look wonderful!” Caitlin squealed looking at the phone’s screen.

A while later, when the club filled, they decided to go downstairs to the dance floor.

“C’mon, Oliver.” Felicity stopped in front of him.

“I’ll stay up here. I have a wider view of the place. And you,” he explained. “Have fun.” Another barely-there smile.

Trying to put away the bodyguard’s expression from her mind and with a new drink in hand – _Hurricane_ , the name, she thought it was amusing –, Felicity went to the first floor with her friends.

Turned it she couldn’t.

Temperature down there was hotter due to the many dancing bodies, frantically shaking. Felicity would be one of them and would be enjoying the music if not for him.

His gaze.

Steady, firm, powerful. So intense it seemed physical, a concrete presence right there by her side. She felt him on her back, almost like a caress.

Real world began to disappear, retreating to the background. Her senses were a mess. Her head spun. Her heart pounded hard. Her skin hummed. Though wrapped in heat, goosebumps broke over her skin. Her legs shivered, her arms, her neck. Even her nipples.

A pulse between her thighs. Her entire being throbbed.

She struggled to breathe, even more because irrationally a moan wanted to escape her lips.

None of that made sense.

Of course Oliver was watching her. He was her bodyguard. It was his job.

There was no reason for such chaos… But, _oh_ , it was chaos full of pleasure. And she knew what the vibration was, she just didn’t want to admit.

Didn’t want to admit that only one look from afar aroused her.

Oliver was up there, but never had seemed so close, so invasive, so intimate.

Heaven knows why, Felicity turned back. Her eyes met his and they locked each other. The particles of her body got even more excited, buzzing in electric currents. Being under his gaze was mind-blowing. _He_ was magnetic.

Oliver oozed sexual magnetism, she always knew, but only understood the depth of it now.

For moments – she was unable to register how many – it seemed only she and him existed. They were catapulted to another dimension; reality was left behind.

Maybe that was why, for the second time, his eyes ran through her body. Languidly, _shamelessly_. He _devoured_ her. This time, even with the distance, he didn’t hide the approval.

Felicity was so tense, a violin string ready to play.

And she decided she would.

She broke visual contact, went back to the present, turned again to her friends and took her drink to her mouth.

“C’mon, _Smoaky_!” A spinning Iris caught Felicity’s attention. She was a great dancer.

Felicity gained courage and went to her friend. She was still energized, skin still awoke, and she took this feeling to let herself go, to rediscover. She moved her body, surrendering to the dance. Let herself being taken by the rhythm, the beat, the sensuality, the _provocation_.

If her dress was sinful, so would she be.

Oliver was aware of everything. Felicity couldn’t even move a millimeter without his predatory eyes following.

From time to time he moved his glance to search through other corners of the club – or better, he forced himself to rip his eyes off Felicity’s swaying hips. It was when he remembered to drink the water on his hand, when he felt the wind blowing from the air conditioner, when he felt the music reverberating through his body, when he noticed the rhythm of his breathing.

He didn’t even feel the uneasiness that usually came with being in a place like that. His being apparently had forgotten about it. His laser-sharp focus was only in one person.

Back to his client, he saw a man approach. He got tense – he shouldn’t – but soon relaxed when he saw who was. Tommy approached the ladies. Oliver couldn’t hear what they heard, just interpreted the unfolding scene downstairs.

Tommy greeted Felicity with a kiss on the cheek then turned to each one of her friends. They kept moving with the music whilst exchanging words above the beat.

Tommy delicately pulled the blonde aside a bit. Oliver got confused. Why was his best friend dancing alone with his client?

By the way, why was he at the dance floor? His job was to run the place.

The rhythm of their dance dropped when they leaned towards one another to chat. The volume definitely got in the way, but was so much proximity needed?

Tommy said something on her ear. Felicity threw her head back and cackled. Oliver had never heard her laughing like that, but, well, she was on her third drink, it was most likely the effect of alcohol.

They danced for two songs then broke apart. She returned to her friends and Tommy disappeared. Around fifteen minutes later he emerged at his side.

“Isn’t it funny how a while ago it was us down there drinking everything in sight and dancing? Now here we are, the sober ones,” he said leaning against the mezzanine railing.

“You were dancing right now,” Oliver pointed out.

Tommy gave him a sidelong, fighting a mischievous grin. “And of course you know.”

“My job is to watch her, you know.”

“I do.” Tommy’s voice carried a hint of _something_ that made Oliver wonder what the hell he meant. “Now and then I do it for the clientele.”

“For the clientele?” It was Oliver’s turn to suggest.

Confusion crossed his friend’s face. “What, you think I’m attracted to her?” he said with an escaping chuckle. “I’m not. I mean, if she flirted with me for real, I wouldn’t be crazy to say no… Look at her, she’s the perfect mixture of angel and sin tonight… But it is definitely not the case. Felicity’s becoming a friend. And why do you care, by the way?”

The bodyguard remained in silence, jaw locked.

“At this time I would’ve been so plastered I wouldn’t even know my name,” Tommy said after a short while.

At that time, Ollie Queen would most definitely be cheating on his girlfriend once more in the restroom with some random.

“Now you profit with this,” he said.

“Best business in the world.”

Felicity was moving freely when she felt a presence behind her. A man. She got a bit uncomfortable and waited for him to get lost. A moment later he approached her even more and leaned to her ear.

“Hey gorgeous. Why don’t you dance with me?” His breath smelled like an entire distillery and Felicity felt disgust. Her excitement with the night dropped momentarily.

She registered him through the corner of her vision and captured drowsy eyes. The guy was hammered. She took a step back, getting closer to her friends.

“No thanks.”

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be a buzz kill, babe. It’s just one dance with him.” One of his friends, who were also around, said.

The first guy wobbled towards her.

“No,” Felicity repeated.

Dinah took a step forward. “She’s not interested, pal. Just go.”

The guy shot Dinah a sharp glare. Suddenly he didn’t look so much drunk anymore. “Not talking to you.” He turned to Felicity. “C’mon, blondie. Don’t be a bitch.”

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “If having self-respect means being a bitch, I love being a bitch.”

“Feisty, I like it.”

He reached as if to grope her, but he’d barely moved when another hand gripped his wrist and yanked it away. He yelped, clearly surprised. The grip seemed usual, nothing clearly aggressive, but his reaction said otherwise.

Oliver was there by her side, towering over the man. Even with the dim light, Felicity could see his hard expression, his cold eyes trained on the guy. “Don’t you dare,” he said fiercely and released the guy’s arm.

The creep looked at the bodyguard. “Hey, what the fuck, man. This is none of your business,” he retorted full of bravado. His friends circled Oliver.

Felicity felt smug, the alcohol boosting her confidence. Oliver was there so there was nothing to fear. “Actually it is.”

The man moved his eyes back to her. “What, is he your boyfriend?”

“No, he’s the guy I hired to handle assholes like you.”

“And even if he were her boyfriend, you shouldn’t respect her just because of him,” Dinah butted in.

“Are you like dangerous or something?” Said asshole looked back at the CEO.

“Or something,” Felicity answered pretending to sound nonchalant.

Oliver said nothing else, only pierced the guy with his deadly stare. Felicity could see the quiet, controlled rage exuding off his body, his tense muscles. He looked absolutely threatening, the lethal warrior god, and she saw the guy shrinking, clearly intimidated.

“There’s no need for a scene. Just get your friends, leave and stop harassing the girls.” Oliver’s stare swept through the guy’s friends and they lost some of their bravado.

“I wasn’t _harassing_ anyone!” the first guy exclaimed, grasping at the last shreds of pride.

Oliver took a step forward, and the guy cornered again. “You were.” His low growl was colder than the Arctic. “When a woman says ‘no’, it means ‘no’. Learn it.”

“Fine,” the guy mumbled, looking at every direction but Oliver.

Oliver returned to Felicity’s side. “And you better not try to harass any other woman.”

The guy scoffed. Felicity didn’t see a thing, but suddenly he wobbled, as if a nerve had been hit and he lost control of his body, stumbled and spilled his drink all over his pants. She just new Oliver had done that somehow and had to hold back a smirk.

“Can’t even handle yourself, imagine a woman,” Iris teased out loud and laughed. Her words made some people look at their direction.

Terrified, humiliated and with his pride hurt, the asshole took his friends and left. Felicity felt Oliver considerably relax. He cupped her shoulder and turned to her, features softening. “You’re okay?” He had to lean to whisper in her ear, his soft breath caressing her skin lit her nerves, along with his touch after their heated gazed and his smooth, deep voice.

“Grumpy face works amazing with sleazebags,” Felicity answered with a breathy chuckle, trying to ignore the little explosions he ignited in her core. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

He nodded and turned to the other girls. “And you, ladies?”

They all said they were fine, and only then Oliver removed his hand off her. “I’ll be right upstairs if you need me,” he said to Felicity then paused. “Well, after I have a chat with Tommy.”

She just knew he’d talk to Tommy to bar those creeps. They’d lose one of the city’s best hotspots. Good for them and good riddance for the club. “I know you will.”

Oliver gave her the tiniest of smiles, which she only captured because a flash of green crossed his face, and left, disappearing into the crowd. In the blink of an eye he was no longer there but she knew in another blink he could return. Felicity’s friends all stared at him.

“I totally checked out his ass,” Alena blurted out.

“Ok, I’m a feminist and I know if time came Dinah would’ve whooped those creeps’ asses, but the whole overprotective, alpha-male thing was _so_ _hot_ ,” Caitlin said. Dinah nodded. “Or maybe it’s the sight of a man who truly respects women.”

“I’d never seen someone destroy another person just with a stare,” Alena said, sipping from her drink.

“Seriously, how do you manage to coexist with Oliver Queen and not climb him like a tree?” Iris asked.

Felicity chocked. “Can we go back to clubbing?”

“Hells yeah!” Iris grinned and then they were dancing again.

After a while, Oliver’s effect on her body disappeared or then she got used to it – Felicity couldn’t tell. Maybe alcohol had numbed it.

The tipsy part of her missed the chaos, and she decided to look for him. Her pulse quicken in expectation as she raised her gaze to the mezzanine. He kept looking at her, but also divided his attention with a woman.

A switch was turned off in her.

_Obviously._ Oliver attracted people effortlessly, and Felicity didn’t really think that he being on duty would prevent it.

She kept observing, but throwing discrete glances not to get his attention. The chat between the two of them was apparently cordial and there was a respectful distance.

Felicity was getting tired of dancing, and now her rhythm dropped even more. Her friends, however, were still cheerful, and she wouldn’t go up alone.

When they all decided to pause, Felicity felt her feet soles sore with each step she took up the stairs. They dropped on the seats they took when they arrived. Luckily Oliver was no longer with the woman. Felicity unabashedly put her feet up on the small table to give them a rest as she sunk into the couch. The night was not over and she didn’t want it ending now.

Tommy appeared again, accompanied by a waitress that carried a trey with several shots. “To the most beautiful women in the night,” he said gallantly, “on the house.”

“I bet you said that to several girls just tonight,” Felicity told him with a laughter.

“It might be, but none got tequila shots.”

“Thanks, Tommy!” Iris smiled to the club owner.

“Don’t mention it. I told Miss Smoak when I met her you’d be treated well when you finally came here.” He winked to the CEO.

“So thank you Felicity!” Caitlin said.

“Yay!” Alena exclaimed, already leaning towards the trey on the table.

Each one grabbed a shot, they made a toast and downed it.

Felicity didn’t know how she still stood. But she felt so good. She was drunk in the ideal measure. The world spun in a fun way, and she laughed about anything.

She’d never drunk so much rum. It was good, _so good_ , and Felicity probably told more jokes about ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’ than she should have. Thankfully she ate well before leaving home because it was that that was holding the five – _five?_ – drinks plus all the tequila. She took a sip of water by Oliver’s annoying insistence. But she stopped right then. She knew another drop of alcohol and all the euphoria would disappear and she would be sick.

She was back at the dance floor with her friends – all in their own level of drunk. Her body was covered by a thick layer of sweat, strands of hair glued to her skin, which showed they were messy as well, her makeup had probably gone to hell, her glasses were a bit clouded and her legs, even with the sore muscles, incredibly still moved with the music.

She didn’t even know what time it was, but it must be almost time to go because little by little new spots appeared in the floor. The crowded began to call for the night.

“We’re leaving soon too, okay,” Dinah yelled to be heard.

“Yes, I can’t wait to remove these shoes. My feet are killing me,” Felicity said with a curled tongue.

“You can be carried back home. All you need is ask,” Caitlin said mischievously. The other girls opened devilish smirks.

“Ride the bicep chariot, baby!” Alena exclaimed. “Until he takes you to bed.”

“Then you ride something else,” Iris added.

Felicity chocked.

“You can even fake. _Oh, I can’t walk right. Will you help me?_ ” Caitlin said.

“I refuse to believe you need to _fake_ with a man like that,” Iris quipped to make things even worse. Alena snorted, Dinah laughed.

Felicity was scandalized. At the same time she prayed they didn’t notice the heated moment between her and Oliver earlier and that she insinuated to him dancing. “You guys are awful!”

They went upstairs not much later to get her belongings. Alena said she wanted to stop somewhere to have some fries before heading home; she always got hungry for junk food whenever they had a night out. Oliver looked at Felicity with a silent question.

“No, we leaving now cuz you have to take me to bed. I mean, not like that. I meant home. Cuz I’m sleeping. Ah you get it… Right?”

Felicity should’ve known the combination of her drunk state and Oliver Queen wouldn’t work.

But come on! It was all her friends’ fault with their insinuations. Her stupid, drunk, _betrayer_ brain still echoed their words.

Flustered, she squeezed her eyes shut then opened again, finding Oliver with a calm expression.

“I get it.”

Felicity said goodbye to each one of them.

“Good night, ladies,” Oliver said cordially, to which they replied with smirks, obviously affected by his charm, and headed to the stairs with the blonde. She looked back and saw them exchanging glances, then Dinah pointing to the man’s back and doing a dirty gesture.

Felicity loved her friends, but in this moment she wanted to kill them.

She looked at the stairs, letting out a sigh. She couldn’t stand going up and down anymore.

“Want help?” Oliver offered.

Proximity between them was everything Felicity didn’t want right now. “No, I can do it.” Proud, she forced herself to ignore the tired muscles, held onto the railing and went down slowly, focusing on foot after the other.

Outside, as they walked to the car, she exclaimed, “Ah I forgot to say goodbye to Tommy! I loved this place. Great variety of drinks. Very good drinks too. I think I never drank so much rum in my life.” She paused. “Hey _Ol’ver_ , _why’s the rum gone?_ ” And burst into giggles.

He shook his head, withholding a smile. Tipsy Felicity was adorable. “You and Dinah definitely made an effort to end the rum,” he said boarding her spirit. “Jack Sparrow would be proud.”

“ _Captain_ Jack Sparrow,” she corrected all serious and slurred.

“I know. I said it in purpose.”

“Look at you with a sense of humor.” Felicity hit his arm with the back of her hand awkwardly. The move made her wobble. He instinctively reached out to steady her and his hand grazed on smooth skin. Not what he planned. But it’s not like he could help it.

That damned dress.

Too short, too tight, too many cutouts, too much skin.

And distracting.

_Fuck_.

He hated to admit it.

No wonder he spent the night fending off sleazebags.

He soon let her go as if he’d been burned. Felicity barely seemed to pay attention to what happened. She suddenly stopped walking and started fumbling through her little purse.

“I got it,” Oliver took the car keys out of his pocket and waved them in the air.

She looked up at him with those pouty, pink lips slightly parted in a ‘o’. “Right. Sure. That makes more sense you kept it all long. What a good idea you had, _Ol’ver_.”

The smile broke out of his face both due to her words and the slurred way she said his name. “ _You_ had the idea, Felicity.”

“I have great ideas.” She opened a lazy grin.

He chuckled. “You do, Felicity.”

They got in the car, and Felicity took of her heels, sighing in relief. She must have fallen into a state of semi-conscience because soon they were at her building. She was lazy to put back her shoes just to arrive at the apartment, so she decided to go barefoot anyway, it’d only be a few steps. She struggled to get out of the vehicle and ended up accepting the hand Oliver offered.

“I’m fine!” she exclaimed with a hint of annoyance. “I won’t be sick or anything. It’s not the drink. I just… You know when tiredness hits?”

“I do. Especially ‘cause it’s four in the morning.”

“Really? Wow!” Surprised filled her features. “And how are you hanging in there firm and strong?”

Oliver hesitated. “I don’t sleep much,” he replied deeply.

“Really?” she repeated. “‘S sad. Sleeping is one of the best things in life.”

Oliver took advantage of her distraction and placed her hand over his forearm to support her.

“One day you will go back to sleeping well,” she said categorically or as much as possible with a tangled tongue.

They entered the elevator. Felicity noticed she still held him, but didn’t protest. Her brain was clouded; numbness took her little by little. Half conscious, she squeezed his arm, as if exploring or wanting to remember and reaffirm the muscles underneath the fabric.

“So this is like real muscle,” she said looking up at him.

Oliver frowned, but let it pass.

She had to let him go to open the door. She walked him and soon dropped her sandals on the floor. He followed her and put the car keys in their place.

“Will you be alright?” he asked.

Felicity opened the zipper in the middle of the living room. Oliver never took his eyes off a woman so fast, feeling a bit bashful. She turned to him with her hanging dress, and he glanced at everything around but her. He suspected she didn’t wear a bra, he didn’t need visual confirmation. His cheeks might be flushed.

“I _wiiiiiiill_ ,” she replied stretching the syllable. “The worst that could happen is me looking like a living dead tomorrow. Or today. Tomorrow cuz I didn’t sleep. No need worry. But course you worry cuz you’re a nice guy. You’re a good man, _Ol’ver_.”

The bodyguard didn’t know what to answer. “Drink a lot of water, okay. And don’t forget to turn on security before sleeping.”

“Aye aye captain.” She pretended to salute him. “Ah no, you’re a lieutenant. Were.”

Oliver opened a tiny smile. “Good night, Felicity. Sleep well.”

“Night!”

He left.

Her head still spun when Felicity woke up the next morning. She opened her eyes, but stayed in bed. Noticed she slept only in her underwear. Suddenly she remembered starting to take off her dress with the bodyguard still there. She covered her face with her right hand, internally cursing.

Luckily she contained herself until he left.

_Or not_.

Felicity had this… uh, _little problem_. Sometimes when she drank she got a little naughty.

She reached out and took her phone on the nightstand to check the hour. She’d received some texts and one of them made her heart flutter. So ridiculous.

_Oliver Queen [8:32]: Good morning! You okay? Feeling alive?_

He added a smiley emoji, the one with blushed cheeks. With her mind still clouded and slow, she caught herself imagining him smiling like that.

_Felicity Smoak [11:07]: Why did text at this ungodly hour?_

She was surprised with his fast answer.

_Oliver Queen [11:09]: Told you I didn’t sleep much. You’re gonna tell me you don’t remember last night…_

_Felicity Smoak [11:09]: I remember everything!_

_Felicity Smoak [11:09]: I mean… is there anything I should remember? Did I do something crazy?_

Actually she had a pretty good memory of the night. Inappropriately undressing, the indecent dance, the magnetic gaze…

_Oliver Queen [11:10]: You were yourself as always_

Now a winking emoji. _What the?_ They didn’t do this, this _texting_ thing out of business hours. All other previous texts, which weren’t many, were work-related. Yet here they were. But that was what friends did, right?

_Oliver Queen [11:11]: You didn’t answer me yet. You okay? Sleep well?_

_Felicity Smoak [11:11]: I did_

_Felicity Smoak [11:11]: that’s the perk of drinking, we get knocked out_

_Felicity Smoak [11:12]: still didn’t leave the bed but I’m fine_

_Felicity Smoak [11:12]: I think_

_Felicity Smoak [11:12]: just a lil slow_

_Felicity Smoak [11:12]: welcome to hangover Felicity!_

_Oliver Queen [11:13]: Good. Did you remember to lock the door? Turn on the alarm?_

_Felicity Smoak [11:13]: yeeeap_

_Oliver Queen [11:14]: Take the day to rest_

_Felicity Smoak [11:14]: and you try to sleep some more. Cant have a zombie bodyguard protecting me_

_Felicity Smoak [11:14]: imagine if zombie apocalypse breaks out? I mean in this case… you’d attack me?_

_Felicity Smoak [11:15]: awful analogy_

_Felicity Smoak [11:15]: forgive my still seemingly drunk mind_

_Oliver Queen [11:15]: Relax. And I will try. Take care, okay?_

Another smiley emoji. Did he mean something? Was he… flirting? Why was she analyzing that too much?

She couldn’t help but think that their staring irreversibly changed the dynamics of their relationship. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's party [dress](https://i.postimg.cc/g03khVw8/294da9f94fb1ac6faad85bf9808dc98c.gif)  
> (yeah THAT one)
> 
> Have I told you guys I have a thing for long chapters? So much to unpack. Also sorry for the delay.
> 
> Kudos/comments feed a muse's soul. Thank you for your participation!


	10. Gameboard of the Gods

Over the last week, Felicity decided to elaborate an algorithm to try to associate the shell accounts with the kidnappers and the hackers that attempted to break into ST. Still didn’t get much, due to the avalanche of forged documents and ghost companies as well as the botnet complexity. Whoever was behind everything did an outstanding job. She reckoned it was more than one person. As advanced as her intellect was, she had a company to run daily and didn’t have much free time to investigate.

Felicity also tried to see where the stabbing connected to the scenario, but she ended up making a detour when deeply investigating Vincent Anders. Like she’d told Billy, back then as mockery, Anders did laundry money for the Russian mob. He had partial shares of a marine logistics company, which the Russians used for smuggling. The mob offered arms and protection and the company, infrastructure and investment. He’d definitely used the business proposition to lure Felicity to the game and to her attacker, Katrina Panvel, who also entered the stadium through Anders.

“What I don’t understand is how this relates to the other stuff,” Felicity told the bodyguards.

The trio was at ST’s old office. As she set up the computers and coded, they carried inside some training equipment. Diggle and Oliver spent the last minutes after her training wrestling in the training mat. Felicity, typing absentmindedly, only heard the shock of the blows, bodies rolling through the floor and the occasional grunting.

What didn’t make her look back and watch the testosterone demonstration was a mystery. Honestly. Even more because Oliver was again half-naked. _Seriously, was he allergic to shirts?_ He was also the only man she knew that looked great in cargo pants. And of course her stupid eyes diverted to him for fractions of second as soon as her voice interrupted them.

“You think Overlord is connected to the Russians too? Works for them?”

“Possible, but very unlikely,” Oliver said, breathing still altered. “My answer is no. The mob is another player in the board.”

“ _Another one?_ ” Felicity replied incredulous. “How many do you think there are? And when did my life become a _board_?”

“While we don’t discover the relation between each one, there’s no way to know. It’s just… The virtual world is not the mob’s M.O.”

She crinkled her brow. “How are you so sure of how the mob operates?”

“You learn all kinds of stuff in ARGUS.”

“So many obscure entities… It seems like a book I read. _Gameboard of the Gods_ ,” Felicity commented out loud. “And you were right. Anders is really corrupt and laundries money for the mob.”

“Trust me, I know something about corporate corruption.” There was a hint of bitterness in Oliver’s tone.

Felicity was intrigued. What did Oliver know about it? He had no relation to the family business… Unless Queen Consolidated…

She felt something reaching out to her in her mind, but slipping through her fingers.

Later, back at home, Felicity researched. She’d told herself Oliver’s history didn’t matter, but curiosity won. Well, _technically_ she wouldn’t search something his, wouldn’t uncover the mystery that man was – he was still a mystery as much as she knew him, trusted him and saw his good heart –, but related to him.

Didn’t take long to find. In whip Felicity remembered. Merlyn Global Group. The CEO, Malcolm Merlyn, was arrested for financial fraud and for ordering the murder of Robert Queen.

And here’s something Felicity didn’t know – at least not yet. Merlyn’s trial led to the biggest conflict between Oliver and Tommy of all the time they knew each other. That because, in the beginning, Tommy didn’t believe what his father had done, even more when his best friend was accusing him. After evidence was revealed, Tommy turned his back to his father, but it took a while after the sentence and the case closure before the two friends could go back to normal.

Robert died many years ago, she thought even before Oliver joined the Army, victim of a fatality on board of his yacht. At least it was the consensus up to three years ago. One of the articles relating the death and the trial claimed Robert had committed his own crimes and, in an attempt to cover them, unleashed Merlyn’s fury, which made him set up his death.

That was why she was drawn to Oliver by meeting him. He might not have been in the news as a playboy after his return, but appeared when the case resurged.

And Felicity was almost certain _he_ had been the main reason for the resurfacing. After all back then he was a secret agent and had the diverse and practically unlimited ARGUS resources at his disposal. Probably it was there he found something wrong with his father’s death.

A man seeking justice might be ruthless.

Another card revealed about her bodyguard.

Oliver Queen, billionaire heir, war hero, spy and the man who’d unmasked his father’s murder, revealing at the same time a fraud and corruption scheme that impressed the city.

If it were another person, she wouldn’t see the discordant pieces fitting him, but they made sense for someone as complex as Oliver.

Dinner at Diggle and Lyla’s weren’t uncommon, but this time Oliver accepted the invitation with a goal in mind, and, among all the presents there, she was the only one unaware.

Well, excluding baby Sara. But she didn’t count. And she was happy in her playpen in the living room.

It started as another casual occasion with talks about trivial subjects which then moved to the wedding. Lyla’s specialty, chicken cacciatore, was in scraps on the table, but there was still Lyla’s wine – she claimed needing a break and would just ‘pump and dump’, whatever that meant and Oliver really didn’t want to ask – and the boys’ beer.

“Only hearing you is tiresome, imagine actually doing all the planning,” he teased.

“Sometimes I think we should’ve taken seriously the joke about getting married in the back of a jeep in the Middle East,” Diggle commented.

“Considering how we broke up for a good while, Johnny, it definitely wouldn’t have been a good idea,” Lyla objected.

“So we would be getting married again now.” Diggle shrugged. “Fine for me.” He turned to his future wife with sparkling eyes. “I’ll marry you anywhere, any moment, as many times as you wish.”

Lyle rolled her eyes to him, but gave him a peck on the lips.

The corner of Oliver’s mouth lifted. He was glad seeing his great friends in a happy and healthy relationship.

There was a tiny barb poking his heart, very lightly, almost imperceptible, but existent and that he could ignore.

“Oliver,” Lyla called him, “did you decide if you’re taking a plus one to the wedding yet?”

“I won’t.” He sipped the beer.

She opened her mouth to speak, but soon closed it. “I would ask how you can be so sure, but here you are having dinner with us instead of being out there on a date.”

He frowned with the new conversation topic.

“Yeah, it’s been a while since I heard anything else from you besides work, training, sports and sometimes your family. And did I say work?” his partner added.

What was with the sudden interest in his love life?

“That’s because there’s nothing to tell,” Oliver spoke out of his comfort zone.

And indeed there wasn’t. It had been a while since he last went out with a woman or had sex.

He had a non-established pact with himself. Only casual relations, only when his sexual needs spoke louder. The seconds during the orgasm were the only ones he truly felt free. He abandoned who he was, that dark and chaotic ocean; it was when his mistakes and trauma didn’t exist, when he became _him_ – whatever was left of the complex mess he was made of.

It was escapism. Something selfish too, he couldn’t deny. He interacted with women already thinking of these moments. That didn’t mean he didn’t give them pleasure, on the contrary. He fully knew how to satisfy a partner. No presumption. He really liked touching, kissing and sucking, especially when they unleashed honest, incoherent moans that further fed his own lust. Oliver just thought his pleasure was more important.

But could anyone blame him for just wanting to… find himself? For not wanting to feel broken and faulty for an instant?

He had nothing to offer for a serious relationship.

Now thinking about it, he missed the euphoria.

“Better having nothing to tell than having Helena Bertinelli to tell.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. It wasn’t news Diggle recriminated some of his choices and his lifestyle.

“Helena Bertinelli?” Lyla repeated impressed then looked at Oliver. “Didn’t know you guys dated.”

“It’s not dating,” Diggle said before his friend could open his mouth. “It’s… I don’t know what the hell that is.”

It was some sort of non-spoken agreement. Oliver met the socialite a little while after he returned to the city, they even went out on a few real dates, but nothing concrete. Throughout the years, Helena became the woman Oliver resorted when he wanted to let loose for several reasons. They had great chemistry and sex, Helena didn’t look him weirdly because of his scars and Helena, just like him, didn’t want a serious relationship. With her he didn’t have to go through the whole flirting and wooing process – which sometimes he thought was tiresome, even if for him was easy. She was the only woman he could fuck and give no satisfaction. It was purely physical, they had nothing. They texted to see if the other was in the mood and available, occasionally went for drinks, and ended up in bed. Their hookups were inconsistent; they had actually spent a few months with no talking. She was the last woman he slept with.

“We literally have nothing,” he spit out a bit harsh. “Though she ran into me when Felicity was at the club.” It was the first time they met and didn’t get together. He’d actually hesitated thinking what he would’ve done if he weren’t there on duty.

“Tell me Felicity didn’t meet her,” Diggle said.

“Of course not,” Oliver retorted, a bit annoyed with his friend’s hint of judgment. He did want to keep his private and professional lives apart.

Though he wasn’t succeeding much.

“And here I thought you’d quip about that Susan,” Lyla told her fiancé, joined the teasing.

“She was shady, but Helena is a whole new level. Some ARGUS missions are less crazy.”

“Doesn’t he know about Isabel Rochev?” Lyla looked back at Oliver.

“Fuck, how could I forget?” Diggle shook his head.

Oliver just drank more beer, waiting for them to stop. Sometimes having friends sucked.

But why have friends if they didn’t roast you at some point?

“Turns out the woman he’s been spending most of his time with is Felicity,” Diggle couldn’t hold himself.

Oh Diggle, he had no idea.

“Hum,” Lyla was intrigued.

Mentioning the CEO made Oliver remember why he was there. He aimed at Diggle a meaningful glare. His friend immediately understood, fun wiped out of his face and he let out a low grunt. “So we’re doing this now,” he mumbled.

The woman looked confused.

“There’s another reason why I came here today.” Oliver’s tone changed to business. “Just for precaution: turn off the electronics.”

Lyla knew exactly what a request like that meant. She remained silent and turned off her phone. Even with the enhanced security, Oliver and Diggle did the same as a sign of good faith.

“What the hell is going on?” Lyla stood up and crossed her arms, the wine glass on one of her hands, which she sipped from. She glared from her fiancé to her friend.

“Before anything, I’ll let you know that the info came to me and I asked John not to say a thing. I was insistent. It’s not his fault,” Oliver spoke calmly.

The woman just waited.

“Overlord. What do you know about it?”

“He’s a cyber terrorist that’s been on ARGUS radar for a while,” she answered.

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

“Lyla,” Oliver was dead serious, “please I need to know more about him.”

“You do know you’re not an agent anymore, don’t you, Oliver?”

“Didn’t stop Waller from coming after me around a month ago,” he pointed out.

She looked a little surprised. “That’s why you know this name.”

“Are you currently working in any case related to him?”

Lyla paused. Oliver saw her considering. “There was reason for us to hide this from you. I’ll be totally honest with you, Lyla. I only ask for the same in return. You’re one of the fairest, most righteous women this world has seen. I need her now,” he tried to convince her.

“Flattering me won’t help you, Oliver.”

“You’ve known me for years. You know that I’m not an adulator or,” he opened a small smile, “live by chit chat. If anything, I hardly speak.”

Another pause. Diggle didn’t even dare to butt in. His fiancée sighed, and Oliver hoped it was one point for him. “No, I don’t or have ever worked with Overlord.” He sensed her sincerity in the words.

“But do you know about any of their activities? How he wants to create a highly-sophisticated cyber weapon?”

“That I do.”

Now it was time to approach the critical matter.

“Waller thinks Felicity Smoak is allied to him. Yeah, the woman we protect,” he added seeing her lips lightly part. “This is why she wanted me to spy on her. Of course I rejected because, you said it yourself, I’m no longer an agent. But you know Waller doesn’t do anything by chance and she left me with the suspicion about Felicity. Which was why I wanted to dig into her myself. Also why I told Diggle the same day and asked him not to tell you a thing. I wanted to draw my own conclusions.”

“You wanted to know whether Waller or Felicity were lying,” Lyla argued.

“Turns out Felicity’s innocent. She is, in fact, a victim in all of this… Whatever _this_ is ‘cause I don’t have the entire scenario yet. This is where you enter.”

“You want me to tell you more about Overlord. Why don’t you speak with Felicity herself? It seems she’s a hacking genius.”

“I did. Now she knows about Waller’s interest. We’re helping her investigate. But Overlord, whoever they are, is a master in covering tracks. Felicity is advancing, but not as fast as she would like.”

The agent stopped to digest the info. She looked at Diggle. “Can’t believe you hid a potential cyber terrorist from me.”

“I know. I’m starting my apologies now. But I hope you understand,” he said.

“I do,” Lyla offered a bit grudgingly. “The worst part is I do. In your place I’d probably do the same.”

Oliver felt a breath of relief. He trusted Lyla’s judgment and there she was showing exactly what he wanted and thought of her. She understood the gray of the world like very few.

He also didn’t want this to be a problem in his friends’ almost-marriage.

“So you want me to offer any information I can. Privileged information, I might add.”

Oliver got ready for the final blow. “That too. But I wanted you to help ending Waller’s interest in Felicity.” He took a deep breath. “After my rejection, Waller let implicit a threat, that she’d be ruthless with Felicity. She truly believes Felicity is a terrorist.”

“You want me to take a woman I don’t know, therefore don’t trust, off Waller’s aim. Because it looks like she’s in her aim by what you’re saying.”

“You’re aware of the news, Lyla,” Diggle spoke. “Saw that Felicity suffered two attacks within a month. Somebody wants her. Dead or alive. And we don’t want to fail our work.”

“Why do they want her?” the woman asked. She captured Oliver’s hesitancy. “You said honesty, Oliver.”

But that was a crucial piece of information no one else had besides the bodyguards and the CEO. Revealing it to Lyla risked Waller learning it.

Except that was the whole reason they came to Lyla, right? The trust in her integrity. And in what was right instead of hierarchy.

“What I’m telling you can’t leave this place, Lyla,” he stressed.

Something snapped in her mind. “Ah so that’s the point, right? You want me to keep information from my boss. Information she’s personally interested in.”

Oliver didn’t back down, “We now Waller has a questionable nature. This reflects in her actions. You know that, Lyla. You were with me in Prague.”

Oliver knew using Prague was like using a sharp and dilacerating dagger. Precisely why he left it as the wild card.

By the way, the mission was the fuse that made him leave the agency.

Lyla swallowed hard, memories taking over.

“We know Waller won’t hesitate to run over an innocent woman to achieve her goals. Though the goal, in this matter, is actually pertinent.”

“Letting the end justify the means is a step towards becoming the enemies we swore to fight,” Diggle affirmed. And it was in the right moment because of the three of them he was the most vocal regarding just, the most black-and-white, the most aligned to the good-and-evil dichotomy.

“You know, Amanda may have left me out of the Overlord case on purpose because of you,” Lyla surgically pointed out.

“Because then you swooping around would raise her suspicion that we looped you in,” her fiancé completed.

The same logic had passed through Oliver. “Lucky for us Lyla is an outstanding spy. I know you’ll be careful.”

Lyla sighed in defeat. “Can’t believe I’m agreeing with you. I’ll see what I can do to help.” She drank more wine to accept the decision more easily. The guys mirrored her with the beer.

They stood in silence for a few moments. Diggle turned his head to check Sara, who was now sound asleep.

“Johnny speaks so highly of her,” Lyla suddenly said, “of Felicity.”

“And you know no one is a better judge of character than Dig,” Oliver returned to the laid-back mood from before. Except for him; he was his best friend’s only mistake. Diggle appreciated things in Oliver he knew didn’t exist – or actually didn’t see.

“Can’t be better than Yoda,” she agreed with a smile.

Oliver was right in trusting her. It was a good strategy.

“She reminds me of you, Lyla,” Diggle said. “Both independent, powerful and brave. Not to mention the fondness for wine. You’d like her.”

One couldn’t simply _not like_ Felicity, Oliver thought. Except for the ARGUS director.

The friendly mood truly returned when Diggle quipped, “I don’t think it’s a good time to mention I’d like to invite Felicity for the wedding, right? We could give her the invitation that would’ve been Oliver’s plus one.”

Turned out Walter’s invite for Felicity to go to the Queen Mansion converged with Oliver’s birthday celebration.

“Let me reschedule it,” she told him in her office.

“There’s no need.”

“Of course there is! It’s a day for you to celebrate with friends and family.”

“Which is why you have to go.” Oliver’s expression was serene. He glanced at her attentively, and she couldn’t escape.

Felicity let out a barely audible ‘Oh’, incapable of keeping her surprise. She didn’t know what to answer.

Ever since the nightclub she felt like walking on eggshells whenever she addressed him. Not that she was the most relaxed person in the world with him, but now she hesitated to say anything, thought too much about how she acted, how he acted, his reactions, their body language.

Oliver, on the other hand, was the serious and gentle man as always, so imperturbable that sometimes she caught herself wondering if their fiery gaze hadn’t been an alcohol-induced delirium. He was so reserved he wouldn’t simply explicit admiration for her.

It would’ve been a reasonable option if her body hadn’t stirred so intensely. So intensely _real_. Felicity knew her arousal.

And then she wondered. Was there… _attraction_ between them? And what to do? Felicity wouldn’t ruin their relationship, both professional and friendly, because of one fucking moment, just for the possibility – she still thought it was _just_ possibility – of feeling something for him.

She didn’t want to sleep with Oliver.

Not that she rejected the idea. If perhaps the opportunity surged. You know, in a parallel universe, an insane timeline.

Improbable.

Oliver was her bodyguard. When there’d be no more danger – heaven knows how – she wouldn’t need his services any longer and he’d disappear.

She ignored the sharp in her chest with the perspective of not having him around anymore.

They were already wrong in being friends. Something beyond would be… would be…

_Unthinkable_.

Why did more and more complications show up in her life?

Regardless of what the future reserved, truth was that Oliver and Diggle marked her life. Irreversibly. Felicity couldn’t simply brush it aside. She was already lost.

“Ok,” she said resigned, “I’ll go.” She paused, seeking to clear her mind. “I’ll give you your present on Saturday then.”

Surprise took over his features. “You bought me a present?”

“Of course.” She rolled her eyes. “We agreed to it, remember?” _On pizza day_ , for a miracle she didn’t add with that filter-less mouth of hers. She didn’t need to be dragged back to her internal zone of confusion.

“And how come I wasn’t with you?” He frowned.

His confusion was simply _adorable_. Oliver had the unique capacity of being the sexiest, deadliest and most adorable man she’d ever met.

“’Cause that’s the purpose, duh. And I bought it online. I’d also present you with a day off on Wednesday, but you’re stubborn and I know you won’t accept.”

His trademark smile appeared, but in a new version. His lips curved more, she almost saw his teeth and… _Oh my God, he had dimples._ How come she didn’t notice them before?

“Wednesday is the day I’m training you. You won’t deny me this fun on my birthday.” His voice deepened just a bit, but enough to sound suggestive.

Well then. Felicity might not survive until Saturday.

To cut off any sort of relationship with Vincent Anders, Felicity summoned him for a lunch appointment. She purposely chose a restaurant with tables in reserved cubicles. She wouldn’t mind setting the meeting in her office, but she feared his access would expose her company somehow.

Oliver’s paranoia shouldn’t be rubbing off on her.

Short after midday, she walked into the restaurant with Oliver behind her. Anders appeared a few minutes later and took the seat facing her.

“Miss Smoak, I could finally meet you. These couple of weeks have been busy. Thank you so much for the invite.” He greeted her with a handshake then sat.

“I understand perfectly. It was about time we talked again.” She sounded as usual, as if she didn’t know his shady business.

“I was hoping to do this in private.” Anders looked sidelong at Oliver, leaned against the wall closest to Felicity. He looked unreadable as always.

“My bodyguard has my permission to hear any subjects related to the company,” she said calm but firm. “He’s not going anywhere.” Her tone was final.

Anders’ gaze roamed quickly between her and the other man. For a moment, he seemed to struggle whether he’d push, but ended up saying nothing.

And, even if he didn’t have permission, Oliver wouldn’t leave Felicity’s side.

The executives discussed trivialities until mid-meal.

“So, Miss Smoak, how is our proposal?” he said after a drinking a sip of wine. She didn’t join him and preferred some ice tea.

Felicity chewed with no rush before speaking, “I’m sorry to inform it ends here.” She made an effort to show how she truly looked disappointed. It was easy with her charisma. “I’m afraid this deal is not aligned with my company’s strategy at the moment.”

Anders’s surprise seemed legit. “I thought we ended our first meeting in the same page.”

“So did I. I guess I ended up being affected by the excitement of the game… Yes, I was very thrilled, even with what happened later.” She casually mentioned the stabbing, with no secondary motive. It wasn’t as if anyone there didn’t know what happened. “I reanalyzed in the calmness of my office along with my team and we concluded to not take this partnership further.”

The Vice-President contra-argued and insisted. What she meant was that she wouldn’t contaminate her company with dirty money. She ended up being a bit uncomfortable. It was when Felicity thought there was a hidden agenda behind the proposal. A set-up for her? It didn’t matter; Smoak Tech wouldn’t align with Azel Incorporated. And her gut told her the proposal particularly didn’t have anything to do with the virus or any of her other attacks. At least this subject ended today.

A third voice interrupted Anders, “I believe Miss Smoak has made her point clear.”

It’d been so long since he last called her like that. She’d never realized how _hot_ it sounded. Especially with the low, resonating cadence, with just a hint of harshness. The shadow of a warning. Pleasant shivers ran through her.

Oliver was supposed to remain quiet all the time. But he really couldn’t keep himself, could he? His sense of protection towards her spoke louder, even more with the other man’s insistence. His posture – now Felicity could read it like no one – on the surface carried calmness and easiness, but hid behind the threat. He was ready to jump into action any second, his gaze penetrating and clinical. Oliver could never mask his power, it was who he was. But he indeed must have looked a bit intimidating because it took Anders to lift his eyes to him, a little intrigued as to why the bodyguard was speaking on behalf of the CEO, to finally accept defeat. Felicity just hoped the VP didn’t get suspicious with their antics.

In the end, Anders paid his share, got up and cordially greeted Felicity.

“Hey… Not everything is lost. It might be in the future a new and better opportunity arises for the both of us.” She smiled and winked. Anders couldn’t hold his own smile.

Felicity remained sat after the man left. “That was okay,” she commented to Oliver, who left his place and sat on the recently-vacant seat. “He was pretty polite. If I didn’t know already… He didn’t even look like a mobster.”

“There’s reason why he hasn’t been caught yet,” Oliver said.

“So? What do you think? Can we cross ‘Russian mob threats’ off our to-do list?” She leaned her elbows on the table and laid her chin on the tangled hands.

Oliver threw her way the serious stare he used whenever she imprinted joke talking about the attempts on her life. “No. At least, not yet.” He seemed to hide something, but Felicity didn’t push. “Considering it’s only a matter of time before SCPD catches him, even more after the tip you gave Malone. Then it will be kind of hard for them not to think you had something to do with it.”

She rested her arms on the table. “How come? They come after me, try to stab me and then will suspect _I_ pointed the finger to one of their precious executives? The attack failed, and they were open to vulnerabilities. Police might have their problems, but they’re not that incapable to connect the dots. Even with my little push.”

Oliver just nodded. “Shall we?” he asked referring to the company.

“Calm down, I didn’t have dessert yet. And you can have lunch too.”

“Obviously not, considering I’m alone today. I’ll order something back at the office.”

“Nonsense. We’re already at a restaurant, and great one, by the way. Ever eaten here?”

Oliver didn’t answer.

“Don’t make turn this into a command.” Still silence. So stubborn. She sighed. “Oliver, we both know you can protect me having lunch. You could, I don’t know,” She looked around and grabbed the knife next to her plate. “Eat using this knife and disarm any threat with it. It’s not a steak knife or even properly balanced.”

“I would’ve thought this was funny if you hadn’t used a knife as an example.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, setting down the knife. But she couldn’t deny Overprotective Oliver was attractive.

“Actually I once got away with an ordinary knife,” he said in a light tone.

“When?” She frowned.

“Mission in Barcelona.”

Oliver shouldn’t even breathe anything that could be related to ARGUS, even more in a public place like that, but he trusted the advanced security Felicity personalized their electronics with. Not to mention she knew he was a former agent and what ARGUS was. Why bother hiding?

Felicity’s interest piqued because Oliver was purposely offering a piece of his past. She imagined him shooting the knife several meters away and hitting the bulls-eye with surgical precision. “Of course you did that.”

The waiter appeared, Felicity called him and spoke cheerfully, “Hi! Carl, isn’t it? Anyway, Carl, I might have finished, but my friend here didn’t eat, so could you bring the menu again? Bring us both, I’m dying for dessert. Maybe a tiramisu…”

He left, and Felicity turned to Oliver, who just stared at her, his posture visibly relaxed. She stared back at him with the same firmness. “I’m the company’s owner, I can extend my lunchtime whenever I want. And you, as my bodyguard, must follow me. And now I order you to lunch,” she joked.

“Yes, Miss Smoak.”

He looked at her through his lashes, the blue carrying an unusual sparkle, a small, but provocative, charming and devastating smile on the corner of his lips. There was the low voice again, his characteristic deep, grave timbre resounding with a husky touch, right above a whisper. Thunder before rain. The perfect combination of calm, respect, seriousness and teasing. Intoxicatingly sexy. She didn’t know any other man capable of such.

She lost her breath for a moment.

In moments like this there was no way _not_ to think there was sizzling attraction between them.

Felicity could only hope to maintain her sanity around Oliver Queen.

Eleven hours separated Starling City from Moscow.

It was almost seven in the morning, and Oliver was in his living room facing a computer screen. The sky had dawned, yet he left the blinds closed. The only source of light in the apartment came from the hallway. He wanted minimum visibility behind him.

Setting the talk wasn’t easy. First, in terms of the security of the videoconference, but luckily Oliver knew a computer expert – and Felicity hadn’t even inquired him about his motives when he requested her help. Second, for the man in hand.

A mission in Moscow, a painting of inestimable value, wrong intel, an ambush, rescues and some time off-grid. That was how Oliver met Bratva’s boss, Anatoly Knyazev.

Back then he was still at ARGUS, which, at least in paper, placed him as Anatoly’s antagonist. But operating secretly meant the agency handled the morally grey zone – even more under Waller’s command. And, until some extent, mob activities were out of ARGUS jurisdiction, which made it look the other way.

Weirdly Oliver and Anatoly hit it off, even forming an amicable bond. The Russian had said that, if Oliver needed, he’d be there to help.

“Oliver Queen, my favorite American!” Anatoly exclaimed right as he picked up.

Oliver forced a polite smile. “Anatoly.”

“Been a long time, huh?” The Russian raised the glass of vodka and made a sort of toast towards the camera. “Served?”

“Morning just started here.”

The other man shrugged. “ _Prochnost_ ,” he saluted

“ _Prochnost_ ,” Oliver saluted back.

“So what can we do for each other?”

No beating around the bush. No small talk. Oliver already expected, after all, that was the Bratva leader. Anatoly knew he wanted something. A match in a much known game on the gameboard Felicity had mentioned.

“I’ve done something for you since we met, Anatoly,” he calmly spoke.

“The brotherhood always appreciated your discretion,” the boss said. “Let’s see if what you want is equivalent to that.”

“You are definitely aware of how things are a bit agitated in Starling City’s underworld.”

The mob boss’ features hardened. “Yes, and how this affects you?”

“It doesn’t affect me, but someone I work with.”

Anatoly stood in silence for a moment. “You know I know your job, right Oliver?”

“I don’t doubt.” Oliver was well aware of all the breaches and possible conflict of interest before even considering the idea of getting in contact with him. “I’m just curious about you interest in Felicity Smoak.”

“Why do you care so much about this woman?”

“I just want to do my job,” he answered nonchalantly. He definitely couldn’t show that Felicity was more than a client, but a friend.

A friend with whom he had a heated moment days ago, which he shouldn’t be thinking about now.

“I just want to know where she fits into your games of power. Because I’m sure she doesn’t want to infiltrate them.”

Suspicion covered the other man’s face. “And you want me to believe only in your word?”

“As I mentioned before, you’ve believed my word for a few years. I never gave you any reason to doubt them.”

“Except today.”

“Not at all,” Oliver stated with the same tranquility of who talks about the weather. “What I want is for us to keep following our paths separately.”

“What do you think I want with your client, Oliver?”

“Her death,” he was straightforward and somehow casual. “For a reason I’d like to understand.”

“I thought you meant her skills.” A brief pause. “And you didn’t even react. Means you know what I’m talking about.”

“We both know I know things beyond a normal man’s knowledge.”

“I’d love her skills to be used in my advantage.”

“Miss Smoak has now other interest besides her company. I follow her daily schedule. You can be sure.”

Anatoly reflected in silence. “How about a proposal?”

Oliver was steadfast, “I won’t listen to any proposal unless you tell me the reason, Anatoly.” His voice came out hard as a diamond.

“Don’t play with powers you don’t know, Oliver.”

“In fact” The bodyguard opened a cynical smile. “I’m familiar with such powers.” He drew a breath before continuing. “I’m well aware of the situation I’m in. All I bring is the truth. I hoped to receive the same courtesy.”

_Courtesy_. Laughable. But Oliver knew better than being a straight asshole with that man.

More silence. Air between them became a bit sharp. Oliver thought he’d lose the match until his colleague spoke again. “Know that what is happening in your city started there. I didn’t give order to cut your precious client’s throat.” Only thanks to years of hardening, closing off and locking emotions and feelings that Oliver managed to maintain an unreadable face by listening to that horrendous thing. His self-control was enviable. “Didn’t even know who she was, by the way, until my Captain got in touch with me. I agreed with him for the severity of the situation.”

The Russian suddenly stopped. The bodyguard waited, though his patience evaded each second more. So close yet so far. “Keep going,” he said. “We’re still not in the same level to make a deal.”

“It’s the most I tell you. Either you listen to my proposal or we end here.” Danger sounded implicit in the words. Oliver felt the end didn’t only refer to the conversation but as well as their relationship.

The strategist in him got into action. A proposal with Anatoly would be the same as sealing a deal with the devil. But up until now this was the only concrete lead to find out why – or one of the whys – Felicity was a target. Maybe it would be a way to guarantee her safety.

And in that instant Oliver realized he’d make any dirty business to protect her.

“Go ahead.”

Anatoly’s expression smoothed. He didn’t hide the triumph. “I’d like to meet Miss Smoak.” Oliver got immediately tense. “And if she does a work for me I remove the order to eliminate her.”

_Absolutely not_ , Oliver had to get a hold of himself not to growl. Let any cost fall upon his shoulders, not her. Not Felicity, who did nothing to deserve the twist in her life a couple of months ago.

However now he didn’t have an option.

“Before I answer, tell me why she’s a threat to you.”

To his merit, Anatoly readily revealed, “I heard Miss Smoak his capable of virtually revealing the true identities of all my brothers.”

Oliver suspected the virus had anything to do with it, but the confirmation still was groundbreaking. Felicity had the power to expose criminal organizations. There was so much to unpack here…

He also imagined that ‘work’ Anatoly required from Felicity was her committing a crime to clean some Bratva dirt.

Above all, he didn’t want Felicity breathing the same air as the Russian. Didn’t even want her a hundred meters from him.

_Shit_.

“I’ll take the proposal to her. I’m answer within a week,” Oliver diplomatically spoke.

“I’m in a rare moment I feel generous. I will do the following: I extend the deadline to ten days. Until then, if my associates do anything with Miss Smoak… Well, bad luck.” Anatoly opened a cold, mocking smile.

“ _Do svidaniya, Pakhan_ ,” Oliver said.

“ _Do svidaniya_ , Oliver.”

Oliver remained sat on the couch going over the talk. The investigation finally seemed to be heading somewhere.

The Bratva was after Felicity for the virus. Oliver remembered the emerging animosity among Starling’s criminal factions. Instead of turning off the computer, he made a quick search. The mobs, including the Russian one, were after each other, but the reason had never been clear…

Until now.

Somehow, the criminals heard about the virus, thought their enemies were responsible, fought, killed and wrecked the city for information until they found out who really held power. _Felicity._

The case got bigger – more complex and more dangerous.

Beyond that, there was still ARGUS and Overlord. The agency might not know about the virus, but knew about Overlord.

In the end, it all came back to that name. Man? Woman? Institution? Such obscurity behind one word… _Entity_ ended up being more correct. Overlord was the origin of everything. Would it be who – or what – that moved the pieces across the gameboard?

How did the criminals learn about Felicity? Had it been Overlord that leaked the info about her to organized crime? If they wanted her for the algorithm, why do such thing?

And if ARGUS wanted to get to the terrorist, would they help her? When the CEO was, in reality, a victim? Oliver needed Lyla’s help more than ever.

The more questions were answered, more arose.

Oliver definitely shouldn’t have replaced the weekend day-off for today. For a miracle, he managed to sleep a few more hours that morning. Curiously he heard in his mind Felicity’s teasing voice telling him she didn’t want a zombie bodyguard. But after this he spent the entire time analyzing the new information. He even thought about calling Diggle, but he wouldn’t distract him from work, even if it were to tell something that could aid work. He only managed to distract his brain when he left for a run then went to the gym. But he couldn’t handle and around six p.m. he ended up calling Felicity.

“Hey Felicity.”

“Hi!” Her voice came in a higher pitch and more excited than usual. There was background noise that muddled his hearing. Mall? Restaurant? Bar? Oliver thought it was weird. By that time, she was supposed to be coming back from her yoga class.

“Thought you could talk now, but seems you can’t.”

“No, sure I can! I can!”

“Who is it?” A new voice surged distantly. Male. Not Diggle or Rob.

Oliver automatically thought of a date. He was overtaken by something… _weird._

Why?

“It’s just Oliver.” Felicity turned away from the phone to reply.

“Where are you? Can’t barely hear you,” Oliver said.

“Ah I’m at a lounge bar.”

The uneasy feeling filled him, snatched his chest. It was unpleasant.

“I can’t believe you’ll leave me talking to myself,” the man said in a low, provocative tone.

“Just a sec,” Felicity told her companion with her sweet voice. “I’ll talk to him. You won’t even miss me.”

“I already do.”

She chuckled.

“Actually it’s not that fast. Leave it.” Oliver couldn’t explain why he wanted to hang up so soon.

“Tell him you’re in a date!”

Oliver swallowed hard. Felt like a lump going down, tearing his throat apart. Felicity had the audacity to laugh. A carefree, delightful sound that this time he was unable to enjoy.

“Such a clown.” He imagined her rolling eyes just by her tone. “You know this is not a date, Tommy.”

_Tommy?_ The name echoed inside Oliver’s mind. Fractions of second later he realized he spoke out loud.

“Yeah, Tommy. You know Tommy.”

Of course he knew. The man’s voice suddenly became familiar. His best friend. He inhaled deeply, the reason he called almost forgotten.

“Hi, Oliver!” the nightclub owner greeted him.

“Hello, Tommy,” he said back with none of the same excitement.

“Ignore him.” Felicity returned to the call. “So. I’m all ears. Enjoy now ‘cause there’s _someone_ wanting to get me crazy on a Tuesday.” She sounded far once again. Felicity and Tommy had definitely seen a drop of alcohol. “But it won’t happen. You experienced drunk me.”

Ah yes. _Great_ time to remember the Verdant weekend.

“It’s a talk that definitely needs some level of sobriety,” he forced some wit in his words.

“Ah now I’m curious!”

He couldn’t help but smile. “No need, Felicity. Honestly. We’ll talk later, it’s better. Enjoy your night.”

“ _Ooookay_. Good night!”

He ended the call, but kept staring at the phone. Why was Tommy in a… _non-date_ with Felicity? When did the two of them become such friends? Or maybe… something more?

He didn’t know why he was so surprised. And so bothered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Oliver’s birthday (and first training session with Felicity)
> 
> Kudos/comments make my day.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed the update!


	11. Feeding the Fire

On May 16th, an excited and smiley Felicity got in the car.

“Today’s a special day! Where’s the birthday boy?”

Oliver was driving this time and she, with so much excitement, almost threw herself against the seat to hug or kiss him on the cheek. She gathered her senses in the last second. It’d been a short while she noticed he wasn’t a tactile person or comfortable with casual touches. Probably another manifestation of his trauma.

“Happy birthday, Oliver!” she exclaimed by his ear. She leaned towards him, almost laying her head on the back of the seat. “I wish you the most incredible things!”

He opened a smile. “Thank you, Felicity.”

The day was quiet. Felicity made a little surprise. Ordered from one of her favorite restaurants a small version of her favorite dessert there, blueberry cheesecake, which she brought back from lunch. A perk of being who she was. They even added a tiny candle.

“Felicity, you really didn’t have to.” She noticed he got uncomfortable, but still moved.

She shrugged. “I know, but I wanted to. Birthdays deserve to be properly celebrated. Even more since you said you’re not doing anything special today.”

“Because the official celebration is on Saturday.”

“Celebrating is never too much. And here’s another thing. This is _the best_ cheesecake you’ll have in your life. _Everything_ is made of blueberry, even the crust. It isn’t excessively sweet, I know you’re not a fan of sugar, it tastes like the fruit.”

“All I know is I’m having a piece,” Diggle announced.

“C’mon, blow the candle and cut this.”

Oliver cut the cheesecake and took a piece. It was delicious. He didn’t remember the last time he stopped to truly appreciate the taste of something.

“You liked it! It’s all over your face!” Felicity exclaimed.

“Yeah, you were right.”

“Oh!” she let out, not hiding the surprise. “Well, admitting didn’t hurt, see. I should really be recording this.”

“Thank you, Felicity,” he said in a deep tone that made him sound like he was thanking for beyond the dessert.

She carried an enormous radiant smile, the kind that made her shine even brighter and incredibly more beautiful. The kind of smile that awoke an impulse within him which he couldn’t resist and made him smile too.

Oliver felt the phone vibrate in his pocket one more time. He was already getting irritated.

“Why the scowling face?” Felicity said lifting her glance off the computer. “It’s your birthday. Or is it because of this? That you’re getting old?”

He didn’t answer the teasing, only took the device from his pocket and showed it to her. Coincidently the screen lit again with a new notification.

“Ah it’s the congratulations coming. It’s natural. Don’t know why you’re like this.”

“I’m at work,” Oliver grumbled. “It’s annoying. And distracting.”

Felicity held herself not to roll her eyes. Talk about overreaction. “It’s just for one day.”

He quickly glanced at the screen before putting it away. “And my sister is responsible for most of the notifications,” he said.

_Thea Queen [13:52]: Hi birthday boy! Just finished college for today. Won't be going to work. Still in town. Got any breaks? Let's have some coffee!_

_Thea Queen [13:58]: Ollie???_

_Thea Queen [13:59]: Can't believe you are ignoring me_

_Thea Queen [14:05]: OLIVER!!!!!!_

_Thea Queen [14:16]: C'mon Ollie. I wanna see you today on your birthday. Since you’re not going out to celebrate anyway. Ridiculous! Don't know how Tommy allowed this._

_Oliver Queen [14:32]: Thea, I’m at work. Can’t chat now._

“Isn’t there a way to silence all the messages at once? If this thing stops vibrating, I’ll appreciate,” he said to the CEO.

Felicity just stared at him. “Give me this,” she sighed. “Before you drive me crazy,” she mumbled almost inaudibly.

In the exact instant she got a hold of the phone, a new text surged and she couldn’t help but reading through the locked screen.

_Thea Queen [14:55]: Don't you have a break? Ask Felicity, she seems cool. And it's your birthday! You can use this card. I just wanna see you._

“Ask me what?” Felicity lifted her eyes to meet his.

Oliver read the text before answering. “She wants me to have some coffee with her. For my birthday.”

Her face lit up. “Aw that’s so sweet! And why don’t you? Surely you can leave for half an hour, one hour, no problems. Dig’s my guy.” She tilted her head to see the other man near the office’s entrance.

“Felicity, I won’t abandon my position for a moment of personal relaxation.”

This time she couldn’t keep her eyes from rolling. “And I told you, it’s just for today.”

“It’s just another day,” he retorted.

“It’s a special day.” She paused for a second. “Seriously, what do you have against birthdays?”

“Nothing. I just don’t want anything interfering with my duties.” Oliver shrugged.

Felicity drew a deep breath. “Oliver, you’re a remarkable professional. There’s no way a mosquito could enter here without you knowing. You may very well take a little time off to breathe fresh air and talk to your sister, who you probably hardly see and who must be missing you like crazy and dying to hug her birthday brother.”

“I admire your patience, Felicity. Putting some sense into this pig-headed is not for anyone,” Diggle quipped. His partner ignored him.

She tried another strategy. “I have a new product to launch and I was working on it until you came with this. So I’d love if you stopped being so stubborn and just left here.” Felicity rested one of her arms on her desk and sharpened her stare in Oliver’s direction. “And both of us know what I’ll do if you keep like this.”

The bodyguard and the CEO stared at each other for some seconds, almost as in a silent battle. Oliver sighed, as if defeated, and took his phone from her desk.

_Oliver Queen [15:00]: Where do you want me to meet you?_

His sister’s answer didn’t take long.

_Thea Queen [15:01]: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY._ She added a grinning emoji.

_Thea Queen [15:01]: I’ll arrive in fifteen at that fancy coffee shop Café Reserve. I know it's very close to you._

_Thea Queen [15:01]: Maybe even less than fifteen_

A few minutes before the scheduled hour, Oliver got up from the chair and adjusted his suit jacket. “I’ll be back in thirty then.”

“If you keep timing like a maniac, you’ll me have to deal with! It’s time to relax! No problem if you come back late,” Felicity said as he headed to the door. Diggle chuckled.

As he left, Oliver couldn’t stop thinking that he was doing that more for Felicity then for himself or Thea.

His sister ended up arriving earlier than estimated. She walked towards him as soon as he stopped in front of the coffee shop. Thea opened an excited smile by seeing him, and Oliver didn’t even seem he got annoyed. She engulfed him in a tight hug.

“ _Happy birthdaaaaaay!_ I wish you all the happiness in this world, it’s everything you deserve. I love you, love you, love you!” she said.

He couldn’t help smiling and hugging her back. “Thanks, Thea. I love you so much too.”

They entered, took a table and placed their orders.

“So what made you change your mind?” Thea asked.

“Felicity insisted. Actually she was almost bossing me to come.”

“She seems like a nice woman.”

For some reason Oliver was tempted to say she was going to the mansion on Saturday. For some other reason he didn’t.

“She’s a great boss,” he said, curving his lips in his characteristic smile. At least, characteristic to Felicity.

“I wanted to come here because there are these different coffees which are so, so tasty. I came here once and was dying to come here again,” his sister said.

“I didn’t know this place. Which is weird since Felicity loves coffee.”

“You can tell her now.”

Thea noticed the way he spoke of the CEO. She kept watching him.

“What?” Oliver asked when a faint discomfort started to rise.

“Nothing. It’s just I think this is the first time I see you at work.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Yeah okay. But it’s the first time you look…” His sister cocked her head in a move that reminded a bird. “Calm?”

“Today’s being a calm workday,” Oliver said. “So were the previous ones. I must say it’s not always like this.”

Still, it wasn’t it, Thea thought. Oliver looked more relaxed. As if he didn’t carry so much the weight of the world on his shoulders anymore, like she got used to seeing since he came back. It was not a one-day change.

“Looks like you’re content.”

“I like my work.”

“No, I mean with this specific gig.”

Oliver furrowed his brow in confusion. “I like working for Felicity.”

And it was true. Even with the unusual relationship between the two of them, that extrapolated professional, he thought Felicity was probably the most chilled client he’d ever worked with.

She was funny, witty, smart and empathic. He was closed off and put people at an arm’s length, and Felicity saw this, but respected him. It was something that made him curious, and maybe that was why his façade sometimes crumbled when he was with her. He was comfortable in her presence, relaxed even. She gave him the space to be himself, light and darkness, though he spent every single waking moment containing his demons – and in a weirdly easier way –, and she didn’t consider him inferior though he was damaged.

Not to mention some of her quirks that entertained him. Her babbling. Her fondness for using red pens. Her love for mint chip ice-cream. The geek references he hardly ever captured. The way she waved her hands and how her face became full light whenever she discoursed about her work or one of her passions. Her lipsticks. Every day a different shade, colorful and vibrant. Memorable and vivid. It was so… Felicity. Sometimes, as he headed to work, Oliver caught himself thinking about which color she’d wear. Something to look forward in the routine. And they had a great routine. The days didn’t seem to drag around her.

Their coffee arrived. Oliver wasn’t fully sure of what he’d ordered, something filtered or roasted in a different way, but it was wonderful, the coffee taste strong and memorable. Felicity definitely had to learn about this place.

Thea ordered quiche for them. The siblings talked for a good while. They left satisfied, and Oliver was surprised with his sister desire for ice-cream. There was a shop nearby and she dragged him there. He ended up choosing a red berries gelato because it was the one that seemed to contain the least amount of artificial sugar. Between her and Felicity, he was having an overdose – or in fact the normal and not healthy dose of sugar people usually digested. Oliver didn’t resist and snapped a photo of the gelato and sent it to Felicity with the caption _‘Look how I’m not being a maniac.’_

They sat on one of the tables outside. It was a pleasant spring day. Thea looked like a child with her scopes of hazelnut chocolate, lemon and strawberry. “This is so, so good,” she said after swallowing.

Oliver agreed. It was great gelato. His phone beeped.

_Felicity Smoak [15:47]: SO JEALOUS_

_Felicity Smoak [15:47]: good you’re enjoying yourself_

_Felicity Smoak [15:47]: From now on don’t text me if it’s to send mouth-watering things_

He smiled to the device. Thea noticed.

Felicity decided to wear the new boxing gloves, which she’d been using since last week with Diggle. He’d taught her interesting variations of punches and kicks as well as an uppercut, and she’d never hit so much a bag. The thing was _hard._ Her muscles ached and burned whenever she finished her workout, but she found herself grinning at the end – and no one was more surprised than her with this reaction. Diggle was also not there today because he’d received a call that Sara was a bit sick and headed straight home from Smoak Tech.

Which meant there were only her and Oliver. Alone.

They weren’t at the gym’s common area, but at one of the studio rooms instead. She didn’t know what to expect from her first training session with him. Oliver had put on a short-sleeved black compression shirt, and she appreciated. Being next to him half-naked? It wouldn’t work. Not that the shirt did any favor in hiding everything there was behind.

“So…” she spoke. She didn’t like uncomfortable silences. Even though such discomfort came more from her than anything else.

“Let’s review the first things Dig taught you.” She quickly headed to the bag. “No. The disarming movements from the first couple of sessions.” Felicity stopped and went back to stand in front of him. “By the way, you can take off your gloves. No boxing today.”

She felt slightly upset because she started to enjoy the activity. Oliver noticed her pout and chuckled. “It’s just for today.”

She dropped her gloves next to her bag against the wall and returned to the center of the training mat.

“Don’t hold yourself. You can hit me as much as you want,” he said with a captivating smile. Added to his crossed arms, which evidenced his muscles, Felicity lost the train of thought for a second.

She skillfully demonstrated the moves. Oliver made very few corrections. “Practically perfect, Felicity.” His soft compliment caused a stir in her chest.

Oliver started to explain the first new move. A very usual attack was someone attempting a choke. Felicity thought it was adorable how he embraced the teaching posture and explained thoroughly.

“I’ll simulate one now. I’ll grab your neck, ok? And it’ll be a bit strong. Blink fast twice if you feel too uncomfortable.”

He took two steps towards her. His eyes were fixated on hers, shiny and full of caution, not giving her a way to deviate – not that she wanted to deviate. He was so much taller than her, and his imposing figure had everything to intimidate her, repel her, but the effect was exactly the opposite. She drew a deep breath, and his glance quickly drifted down to her chest. Her shirt and sports bra revealed a soft cleavage. Couldn’t say if he interpreted the gesture as attraction or nervousness. But it was enough for her to feel the heat rise. He turned his look back at her and Felicity set off to comprehend what was in there. No fervency like last week.

At least he didn’t make it clear.

Oliver grabbed her neck like he’d said. His skin was a mixture of smoothness and roughness and heat.

“Now what would you do in this situation?”

She pushed away her reactions and focused on the present.

“You may talk or act.”

“I would…” Felicity grabbed his wrists and tried to break them apart. He wasn’t even truly choking her and his strength was absurd.

“Here’s the thing. You’re entering in a strength competition with your attacker. It will never work.”

He let her go and asked her to grab him. “Is that all the strength you have?” he teased her, and his low toned added his hoarse chuckle reverberated through her body. She squeezed him with everything she had. She could feel his steady, rhythmic pulse under her fingers contrasting with her rather irregular one.

“Now here’s what you have to do.”

He simply got out of her choke by diving under her arm. _What?_ Oliver readily explained by seeing her confusion. Taught her how she should take a step back with her leg and ground her stance, creating a foundation to support her entire body and use it to move her head down and break free.

“This way you only fight against the thumbs, the choke’s weakest link.” He winked and smiled.

Right. Felicity wouldn’t survive until Saturday.

They inverted again, and Oliver made Felicity repeat the move ceaselessly. Even when she dominated it he made her continue. She didn’t even bother counting how many repetitions. Her neck must have been marked by his fingerprints.

New movements followed, and Felicity started to change her mind about surviving the training.

“Now let’s go to the wall,” he said.

She walked there and turned, startling that he came along and now was so damn close to her.

“Against the wall.” His deep timbre resounded.

There were things to do against the wall that Felicity, a bit affected and cloud-minded, saw herself not denying with Oliver.

She leaned her back and the rest of the body against the wall. Oliver’s gaze trailed down on her for some seconds and when he placed it back on her face she noticed yet again the lack of fervency.

But it wasn’t a purely clinical look to.

Felicity hated not being able to read him like she wanted.

“What would you do in a situation like this?”

Before Felicity could answer, Oliver crossed the space between them and invaded her personal space like never before. He put a hand against the wall, next to her head and leaned in, his eyes still holding hers captive. The kind of prison Felicity didn’t want to escape.

Her heartbeats spiraled. She palmed her hands against the wall for support. She was incapable of breaking visual contact. She knew it was a simulation, _was supposed_ to be a simulation, but the intensity of those blue eyes was _so_ absurdly high she wasn’t crazy to imagine there might be some deep truth…

Air cracked with energy. Tension was heavy.

_Focus_ , Felicity commanded herself. _It’s a scenario, a game._

She joined the game.

“Are you one of those assholes who keep intimidating women as form of seduction?” Points to her for not letting her voice shake, though a few regions of her body sometimes vibrated.

Oliver didn’t answer, but his lips curved in an intoxicatingly charming and provocative smile. He disarmed her again for an instant.

He sent incoherent signals and she didn’t know how to interpret everything.

“Have you ever had to do this?” She frowned, feeling truly curious.

Oliver’s eyes retracted, expression hardened, and Felicity had the confirmation he was portraying.

One side of her got disappointed.

“Sadly yes. I used to be a jerk” he answered, sincere. “It would’ve been nice to me if a girl had hit me like this before. So, Felicity” His voice dropped to his usual soft tone. “What would you do now?”

She was still in the game and couldn’t help herself. “Maybe nothing. Maybe I like being in a position like this depending on the guy.” She lowered her own voice to an inviting whisper, a flirtatious tone. She leaned her head, approaching him, her eyes tracing a path between his eyes and mouth.

His eyes minimally widened, something gigantic for someone as stoic as Oliver. She wantonly smiled, nipping her lower lip purposely exaggerated, and he followed with attention. His own lips slightly parted. It was his turn to draw a sharp intake of air.

Another second, another inch she leaned on. Their noses almost brushed. They were _so close_. Felicity honestly thought they would-

Now there was no doubt of what swam in his eyes. Oliver didn’t look at her like he would back away, but more like he was… _interested._ He seemed disarmed.

A wave of satisfaction hit Felicity, and she acted. Raised and pressed her index in the depression on his neck in then down. She stretched her arm, pushing his body away from hers – his eyes showed astonishment now –, then she held his shoulders, kneed his solar plexus and backed away. Fast and precise. Exactly like she learned.

“I’d do this.”’ She fist pumped excitedly.

Oliver bended his body for a moment. Whoa, she really caught him by surprise. She beat him. She saved her win with care because she didn’t imagine another moment she’d completely disarm the lethal Oliver Queen.

He chuckled, straightened his back and took a deep breath, placing his hands on his waist. “Can’t deny this hurt for a second,” he said, half-smile still present. “Very good, Felicity.” He sounded truly proud. She was also proud of herself. “Pretending to seduce your attacker to attack him later is bold, but not the best of plans.”

“Wait. Did you think I was being _seductive_?” she said and dramatically placed a hand on her chest. “Where did you get that from?”

He just crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow in response.

Actually, only a part of it was acting. Like, a really tiny part.

And if she hadn’t held on to the last grasps of sanity, she probably would have-

“It wasn’t what I wanted to show you, by the way,” he said.

“Oh yeah? You got more moves to show me?”

Felicity enjoyed how this time Oliver looked doubtful. Cogitated if what she was saying was part of the simulation, truth or just another light teasing. He recovered infinitely faster than her. With a barely-there smile, he lifted a finger and moved it, calling her towards him. “I barely showed you what I can do,” he returned in the same tone as hers, and Felicity shivered in response.

Maybe due to the laid-back atmosphere, maybe due to the fact that their entire work was based in simulations… They were playing a game that seemed to blur fake and reality. There was high risk of danger. Each trace of truth turned into fuel – which at any moment could burst into flames.

Oliver told Diggle about Anatoly’s proposal when she was at yoga class. Diggle knew some of Oliver’s connections were shady, but still couldn’t help but felling weirded out whenever he heard about them.

“So Knyazev wants to blackmail Felicity?” Diggle recapitulated in a rude way. Oliver looked around to see if anyone heard, but the hallway was empty. The pair was already a bit away from the room’s door where she was for precaution and spoke low, but caution was never too much. “And you’ll let it?”

Oliver controlled his breathing to prevent the irritation from rising. No one knew better how he hated not having control than his partner. “I’m not _letting_ anything,” he retorted a bit blunt. “It’s not like I wanted this. I’m dealing with the situation the way I can. I’m only looking for a way to keep her safe. And you speak as if I had sealed the deal.”

“In a way you did.”

Oliver pressed his lips in a thin line and narrowed his eyes. “What I’m saying, and you’re forgetting, is that it’s Felicity’s choice.”

“We both know it’s just an illusion of choice.”

He said nothing. He agreed with Diggle. “Luckily Felicity is skilled enough to do whatever he wants and not raise any suspicion,” he pondered.

“Do you have any idea how this… meeting will happen?” Diggle asked.

“Not here in Starling, I’m pretty sure. Anatoly will be careful. I only hope wherever it is the company has business there. At least to justify a trip and for us to have a solid façade.”

“ _Us?_ ” Diggle answered then sighed. “Why am I not surprised?”

“I need you there, Dig.”

“Looking forward to my initiation in the Russian mob,” he mumbled. “And you’ve known this since Tuesday and haven’t spoken to her until now?”

“Speak how? The leader of one of the world’s biggest criminal organizations wants you to do a job for him in exchange of withdrawing your death sentence?” Oliver said harshly. “What, there are no cards for it?” he sarcastically retorted.

Diggle only stared at him. Truth was that Oliver didn’t want to ruin his birthday with the mere thought of the deal. And he really did not know how to start the conversation.

“It’s not cool keeping secrets from her,” his best friend pointed out. “Especially this.”

Now he got annoyed. “And I’m not.” Indeed he didn’t have such intention. “I’m analyzing the implications of this and thinking about a strategy for the meeting.”

However it was easily debatable Oliver omitted information from Felicity for the simple fact that he wanted to protect her. He knew he couldn’t do it forever, after all, the CEO was the key in the matter, but there was a side of him that wanted to spare her completely of the shock – and, why not, horror – of knowing the Bratva’s _Pakhan_ was personally interested in her. Of keeping her in the dark.

“Tell her until tomorrow or I will,” Diggle said, knowing damn well his friend’s intentions.

“I don’t respond to ultimatums, John,” Oliver growled.

To this one he inevitably did. Even more because he knew Diggle was right. He was almost always right, but Oliver wouldn’t admit. He imagined what Felicity would say and what she’d feel if he took a week to communicate something of such importance to her. The following day, after she had a break from her commitments, he approached the subject at her office.

“Hey Felicity.” He walked towards her desk. “Remember when I told you to just obtain the confirmation that Anders is corrupt?”

“Yeah. You advised me not to do anything else.” She moved her glance off one of the computer screens. “Which means you’d do something. You did and now you’re gonna tell me.”

Oliver never got tired of admiring her perspicacity.

“I got in touch with a contact of mine, Anatoly Knyazev… who is no one else other than the Bratva boss.”

Felicity was astounded. “ _You know the leader of the Russian mob?_ ” she said in her crazy fast rhythm that Oliver only understood because he got used to her babble. “How? Why? Actually I don’t care. And in fact I’m not so surprised.” She breathed deeply to recover. “And if you and he are such best buddies, _why does his organization want to catch me?_ ”

“I really didn’t want to involve him in this. But we were so in the dark I had to take a chance.”

“That was why you asked my help in masking the origin of a videoconference signal” she pointed out. Oliver confirmed with a nod.

“I talked to him, and he said he didn’t know who you were until one of his subordinates here got in touch with him. And, just like the hacker, they’re after you because of the algorithm you created.” Oliver paused for a second. “He proposed a deal to eliminate the target on you.”

“Ah sweet. I bet it must be filled with a whole lot of suck,” she mumbled, and Oliver, even with the seriousness of the matter, couldn’t help but feeling like chuckling with her adorably frustrated tone.

“And it is.” The next words sounded bitter leaving his mouth. “He wants to get to know you and said he’d like you to do him a favor. He told me nothing, but it most likely must be something related to computers.”

“Cool,” she said. “I’ll probably cover traces of a criminal organization. Or erase very important evidence that the justice obtained to undermine their activities.”

“You will?” Oliver drew his brow together so it looked like a line.

Felicity sighed, at least noticing her own choice of words. “You really think there’s a choice?” She tilted her head, weirdly making her gaze on him more intense. His silence confirmed what she thought. Another sigh. “I don’t even want to imagine how many people this _job_ will affect.” Her tone was heavy and mournful. Oliver hated it. He wanted to personally hunt each one of the threats against her and end them with his bare hands. Suddenly her expression changed and her glance drifted off. “Unless…”

“Unless what, Felicity?” he repeated letting out impatience, though not with her.

“Unless I find a way to contour this last part of the agreement.”

“No!” Oliver lost his temper. “You do not alter deals with the devil.”

“And I won’t use my knowledge to hurt people!” Felicity argued.

Oliver took a few deep breaths, aiming to calm himself. “Felicity, don’t tempt that, please.” He sounded as if that had been drawn from the depths of his being.

“Oliver, you are not the boss of me,” she stated and still completed sharply, “If we’re gonna be technical, _I_ am your boss.” He locked his jaw. “Talk to Knyazev. I’ll meet him. You set your strategy that I’ll set mine.”

He could only nod.

He didn’t know why suddenly he was terrorized by the thought that her breaking the deal would imply in her inevitable death.

Felicity knew she was going to a mansion, but still when she arrived she was shocked. She expected a giant house, but still a house. Except, whilst she followed through the car entrance, she found herself in front of what could only be defined as a miniature castle.

She wondered how many rooms there were.

Rob parked the car and opened the door to her, who took her purse and the gift and got out. “Thanks, Rob.”

The bodyguard just smiled, though she could see glimpses of the nervousness he tried to hide.

“Don’t worry about me, ok? Go to the hospital, take the car,” she reassured him gently.

“I’ll come back for you, I promise,” he stated already rushing back to the vehicle.

She climbed the few steps towards the door and rang the bell. A maid opened it. “Hi! Good morning! I’m Felicity, I’m here for Oliver’s… Mr. Queen’s?... Mr. Queen’s birthday.”

The woman smiled warmly. “You must be Miss Smoak. Please, come in.”

Felicity found herself in a huge, wooden-coated entrance hall. Bright rays of natural light entered through the stained glass. Would it be exaggerating saying that it was as big as her new apartment?

“Would you like me to put your stuff away?” the maid offered.

“Yes, please. Let me just take my phone.” Felicity took the object, put it in her pants’ back pocket then handed her bag and the package. “Thank you very much, Mrs.…”

“Raisa. You may call me Raisa.”

“You’re _the_ Raisa! Oliver has told me about you.” She opened a big smile. “No bad things, I swear. I just wanted to know how he spoke Russian.”

“And he has told me about you.”

Felicity was surprised. Did Oliver talk about her to his dearest maid?

Raisa kept the sweet expression on her face. “Mrs. Queen and Mr. Steele are in the living room. If you follow me,” she said.

Felicity followed her. Suddenly she realized she was about to meet the Queen matriarch. For some reason she got nervous. She met powerful figures – she met Bill Gates! And whenever she thought about it she noticed she didn’t fully recover – without shaking, of course she could spend the day with Moira Queen.

Walter readily rose to greet her, a nice smile on his face and his hand extended. “Felicity, what a pleasure to finally receive you here.”

“Walter. Thank you for the invite.” She shook his hand.

Felicity turned to Moira. The woman stared at her with a seemingly pleasant look, but firm and a bit calculating behind. They greeted with a formal kiss on the cheek.

“Miss Smoak. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Pleasure is mine, Mrs. Queen. Thank you for receiving me.”

“Welcome. Please make yourself comfortable.” Moira pointed the couches.

The three of them sat down. Felicity took the couch in front of the couple.

“Would you like to drink something, Felicity?” Walter offered.

“Thanks, but not now.”

“I read an article that came out this week about you,” Moira said. “The Queen of Technology, as they called.”

“Just a silly nickname. You know, a bit of sensationalism to sell.” It wasn’t the first Felicity received.

“Not so much. The youngest CEO of a technology company of such success in the country. Not any person achieves such. Even more a woman, who sadly in this current world still has to prove her value more than necessary.”

Felicity got shy was she always did whenever someone talked about her accomplishments. Moira was admiring her? Wow. She had the impression it didn’t happen easily. “Why, thank you.”

“I must confess I didn’t read the article,” Walter spoke.

“You and me both.” Felicity smiled. “My assistant told me, but I couldn’t give it much attention at the moment.”

Felicity and Walter talked about business for a while.

“So, where’s the birthday boy?” she asked.

“Must be finishing his run,” Moira informed. “He’s always liked to run through the woods.”

“Allow me to show you around, Felicity,” Walter said then stood up.

They explored mostly of the first floor and were walking towards the patio when Thea Queen emerged from the stairs. Surprised covered her features spotting Felicity, but soon she recovered and walked to her.

“You must be Thea,” the CEO said with a smile. “I’m-”

“Felicity. I know who you are!” The girl’s smile was bigger than Felicity anticipated. “You’re amazing! Wow, I love your style!” Thea glanced at her clothes. “I loved the boots!”

“Oh ok.” Felicity did not know what to say.

“Sorry, I just love fashion and sometimes can’t help but admiring people’s wardrobe.” Thea looked at her mother and stepfather. “I didn’t know _Felicity Smoak_ was one of the guests today.”

“I invited her a while ago,” Walter spoke.

“And I wanted to cancel because of your brother’s birthday, but he insisted that I came.”

Thea’s head immediately turned to her. “Really?” Her smile gained a connotation Felicity couldn’t capture. “Didn’t know you were friends.”

“Well, you gotta trust the person who spends practically the entire day with you.” The blonde shrugged.

“Is Roy arriving?” Moira asked.

“Almost. He’s on his way,” her daughter answered.

The four of them left to the external patio. Felicity was impressed. Beyond the stairs, green grass extended and reached until the woods. As it was spring, flowers blossomed here and there and there were several colorful points, creating a mosaic only nature could accomplish.

They barely took some steps into the grass when a blur emerged from the trees. Oliver stopped in front of them seconds later.

“Hey,” he greeted Felicity still with short breaths.

“Hi, birthday boy!” she exclaimed smiley. “I know technically your birthday has passed, but today is the official celebration, so I’ll keep calling you like that.”

He opened his characteristic smile. The others were also affected by her excitement.

Felicity struggled not to notice his glance completely focused on her, but Thea made sure to notice.

“I’m glad you came. Thank you,” he said, and this time his sister noticed the softness in his voice, something she didn’t remember having seen Oliver use with anyone else in life.

“I have to give you your present, huh?”

“Ah I did the same thing.” Thea laughed. “I convinced the others to present him only today.”

Raisa appeared and called for the hosts. “Mr. Steele, you have a call.”

“Sorry, Felicity, it seems our tour was interrupted.” He turned to his guest.

“Ah.” Felicity was really excited to continue exploring.

“Thea and Oliver may continue with her, if they wish,” Moira said.

Thea’s phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it. “Actually, Roy just arrived.”

Thea, Moira and Walter walked back towards the house.

“Where’s Rob?” Oliver asked with a slight frown.

“His mother had to be rushed to the hospital. Since his siblings are not in town, I let him go. But don’t worry, he’s coming back later,” she answered a bit darkly.

Oliver nodded. Felicity followed the others. “What do you think you’re doing?”

She stopped and looked back. “Back in?”

“Come on, there’s a cool, quick path that allows you to meet plenty of here.”

They headed to the forest. The warm day was perfectly refreshing. The sky wasn’t one hundred percent clean and blue, but the rays of sun that escaped hit and warmed Felicity in a pleasant way.

There were clear paths between the trees. Oliver took one of the. The pair didn’t say a thing, the only sounds came from occasional birds, the breeze and the leaves and branches being stomped by them.

“If I had grown here, I would’ve definitely got lost. Not today cause, y’know, GPS,” she said.

“I got lost once. I was seven and it was a cold day. If I’m not mistaken, end of fall. I was playing, pretending I was a knight going on a mission.”

“To save a princess?” Felicity couldn’t hold herself.

“To save a fellow knight that had got lost because his horse was sick. I thought since I walked around here a lot I knew where I was going. After I got tired, I decided to come back. I couldn’t. I walked and walked until fear started to take over me, especially when the sun started to go down and a strong wind rushed. When my father found me, I could only cry. I went to save my imaginary friend and who needed saving was me. Big knight I was.”

Felicity laughed with joy. Couldn’t help but notice that he never spoke so much, much less to share something about his past. Tenderness filled her heart by imagining Oliver as a child. “Don’t worry, you’re a much better bodyguard than you are a knight.”

“Would this bodyguard be able to save the princess?”

She gave him a sidelong glance. “Yeah. And me, though I’m not a princess.”

“But you are a queen.”

Her eyes narrowed to him accusingly. “You read the article.” He shrugged as a confession. “Right. Let’s hope this queen never needs saving.”

“But if you do, know I’ll be there. And I’ll succeed in this mission.”

Felicity was speechless. She calmly inhaled, wanting to stop the flutter that bubbled inside her from growing. Inevitably the ghost, the memory of the thrill that took over her body at the club came back, even more when she noticed the warmth that emanated from him being right there by her side.

They were alone, this time for real. Was that another _moment_? If so, _why on earth_ did she keep getting herself into these? Once again Oliver’s magnetism was in action.

“After that I learned that, if you don’t leave the marked trails, it’s pretty hard to get lost,” he said, taking her off her reverie.

Thankfully one of them was prudent.

They continued to walk. Oliver showed her the trail that led to a tree-house he once had.

“Please tell me it’s still there!” she excitedly exclaimed, her confusion for her possible feelings for him evaporating at last. She even bounced, imagining how the house would look like.

“If it is, it’s only the remaining pieces. We won’t go there,” Oliver said serious and categorical.

“You’re no fun.” She rolled her eyes.

Oliver took her to a creek. It was beautiful, seemed straight out of a movie or a book. Felicity approached to wet her hands. The margin was covered by with a thin, slippery film of moss. She ended up skidding and would have fallen if Oliver’s absurd reflexes hadn’t made him move. He held her by the waist.

“Careful.” His soft voice came out in a whisper, so close to her ear she felt his breath tickling her skin.

Felicity’s pulse rushed. His big hands held her firmly, fingers pressed, one of them happened to be placed on the tiniest line of skin where her shirt rose and got apart from her pants. She’d never been so aware of that point. Her arms were fallen at her sides, not knowing what to do. She felt his sweaty scent, which should have repelled her, but the effect was the opposite. She made the mistake of looking at her side and saw his head leaned towards her.

Closer than it had ever been.

So much Felicity could see the flecks of blue in his irises, the drop rolling off his temple, the details of his face’s strong features, his stubble hair, his lips _right there_.

And in the following second there was no doubt she wanted to kiss him.

Thoughts disappeared off Felicity’s mind. Her confusion never seemed to have existed.

One, two, three… Seconds ticked by. Or at least it seemed to Felicity. Oliver’s expression was calm, but she didn’t read further this. He didn’t show he wanted the same as her.

Didn’t show he wanted to back away as well.

A breeze blew around them, ruffling the hair on her arm, so easily since her nerves were already in overdrive because of that man. Sanity came along. Felicity placed a hand over his, ignoring the sensation of the contact, and lightly slapped.

“Thanks,” she said and took an impulse to back away. Oliver let her go.

She took two more steps towards the margin and squatted, bathing her hands in the creek. Water was crystalline and the cold temperature was a shock to her sensitive nerves and served to bring her back to normal completely. Felicity even collected some of it and took a sip. Pure and fresh.

All the time Oliver watched her attentively. However it didn’t have the same weight from their heated moment last week.

“I didn’t even know if I could do this,” she said, turning back.

“Never killed anyone. And the fountain is not far from here.”

She got up carefully and went back to his side. “Just realized I made a terrible choice of shoes to walk in the woods,” she said to finish breaking the tension.

“Not so much.”

They resumed their walk.

“All you need to say is that there’s also a lake nearby. Because, if there is, I have to say you practically grew up in Hogwarts.”

Oliver laughed. The pleasant sound reverberated through the air, and she felt it fill her chest. She’d love to hear him like this more often.

“All I lack is the wand. And, if it were, I wouldn’t have been able to survive when I got lost here, after all, it’d be the Forbidden Forest with all its magical, mystic creatures…”

_Oh my god, did he like Harry Potter?_ Felicity’s geek side went berserk.

“Sure. Any decent person does,” he said and she realized she spoke aloud.

She didn’t know how to react to this new piece of information. Had to get a hold of herself not to start rambling because she could talk about Harry Potter for the rest of the day.

Better than keep thinking of him as more than a friend.

“I’d never thought about this,” he confessed. “But here does look like Hogwarts. Especially because the house has passages.”

“Passages? Like, _secret_ ones?” She was dumbfounded. Honestly Oliver shouldn’t encourage her.

“More like shortcuts. And corners.”

Felicity wondered what he meant until she remembered he was once a womanizer with no scruples. Obviously he enjoyed the corners of the house to make out with girls. Or to have sex. Her fertile mind soon placed her in one of the corners with _him._

_Shut. Up._

Felicity was in a restless state like never before. Her emotions went up and down with more peaks that the curve of a diffused signal.

They went by some more stops until the trail reached its end. They emerged again in the back of the mansion, but further, a different spot from where they first entered. Felicity looked around and saw a grey point dissonant off the landscape.

“What’s that?”

“My father’s grave,” Oliver answered in a serious, deep tone.

Felicity glanced at him sidelong. His expression closed. She regretted saying anything and ruined the relaxing air of the walk. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to upset you.”

Oliver shook his head and incredibly curved his mouth in a small smile, even if it were a bit forced. “No problem. It was years ago.”

They crossed the lawn and went up the patio stairs.

“Ah there’s another place I bet you’ll like,” he suddenly said, and his tone made Felicity curious.

Oliver entered the house, Felicity followed him as he took an entrance near the kitchen. There was a set of stairs that went down in darkness.

“Ok, I’ve watched enough movies to know every stone castle has secret passages and dungeons, but I’m not comfortable with the idea of knowing actual dungeons.”

He chuckled, shaking his head lightly and started going down the steps. “I wouldn’t do this to you.” He stopped and turned to her. “Do you trust me?”

Felicity looked deep into his eyes and his calm features. She took the question with more seriousness than necessary, her emotions manifesting again. “With my life,” she answered not hiding the depth in her voice. There was no truer sentence.

She went down after him. Barely touched the ground when the lights went on. “Wow!” exclaimed surprised and open-mouthed.

They were at the mansion’s cellar. The place combined classic and modern, mixed wood and stone and was vast, dividing into ambiences. At the entrance there was a counter, a cabinet with several types and shapes of glasses.

“It’s exactly how I pictured,” Felicity said out loud without realizing. Didn’t even notice Oliver crinkling his forehead in confusion.

She walked a few steps in. “This is like Disney for adults.” She stopped and looked at him. Oliver let out another one of his smiles.

“There’s not only wine here, but other types of drinks too.” He started walking again and she went after. “This part was recently refurbished, but back there there’s a part practically untouched.”

“Ok, can I touch them?” she asked not holding herself any longer.

“Sure.”

Felicity had fun taking bottles of wine. They were from several types, origins and age. Some were covered with dust. He was entertained seeing her entertained.

“How does your family know what is here?”

“They don’t.”

“This is slander. I would have definitely created a system for id and location.” Felicity’s gaze lost focus for a moment.

“You’re imagining how you would do it, aren’t you?” Oliver broke the silence. She shrugged and put the bottle she held back. “Wouldn’t be you if you didn’t.”

A shiver ran through her with the words and the way he spoke.

Oliver took her to a corner. The bottles were definitely older, the dust that covered them was thicker. “Here’s where I wanted to show you.”

Felicity waited as he searched. She couldn’t stop analyzing his gesture. If she didn’t know him, she’d think he was just showing her the cellar to impress and seduce her. But it was obvious it wasn’t true, Oliver knew she loved wine and wanted to amuse her. And she was happy there.

He turned to her and approached with a smirk. In his hands there was an old bottle.

“No!” she let out in recognition. “Is it…?”

“Your future birthday present,” he said.

Felicity studied the Lafite-Rothschild in his bands as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Oliver watched her with a smile. She reached her hand to grab the object, but he raised his arm high, taking it out of her reach. He made an extra effort, considering their height difference. Not even if she jumped she’d take the thing.

“How old are you now, twelve?” Felicity rolled her eyes.

“I’m just giving you a preview,” he said.

“You know I can try using my new moves to take that from you.”

“Try then.” Oliver’s smile was mockery.

Felicity puffed. Still stubbornly she tried to land a blow on him. Fast as a blur, Oliver blocked her, holding her wrist. She tried using the other hand, but got nothing. He pushed her delicately against the pillar, disarming her completely and taking the air out of her lungs.

“Just a tip: don’t tell people you’re gonna attack them.”

“This was just a practice.”

“Then I’ll have to train you more.” He lowered the bottle, but kept trapping her.

There she was again between Oliver and a solid surface.

And there she was again not thinking it was as bad as it should.

They stared at each other for so long.

A distant noise made them break apart. Felicity felt as if she woke from a trance.

Oliver walked back to the spot he found the wine. “Say ‘see you soon’,” he joked.

“Can’t believe I’ll be able to leave here without that,” she commented.

He put the bottle away. The pair returned to the entrance.

“Tell me we’re going to drink any of those during dinner.” Felicity changed the subject.

“Nothing concrete, but if you can, you can choose. Be today’s sommelier.” He winked at her.

“Oh my god, now I don’t know what to do. There are so many!”

Felicity ended up choosing two labels, red and white, both dry. Each grabbed two bottles, since one wouldn’t serve everybody. They returned to the entrance and stopped in a halt when they found the origin of the sound: no one other than Tommy.

“Hello you two,” he spoke, the corner of his mouth curved in a smile Felicity failed to see as teasing.

Even with the bottles, she went to him and hugged him. He was taken by surprise for a second, but soon hugged her back. Oliver just watched them in silence. They let go, and Tommy greeted his best friend with a handshake and a clap in the back.

“So, what were you doing down here?” he asked still smirking.

“Oliver was showing me Disney.” Felicity waved her arm around.

Tommy’s eyes widened for fractions of second, eyed his friend then the blonde, as if looking for something, and even not finding he couldn’t keep his sharp tongue. “Ah the R-rated version. Hope it was as magical as the real one.” He dared to wink.

Confused, Felicity furrowed her brow. Oliver had an idea of what his friend implied, but wasn’t much willing to accept. “What are you doing here, Tommy?” he retorted before the other man could speak even more nonsense. He felt that his level of patience with his best friend sharply decreased over the last days.

If Oliver would be honest with himself, he’d realize it happened since Felicity and Tommy’s night out to the lounge bar.

“I’m thinking about making us some drinks.” He looked at Felicity. “And apparently so did you.”

“Ah these are for dinner.” She waved the bottles she held. “But I’m on for drinks now. What do you have in mind?”

“Margaritas. Though after I saw this rum here” Tommy grabbed the bottle. “I think a round of mojitos would be nice as well.”

“Rum? Better hide it from that one.” Oliver opened a smirk, throwing Felicity a defiant look. She answered huffing adorably.

“Don’t I know?” Tommy said.

And indeed he knew, Oliver realized with weird discomfort. Sometimes he forgot there were more people at the Verdant beyond him and Felicity.

Who could blame him when that black dress stole the spotlight?

They went back up to the main floor and then to the kitchen, dropping the bottles on the island counter.

“I just saw it now. Why are you in workout clothes?” his best friend asked.

“I was running. Then Felicity arrived and I showed her around.” Oliver passed through the other town without even looking at them. “I think I’d better shower and look decent for the guests.”

“Then put on some bathing suit.” Tommy turned to him. “I gave the idea for all of us go to the pool. Or hot tub. Whatever people wish. I came here ready.” He pointed to his shorts.

Thea walked in that moment. “You’re such a smartass.” She elbowed him then turned to her brother. “But that’s the idea. Mom and Walter already went up to change. Luckily Roy has some clothes here.”

“Ah, I’ll have to stay out of this,” Felicity wept. “I didn’t know about it, so I didn’t bring bathing suit.”

“Nonsense. I bet the Queens have clothes for guests.”

“Worst thing is we indeed do,” Thea said. “I can lend you a bikini, if you want. No way you’re gonna miss a thing.”

“As long as everything is properly sanitized.”

Thea laughed. “Absolutely.” She winked.

“Then let’s go,” the CEO said excitedly.

Oliver couldn’t explain why he felt the quiet, relaxed air of the walk dull when Tommy showed up.

He also couldn’t help but notice the exchanged smiles between his best friend and Felicity. It looked the relationship between them developed even faster than his with the CEO and in a different level.

And, above all, Oliver couldn’t understand why he thought about this so much while he took a quick shower and changed his workout clothes to trunks.

He headed to the pool area when Raisa stopped him with a guest. It was Barry Allen, a forensic expert he met back when the case of Robert’s death resurged. They formed a cordial relationship that unexpectedly became a solid friendship once the case was closed, though they didn’t see each other much. “Hey Oliver. Happy birthday! Again,” Barry greeted him.

“Thanks, Barry. And thank you, Raisa. I’ll take from here,” Oliver told the woman, who smiled, nodded and walked away.

“I must say if it weren’t for her I’d still be wandering out there. Maybe fall into a portal for another time or something like this,” Barry spoke. Oliver frowned. “It’s the first time I come here.”

“Well, everybody’s at the pool.”

“Yeah your sister texted. Luckily I was already in my shorts. Today’s nice and warm.”

They arrived at the pool area. Moira, Walter and Roy were already inside. Still no sign of Felicity and Thea.

“Barry! What’s up man?” Tommy was the first to spot them. He was out of the water, carrying two pitchers. Left one of them on the table next to the chair Oliver threw his shirt over and greeted Barry with a handshake. Barry smiled and patted him on the back.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing at the pitchers.

“Margaritas. Just made them. It’s not because I made them, but they’re perfect.”

Oliver took a beer bottle from the bar, placed it on the edge of the pool and dove. Barry greeted the others before entering as well.

“Harry birthday, Oliver!” Roy said as soon as he emerged. He thanked him. “Where’s Thea?”

“Went up with Felicity to see if she found any bathing suits for her.” Oliver suddenly realized he would see Felicity in just a bikini. His fingers contorted under water. “They’ll be arriving soon.”

Tommy, who stopped by the bar to pick up glasses to serve the drinks, approached the edge. “Alright, family, who wants a Tommy’s special? Enjoy my good will now because I wanna swim too!”

Thea’s closet looked more like a boutique. Felicity couldn’t help but being shocked. And also a bit bashful, since Thea was beyond nice with her and ended up not offering her one of the guests’ suits, but one of her own bikinis. It was a set with a navy-blue and beige pattern.

“You can keep it. I bought it online, tried once and didn’t look good on me so I never used, but I think it will look amazing on you,” she said throwing the bikini to Felicity. She noticed it was designer label and got surprised with the easiness the youngest Queen let go of expensive pieces of clothing like that.

Thea also lent her a pair of flip flips – their shoe sizes were almost the same – and a long, printed cover-up. “So you don’t get your own clothes wet.”

By her insistence, Felicity changed clothes in her en-suite. When she left, Thea clapped and exclaimed, “You look incredible!”

“Well, the fashionista knows what she does, huh,” she said bashfully.

Felicity only put on the cover-up because she wasn’t comfortable walking around the house in just a swimsuit. The pair arrived at the pool area, which was as sumptuous as the rest of the house. The hot tub was practically coupled with the pool, and for now it was empty.

Moira, Walter, Oliver and two men – one could only be Roy, Thea’s boyfriend, but the other seemed somehow… familiar? – were already inside the water.

Tommy distributed margaritas when Thea and Felicity arrived.

“I want one!” Thea exclaimed, drawing everybody’s attention to them.

“On it! And to the future supreme commander of the corporate world?” Tommy eyed Felicity, who chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Hit me. I wanna see if you’re good at this art as you like to brag.” Felicity took off the cover-up and placed it on a chair.

“I’m good at many types of art, my dear Smoak,” Tommy said charmingly. He shamelessly checked her out, but she knew the exaggerated jests and flirts were harmless and part of his quirks. In fact she like liked Tommy a lot. “Damn! I’m starting to think about practicing yoga too.”

He placed the girls’ glasses next to the others at the edge where his best friend and Barry were in. Barry admired her in the ordinary and respectful way every man should with a beautiful woman. Oliver, on the other hand, though noticing his friend’s manners, purposely didn’t look at her, as if her entrance was nothing important.

Thea sat on the edge and jumped inside, purposely almost smashing her boyfriend, while Felicity contoured the pool and entered through the stairs, close to where the hosting couple was, and went to the boys. Luckily she’d already seen Oliver shirtless, otherwise she would’ve definitely made a fool of herself. She tied her hair in a high, messy bun then stopped and frowned to Barry, who mirrored her.

“You guys know each other?” Oliver asked.

“Not really,” Barry answered.

“I think I saw you around the precinct a few times. You know Detective Thawne, right? Or his girlfriend, Iris? His partner Malone?” Felicity asked.

“Oh yeah, I work the detectives a lot.”

Felicity leaned against the edge of the pool between Oliver and Barry and took her margarita. “Well then, to make it official… Felicity Smoak,” she said turning to him.

“I know who you are. I mean, nowadays it’s impossible not knowing who you are.” He chuckled and she mirrored him. Oliver didn’t. “Barry… Allen.”

She took a sip. It was perfectly balanced. She had to admit Tommy was skilled when it came to making drinks. Of course she wouldn’t say it out loud; he didn’t need an even more boosted ego.

“So, how did you two meet?” Her eyes alternated between the two men.

“It was three years ago. We uh…” Barry looked at his friend, and Felicity soon learned the truth.

“It was back at my father’s case,” Oliver said in a diplomatic tone, and she had her confirmation.

Suddenly water rose and some of it splashed over Felicity. It was Tommy diving. “Damn it, Merlyn! I wasn’t in the mood to wash my hair!” she scolded him as soon as he emerged and swam towards them.

“And you dropped water in my drink,” Thea said approaching them, glued to Roy by one arm and the other holding the margarita.

“Look at you overreacting, Thea,” he said teasingly. “And, c’mon Smoak, you’re here to have fun.” She spattered more water on her. Luckily she’d put her glass down.

Felicity threw him a sharp glare. Oliver couldn’t keep a smirk. She and Roy officially introduce themselves.

“By the way, everybody raise your glasses. Time for a toast. Mom! Walter!” Thea said and they all followed her lead. Then she looked back at Oliver. “To the birthday boy. The best brother someone could have. I’m blessed for having you in my life, Ollie. And I’m sure your friends share the same feeling.”

They all cheered and, those who could, clinked their glasses and bottles and took a sip. Thea let go of her boyfriend and hugged her brother. “I love you.”

“Love you, Speedy,” he whispered and kissed her head.

“Ugh you had to say this in public. Love you less now.” She let him go. Oliver chuckled.

Thea and Roy decided to race swimming across the pool. Tommy didn’t take long to join, and Barry followed right after. Soon the atmosphere was filled by shouting, laughter and water flying around.

“Look at the children. You’re going there?” Felicity placed her glass down and turned to Oliver, who was in the middle of the water with just his head out. “Don’t tell me a Special Forces can’t swim.”

Oliver opened his usual smile. “I can, but I was never a fan of swimming. What about you?”

“I can enough not to drown.” She shrugged. “I mean, for a short while. Because if I’m in a situation where I can’t swim, only float, eventually I panic and can’t float anymore.”

The end of the championship was between Barry and Roy, with the latter winning. “You shall call me pool king.”

“Shut up.” Thea jumped on him.

A short time later, two new people arrived. Diggle and Lyla. “Everybody’s already having fun, huh?” he said after briefly greeting everybody.

“Hi John, Lyla.” Thea swam to them. “I thought you’d bring Sara.”

“She’s spending the day with my parents. That’s why we’re only arriving now,” Diggle informed.

“Ah I was dying to see her,” Thea said. She loved babies. “Come in, come in! Please tell me you got my message.”

The couple stripped down to their swimsuits and soon were in the water too. They went to the corner where Oliver and Felicity were, now along with Moira and Walter; the CEOs were engaged in a conversation. They congratulated Oliver.

Time passed by smoothly with the air of fun. Tommy had to leave the water to make another pitcher, but this time a mojito one. Felicity controlled herself and slowly sip just two glasses. Getting tipsy when she had the rest of the day ahead – and in her friend’s family house – would not work.

Oliver struggled not to look. But Felicity went down the stairs, and he was surprised by the sight of her. His eyes inevitably fell on her. He was incapable of looking away.

Then he had to struggle not to show any reaction, to keep his unreadable appearance.

He admired Felicity, not that he had much control in the decision. Studied her strong, thick legs disappearing into the water, her sinuous hip and waist. There was a definition in those muscles he didn’t expect, especially in her upper body. It must have been yoga; she didn’t train much fighting for that yet.

Her body was a work of art.

Oliver still stared at her, by the way. Now Felicity was in the hot tub with Tommy and Barry. Conversation flowed between them like the easiest thing in the world. He noticed how the men looked drawn to her.

Barry and Felicity were much alike. A deep voice in Oliver’s mind whispered this when he met his friend earlier, but it was easily ignored.

Not know.

They might have been barely acquaintances before, but today it changed. They had a lot in common: they were both intelligent, had similar tastes in terms of culture, the adorable and charismatic personality, and Barry always understood the CEO’s pop culture references and here and then – Oliver noticed for the first time – he rambled – which was quite annoying, to be honest.

It wasn’t annoying when it was Felicity.

Oliver couldn’t identify the knot forming inside him. He was confused. It was such an unfamiliar feeling for him, so irrational, so unexpected, even more regarding her-

“Ollie, are you alright?” Thea awoke him.

He turned to her and answered, “I’m fine.”

Thea looked wary. “You’re in a sulk. More than usual. Look like you’re gonna drown someone,” she said.

He lifted the bottle to his mouth, but nothing came. Held back a groan. “I ran out of beer,” he told his sister as if it were an explanation. Oliver needed more. He got out of the pool.

“Hey, will you get me some more?” The voice came from the hot tub. He turned. It was Felicity, who extended him the glass out of the tub.

He couldn’t tell you he was unable to say ‘no’. Went there and took the glass.

“It’s his birthday. _You_ are supposed to be getting him stuff,” Barry said amused. She spattered water on him then turned to Oliver.

“I swear I would, but these jets got a hold of me.” Felicity pursed her lips in an adorable expression. “Hey, when you get back why don’t you come in too? Haven’t seen you were yet.”

When Oliver came back with the drinks refilled, he entered the tub – after all, it was his former home, his party – and settled on the spot right next to Felicity. She and his friends readily included in the conversation, but here and then they made reference to previous moments. He got a petty feeling of satisfaction when the other two guys left, leaving only him and Felicity.

“Now there are only us and the jets,” she said switching places so they were in front of each other. Then she sprawled her body and sank deeper in the water to enjoy such jets. She leaned down her head, closed her eyes and let out a moan that made Oliver tense for a second. “This is _sooo_ relaxing. Don’t know how your family doesn’t live in here.”

“Because it’s not recommendable to stay long?” he offered.

“Then I would have problems if I had a tub like this. Luckily I don’t have the space. My new one in my bathroom is already a big temptation.”

Felicity enjoyed the water for a while. Oliver couldn’t help but watch.

She opened her eyes. “Ever been to Budapest? I’ve always wanted to go there because of their famous thermal baths.”

“One of the few places I haven’t been too. And I didn’t know about these baths.”

“Oh they look amazing. I found out randomly watching one of these travel shows when there was nothing else interesting to watch.”

“Well, in the end it was interesting.”

Felicity kept only her head out.

“I thought you weren’t going to water your hair,” he said amused seeing the golden strands of hair flowing and moving with the bubbling water.

“Oh well Tommy made sure to baptize it. And I’m convincing myself it’s worth it for the fun. By the way…” She backed away from the edge and went to the middle of the tub. Let down her hair, which fell in a golden curtain, and submerged completely for the first time. When she emerged, the gaze fixed on him had a mischievous glint. “Come here.” Felicity pulled him by the arm, he moved forward without his body commanding or even cogitating to resist, and was face to face with her.

Oliver dove and she followed. They emerged and only then she let go of him. They exchanged a chuckle, and this moment only was enough to make him forget about his conflicting feelings from before.

“Ok, who is up for a game of pool?” Felicity asked.

After the swimming pool, the celebration migrated to the game room – _of course_ the mansion had a game room. Walter, Moira, Diggle and Lyla went straight to the card table.

Tommy turned to her with a smile. “Me!” Then he turned to his best friend. “Shall we, man? It’s been a while since I last played in pairs.”

Felicity swore Oliver’s eyes sparkled when he turned to her and saw her as his opponent.

“Ah so you think you can beat me?” She sauntered two steps towards him and crossed her arms. A smirk painted her lips.

“I’m sure,” he said letting a smirk escape too.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“You will.” He marched to the pool table.

“Prepare for disappointment, Oliver. Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I’ll be nice to you.” She followed him.

“He’s insanely good,” Tommy said behind them.

“So am I.” She winked to the guys, which was cute, since Felicity didn’t know how to properly wink. “Now I only need a pair.”

“Did someone say pool?” Thea appeared by their side.

“Hope you’re good, Thea.”

“I used to sneak in here when I was a child and played by myself. That’s how I learned,” the youngest Queen revealed. “This’ll be fun. Girls versus boys.”

“Yes!” Felicity exclaimed excitedly.

Tommy organized the balls on the table. Each one grabbed a cue.

“I think birthday boy should start,” Tommy announced.

No one disagreed. Game started. Everybody was surprised with how good Felicity was at the game, except Oliver. He should’ve known that unique brain of hers would make her so good. He was also slightly frustrated her ability was comparable to his. His came from his professions, now hers…

“Geometry,” Barry explained, who, along with Roy, was a viewer. “It’s all a matter of geometry.”

“Exactly.” Felicity agreed and turned. “Someone who gets me.” And opened a small smile to him.

Oliver missed the next play for millimeters. His expression clouded for a second.

“Any problem, Lieutenant?” she spoke, turning back to the table. “Did your hand slip? Is it sweaty? Can’t handle a cue?”

He straightened his back and aimed a firm look at her, boarding her teasing. “I can handle a cue like very few can.”

_Wait… What?_ It was just her wild mind interpreting more than it should, Felicity told herself. Still she was speechless for a second.

“What about you, _Miss Smoak_?” he kept teasing, applying the tone he always used with those words, and the CEO felt something stir inside. _Son of a bitch._

“Sure I can handle a cue. Didn’t you see the balls I pocketed?” she managed to speak.

And it was true. Though the boys were ahead, because of Felicity the girls were right behind.

“Not enough to be winning.” Oliver touched the cue on the floor, leaning on its upper part with both of his hands. He kept staring at her.

“Yet.” Felicity smirked.

“So come here and show what you really got.” The bastard called her with his finger the same way from their training day along with a smile with that damned dimple escaping.

She circled the table towards him. She was already going there anyway to make her move due to the distribution of the balls. Except Oliver didn’t leave his place and remained right next to her when she stopped where she wanted and studied the table.

“Kinda complicated, huh?” he spoke. “One tiny mistake and you touch a ball you shouldn’t.”

His arm brushed hers and he kept it there as she leaned, preparing the cue.

“I’m not you,” she quipped back, looking up at him through lashes.

And Felicity brilliantly played. The ball collided against the rail then went to the other side and hit another ball, which fell into a pocket.

Tommy looked impressed. Thea cackled. “Take that, Ollie!” she exclaimed.

Felicity stood again and turned to Oliver. Both were right inside each other’s personal space. “You were saying?” she said. “I guess this makes us tied.”

“The game isn’t over,” Oliver said.

But it didn’t take long for it to end. Thea and Felicity ended up turning around and won. Though he was truly having fun, Oliver couldn’t help being annoyed for a moment. The CEO saw him pursing his lips.

“My god, I found someone as competitive as you! Or more!” Tommy said while laughing.

Felicity went to Oliver and delicately poked him with the cue. “Told ya couldn’t beat me.”

“Did we stop playing?” he asked.

“You did. It’s Barry and Roy’s turn. Be a nice loser and leave the table.”

“Win those two. I want my rematch.” Oliver laid the cue on the table. “I’m still winning you, Felicity.”

She inhaled with difficulty. _Damn._

The new match ended with the girls’ second victory, though it was way smoother than the first one. And also because Roy wasn’t as good as his opponents.

“You’re not the king of _this_ pool.” Thea nagged her boyfriend. “Here the queens rule! _Who run the world?_ ” She raised her hand and Felicity high-fived her while laughing. Thea not only was a great pool partner, but also such a cool person.

After that they changed pairs.

“C’mon Oliver, it’s just with me you’ll be able to win,” Felicity said.

Stubborn as no one, he rejected and joined his sister. Barry became her new teammate.

“Team Geometry!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Felicity laughed. Oliver rolled his eyes and contained a huff.

“Nerds,” Tommy said.

“The most adorable ones,” Thea added.

Intellects combined, Felicity and Barry needed just a few words and gestures to define their plays. That was why it seemed they would win, even more after a few slip ups from Oliver – which of course she didn’t let go by unnoticed. Incredibly things started to change when he answered her back, and the two of them returned to the teasing mood.

Others occasionally exchanged glances. It looked like whenever they bantered and nagged one another Oliver and Felicity ignored the world around. The way they looked at each other, how they acted, their smiles. Not to mention… Well, the air between them was _electric_.

“I really hope you’re better with a gun in hand,” Felicity said one time. “Because I’m disappointed with your aiming skills, Lieutenant.”

Oliver’s eyes shimmered when he replied, “Told you I don’t need a gun.”

“And now I see it’s a good thing, huh?”

And it turned out Oliver finally got his victory.

“Thanks to me,” his sister said.

“Now I can play with you, Felicity.”

“Who said I want to play with you?” she quipped back. “I’d rather win you.”

“Like now?”

“Technically the two of us are tied.”

Felicity ended up leaving the table and Oliver followed her. Thea, Tommy, Barry and Roy had fun for a while. When the card players got tired, they moved to the pool. Only after a while Oliver and Felicity teamed up.

“Oh no!” Tommy wept. “Now with them together no one else wins.”

Felicity’s mind combined with Oliver’s exceptional aim truly made them the unbeatable pair. It took only one glance for them to understand each other. They kept laughing and bantering. No one won them, thought Walter and Diggle almost did.

“Didn’t know you were that good, Walter,” she stated in surprise.

“Born and raised in the pub country, Felicity. I was always fond of this game,” he answered.

It was the last and also the most disputed match. The last two balls rolled many times until Felicity pocket hers with such a precise play she surprised even herself. She stared at the table for a few seconds then moved her eyes to her partner. “Yay!” She celebrated pumping the air with her first. “High five!” She raised her hand to Oliver, who readily followed her clue.

People dispersed to other activities. Felicity leaned against the table, and Oliver stopped by her side.

“Still can’t believe in that shot I took,” she said.

“Yeah, you crushed it.”

“Now you’re gonna praise my game even though you spent a long time trying to beat me?”

He furrowed his brow. “I never said you weren’t good. Quite the contrary, I already expected you were.” It was Felicity’s turn to look confuse. “Because of this genius brain of yours. It’s your superpower.”

None of his compliments ever affected her like this one. Felicity had to school her features not to show her astonishment.

“I always thought my superpower was… Y’know, hacking,” she whispered. Oliver had to hold back a laugh with her discretion.

“It’s part of it.”

They stood in a comfortable silence for a moment.

“You’re not so bad either,” she said. “Nice game.”

“But you do know we have a problem, right?” His deep and serious tone made her widen her eyes. He smiled with her reaction, and Felicity saw it was a joke. He continued, “We’re still tied. We have to define once and for all who the best is.”

“One day we will, Oliver. One day.”

Thea dragged everybody to the living room for exchange of present, even Rob, who returned after they left the game room. She convinced her family and the guests – with the exception of Felicity – to gift her brother that day. Oliver couldn’t help but notice how she was having fun with playing party planner.

“Me first!” she exclaimed and handed the package. It was a beautiful military-style jacket. Matched his simple but elegant style.

Tommy’s thin, long wrap revealed a baseball bat. “Cause it’s been a while since we last played. Time to change it.”

“I think I’m the only one left,” Felicity spoke after the others followed.

He lifted his gaze to hers, a shadow of his smile present. Felicity stood of the couch and went to him. She didn’t know whether it was because all eyes were on her or the fact that that day made much clearer how much their relationship evolved or for imagining his reaction, but she felt a bit in expectation.

Oliver readily took it when she offered him the wrap. Felicity stood by his side waiting. He opened it like he did with all the previous ones, tearing the paper apart as methodically as possible. The box inside had the Le Cordon Bleu cooking technique book.

“When the cooking channel is not so good or if you get bored.”

Oliver said nothing, didn’t even move, just stared at the box.

Felicity grew self-conscious with the silence. Did he not like it? Did she overestimate his passion for cooking? And of course when she got nervous she talked. “I thought it was nice since you like cooking. But I didn’t even stop to wonder if you already had this or not…”

In fact he was lost for words because he was deeply touched by the present.

Oliver finally moved and fixated his gaze on her. “No, I don’t… or didn’t.” He smiled. “I loved it. Thank you so much, Felicity.”

She replied with a wide smile. Relief flooded her like a refreshing wave. “I think it’s cool cause it comes with a apron.”

“I saw it,” Oliver said.

“For you to embody your inner Masterchef.” She winked.

Felicity bumped into it when she was looking for something else on the website. When her eyes saw the title, she soon remembered him talking on the pizza day. It was automatic; that was the ideal gift, and she bought it no second thoughts.

Curiosity spoke louder, and Thea dragged Tommy to one of the hallways right before dinner.

“How clueless is my brother?”

“A particular kind. But please elaborate,” he answered.

“Is there anything going on between him and Felicity? Because there’s just this way he looks at her and I don’t think I’ve ever heard the tone he uses with her in my entire life. Plus, he looks like he has fun with her for real. You saw them playing pool. He even smiled. I don’t remember the last time I saw Ollie smiling. Like, a real, cute smile. And they were _flirting_ nonstop.”

“Oh, that would explain a lot.”

“Like what?”

“Like he might be jealous of me. With Felicity. Even though there’s nothing going on between us.”

“When did you pick this up?”

“When she went to the club with her friends. Or how weird he sounded with she and I went to the lounge bar. Or how he was a bit blunt with me today. Or how he kinda seemed bothered whenever I mocked about her incredibly good looks… Which, by the way, he _totally_ notices. He was _so_ trying not to check her out in that bikini. Or drool.” Tommy’s smirk grew the more he talked.

Thea noticed it too. She also couldn’t _not_ admire Felicity. The woman was blessed. “Dude was so _tense_ ,” she agreed. “And by the way _you_ are smiling, you won’t stop charming her. You’re gonna purposely, shamelessly flirt with her just to make him go crazy, huh?”

“You mean I’m gonna be charming with the lovely Miss Smoak until my idiotic best friend admits he’s into her? Nah, this isn’t my style.”

Thea folded her arms. “I would condemn this if there wasn’t a slight part of me that would enjoy it.” She briefly smiled then continued, now with more honesty. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen Ollie like this. He’s always so broody and stoic. It’s nice to see him relaxed. And Felicity happens to be a great girl.”

The man watched her. “You like already, don’t you?”

“I always admired her public figure, but now that I met her… What’s not to like? She’s the perfect combination of cute and badass. She _owns_ a company. She built it from nothing. She’s funny, witty and so smart. And apparently she’s capable of cracking my brother’s sternness.”

Tommy agreed with a smile. “And to answer your questions. Yes, Oliver is clueless. But no, I don’t think there’s anything going on between them.”

Thea’s excitement went cold. “Probably because he thinks it’d be unethical to have a relationship with a client.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “This would be such an Oliver thing.”

“Not to mention he thinks he doesn’t deserve to be happy,” Thea added with a heavy heart. Her voice broke in some syllables. Tommy sadly nodded in agreement. They were just aware of Oliver’s PTSD to be sure of that. “But it’s all there. Their looks, the way they behave around each other… And today only confirms these. Let’s not forget how he took her for a walk in the woods. Alone.”

“And took her to the cellar,” Tommy added.

Thea widened her eyes. “Really?”

He couldn’t hide a smirk. “Really really. And not like I would do alone with a beautiful woman at the cellar. Low lights, isolation…” She rolled her eyes. “Couldn’t help myself and made some comments when I bumped into them, and Ollie’s face fell. That’s why they were at the kitchen back then.”

“And the gift!” Thea exclaimed. “They’ve known each other for... what? A few months? And she already knows his passion for the culinary arts. Ollie’s not the kind of person who shares his own life. And we gotta admit it was the gift he enjoyed the most.”

The day was so pleasant and calm, the company so great and when dinner ended, Felicity thought it was too fast. She didn’t want this day to be over. She said goodbye to everybody while Rob talked to Oliver.

“Thanks for the bikini,” Felicity told Thea.

“Oh it was nothing. It had been abandoned in my closet for a while. It looks like it was waiting for you and your amazing body.”

Felicity blushed.

“Ah I hope you come back more often!” the younger woman said.

Felicity couldn’t help being surprised with how much Thea already seemed to like her and how fast too.

“Well I like to think Felicity is a phone call away,” Walter spoke appearing next to them.

“And I am.” She smiled.

She headed to the entrance hall, where Oliver was standing by the door, having just said goodbye to both Barry and Rob, who went to get the car.

He turned to her. Neither gave much thought. When Felicity went towards him, Oliver opened one of his arms. Felicity already understood since the same impulse passed through her. They acted purely natural, there wasn’t even a slight of hesitation. She raised her arms too, and they dove in one another, in a hug. She involved him by his shoulder and neck, having even to stand on her tiptoes to reach him better, even with him bending down to her, and he crossed his arms over her waist.

It was tight, gentle, sincere, full of tenderness. Their bodies molded into the other, fitting as if it weren’t the first time. Oliver exhaled calmly, his lids trembled and for a second he let himself close his eyes. He got even more relaxed. Felicity enjoyed the warmth, the completeness and the feeling of being safe.

They stood like that for a while. She was the one who backed away, though not much; Oliver still held her waist with one of his hands. They stared at each other.

“Thank you for coming. And for the gift,” he said.

“Thank you for the invite. I’m happy you liked the book. Thought it was the perfect gift.”

“And it is.”

Felicity grinned. “And I’ll let you know that I resisted the urge to go back to the cellar, grab the Lafite and run away,” she joked.

“I’ll check just in case,” he teased back.

She approached again, held his face and kissed him on the cheek. “Bye, Oliver.”

“See you Monday, Felicity.”

He followed her with his eyes as she crossed the door until she got into the car. In the hallway, Thea watched everything.

Oliver and Felicity were two magnets desperately trying not to act as such.

Which becomes unsustainable at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me people, you've known this is slow burn from day one haha But look! We had a hug! And a kiss on the cheek!
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed this and let me know know what you think :)


	12. Temptation

Rule number one of coexisting with Oliver Queen: if he was beating the training dummy hard, something was wrong.

Diggle walked into the gym thinking it would be just another day. As he approached where his partner was, he started hearing familiar sounds. Oliver, with a bo staff in hand, moved quick as a lightning, his arms almost a blur. Each blow was precise, powerful and lethal; such strength made the dummy shake, the repeated shock creating an aggressive symphony that travelled through the atmosphere.

“Hey Oliver.”

He continued for a few more moments before slowing down the rhythm and stopping. He broke the staff in half and threw the pieces aside, then looked at Diggle and nodded as a greeting.

“You okay?” John asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“I’m fine” was the quick, dry answer.

Rule number two of coexisting with Oliver Queen: if he said he was fine, he was not.

Diggle also knew he wouldn’t get the truth from him so soon – when he could, to be more exact. Oliver compartmentalized, armored up, hid and hid until he blew up and lashed out in fury.

He just didn’t know if this time bomb would explode today.

John started his own workout. Afterwards they wrestled together. Exchanged a few words, but Oliver was monosyllabic. When they finished, instead of leaving, he returned to the dummy with his fists.

“Again? When I arrived you were in this!” Diggle couldn’t keep the words.

“John,” Oliver spoke in that tone that seemed calm, but let the danger implicit.

A pause. Oliver’s indifferent expression cracked. Diggle thought he’d unburden.

“I just need…” he started. Diggle waited.

But the full answer didn’t come.

Resigned, Diggle left. He kept thinking about what had happened lately to make his best friend so bothered. It could have been the attempts on their client’s life, but he dealt with so much worse things in Afghanistan. Oliver was comfortable in the line of fire.

However when it came to life-related things…

After the birthday weekend, Diggle practically confirmed his observations and suspicions. Having known him for years, Oliver had never been so protective with someone. Nor his job had seemed so personal. He might be a specialist in strategy and security and a remarkable professional, but he didn’t handle feelings well.

And Diggle was pretty sure there was something for Felicity blossoming in him. He noticed the subtle but significant changes in Oliver ever since he started working for her, especially when he was in her orbit. Enough to make him smile – truly, sincerely, like never seen before. Enough to damp the tension in his posture, and he no longer look like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Enough to make his sorrow and sternness crack.

Maybe enough to destroy the barriers he built around himself.

Maybe enough to make him break free of the prison he sentenced himself to.

Oliver was not a coward. Wasn’t the kind of person to hide. There was no way to be like this and be a soldier, where absolutely everything you were influenced your chances of survival. Thus he knew he had to admit a few things to handle them and move forward. To not lose his mind.

Such as being attracted to his client.

His fist hit the dummy with even more power. His jaw clenched.

Such as feeling something for Felicity.

Another deadly blow. Then another and another.

This explained his weird behavior towards his friends. Jealousy. For goodness’ sake, he was jealous of Barry Allen. Barry Allen!

He trained – or better attacked the dummy – hoping all that made sense. Just because he accepted didn’t mean it made any.

Oliver was traumatized and full of shadows. He had a murky ocean inside himself. He committed horrifying acts and there was a part of him, that came from his abilities, that enjoyed it, and he was disgusted with it. With himself.

How could a feeling so… Common? Simple? No, it was not simple. Damn it, he knew the moment he admitted. The right word was whispered to him, as if it came from the deepest of his waters, a place that still contained dim light, but he struggled to see or admit.

How could a feeling so _human_ be developing inside him? How could it? He thought he no longer as able to.

There was so much wrong and damage inside Oliver.

His arms flew with each strike. He intercalated attack and defense, ducking moves, coordinating with his feet.

It was so wrong. For so many reasons.

The first was obvious. She was his client. What should have happened between them was professional relationship. And just this.

But she had to come with her humor, her smiles, her sensibility, her empathy.

Her light.

She was the brightest human being he’d ever met. There was no one else in the world that irradiated light in such a natural way. Felicity didn’t hide. She was his complete opposite.

Hence why he was so drawn and puzzled with her from the moment he met her. Felicity disarmed him completely. In fact, as soon as he saw her widening her eyes while chewing the red pen – he would never forget the pen – it was like all the act he put on and performed every day had never existed. He was just Oliver, the result of all the experiences he’d been through. No soldier, no playboy, no spy.

Just a man.

And thus he genuinely smiled for the first time in years.

He should’ve known he was a goner from the beginning.

Another reason was because of himself. People who got close to him got hurt. The last one, two years ago…

His pounding heart clenched, squeezed. He was thrown off balance and missed the next move. The corner of his vision blurred. They came back. The memories, the worst of all, the most difficult ones to contain and lock. The one thing that he couldn’t fully control, fully contain in his armor whenever it assaulted him. He stopped for a moment and lowered his arms, chest heaving, trying to normalize his heavy breath and not because of the training.

_Control._ He had self-control. Oliver took a deep breath, arming up with his emotional shield, ripped the memories off his mind and buried them back in the darkest corner of himself. Going back from that state wasn’t easy, the only state that he couldn’t masterfully conceal. Though being taken over by it was sudden, returning was not, and it took long seconds, but he did it. He didn’t bother the pain, he was used to it, condemned to live with it for the rest of his life.

Oliver stared at a random point in front of him. His thoughts wandered back to Felicity. As much as it wasn’t appropriate, it was still better than his history.

He noticed how just the mere thought of her calmed him in a quick but natural way.

_So wrong._

Her light was shining down on him, penetrating in small but powerful beams and carving its way inside him.

He should enjoy it, but that meant this flow wasn’t one-sided. Which meant his darkness could creep into her. And that could never happen, he couldn’t taint her like that.

His job was to protect her. And he presented a high risk to hurt her. Which meant he had to protect her _from him_.

He shouldn’t want her this much. Shouldn’t feel so tempted.

Felicity deserved better than a broken man like him.

Fighting didn’t work. Oliver went to the nearest wall, leaned on it for a second then slid down until he sat on the training mat. He looked at his hands. His joints were slightly reddened by the never-ceasing blows. He didn’t know how much time lost in them.

He didn’t recall having ever passed through a turmoil of feelings like that. Good, warming feelings.

Oliver might be confused, but one thing he was sure: he could never give in to this attraction.

Everything would remain the same if he kept his control.

The training session of the day was replaced by dinner in a Chinese restaurant. Oliver and Diggle sat with Felicity, and there was a chilling mood between them. That was a traditional restaurant, judging by the fact that Oliver was speaking Mandarin with the waiter. Felicity shouldn’t be surprised anymore, yet she still did.

“ _Jiù zhèyàng. Xièxiè.”_

When the waiter walked away, she spoke, “Russian, Mandarin… What else?”

“Arabic,” he replied.

“The ARGUS language school is a whole new level.”

“Can’t deny my abilities improved during my time there, but it wasn’t where I learned. Though you are kind of right ‘cause you can learn new languages there if you want to.”

“Russian I know, Arabic I assumed you picked up in the Middle East… Now Mandarin?”

“Also there,” Oliver answered then made a hesitant pause. “I… knew someone there.”

“Oh,” she let out not knowing what else to say with this new piece of information about him. Something told her that this person was more than a friend. Her stomach twitched uncomfortably. Why did it matter to her who Oliver loved?

“Dig’s Arabic is better than mine.” He pointed to his partner, sitting next to Felicity.

“You’re being humble. There isn’t much difference,” said the other man.

“All I know is it’s an interesting variety of languages. I barely have my French,” she said.

Their drinks arrived. Diggle pulled an envelope of his suit and handed it to Felicity. Curious, she took it and opened. It was an invitation to his and Lyla’s wedding.

“Luckily I still had some models to spare. And I know it’s close, but I didn’t imagine my new job would bring me a great friend.”

She was surprised and touched. “Thank you, John. Of course I’ll be there.” She opened a heartfelt smile to him. “Looks like I lost a bodyguard for the weekend.” She turned to Oliver. “And maybe another one?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“He’s going to be on a mission.” She frowned in confusion. “He’s my best man,” Diggle clarified.

“Aw that’s so sweet.” Her smile spread even more over her features. The friendship those two had was amazing. She checked the date. “Luckily it doesn’t overlap the trip to Europe.”

The business trip surged a bit sudden, and Felicity took the opportunity not only to maybe close new deals – this time legitimate, she did her research – but also to visit other Smoak Tech offices in other locations and, why not, go sightseeing as well. It was her first trip to the old continent, after all. She was excited.

Even if the tourism included a meeting with the leader of the Bratva.

Anatoly had answered, through Oliver, that they could meet in Spain. According to the Russian, he already had commitments there and it was the perfect opportunity. Felicity was unease with the news, but she knew she had to do that one way or another.

“It was the first thing I checked when the trip was announced.” Diggle paused. “But the honeymoon overlaps. It was more because of this I wanted to inform you.”

Felicity soon understood what he meant. “No, you will go to your honeymoon. You’d go even if it weren’t for Europe. Nothing changed. I won’t let you not enjoy your wedding to the fullest because of me.”

His eyes roamed between Felicity and Oliver. “But you need me, especially you, Felicity. I don’t want to fail on my duty with you.”

“You won’t,” she said softly smiling with the corner of her lips. “Officially it’s called vacation. It’s your right. And it’s your honeymoon, not just any trip. Where are you going, by the way?”

“Fiji.”

“A dream destination,” Felicity sighed in amazement. “I’ve always wanted to go there. But Aruba comes first. And Bali.”

“Dig, I won’t deny having you there would help.” It was Oliver’s turn to speak. “But Felicity is right.”

“Whoa! Another one for the record,” she whispered.

Oliver ignored her. “I got this. I can handle this. I have the advantage of knowing the Russians.”

“Don’t let anything happen to our girl.”

“Never.” A small smile painted Oliver’s face.

Felicity felt affection fill her chest. Oliver and Diggle, her loyal knights.

Diggle informed his fiancée had managed to gather preliminary information at ARGUS. Felicity met Lyla in Oliver’s birthday and she was an amazing woman. The two hit it off from the beginning. The CEO couldn’t help feeling a thrill from getting to know an actual spy. As for Lyla, it took one meeting for the rest of her suspicion towards Felicity evaporate. She was as delightful and charming as Diggle and Oliver stated.

“We’ll pick her up close by as soon as we leave here and she’ll report her findings during the way to your apartment.” He looked at Felicity, who nodded, having already played with the car’s tech enough to prevent any information from leaving it.

Felicity filled her belly with dumplings as it was the main reason she went there. She left the restaurant feeling happy. They took the car and left. Not even five minutes later they stopped and picked Lyla up in a place that seemed random for Felicity, and maybe that was precisely the point.

“Hi!” she cheerfully greeted the other woman who sat by her side.

“Good evening, Felicity.” The agent smiled.

Lyla went straight to business. “It is believed that Overlord is the leader of Helix, a group of hackers that offer illegal services of programming and hacking to criminals.”

“Like a villain tech consulting. Got it,” Felicity commented. “Something tells me this name is not unknown…”

“They are extremely good at what they do and this explains the lack of information and trails of its members.”

“Which also explains why Felicity couldn’t id her kidnappers,” Diggle added.

“Yeah, even more that we believe they have some sort of military force for their own protection.”

“It’s practically confirmed these guys kidnapped me. And there was a computer expert with them,” the CEO stated.

“They also have a complex communication system, so much that not even ARGUS has fully understood it yet. Basically it’s that. All the info is in here.” Lyla handed Felicity a file. “It’s a mix of written and typed material. It’s not like people wouldn’t notice me printing a bunch of stuff related to a case. I also didn’t risk leaving the headquarters with any digital data.”

“It would be interesting. I could make a faster research.”

“Then I’ll take my chances.” Lyla noticed the men were silent. “Boys?”

Oliver had said nothing until now as his eyes, when not paying attention to driving, scanned around. Diggle, sensing his partner’s behavior, made his own analysis.

“Car,” he simply said.

Lyla also entered in alert mode. The car fell in silence. Felicity got a bit uneasy. She looked back, but didn’t identify anything so suspicion in a first glance, but she trusted her friends. There was no reason for much nervousness as she was surrounded by three Special Forces, who two of them were secret elite agents.

Oliver sped up. He drove boldly, changing lanes, cutting through cars, but full of confidence, just like he did with his motorcycle. He changed the route several times and managed to outsmart whoever followed them.

When they arrived at Felicity’s place, he went up with her as Diggle and Lyle searched through the building.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Felicity told Lyla as soon as she walked in the apartment. “It’s their job.”

Lyla shrugged. “It’s instinct. Besides I wouldn’t risk my position for anyone.” She opened a small smile.

“Thank you so much for your help.”

“Don’t mention it. In fact, thank those two.” Lyla looked at her fiancé and Oliver, who were talking near the balcony doors. “They have the highest opinion of you. And I see they weren’t wrong.”

Felicity replied with a sheepish smile.

“Did Johnny give you the invitation?”

“Yes. Thanks for that too.”

The men approached them.

“Let’s go? The nanny’s time is almost over,” Diggle told Lyla.

“I’ll stick around for a while just to be sure everything’s clear,” Oliver said. Felicity eyed him and whispered an ‘Okay’ to herself.

The couple left. Felicity turned to Oliver. “I’ve never seen anyone so addicted to overtime.”

“It’s not like I have anything else to do,” he said.

“You do know all windows here are bulletproof, right?” And which window in her life was not heavily reinforced, Felicity thought with a hint of bitterness. “Anyway, I’ll take go take a quick shower.” She picked up her purse and shoes and went up the stairs.

What Felicity really wanted was to sink in her tub, but with him there she ended up in the shower. She put pajama bottoms and a tank top and went down again. She saw his tie and jacket over an armchair and found Oliver outside, leaned against the balcony railing, the first two buttons of his shirt open. He observed a building and seemed lost in thoughts.

“Seeing if there’s anyone climbing up my balcony?” she said stopping by his side.

“All clear.”

Curiosity got the best of her as she side-eyed him. “Anything in your mind? You seem pretty curious with that building.” She indicated it with her head.

“Nothing much,” he deflected.

She didn’t pressure him. Instead, she moved her head forward. “This place has a nice view, huh?”

The loft had a privileged location. In that part of the neighborhood there were no crazy high buildings, the highest ones being like hers, meaning, not much and they were few and sparse. The result was a great view of the city, the perfect mix of trees and constructions. The bay lied in the horizon and sunsets there were breathtaking.

“Indeed,” he agreed.

“I’ll grab something to eat. You want something?”

He finally moved and turned to her. His eyes quickly ran over her, head to toe, in a way that whispered resemblance to the Verdant night out. “We just had dinner.”

Felicity swallowed hard then recomposed herself. “But not dessert. It’s chocolate time.”

Felicity headed to the kitchen, grabbed a closed box of chocolate she recently bought and came back.

Oliver left an hour later. During almost all the time, they stood side by side, watching the city. From up there it didn’t seem to contain the horrors that wanted to destroy Felicity. She ate the candy, Oliver said he’d only try one but ended up eating a few more. They hardly talked, but it wasn’t necessary, even the tension between them smoothed as they just enjoyed each other’s company. Felicity didn’t even need that to relieve her apprehension, which only lasted during the drive back from the restaurant. It was a comfortable, familiar silence she didn’t need to fill.

Throughout the following days, the bodyguards took turns staying with her at home, but whoever chased the car didn’t appear again.

One day Felicity arrived at the loft when it was night. She dropped her purse on the coffee table and got rid of her shoes on the carpet. She didn’t even bother turning on the light, only the city lights and the moon outside lit the room, casting an eerie and secretive grayish glow around. She dropped on the chaise longue in the living room and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“The day didn’t seem that tiring.”

She opened her eyes and saw Oliver standing next to one of the couches, hands in his pockets. She was about to answer when she sensed his gaze on her. Her train of thought failed. Weirdly the mixture of darkness and low light turned his eyes even bluer.

They had exchanged heated gazes before. However this time Oliver didn’t hide the weight and intensity at all. Like at the club. What caused such change? It didn’t matter. She simply couldn’t look away.

Felicity gasped, and this somehow served as permission for the bodyguard to approach. He crossed the distance in a quiet, stealthy walk, exuding confidence, his eyes not leaving her for a second or even an inch. He sat on the edge of the chaise.

She got tense, her heart pounded, breathing went out of control. She jumped on her seat when his right hand enveloped her ankle.

His touch was soft and firm. The smoothness of her skin contrasted with his roughness. Oliver moved his hand up and down languidly in a short path. A shiver broke out there and exploded all over her body. Friction rose her temperature. A sigh escaped her lips.

He held her with his stare, desire becoming clearer each second. Felicity struggled to maintain her composure.

Oliver’s hand went up, passing over her shin, her knee, stopping on the lower half of her thigh. He squeezed her gently and that was when Felicity abandoned caution. She relaxed. Allowed herself to feel. Returned his gaze the same way, letting attraction guide her. Oliver narrowed his eyes momentarily with her reaction and a low, raspy groan escaped his throat.

Her core reacted and started to throb. She felt wetness surge.

She couldn’t speak, she could only let out short pants.

Oliver started to caress her thigh, his moves a little bit harder and rougher than before. His palm was in complete contact with her skin. In a moment, he lifted the hem of her skirt, revealing her entire legs to him.

The path changed. He slid his hand to her inner thigh. Felicity felt her arousal shooting up every passing second. She parted her legs, exposing herself to him, inviting him.

Oliver stopped his caress for a moment, lowered his head and touched his lips where his hand was, so close to her crotch, so close to where she wanted him. His touch was brief, feather-light, torture, but it made Felicity loudly moan. His stubble grazed her skin, another delicious contrast. She was soaking wet now.

He straightened his back, once again holding her hostage with his gaze, as if he wanted to record every single one of her reactions. He slid his hand between her thighs. His provocative fingers brushed her panties then traced the contour of her sex adding the right amount of pressure, testing the waters. Felicity moaned again and gripped the chaise with strength, and seconds that dragged seemed like eternity whilst he tortured and tortured her.

At last Oliver removed the piece of clothing out of the way, and Felicity threw her head back and cried out when his fingers touched her soft flesh, parted her lips. Then they caressed every inch of her slit, varying pressure and speed. She spiraled and reacted panting, letting out incoherent sounds mixed to his name, sanity abandoning her, pleasure rising, rising and oh how she longed that he took her to the edge and shattered it…

His thumb joined and slid through her wet folds then went up to her clit, circling it first before massaging and pressing it. His rough skin made her even more sensitive. Her hips shook and twitched. Her entire body trembled.

Two of his fingers penetrated her, so easy due to her arousal, and another sharp moan was ripped of her. Her inner walls clenched, delighted with his touch. He buried his fingers deep inside before thrusting in and out.

“Look at me, Felicity.” His voice came out in a mix of authority and softness.

She fixed her head and stared back at him. Felt another shiver. She placed a hand on his leg, grounding herself as he drove her to madness. Her hips joined the rhythm, riding his fingers, amplifying the pleasure.

He curled his fingers inside her before removing then and her gasp broke. His thumb returned to her clit. He fasted his pace, her moves became desperate, her moans louder and louder. Felicity felt Oliver about to rip the orgasm off her, who suddenly invaded her and she screamed-

And the scene dissolved.

Felicity was in fact lying down in her bed, her room. In the middle of the night. Everything was a dream.

_Almost_ everything.

Her heart hammered in her chest as much as her sex throbbed. However it was different because she was back to reality and couldn’t believe she was aroused because of Oliver, that she had an erotic dream with him…

What the fuck did that mean? She knew, but refused to admit. _No, no, no._ That wasn’t possible.

_Calm down._ She needed calm. She stopped her rushed thoughts, closed her eyes again and controlled her breathing. Inspired, held the air for three seconds then expired. Repeated a few times.

Feeling more sane, she went back to sleep. She still felt agitated and the pulse between her legs didn’t help. Several minutes passed and she remained awake. If she kept like this she’d be a mess to work the following day. _Damn._

She was just doing that to solve the situation, she repeated mentally over and over. Yet her fingers still trembled when she took her shorts and yanked it down along with her underwear. She tossed them aside and parted her legs. Her nerves stirred in expectation just like her nipples hardened.

She touched herself and closed her eyes immediately, a sigh escaping. She was as wet as she was in the dream – or was she wet in the dream because of the reality? She caressed her flesh, spreading her juices, but it was not like she needed to build her arousal. Her left hand slipped under her shirt and grabbed one of her breasts, fingers circling as a tease then touching it, squeezing, feeling her hard nipple.

She repeated the moves from the dream, and the image of Oliver inevitably came to her mind. She fantasized the hands belonged to him. Felicity let herself being taken.

After touching her breast, the hand sensually slid down her skin, over her belly, unleashing goose bumps, and stopped at her clitoris, stimulating it – and blissful ecstasy blew up, shooting up in a frantic rhythm.

She slid the two fingers inside, pumping them. The friction and the coordinated hand moves – her bodyguard’s hands – quickly drove her insane. She reached an intense climax like no other, this time for real. Her entire body tensed, back arched, head turned back, a scream cut through her lips. It was a wave crashing against a cliff, strong, brutal and amazing, spreading wetness. She came so hard she felt it dripping down her thigh and to the mattress. The wave took time to disseminate, and even when her fingers and hips naturally slowed down, she still felt shivers and spasms all over her body, thighs quivering.

She licked her fingers clean, breathing completely out of control. Only then Oliver dissolved from her delirium.

She put her underwear back. When she closed her eyes, she fell asleep faster than the first time.

Felicity woke up. The sound of the doorbell still echoed in the air. Groggy, she asked herself what the hell that was until a shock of conscience hit her. She sat up quickly, her head even spun, and she checked the hour. Goddamn it, it was already over 8:30. She had never been so late.

Suddenly she was up. She jumped off the bed and luckily remembered she was just in a shirt and underwear and put on her shorts. She rushed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Someone knocked so hard on the door it trembled and, without paying attention to her security, Felicity opened it.

And there was Oliver Queen, the reason for her insomnia and tardiness.

Last night’s memories came crashing down on her.

She froze in shock for two seconds before noticing his alert stance. He even had his gun in hand.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!” she exclaimed ceaselessly.

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled in relief. Tension rolled off his shoulders. He placed the gun back on his waist.

“Fuck, Felicity. I was about to tear this door down,” he said with a tone still carrying worry.

“I know, I know. I’m truly sorry. Just woke up. Got late,” she spoke in rapid fire.

Felicity walked away and he entered, closing the door. She found herself weirdly agitated and immobilized. She nervously clasped her hands together, fingers twisting. Her betrayer of brain whispered that the chaise longue was right there behind here.

Oliver activated his comm and talked to Diggle. Then raised his glance to her. Felicity made an effort to focus on now. Why did he have to be so intense? “I called you several times.”

“I imagine. But my phone was set to vibrate.” She drew a deep breath to calm down. “Hang in there, I’ll just get back upstairs, get ready quickly and we’re off to go.”

He nodded. Suddenly Felicity remembered she was wearing her pajamas. The shorts barely covered her thighs, the shirt was loose and it was probably flashing him the outer curve of her breasts.

“Ten minutes! Or less!” she exclaimed then rushed to the stairs.

She took a burgundy dress, the thing she saw in the closet, and lingerie. She took the quickest shower in the world with the main goal to clean and damp any evidence of the previous night. She put on her glasses, quickly fixed her hair in a pony tail that wasn’t as flawless as usual. Took her purse, a makeup bag she didn’t even know what was inside, but prayed it was enough, and put it inside the purse. Before leaving, she grabbed shoes, her leopard printed pumps, and ran downstairs.

“Ah my phone!” she exclaimed. Without thinking, she pushed the pumps into Oliver’s hand, who threw her a confused look as she went up again. Took her phone and the charger and went down.

“Twelve calls from you and Diggle, wow!” she said looking at the screen. “Sorry again.” She spoke looking at him.

Incredibly Oliver held a chuckle. “Let’s go Felicity.”

She couldn’t help but thinking how he pronounced her name just like in the dream. A shiver ran down her spine. Today would be hard.

Felicity entered the car like a tiny hurricane.

“Hi Dig! Sorry for the scare!”

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” he said getting in and turning on the engine.

Oliver ended up sitting next to her on the back seat, still carrying her shoes.

Agitated, Felicity took her phone. “Jerry, hi! Listen, I ended up being late like crazy today, but I’m on my way. Could you do me a favor? I hate asking you this but anyway… Could you order me some breakfast from that shop I usually go? Ask one of those big, strong special blends of coffee, I’m gonna need… And a quiche. And a berries muffin. No wait, a donut. You know what? Both, so I’ll already have a pick me up whenever I need to. Ok? Thank you so, so much! Bye!”

Felicity placed her purse on the seat and took the makeup bag. “Please tell me there’s good stuff here,” she said scrambling around. Oliver couldn’t name one product even if his life depended on it. She pulled out a lipstick, and surprise covered her features. “Ah this is one of my favorites ever! Thought I lost you at the kidnapping.” It was a unique shade, a pink-ish red, a bit dark, but smooth, perfect for any occasion, hence why she loved it.

She rested against the seat, took a mirror from the bag and started applying the products. Curious, Oliver took a few. He’d seen women putting makeup on before, but still he watched her intrigued, unable to explain why. Distracted, she didn’t even pay attention. Felicity rearranged her hair twice.

“My shoes.” She extended her hand. Amusement crossed his face for a second when his eyes fell on the print. “Yes, it’s a leopard print, big whoop, Oliver,” she retorted taking the shoes. She heard his chuckle as she put them on.

Sighing, Felicity laid her head on the back of the seat. Then she remembered her fancy car had a massage function and she turned it on, a wave of relief washing over her. Then she took her tablet and managed to read some work-related stuff.

Food was waiting for her when she arrived at the office.

“Jerry, you’re an angel. An actual angel,” she said rushing to take a bite of the quiche.

Incredibly Felicity didn’t make a mess on her desk as she ate and worked at the same time. After breakfast, she went some floors with Diggle as Oliver stayed behind to read the new stuff Lyla sent them.

“Jerry, I’m going to Modeling. Luckily my visit was scheduled for later,” she told her EA on her way out.

Smoak Technologies’ Modeling Department was one of the most advanced and important in the world, judging by the quantity of unique data it generated. Probably it was the most crucial sector of the company and one of the ones with the most reinforced security and restricted access. The information served both for the development of new products and updates of existing products as well as for the Research and Development Department.

It was one of her favorite places as it mixed several areas, such as programming, engineering and physics, which increased even further her already vast knowledge of natural phenomenon. From artificial intelligence, to predictive analysis and scenarios of global warming effects, the department was born more out of her passion for learning and unraveling the unknown rather than for financial end, thought it helped increase profit a lot. Not to mention she was never the kind of CEO to lock herself in office and stay apart from the rest. She loved visiting the other areas, knowing and seeing what her company was doing, talking to employees.

When she returned, Diggle stood outside the office. She filled a glass of water before returning to her desk and focusing on the new product the company would launch. Then she realizes she was alone with Oliver and it didn’t take long for her thoughts to wander back and distract her.

Her fantasy.

She forced her eyes to remain at the computer screen, but it only took a detour of a mere inch to lose focus. She raised her glance a little bit. Oliver was standing near the window, files still in hand and looking at outside as if in deep thought, processing and analyzing what he read. But she knew he was aware of any minimal disturbance in the atmosphere. And since that day was already marked by the dream incident, she realized he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves, leaving his forearms bare.

She studied the lightly contracted muscles, the veins that seemed to pop out of his skin, his arm hair. She moved down to his fingers. Long, strong and beautiful. Fingers that have already touched her. On the shoulders, arms, mouth and waist. When they hugged, when they trained.

But not where she desired. Not inside her.

Shivers. Felicity had to squeeze her thighs together to stop the yearning from rising. Still she felt overly aware of her heated sex. She pursed her lips.

It was so much worse having him physically right there in front of her. Reality and imagination stirring and blending. Oliver was the ultimate temptation.

She could no longer hide her ravishing passion for him.

He was unattainable.

_Was he?_

His gaze running over her body with fervency was still sealed in fire in her mind. It had not been a lie. And they did spend time alone at his birthday.

She realized she was staring at him. Soon he would notice and if he met her eyes… Felicity didn’t know what she would do. She returned her glance to the computer. _Focus_.

“Felicity?”

She jumped on her seat. Heaven knew how much time passed since she returned to work. Cautiously moving her eyes up, she met Oliver taking some steps towards her, and once again she thought about the way he walked towards her in the dream.

“Yeah?” she croaked.

“Got a minute?”

“Sure.”

He closed the distance between them. Instead of staying in front of her desk like always, he circled it and stopped right by her side, looming over her. His heat wrapped around her, just like his scent. Her eyes stole a glimpse of his strong forearms again. Manly, so manly. _Whoa_.

“It’s about what Lyla sent,” he added, leaning over her. His breath hit her skin.

Her heartbeat shot up. Her brain fried. She couldn’t remember what she was doing before or focusing on whatever was new with whoever wanted to kill her. Her brain conjured images of the wet dream, of Oliver kissing her and taking her on that desk in a wild, hot frenzy. Fun fact: she had never had sex in her office. She gulped, a tremble rushing over her. She needed to gather her senses otherwise-

“You okay?” Oliver caught her uneasiness and turned his eyes to her, crinkling his forehead. Damn him, why did he have to know her so well? When did that happen?

He was so close his arm brushed hers. She felt a thrilling shock ravish her nerves.

“Hum… Yeah.” She sensed he didn’t believe her. She just hoped he wouldn’t pressure. “What about Helix? Or whatever?”

He told her his findings and theories. “A possible id for Overlord is Cayden James, Helix’s creator. Except ARGUS says he disappeared many years ago and presumed dead. After that his second in command assumed until around three years ago when he was deposed and there’s no concrete information about who the replacement is. Which is why the agency calls it Overlord.”

Here and then his deep timbre distracted her and of course she imagined him sounding husky and hoarse on her ear during a moment of passion. She struggled to keep her breathing even.

“I think you should gather all this info in one place then cross references with the stuff you already have, whether from the kidnapping or how the mobs came to have an interest on you. Like a sorting algorithm or something. I know you can do that.” His last sentence came out with a hint of pride and she almost came undone.

“I already thought about summing up and encrypting Lyla’s info.”

“Great. Also I think it’s a good idea to run a search on James’s known usernames. See if there’s any activity and if we can track anything.”

“Okay.”

He opened the tiniest of smiles and brushed his hand over her shoulder, a gesture that became something theirs.

As he walked away, Felicity’s thoughts spiraled again and she found herself reading too much into the gesture.

But so what? Attraction wasn’t uncommon. People got attracted to each other all the time. It didn’t mean anything permanent. Maybe Oliver thought she was attractive too, except he was serious and committed to work. And reserved. And restrained. He wouldn’t cross the last boundary between them.

The mere thought made something awful drop in her stomach.

Felicity took a deep breath and mentally kicked herself, fingers going back to the computer. She was being so silly. She wasn’t a teenager with her first crush. She had a multibillion dollar company to run, damn it! She could contain her unrequited feelings for her bodyguard until they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, some pining. Who’s gonna crack first? You’ll find out the answer very soon ;) Ooh next week will be FUN!  
> Hope you guys liked this update. See you guys then!


	13. Friction

Felicity thought that training with Oliver would not work.

However things went well, aside from a few charged and heated moments. Like when she disarmed him landing a hard blow on his throat and he coughed. She stopped fighting immediately and approached, barely resisting the urge to cup his face.

“Sorry, sorry, so sorry!”

He opened a crooked smile. “Are you gonna apologize to the bad guy as well?”

Or the other day when Oliver simulated a choke grabbing her from behind by the neck and asked what she would naturally do. He usually did that to show how some of her instincts were wrong and to reprogram them.

Felicity was knocked off balance for a second, and not only because his biceps around her was warm and strong and soft. His front slightly pressed her back, his heat curled around her like waves, his scent filled her nostrils.

She fumbled, trying to break free. But he surprised her lifting her with just his left arm and walked backwards, carrying her like it was nothing. She yelped, feet dangling in the air.

“That’s what would happen if you tried this,” he amusedly said.

“No, that’s not! Because the creep would kill me!”

He laughed. Actually laughed. The rare sound made her feel tingles, though she was well aware he was having fun at her expense.

“Oliver!” she exclaimed equal parts exasperated, annoyed and amused.

He eventually stopped and gently placed her back on the ground and proceeded to actually show her the right move.

Felicity was surprised with how much she enjoyed the lessons. A new potential to what her body could do was being unfold, and she was discovering strength and ability for fighting she had no idea she had, both with Oliver and Diggle.

Until today.

“It is very common for an attacker, especially a male one facing a woman, to use their strength to knock someone down, trap them against the floor and choke them,” Oliver stated.

The day he informed they would train movements on the ground. Soon she imagined herself pinned to the mat by Oliver’s body. And then it would not work anymore.

It was more or less what happened.

June made its debut bringing a sample of summer. A rare and brutal heat wave parked over Starling City, making the atmosphere heavy, sticky and stuffy. The gym’s air conditioner was on, but malfunctioning, so at the corner where they were, for some reason the cool air didn’t reach them. Neither was handling it well, both already covered by a thin layer of sweat. They were barefoot, and Felicity inevitably ended up taking off her shirt, staying in just yoga pants and sports bra. She felt Oliver’s glance discretely run over her, a shiver surged in her spine, and that was why she didn’t want to remove the shirt. Didn’t want him distracting her.

Except right before he started showing her the moves he cursed under his breath and took off his own shirt.

_Good heavens._

First he started with defense moves. She lied down, and he sat over her hip, his thighs on each side of her.

Felicity had to remember all the time that he embodied an attacker, someone who wanted to hit her or worse, that she shouldn’t feel agitated, but he was right there above her, naked chest, looking down on her, a serious and concentrated look, sweat sprouting on his skin…

No platonic thought was in her mind now. _There was no way_.

He was the greatest temptation she ever tried to resist in her entire life and she struggled with it a goddamn lot.

She was lost. Why the hell did she think training was a good idea?

She inhaled deeply, focusing on his words, but even his coach speech gave her thrills. Then she changed her focus to the part of her that enjoyed fighting, learning.

He taught her how to block an arm that wanted to choke her and escape.

“Plant one of your feet next to mine and the other between my legs.” She did it, her own ankle in contact with his skin. Her toes faintly brushed his foot and it should be a crime how that almost contact was enough to ignite the sparks. “Now elevate your hip.”

 _What?_ Coherent thoughts abandoned Felicity. Her brain failed. Heart pounded and it wouldn’t go back to normal for the rest of the evening. But she still managed to make the move, and it was when she realized the damn yoga pants made her feel practically everything, and her elevated hip touched his pelvis and crotch.

Sparks burned stronger. At any time heat would explode inside her.

Several repetitions later, she executed the move flawlessly, using the hip for impulse and turning her body, chest and skin brushing him… And then she hovered over him.

“Perfect.” Oliver’s compliment was followed by a smile, and the image of him lied down there, subjected by her was perdition.

Felicity felt a shiver, the endorphins released by the physical exercise wanting to unleash a new type of thrill in her and blur the limits between both. But, oh heavens and all that was sacred, let her not get excited now.

The next move was a bit different. Now he was between her legs, thighs in contact with his.

Each passing second it got harder to concentrate, each passing second she struggled more to remember that that was a simulation and she must see him as the bad guy.

And there she was with his arms locked when the next instruction came. “Similar to the previous move, you elevate your hip as higher as you can.” This proved to be her brushing her intimacy against his chest.

And it was when fire lit inside her. Her brain short-circuited. Felicity had to make extra effort not to release him, even more when a tremble ran over her. She struggled to control her breathing. Her cheeks flustered, and she hoped she could disguise the blush as a reaction to the high temperature. Her pulse quickened, but the last reason for this was the training. She had never been so much aware of her sex.

Oliver seemed calmed as always. _Tempting, sensual bastard._ She envied his self-control right now. Hoped he continued like this. Didn’t want him noticing the pleasure-filled chaos taking her over.

Either luck or whatever, Felicity still committed to following her trainer’s instructions.

“Then you rotate your hip like this.” He asked her to release the grip on his arms around her neck ( _‘Don’t move’_ ), held her hips with his big hands and twisted it. Some of his fingers firmly pressed her skin, and again she rejoiced his mix of smooth and rough. Her vision blurred. Her nipples hardened; luckily her sports bra didn’t show. She swallowed hard. He let her go and asked her to make the move alone. “Great. Now you place the foot of the leg that is over my pelvis.” He lightly smacked her left thigh. More shivers. “Then return your hip to the ground and place the other foot.” Felicity fumbled, but not because of the move, and it ended up being worse because he had to grab her other thigh and put it in position.

She squeezed her lips shut and at the last second held back a moan. She was practically with her legs open to him, and he was almost lying on top of her because of her grip.

Excitement detached off her crumbling self-control and invaded her. The endorphins that burned in her body were different now. Her mind stopped functioning at last. Felicity felt wetness growing between her legs. She could only pray the stupid pants didn’t betray her.

But she had to make an effort, heaven knows how, to keep going. And not fall into insanity in the process.

She stayed in that position for a long time because Oliver wanted her to repeat the grip to restrain and block his wrists.

The third move was a variation of the second, feet on his pelvis and everything, but this time she wrapped and locked his arms and his torso between her legs. She never imagined being capable of something with such complexity, hence why she was so glad with herself when she dominated the moves and found herself on the ground, after pulling him down and dropping him on his back, his right arm stretched and tightly locked between her hands.

“Hang on, hang on, no need to break my arm!” Oliver laughed. “Break the real attacker’s.”

Felicity moved her neck up and saw his head peeking from behind her left thigh. Her excitement turned to sexual arousal. She noticed his triceps grazing her crotch. If for some crazy reason he noticed her wetness, she’d irrationally blame the weather.

“It’s just me.” His voice sound a bit hoarse and he carried a provocative smile on those seductive lips.

The class continued with the same dynamics: first Oliver showed the blows, then he guided her each step of the way and she repeated beyond after she dominated. He explained each detail and trick, thoughtful as always, and sometimes even named the moves. He put in between some punches and kicks, and it went beyond self-defense moves.

The two rolled over the mats, their limbs brushing each other, rubbing and pressing, even directly touching one another. His legs went between hers and vice-versa. He pinned her down several times against the floor in different angles. Sometimes, Felicity swore she felt a bulge, but she spent her last mental efforts _not_ thinking about it. Even because, rationally speaking, if Oliver were truly reacting to her, it was something natural due to their proximity. They had never been _so_ close, with bodies _so_ clued and tangled. A biochemical impulse, his own endorphins. Nothing more. Not the lustful state that took over her.

And Felicity got more and more aroused. She’d never been stimulated like that. Didn’t even know she was capable of feeling like this. Inevitably she couldn’t hold some moans anymore and struggled to make them sound as the result of the exercises’ efforts and not of pleasure. Electricity ran her from head to toe and mainly in her core. Her wet sex throbbed. Her breathing and heart had never pounded so hard. Even their sweat drove her closer to the edge.

“Perfect. You’re crushing it today,” Oliver said sounding a bit breathy after she knocked him down on the training mat. He sounded proud and kind and soft, and she wanted him to stop.

She lifted her glance to him, meeting his smile, which wrecked havoc inside her. He was now on his chest, head completely trapped between her thighs. Almost where she wanted him. She imagined him moving his face down, brushing it against her folds, mouth meeting her lips, taking her-

She panted.

He let her go and stood on his knees. Felicity still remained sprawled on the ground. “Please tell me we’re done.” She wanted to finish more to not risk having an orgasm there than for the tiredness itself. Because she liked fighting. And continued to like even with feeling an arousal like never before.

“Just one more move and we’re done.”

“ _Nooooo_. I’m tired,” she groaned.

“What did I say about tiredness right on the first class?” He crossed his arms, bulging those wonderful muscles that glistened with sweat. None of that helped her keep sanity.

“Don’t care.” She closed her eyes, trying and failing to put lust away.

He held a chuckle.

Felicity momentarily found her voice. “You want to kill my muscles huh? I need them to work tomorrow, need to go to meetings and interviews and conventions…” she babbled.

Oliver crawled to her and placed a hand on her forearm, lightly caressing it. The touch lit her up, ignited the fire within her.

“One more. I promise. And then we go through everything one last time,” he calmly whispered.

“Lucky you I’m too tired to argue.”

“That’s a first for us,” he teased.

Felicity thought she’d had all the surprises for tonight. What a mistake. Oliver delicately rolled her until she lied face down, firmed his hands over her hip and pulled her up, putting her on all fours. He placed himself behind her, knees on the mat, and held her abdomen with his arms. His chest brushed her back.

She was speechless. And _definitely_ soaking wet. She hoped the next move didn’t involve him touch her around there. There was nothing to hide anymore.

Still in shock, she barely paid attention to his last instructions. Begged her brain to function just one more time, that last time, so she could get rid of it, and her internal battle had never been so intense. It was a miracle she managed to make the defense move, even struggling.

The last round of exercises drove her to the edge of sanity. In the end, when Oliver pinned her entirely on the mat, she pressed her thighs together and stayed immobile. She was one mere step away from the orgasm. Her chest heaved, ghosts of trembles assaulted her. If he touched her, hovered over her, if he at least breathed next to her… She’d explode in lust and incontrollable moans.

Never in her entire life-

Never a man had a magnetic power over her so absurdly intense.

Felicity still laid there, nerves wrecked, aiming to calm down, meanwhile Oliver stood up and walked towards their belongings and grabbed a towel.

“Are you okay?” he asked after drying himself for a few seconds. Confused, he frowned. She remained in silence. “Felicity?” he said after getting dressed. There was a hint of caution in his voice. She knew why; she couldn’t stop talking and suddenly was now in silence.

The training mat moved when he took a few steps towards her.

“I’m fine,” Felicity said.

But in fact she wasn’t.

She’d be fine if they stopped dancing around each other’s orbit and gave into the ravishing passion. She’d be fine if he fucked her and drove her over the edge for real. Multiple times. She’d be fine if he transformed her erotic dream into reality. Felicity’s inhibitions were in ruins. She was no longer capable of admonish herself for such thoughts.

Nor she wanted to.

She was crazy.

He made her crazy.

She wanted to board the crazy.

Wanted to drive him crazy.

Wanted him to board the crazy as well.

Oliver had an impeccable self-control. She wanted to crack and destroy it. Wanted him to surrender, to see him drowning in lust, in sin, wanted that only desire for her occupied his mind and body.

So she let him approach. Calmer now, she could handle him. She turned her body, lying on her back. Oliver squatted beside her.

“Did I hurt you?” He sounded truly worried with the ghost of guilt and self-hatred that almost threw her off balance for a second.

She moved. In a flush of adrenaline, she jumped on him, knocking down and immobilizing him. Held his wrists by the grip he taught her and pinned them right next to his body. Then she leaned over him.

“No, but you fell on my trap,” she teased.

He lifted an eyebrow in the most absolute calmness. “You do know I can get out of this easy, easy, right?”

“I do.” She shrugged.

Which was why she let him go and, using her position as advantage, slid her hands down his shoulders. Unlike earlier when she held him there, this time there was nothing of the training. Her caress was clear. So were her clouded, sparkling eyes. She no longer surrounded the edge of pleasure, but she wasn’t far; still aroused, endorphins still rushing in her body. Hence why she acted like that.

Oliver looked affected for a second. His eyes lightly opened wide. He breathed in slowly, as if struggling to not lose control.

_Let go, Oliver._

Felicity slid her hands down his chest then stomach. The lines of his muscles were little perceptive under the shirt’s fabric, but, since it was Felicity’s first time, she didn’t even care.

She dared to move her gaze off his and to her hands, fascinated with the discovery, with the definition, with the hardness.

But not the hardness she wanted.

She twisted her hips, masking perfectly the move as a way to make herself more comfortable there and not to look like she wanted to incite him, though that was her purpose. Diabolically innocent.

She returned to look at Oliver’s eyes. His irises faintly dilated, making the blue darker, more electric.

The same electricity kept buzzing her nerves.

“Felicity…” he breathed, voice beginning to shake.

 _Yes_ , she mentally celebrated.

“So are you done showing me all your moves?” she asked with a smirk.

“What are you doing?” he said back.

She furrowed her brow. “A question to you.”

Felicity saw he was minimally affected. Otherwise he would have already broken free.

He changed strategy. “I thought you were tired.”

“And I am. To train.” _But not to other things_ , she let implicit. “Can’t you see my muscles are tired and trembling?” She removed one of her hands off him and lifted her arm. In fact she vibrated more out of lust.

“Right, so you just wanted to disarm me. To finish on top.”

 _Oh Oliver…_ She didn’t know if he said it on purpose or not – it looked more it slipped from him inside that sizzling air –, but she didn’t let the opportunity pass.

“It’s my preference, but not something that truly bothers me. I like when they make me finish.” Nothing implicit this time.

Then she simply moved off him and got up. Didn’t look back as she took her sneakers and put them on.

Oliver audibly took a breath before getting up.

She didn’t put on the tank top again, just hang it on the shoulder. Took her bag and turned to the bodyguard. “Shall we?”

It was pretty late, almost closing time, so there weren’t many people there. The pair walked to the back exit of the gym. Rene had allowed them to use it due to the restricted access, not to mention there was less visibility from outsiders. He even offered one of the vacant employee car spots. Oliver judged it was the safest exit. The door that led to the restricted access located at the back of the common area, and beyond it there was a small hallway that led to the exterior and the heated air of the city.

“So how am I doing in these practices?” Felicity asked.

“Surprisingly well actually,” he answered. “Or not that surprising, you made it clear how you excel in the most diverse things.” He winked and added to the barely-there smile, Felicity almost came undone. “As for the boxing, you’re advancing well, starting to find your rhythm and growing your resistance. And you’ve been getting less tired, though you still complain about exhaustion as usual. In fact it won’t be long until you hit like the people on the videos I showed you.”

“No way! The day I became that will be the day I will have crossed to the dark side of the force. I’ll have started to enjoy physical activities. I wonder if I’ll adopt this fitness life style. _Argh!_ ”

“Felicity, you train yoga, self-defense and boxing. That’s not stuff people who dislike exercising do.”

She rolled her eyes. “I started training for survival needs,” she tried to discuss.

“Self-defense. Then you became fond of punches.” He chuckled.

They entered the hallway.

“Ok, but what about self-defense?” She decided to end the discussion.

“Even better. I already think you can manage yourself a bit in an event. Still you have to train harder.” He paused for a second before continuing. “And it would be nice if you stopped flirting with your attacker. As charming as you are, I don’t think people will stop because of your shiny eyes and bright smile.”

Felicity nearly tripped. She decided to throw caution to the wind.

“Maybe I wasn’t completely faking.”

Surprised, Oliver stopped walking and turned to her.

“Just a part of it was simulation,” she continued, fixing her eyes on him. “Every time I said something of course it wasn’t to an attacker, but to my bodyguard. I wanted to. I _want to_.”

 _There_. She finally made clear and revealed what had been twisting inside her for weeks.

Silence. The atmosphere ignited.

 _Your turn, Oliver_.

When he accepted his attraction to his client, Oliver tried to suppress it. In vain. Since then, every day he listed reasons not to surrender to her, from the professionalism that united them to his inner demons.

His iron-clad resolution quivered.

He imagined she was attracted to him because of the looks she threw his way and the verbal slip-ups. But now it was different.

Now Felicity made clear she felt the same as him. No wavering, no shadow of doubt.

He didn’t know what to say, what to think, what to _feel_. His emotions clashed in shock, his emotional side threatening to take over.

“You can’t deny this air, this tension between us.” Felicity continued to speak, eyes feverish and unwavering. Oliver understood her behavior throughout the entire session. He tried to ignore it, but not now, not anymore.

Hell, inappropriate thoughts crossed his own mind a few times. And his body had impulses to react to hers so _there_. However he remained in control.

He had to respect her.

“Can you?” she concluded.

Oliver could omit his entire life from her – one of the biggest reasons to push her away –, could even tell a few lies, but honesty was what he always wanted to give her. It’d been like this since the beginning. Felicity offered the space to be himself, to be honest like no one, like he’d never felt before.

“No,” he answered deeply.

More silence. The air cracked.

Oliver didn’t even try to see what was going on in Felicity’s mind because he was too busy thinking, lost in his on conflict.

He was well aware of his control and, to avoid losing it completely and irreversibly, he allowed loosening it a little bit. _Just one, just once so he won’t go insane._

Just out of curiosity. His attraction to her had been haunting him for the weeks. Who knows, that moment could serve to dampen it…

However, deep inside, in his core, something told him it wouldn’t happen. He’d told himself he wouldn’t get involved with Felicity because, from the beginning, it wouldn’t be purely physical or casual.

But the point was that he wasn’t thinking straight. His inhibitions dropped to the ground as his libido rose. He controlled its rise, after all, if he let it take over, there would be no turning back and who knew what would happen.

His eyes darkened. Felicity saw the moment his posture and resolution changed. Her lips faintly parted. She struggled to inhale, her chest – she was still shirtless, goddamn it, showing that wonderful body just to make him crazy – going up, drawing attention to her skin. She still blushed from heat as much as lust, and added to the sweat and messy hair, she had never looked so ravished.

He dropped the bag on the floor, crossed the already little distance between them fast as a lightning, took the bag off her shoulder, ripped the shirt from the other shoulder, tossing it away, held her by the waist and pushed her against the wall.

Their gazes didn’t avert each other, not even by a mere inch. Felicity breathed even more rapidly, and in each intake of air her chest brushed his. Oliver’s heart hammered.

His hands ran over the sides of her body sensually, controllably. His fingers pressed against her skin, unleashing shivers. Felicity wanted him to grip her tighter, yet she saw he was restraining, and he had to stop it, but at the same time she understood it was a gigantic step because it was the first time he allowed himself, and it was so new, so unexpected and intoxicating she decided to enjoy. She’d tempt him more later.

Her hands went to his wrists, caressing them in an ascending move, going up his forearms, biceps and placed on his shoulders. He trembled, lips also parting. A groan started to form deep in his throat, but he just shuddered. Felicity held him by the neck, slid down his back, going down to his waist and pulled him against her. His legs went forward, hips grinding, and she felt his growing erection pressing her lower belly.

She moaned in approval. Exploded again, the passion from before flooding in. He mirrored her.

His touches became more intense. Oliver slid up her stomach, cupped her breasts and squeezed them. She arched her body, letting out more sounds.

“Stupid sports bra,” she panted, eyelids fluttering.

Now Oliver couldn’t hold back his growl. His hands went down, leaving blazing trails behind, gripped her thighs and lifted them, parting her legs, and he nested even more between them, finally pressing his body completely against hers.

They both moaned. Felicity couldn’t take anymore and broke the visual content, eyes closing, head tilting back, mouth parting even more. He urged her to wrap her legs around him, and she answered, crossing her ankles on his lower back, bringing him even closer. His bulge pressed the apex of her thighs, her pants allowing her to feel him completely. Felicity gasped and grinded even harder on him, feeling her sex throb, aching for him, feeling him brushing her slit and bundle of nerves. Even with the fabric separating them, the feeling was marvelous. She was soaking wet again.

“Oh Oliver…”

The bodyguard buried his face on her neck and closed his eyes. The first contact of his lips against her skin energized them. She was smooth, delicious and smelled amazing. He kissed her several times, up and down, from chin to shoulders. His stubble scraped her, leaving beard burns behind, but she didn’t care, let him mark her. The touches plus his warm breath made ever even more sensitive, countless shivers breaking out on her skin. Felicity tilted her head more, giving him full access, as she caressed his neck, shoulders, back. She buried her fingers in his hair, and he approved. Her name escaped his lips like a song.

Oliver gripped her ass, fingers burying in her, trapping her even more between him and the wall, and began rubbing their bodies. She replied grinding him harder. Felicity’s moans went up in volume, Oliver’s groans were less and less restrained.

He moved his kisses down to her cleavage. Licked the valley, then went up with lips and tongue to the soft swell of her right breast. He couldn’t help and bit her, sucking the skin and flicking his tongue right after. She gripped his hair tighter, nails grazing his scalp and it was so erotic. He satisfied himself with both of her breasts.

Their bodies undulated against the other. The grip of Felicity’s legs around him was tight, and each time she grinded he just felt his cock getting bigger and harder.

“Damn it, Felicity,” he gasped so full of pleasure.

“Don’t stop,” she answered. And he was incapable of such.

Knowing anyone could simply walk in and interrupt them made it all better.

Their moves became more intense, more abrupt, vigorous and lecherous. A new layer of sweat covered them. Heat only rose, but this was so much better due to their friction. Their bodies were glued. Her breasts crushed his chest, rubbing on him up and down. Felicity was already aroused since the training, and at last she released herself, becoming lust, and it didn’t take long to surround the edge again, and she gave a breathy chuckle in the middle of the incoherent sounds and chanting Oliver’s name several times, welcoming the feeling. He thrust his hips again, his covered cock pressed her clit more and that was it. Orgasm broke on her, she became undone, trembling several times, vibrating against his chest, the moan ripped from her core, loud, hoarse and long. Oliver had never heard such an amazing sound, even more that his ear was right next to her mouth.

He was surprised too. As soon as she calmed, with some late spasms hitting her, Oliver took his mouth off her neck and lifted his head, looking at her. As if feeling him, Felicity opened her eyes.

“I wanted to take credit for it, but I don’t feel like I can, I barely started,” he said, and already sounded husky due to his own sounds.

“Yeah you can,” she spoke, voice cracking. “You made me horny since this damn training. The merit is all yours.”

“ _Fe-li-ci-ty_ …” he growled, closing his eyes again for a second.

He knew he shouldn’t, it would be playing with fire with the risk of losing control entirely, but he needed to. He removed one had off her butt cheeks and placed it between her thighs.

“God, Felicity,” he moaned meeting the soaked fabric. Going against his restrictions – he couldn’t contain himself –, he touched her, fingers going deep, and he felt the contours of her most intimate part, and coherency left him for a second. He must have mumbled her name, but he wasn’t sure.

When he touched her thigh back, they remained frozen in the same position and just stared one another, unbridled pulses and breaths. Oliver was the first to get out of the embrace. He disentangled her legs and stepped away. His eyes deviated to her pants and the darkened stain on her sex made him even more aroused. Felicity remained leaned against the wall for support, legs still shaking.

The air was heavy, heated and electric.

“We… we gotta go,” he spoke, knowing the madness – sadly – couldn’t go on forever. Disappointment wanted to taint his lust.

“You really aren’t in condition to leave like that,” she said softly.

He damn well knew. He had to go back to normal. There was no way with her there. Not even if he accessed his dark memories. The only way was her going away, and he’d never take her out of his sight. He tensed with the conflict.

“I can take care of it.” Felicity’s eyes burned brightly. He’d never heard that throaty tone that was pure obscenity and… _Fuck_ , it was magnificent.

He felt his cock throb in anticipation. Logic, sanity, they all commanded him to say no, but his mind was foggy. He’d been out of reality for a while and running back towards it didn’t feel natural.

“Felicity… n-“ He forced the word no, but it didn’t come out. Because it’d be a lie. It wasn’t what he truly wanted.

He wanted Felicity.

Flames licked his body. He became desire. Didn’t even realize his inner storm had damped.

“Is it because of the risk of anyone showing up here? Because if so, we can go to the car.” She moistened her lips.

Oliver growled. The idea of the car was even more tempting, and soon he imagined the possibilities there, even more with the suggestion that irradiated off her…

Control. _Don’t escape, control._

Shamelessly Felicity’s eyes ran from his face to his pants and took their time on his bulge, analyzing it for real. She gasped; he looked huge.

So she decided for him. And it was her turn to cross the space and push him against the opposite wall. Oliver let out a surprised sound when his back hit the solid surface, but didn’t stop her.

“Unless you don’t want to,” she whispered by his ear and nipped his earlobe. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him. She brushed her lips over his jaw. “Tell me you don’t want it, Oliver.”

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. Real world escaped him, spiraled away, closing in just Felicity, her body, her breath against his face, her lips, her touch. She was the only thing and everything he could process.

“I really need you to say something. Consent is essential.” She applied some humor.

Felicity kissed him one more time, now with more pressure. The contrast of his scruff with her lips only fed the fire deep within.

“I-I want this. Go on, please.”

She smirked. Her lips slowly traced the line of his jaw as her hand slipped inside his shirt, caressing his waist then going up his abs. One of them slid down to his pants, gripping, enveloping his erection. She touched and contoured his shape. Oliver shuddered and groaned.

Her kisses descended to his neck as she, with both hands, lowered his pants and underwear just to set him free. He was painfully hard and the relief of pressure made Oliver shut his eyes and tilt his head back. Felicity backed away just to moisten her fingers with her mouth.

“Fel… _Ugh…_ Fuck.” Oliver let out incoherent exclamations when her fingers touch the tip of his cock. His hand fumbled, looking for her waist to maintain his balance.

Felicity couldn’t help but moaning as well feeling him, the sound reverberating through his body, her breath crashing against his skin. She enjoyed how his control crumbled step by step. She circled the tip with her thumb before running down the entire length with her fingers, enjoying his size and hardness. Of course an imposing man like him would have a manhood on the same level. She imagined how it would feel having all of that inside her; her inner walls clenched with the thought. She even massaged his balls.

Oliver kept reacting. And she wanted more. She went up again and wrapped her entire hand, squeezing him. He took a sharp intake of air, struggling, and his body twitched. Growls mixed to her name coming out of his lips.

“Still so much in control…” she whispered, languidly flicking his skin with her tongue. Her hand pumped him. He buried his fingers on her waist.

Felicity lifted her head to watch him, stating the he was even more handsome with his face twisted in pleasure, parted lips, closed eyes, trembling lids.

“Look at me, Oliver.” The order came out softly. He didn’t take long to open those oceans, and Felicity saw they were no longer tempestuous, but sizzling and dark.

She continued, changing moves, pressure and pace. His moans were music to her ears. Her touch was maddening, and he realized control escaping his grasp, but it felt so right…

Felicity kissed his face: chin, jaw, cheeks and stopped on the corner of his lips. He didn’t kiss her on the mouth, so neither would she. But she wanted to tease him and brushed the tip of her tongue over the corner of his lower lip, the touch feather-light. And it worked. She felt him shiver under the hand she kept under his shirt. Her nails faintly scratched him.

Oliver couldn’t handle anymore and closed his eyes again when he felt the pleasure rising, climax arriving. His groans became deeper. Felicity fastened her pace.

“Let go for me, Oliver.”

And he did. She kept masturbating him as he exploded. Drops fell on her belly and even a little on the sports bra, but most of it was on her hand.

He took a while to return to come back. Opened his eyes, chest heaving, feeling breathless like never before. She stared back at him, with a smile both sweet and lecherous. Her gaze sparkled when she lifted her hand with his cum and licked it clean. Her tongue roamed her fingers, and he let out a husky sound when seeing her swallowing.

Oliver didn’t know how he was alive. But that was the point. Ever since he decided to dive on the passion for her he felt alive. This time there was no freedom during orgasm because he already felt amazing, heart beating, blood roaring through his veins, no demons and trauma since much before.

He didn’t know he started to feel like that since the moment he met her.

Felicity walked away and grabbed the towel on her bag to clean herself. Oliver, still light-headed and pleasure-driven, took a while to adjust his clothes and open his backpack.

They left the building and once again were just the CEO and the bodyguard. At the car, him driving, her on the back seat, they exchanged glances through the rearview, fully conscious of what they did, no regrets.

The dim lit hallway was the only witness of the shared secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, comments and bookmarks. They feed my muse (who decided to shut me down these last couple of days). Hope you liked it.  
> Take care everybody!


	14. Wars Need Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever tell you that this Oliver is pretty much s1-s3 Oliver? Yeah...
> 
> Sorry.  
> I'm so sorry.  
> (Love you guys)
> 
> (Also: I took some creative liberties with his backstory)

It was like a switch had been flicked off.

Oliver’s demeanor changed completely at the car. He no longer looked at her. His face returned to the usual blank expression. Felicity saw his walls coming back up again.

High as skyscrapers.

Impenetrable.

Merciless.

Leaving her on the other side.

It stung more than she expected.

Before this, she thought once they arrived at her apartment they’d finish what they started at the gym. Maybe even kiss. Her body buzzed with the thought, but not anymore.

Oliver closed off and so did Felicity; a reaction to him.

The air inside the car changed. Complicity and intimacy were left behind. Still, surprisingly it wasn’t weird.

They arrived at the loft. Routine followed as usual: he took her inside and made a sweep at the place. He went to say goodbye and that was when they were face to face again. It seemed an era elapsed since the gym.

Passion and lust were long gone.

Oliver remained expressionless, cold eyes. She knew it was a mask, but it still bothered. She thought he was warming up to her, she recalled all the friendly moments before tonight.

Felicity braced herself, expecting the speech. _It was wrong, I regret it, it’s not how I feel about you, it’s never going to happen again, we’re supposed to have a professional relationship._ She braced for the rejection.

He calmly drew a breath. “We need to talk.” Distant voice.

Her face was totally different from before. It carried seriousness, but also some features carried tension, a prelude, as if it took only a single push to release it and break her.

“No, we don’t,” she answered, and incredibly sounded serene. But the tiredness she felt inside flawed her voice here and then as she spoke. Oliver didn’t reply. “As soon as we talk it’s over.”

She didn’t know why she interrupted him and dreaded the matter. Better carve the knife in her chest right away… Right? Her pose cracked, disappointment showing a bit.

“Can I at least explain?” he tried.

Felicity didn’t answer right away. She stared at him, well aware his restraint was real though his manners were part of the façade. She got it, got him.

It didn’t hurt any less.

The fact that Felicity understood him didn’t mean she approved it.

“This is a talk,” she said and marched to the door, opening it. A clear sign.

For a tiny second, Oliver looked hurt too. Then she blinked and the statue was back before her.

“Good night, Felicity.” Not even the heavy charge was capable of removing the softness that always accompanied her name.

She swallowed hard. He wouldn’t play with her like this.

“Good night, Oliver.” Her voice came out serious and formal.

No sooner he crossed the threshold she shut the door.

It was inebriation.

You drink, get wasted, do some crazy stuff, then the next day you wake up, go back to reality, see what you did and go back to normal.

Or at least you try.

On the way back from the gym, Oliver opened the car’s windows just a bit to let the breeze in. The wind wasn’t as chilly as he wanted, but it served to sober him up.

 _Wrong_ , the word echoed in his mind. It may have felt right and he didn’t regret, but in the end it was wrong.

Release some of the control didn’t serve not to lose it completely, but to complicate – _and destroy_ , something whispered to him; he always destroyed – the situation. It also didn’t serve to calm him down – hell, if he wasn’t who he was, he’d be taking her to bed as soon as they arrived at the apartment. It just served to leave him one step closer to the cliff of insanity, and he had to recede.

He didn’t kiss her lips senseless because he knew it would have been the point of no return. He would have shattered his control and given himself to her. But, God, how he ached to.

Oliver refused to glance at her again through the rearview, fearing passion would reclaim him again. He reverted back to his armor and saw Felicity noticed. It was a reaction to him and it bothered. But it was right.

He could barely look at her face right before leaving. Seeing the glint of rejection gutted him. He wasn’t rejecting her, it was the last thing he wanted. He just… he just… _couldn’t._ As deeply as he wanted, he couldn’t.

Oliver also saw that, somehow, she had an idea of what was going on side him. Of course he would understand. She was the person with whom his façade cracked a lot of times.

His heart clenched when she opened the door. He passed by her and, unable to hold himself, looked at her. He had said he’d go after every threat against her, fight anything that brought dread to that mesmerizing face. Except this time he couldn’t. He put the dread there.

For a second, sweet madness returned and he saw himself withdrawing the words and taking her in his arms as he yearned. But-

_You infect everything you touch._

So he left without looking back. As Oliver walked, heaviness fell back on him. His demons appeared to walk with him, as always. That was his normal, unfortunately that was right.

He knew he was ending something precious before it even began, but it was better to upset Felicity now that hurt her in an unforgiving way.

He was doing his job. He was her bodyguard and would always protect her.

The first thought that crossed Felicity’s mind in the morning was the previous night. More precisely, the end of the previous night. And that explained why she got up so… numb.

She got dressed, and something filled her chest, stuffing her, taking over her. Unpleasant. It had the potential to smother her. She had breakfast, but not even that was capable of cheering her up – _coffee always cheered her up_. When she saw her face in the mirror as she applied make up, covering the faint redness on her neck and collarbone, she woke up in a jolt.

Why was she upset? It would only be sex! Denied sex wasn’t the end of the world. It wasn’t supposed to feel disappointment more than she should.

It seemed simple, if the man in case didn’t work with her. If she didn’t have to see him in a short while. If he weren’t her friend. If he weren’t traumatized.

The worst thing was that she did see his side. Felicity knew where the rejection came from. Oliver’s scars were also internal, and because of them he saw himself as broken. She knew about his darkness and this in no moment prevented her from nurturing feelings for him.

She didn’t want to hear his explanation so it wouldn’t taint even more the heated moment at the gym.

Diggle was the one who picked her up at the door as soon as she opened it. He greeted her like always, she managed to answer and realized that she would have to fake and arm up a pose for the whole day.

In fact, for the next days. Until all… _that_ vanished.

Nothing changed. Nothing _at all_.

Yet at the same time everything changed.

Oliver waited inside the car when she got in. They said their greetings, but, as much as they made an effort, they still felt flat and sounded formal and distant. She just hoped Diggle didn’t notice.

Luckily, the following days were busy. The gala was very close, and the organizing team, composed by both Smoak Tech employees and outside caterers, wanted to run down the last details with her. The party was the subject of Donna’s texts, and she startled, remembering that, _oh my god, my mom is coming to town._ She wondered if it was safe to leave Donna at a hotel or her apartment. It wasn’t complete madness to think that the criminals who wanted her might use her mother to lure her. She decided to discuss this with the bodyguards.

The new product’s launch would be at the same week as the gala. There were also the usual events in the city suitable for an executive of such importance like her she would attend. Not to mention Diggle’s wedding, which was close, and after it the trip to Europe.

 _Ah the trip_. The one she’d spend several days with Oliver. And just him.

Felicity felt the excitement with the trip drop. Then came annoyance. He was tainting the things in her way and she was to some extent allowing it.

She cogitated letting Rob in loop and then take him to the old continent…

But, aside from this tiny moment, she got busy enough not to think about Oliver. It helped, though a little, that today he, due to the traffic of people in and out – at least this was the _strategic_ excuse – he took a position outside the office, leaving her with Diggle.

When she had a break to breathe, she reluctantly called Oliver in. She went straight to business not to let herself be taken by the whole mess regarding him.

“So, my mom’s coming to town for the gala and currently she’s got a hotel reservation, but, due to the circumstances, I’m not sure if this is the best option.”

Felicity wasn’t excited with the solution of hosting her mother. Both were similar, but at the same time _so different_ that sometimes Felicity inevitably lost her cool. It had been worse in the past. Smoak Tech’s ascension was also accompanied by an improvement on their relationship. But she’d do whatever it took to guarantee Donna’s safety – who, aside from what the media had turned to news, didn’t know the true extension of the danger her daughter was in.

“I’d say keep the reservation and one of us escort your mother if we were dealing with the everyday thug,” Diggle said. “But these are people who have the ability to break into a room and not leave traces. So it would indeed be better if she stayed with you, since the loft has way better security, not to mention the traffic of people is infinitely smaller than at a hotel.”

“And yet keep one of us with her every time she leaves,” Oliver added.

Felicity wondered for a second if Oliver spoke that thinking about escorting Donna himself, but she knew it. He wasn’t the kind to run and hide.

“I imagined that. I even spoke to Rob already,” she said then sighed. “I’ll start mentally prepare for my mom right away. She will want to know why the change, but I’ll be pretty generic with her.”

After the talk, Diggle excused himself and then switched places with Oliver, leaving her alone with him.

They couldn’t keep pretending or ignoring. They were mature people, had to do this right away. The heaviness weighed in Felicity’s chest again, though it had never truly vanished. Again she prepared for his words.

“You can explain now,” she said in a seemingly frivolous tone, but that carried a world behind.

His emotionless mask disappeared for a second and she saw in his eyes he completely understood what she meant. She also saw restraint was still there, stronger than ever.

Oliver took a step towards her, standing right in front of her desk and blocking their vision to whoever was outside. He drew a deep breath.

“I can’t do this,” he said, and resignation was clear, how he fought his feelings for her and how he already seemed to know what would happen if he allowed himself to feel and surrender to them.

“Is it because of your job?”

“Yes.” It wasn’t the biggest reason, but it was true. “My duty is to protect you and if we got involved… I would not be able to do my job right. I would get distracted.”

The CEO couldn’t hold a sigh of frustration. She really didn’t see how them sleeping together would affect his job. “How?” she wanted to know. “Your job is to watch me all the time.”

“No, my job is to identify and neutralize threats against your life,” he corrected her. His formality stirred frustration inside her. “If it were watching you, I’d lose things on the surroundings. And this is the point.”

It was pure excuse.

“We both know how skilled you are. You’re not easy to distract. You wouldn’t get distracted when time came.” Felicity talked out of personal experience as it was so hard to make him crack last night.

“The point is there are limits. Our relationship was supposed to only be professional.”

Her blood boiled in her veins. “Now you come with limits!” she snapped, voice getting out of control, but still keeping some composure. If she lost it, she’d gather the attention of both Jerry and Diggle and then their secret would come to the surface. “I don’t recall you mentioning those when you allowed me to meet your family. Or when we became friends.”

“None of that should have happened.”

His detached tone was a bucket of ice-cold water. This time pain came. She struggled to inhale as she processed his words. He saw her as a distraction.

But if he really felt that way, why didn’t he stop from the beginning?

“And I’m assuming none of that will happen again?” Her tone was slightly bitter, but dread filled her. She feared their friendship went also down the drain.

“No. Stop trying to get to know me. Don’t waste your time. Or mine. Let’s just keep this professional, search and stop whoever is behind you so we can go on with our lives separately.” His low grunt, powerful as a thunder, stunned her.

Instead of answering right away, Felicity stopped to wonder why he was being an asshole. Sure, he’d snapped and growled at her a few times, but never intentionally. Now it felt different, like some sort of detachment mechanism. Oliver was being purposely rude to make her dislike him and keep her away. Using on her the façade he put on with everybody, the ruse she noticed right after she met him.

However, there was some truth there… That came from his core. His demons. This was the origin of all his restraint.

“So is this how it’s going to be?” she spoke briskly. She would have to see him every day, aware of his feelings, knowing the attraction went both ways, but refusing her because he thought it was wrong. She would have to see him every day without having him.

It would be torture.

“Is this how it’s gonna be for us from now on?” she repeated and gesticulated between them.

His expression was serious. “No matter what I feel, Felicity, my professional commitment to you will never change.”

She already imagined Oliver would loyally maintain his work with her as much as he refused to surrender to their passion. He was that stubborn.

And there she was right again.

She wished she weren’t.

Frustration turned to anger.

“I will stay by your side for as long as you wish.” But not by her side as she wanted, she thought with bitterness. “Say the word and I’ll be gone and you’ll never have to see me again.”

Words were an avalanche falling, crashing down on her. Now she was a mess of emotions. She knew he wasn’t saying that for really wanting to go away. He was an honorable man.

However, there was the temptation. For a crazy moment, Felicity wondered _What if?_ What if she fired Oliver? It would definitely be better to handle her feelings for him. But… He was helping her with the investigation, not to mention there were no experts as good as him in the world, much less in personal security, to replace him. And she would also be without the banter, the talks, the barely-there smiles, his dry humor that matched her bubbly, witty one… She’d be without a friend.

There was pain in thinking about not seeing him everyday anymore. And it was bigger than living with her passion for him and suppressing it.

She soon knew. Even with the heavy charge between them, she could not see herself without him.

Felicity hated the idea of bodyguards in the beginning and look where she was now.

“There’s no need,” she stated, unable to disguise hurt and acidity. Her fingers restarted typing on the keyboard, her gaze returning to the screens.

He withheld a groan. “And this is another reason,” he said and she was unable to keep control and raised her eyes back to him. His pose cracked, and she had glimpses of his world behind: struggle, resignation, guilt, loneliness. Yearning, hope. Even his voice changed. “I have a tendency to destroy the good things in my life. People that get close to me… they get hurt. I inevitably hurt them.”

Felicity’s heart broke, but because of him. Tenderness and compassion for him filled her. She was upset, but she understood his resistance, and it was such a complicated situation. There was right and wrong and perceptions of what was right and wrong. She got up and walked towards him. Stopped face to face to him, not to test their chemistry, but to make it clear for him. They stared at each other.

“You don’t want to hurt me, right?” she softly spoke. He nodded in agreement. “Then don’t.”

The foundation of his resistance trembled. “Hurting you is the last thing I want. But it’s not that simple, Felicity.” His voice got lower, becoming more raw and vulnerable. She shouldn’t have shivered with her name, but the way he always pronounced it was too much for her to handle.

“I trust you.”

“You shouldn’t. Not like this.”

“You’re a good man.”

“I’m not, Felicity.”

The more she complimented him, the stronger his inner storm got. At the same time, something deep down, a tiny spot of light flickered, as if challenging the chaos. It was a conflict that only Oliver was able to support – and show no one – and still stand.

“So your denial is for not wanting me-“

He readily interrupted her. “It’s not lack of desire. On the contrary. I never wanted anyone so much in my entire life.” The blue in his irises acquired a spark reflecting the words. His husky tone caused an explosion of shivers inside her.

Honestly, _why_ couldn’t he simply kiss her until neither could breathe anymore? Or fuck her until she finally got him out of her system?

Oliver struggled with the words and in the end chose confession. “I’m afraid of something happening to you and it’s my fault.”

Felicity’s heart jumped. She also found it weird. Oliver was fearless, the bravest man she ever met. She enunciated with calm. “Well, if this is true, then why did you choose this job? You can’t live in fear otherwise you don’t act.”

He faintly shook his head. She didn’t get what he meant. He jumped in front of danger in the blink of an eye. He’d been trained to run towards the fire. There was a twisted side of him that _loved_ the line of fire and what it brought, both good and bad – and mainly the bad, which was what truly haunted him.

“No, it’s not that. I’m not scared of my job.” He paused. He sucked at this sharing thing. Which was why he numbed himself for years, buried all feelings deep inside and fought not feel them. “It turns out… I never had a client that got so close to me. Which means my worries are now on a personal level. Don’t you get it, Felicity? Protecting you is not just my job. It’s part of who I am.”

Felicity was rendered speechless for a second.

Then she gathered her senses. Clarity invaded her. “I see.” She stepped away from him, the atmosphere between them changed again, and she circled the desk to sit back. “Well, as I said, as soon as we talked it would be over.” She dropped on the chair and unceremoniously went back to work. Oliver returned to his position.

He rejected her and period. She wouldn’t run after him. She had self-respect, knew her worth. She wanted things out of life, and if he didn’t become part of it because he refused to do so… So be it. Oliver had to deal with his issues alone.

He made his choice, she made hers.

A dampened bang drew Felicity’s attention, removing her focus of the television show. She looked around the apartment’s living room in search of the origin, and her heart jumped and pounded when she looked at the window. There was a cracked spot that seemed like a gunshot.

She barely came to this conclusion when the second shot came, and she saw it hitting the same spot. More cracks.

The glass was bulletproof, but the weapon seemed heavy, not the usual stuff common criminals used, and she feared a few more shots and the window would shatter. And then the sniper would concentrate on the real target: her.

As instinct, she dove behind the couch. She was nervous and afraid, but also alert, her mind already unraveled possibilities and solutions. Luckily she had her phone, and her fingers flew to set off the emergency app. She was supposed to call the police, activate her home alarm, but her first thought was a person. As much as the air between them was weird and messy, she had a certain rooted inside her he’d come to the rescue. And in that moment she needed to listen to his voice.

“Oliver?”

He had never left home so fast. It only took his phone beeping with the emergency notification and he automatically entered in alert mode. In a matter of seconds he took the motorcycle keys and walked out the door. She called when he was at the elevator.

“Talk to me, Felicity.”

He had an earpiece to continue at the call. Hopped on the motorcycle and took off.

“There’s someone here… Not at the apartment, but close. It’s shooting at the glass to break it. The bulletproof won’t resist much longer,” she said. She was scared and, though her voice failed, it still carried firmness.

Oliver heard a new shot on the background. Obviously the weapon was military grade to have any chance against the shield. Pure wrath took over him. He felt incredibly more awake, sharper, colder. He welcomed the sensations. His body was ready, it always was. His clinical coldness, according to one of his instructors back at the academy, was also one of the reasons he had been an outstanding soldier. He was a war machine like very few.

“Felicity, listen to my voice. Don’t hang up,” he said with calm. “I need visual. Can you do this? Another thing: don’t stay on the first floor. Go to your room, to the closet.” He said that in case the shield didn’t endure until he arrived. Of course a wall was nothing to a war rifle, but at least it was still a barrier and aiming would be a little harder for the shooter.

He heard her sounds through the apartment and probably going or taking a computer.

Oliver had already assessed the building’s surroundings. It was very likely the shooter was at the top of the closest tall building and it would be his first stop until she offered him more information, but he didn’t discard other possibilities. As for the shooter’s identity, maybe it was whoever chased them days ago.

It was night, so the traffic was quieter. Still he flew through the streets of Starling.

“He’s pretty close, by the way. At the tall building we see from the balcony.” Her voice sounded in his ear, and he couldn’t help feeling relief. “I unlocked the entrance for you.”

Felicity barely finished speaking when another shot came. This time a loud crash followed. She screamed. Oliver knew what happened. The glass shattered.

Now it would take only one shot to end her life.

Luckily Oliver didn’t live far. Seconds later he arrived. He entered the building, finding the unlocked door as she said.

“I’m in.”

“The elevator doesn’t take you to the roof, but there’s a door that leads to a stairway that leads there.” She gulped. He couldn’t help but admire how she made an effort to keep her head straight.

The elevator was close, and he took it to the last floor. His heart pounded with adrenaline, but there was also an undertone of worry for the threat she faced. The trip took forever.

Oliver quickly located the roof access and jogged the steps that came along the way. Now his moves were calm and calculated. His breathing, controlled. He leveraged with the element of surprise. His gun was ready on his waist, but he didn’t want to use it just yet.

A new door, and Oliver opened it. Soon he saw a man on the edge, rifle set on a tripod. He was completely motionless, just waiting for the clean shot, waiting for the target to appear.

Oliver recognized that stance like no one. He’d been there several times.

Hatred was a cold river rushing through his veins.

Silent and stealthy, he entered the roof, walking in the shadows, hiding and merging with them. His eyes trained on the sniper. His mind captured everything around and calculated the approach.

He stopped at a spot across where he first came in. Couldn’t take long otherwise the man would shoot or go down to try to break into the loft.

Oliver located a piece of metal on the ground and took it. Soon had an idea. Snipers didn’t easily get distracted, not even with the sounds around. He threw metal to the other side, a loud screech breaking the cool atmosphere. At the same time he took the gun and shoot in another direction. The clashing sounds broke the sniper’s stance. Oliver advanced fast and lethal, his hand going to the arm that left the trigger just enough for the bodyguard to take it and hit a nerve to stop him from shooting. Oliver immobilized the man and dragged him away from the tripod. He resisted, left the choke when he unbalanced Oliver and tried to fight, but it only took two quick blows before Oliver had him on his knees in another choke with his arm painfully twisted back.

“Who are you?” he roared.

The sniper tried to take a knife off his belt with the other hand. Oliver noticed and disarmed him, kicking on the leg and breaking his balance. Another kick and the knife flew away. The blade must have cut the man with harshness as he whined. He tried to break free, but it didn’t work. Oliver let him go just to punch him in the throat and knee his head, aiming to stun him even harder, then took him in a choke hold so strong that in matter of seconds all air left his lungs and he fainted.

Feeling the muscles, veins and bones so crunched in his arms tempted Oliver to just break the neck and kill him. The monster inside whispered him to do so and was disappointed when he didn’t.

 _Not yet_. He needed to be smart.

“Felicity?” he asked but no answer. Their connection died somewhere between her last words and his assault.

Oliver dropped the man and looked around. He saw a case, probably where the man carried the weapon and the tripod. Pretty sure it contained more guns. He wanted to id the shooter, but he didn’t know if it was the only threat. He went to the edge of the roof and searched the street, looking for anything else suspicious. Nothing immediate. His glance went up back to Felicity’s building. Extra threats were more likely in there. Anger stirred inside him with more intensity seeing the hole on the beautiful glass wall and thinking of her inside terrified.

He dragged the man to Felicity’s building, tied and left him in a hidden spot near the stairs on her floor’s hallway. Then he headed to the loft, typed a special code he, Diggle and Rob had separately that only worked when the security system was in emergency mode, unlocked the door and entered. He looked around; no more criminals there or inside the building. He went upstairs.

“Felicity?”

He entered the master suite. Searched the bedroom and en suite before heading to the walk-in closet. Relief was a refreshing wave when he spotted her hidden between some clothes, squeezed and shrunken against the wall with a laptop on the lap.

“Felicity?”

Recognizing him, she crawled out but still remained down. Oliver knelt beside her and, without thinking, one of his hands cupped her face, holding her with such care that contrasted the lethality he showed minutes ago.

“Hey, it’s me. You’re safe.” His voice came out the gentlest of sounds. She lifted her frightened face, the sight poking his chest. “Are you okay?” She didn’t answer, only nodded.

He stepped away realizing the intimate touch and how much he started enjoying it more than he should. The tension visibly rolled of her and she adjusted her body. Oliver followed her as she got up with calm and a bit trembling.

“Take deep breaths,” he orientated. She did as such, counting while inhaling and exhaling. He wanted to keep touching her, even if just on the arms to steady her, but he restrained himself. Though deep inside he wanted to wrap his arms around her and comfort her in his embrace.

“’What happened?” she asked after a few seconds.

The image of the man reignited the wrath inside Oliver. “Sniper. I disarmed and knocked him down. Dragged him here just as precaution.”

She got rigid knowing her attacker was right there. “Where is he? Bring him here.”

They went downstairs, her still carrying the laptop, and Oliver brought the man inside. Returning, he saw Felicity on the phone. As soon as she hung up, she turned to him. “Talked to John and Rob since the alarm went off with them too. Rob asked if I needed anything or him to come, I said no, and John didn’t even ask, he’s already on his way.”

Oliver dropped the unconscious man on her feet.

“What are we going to do?” she asked.

He paced, his step calculated and controlled, looking like a caged animal. A beast ready to release his fury. His expression was stern, harsh and brutal, and she could see the anger still bubbling hot in his blood, irradiating from his body in thrilling waves. Felicity could see the shapes of his darkness. And she knew nothing of that was aimed at her.

She had never seen such a deadly man in her entire life.

And yet she never felt so protected.

That's why she couldn't help being drawn to him. Oliver was such a complex, intriguing man. His duality was alluring. He was dark and blunt, yet he's shown her kindness, respect and support like never before.

Oliver stopped, squatted down over the body and explored the man’s belongings. Found a gun, took it, then searched his clothes and pockets. “Felicity, can you id him?” he asked moving his eyes up to her.

“Yeah.”

“He seems to be a hitman,” he said after a while.

His non-existing patience had been abnormally running low over the last days and now with this information…

Another fiery explosion. His fury shot up again. Hell broke loose inside him. His jaw clenched even harder.

First the kidnapping, then the knife and now a professional killer.

He was tired of running through a crazy number of scenarios and never getting the certainty he needed.

Somebody wanted to kill Felicity.

And he wanted answers now.

It was time to blur the lines of legality. Lucky Oliver had plenty of experience with that.

He looked at Felicity, breathing deeply to contain the blaze burning inside him. He knew she had shades of grey herself, but he didn't think they could handle his idea. She'd seen glimpses of who he truly was, moments his façade cracked, his mask slipped. His idea would be nothing of such. He'd be purposely inviting her into his past, into his darkness like never before. He'd dive her in nasty, muddy waters inside him, into his shame. If he hadn't been so furious, he would've felt a slight of doubt by proposing her this.

But the thought of anyone else coming at her and him not knowing the reasons beat any another.

“Do you trust me?” he asked. His voice still came out hard, but there was also a lot of the softness she’d been blossoming inside him since the moment they met. He asked fully aware the last days between them had been troubled. But his distance was because he desired her too much. His job, his mission, never altered. It was his duty to protect her. Hence the question. He just needed her to trust him in this matter. And he saw all that in the blue of her eyes as he stared at her.

He’d asked the same before, but in a playful tone. He did realize she answered deeper that he anticipated. He wanted to hear the same words again.

“With my life.” And they came with an echo of the same light tone.

Felicity didn’t take long to id the man.

“Michael Lamar. A gun for hire with quite a reputation in the underworld,” she informed without taking her eyes off the computer screen. “Former military. Was discharged four years ago. Switched sides right after.”

“Never heard of him before.” Oliver threw him a glare filled with coldness.

She turned to the bodyguard. “Ok, but why is a hitman after me? Let’s see the possibilities. The good old mobsters… But they already have several crazy killers in their ranks, why hire one? Then… Overlord? Does it make more sense?”

“I know as much as you do. But I will find out more tonight.”

An alert on the computer screen caught her attention. “Oliver, the police’s coming. I stopped the loft’s security from warning them, but someone must’ve heard the shots and called them. What are we going to do?”

“I have a plan,” he said, mysterious. Backed away a few steps, took his phone and dialed Diggle.

“I’m here.” Was the first thing is partner said. “Parking the car now.”

“Good. I need you. Hurry up.”

Diggle appeared at the door two minutes later. The first thing he saw was the hole on the shielded window then the sniper on the ground. Neither Oliver nor Felicity needed to explain what happened. “Fuck.”

Oliver went straight to business. “Police’s on their way, but I can’t let them take him now.”

“What do you have in mind?” Diggle asked.

“A place where I can interrogate him without disturbance.”

Felicity saw Diggle tense with the word interrogate. As if it meant something different.

“Oliver-”

“It’s not what you think,” the other man snapped.

Felicity only said nothing because she thought she soon would find out. “This place is not my old office, is it?”

“No. I don’t wanna risk it being compromised.”

“Ok.” Diggle took a deep breath. “What do you need me for?”

“Let’s follow the traditional route, at least in appearance. Stay with Felicity. Talk to the police. Say that her security triggered our emergency app and you came right after. I’ll let you know when I arrive at the place then come. I need your car, Dig.” Oliver turned to Felicity. “I took precaution with the cameras when I entered the building and when I came here, but still make sure none caught me and, if they did, replace the recordings. I might need your help with something soon.”

He took Diggle’s keys and left carrying the hitman. Felicity barely finished sweeping the CCTV images as Oliver required when the police arrived.

“A shooting has been reported, Miss…”

“Smoak. Felicity Smoak,” she said having already turned off and ditched the laptop.

“John Diggle.” He took the lead and greeted the officer. “I’m part of Miss Smoak’s security detail.”

The cop looked at him, intrigued. “Were you here during the incident or did you arrive later?”

“During. I tried to go after the man, but he ended up running away,” Diggle readily said.

“How did you know where to go exactly?”

“There’s only one building with perfect sight to this place. My partners and I have already red-flagged it as soon as we started our work. It was the most likely option.”

The police officer seemed to believe Diggle. “Did you see the shooter’s face, Mr. Diggle?”

“No. The roof doesn’t have much lighting.” Luckily it was true, Felicity thought. “But I don’t doubt a thorough sweep of local cameras will show him.”

The cop moved closer to the hole on the wall along with Diggle and Felicity. He didn’t hide his surprise with the size. “Heavy weaponry, huh. Specific just like the target.” He turned to the woman. “Any idea who might have been?”

“Some.” Felicity shrugged. “Detective Malone is responsible for my case. If this can get to him…”

“Absolutely.”

The cops closed the hole provisionally then left. Felicity stared at the wall feeling vulnerable.

“Don’t worry, Oliver or I will stay here with you,” Diggle said stopping at her side. “You’re one of the most badass, intelligent women on the planet. You’ll get over it. And remember: you’re not alone.” He opened a smile full of comfort. She incredibly managed to smile back.

Starling City had several closed and abandoned places. Some with still functioning facilities and questionable security. Oliver made sure to know them all both for ARGUS professional reasons as well as personal ones.

He brought the killer to a deactivated laboratory that once belonged to Queen Consolidated, but still had access to electricity and water, though provisioning sucked. He placed the man on a chair, tied him with chains and let him unconscious whilst inventorying the surroundings. Some broken objects here and then might be useful.

It all depended on the man.

So rushed in saving Felicity, Oliver didn’t even grabbed the knife he usually strapped on his ankle on a daily basis. Back when he left his apartment, he didn’t imagine ending up in that situation.

He’d told Diggle he wouldn’t make an interrogation as he used to back in the Special Forces, but, if it became necessary, the room on the other side of the glass would be easily filled with water and there was a source of electrical current. Wouldn’t be the first time he used such technique.

An unpleased feeling wanted to take over him, the dormant monster humming, eager to fully awake. There was also a sparkle of thrill, that never ceased to exist, that he hated, that made him bitter. He hated himself.

He looked at the chair. Knowing the assassin was former military was just enough for the memories to assault him and replay in his head. He relived everything separately and once at the same time. It seemed it happened now and not years ago.

Oliver spent his life feeling deep down he didn’t fit in, without finding his purpose. Which was why he dropped colleges. Never imagined the Army would bring him clarity.

He shined at Monument Point. Training revealed his skills. He discovered he was a born strategist. He was insanely good at wielding weapons and several fighting styles. He understood his body moving, each muscle and each limb, and understood even more and perfectly read the adversary’s moves. He was remarkably good at wielding knifes, guns and sniper rifles. He had a unique gift to shut down, control and manipulate basic human instincts. His mind could focus and compartmentalize to prevent him from being shook and driven by emotions.

“At war, this coldness is everything. It’s what makes you survive,” had said one of his trainers.

 _Survive._ And not _live._ Oliver, still naïve back then, didn’t notice the difference. Thought both words were synonyms.

Now he knew they belonged on opposite sides of a spectrum.

However, there was a difference between being expert soldier during training and war. Oliver only learned that too late.

He also learned he was even better in the field. Learned he was something else. Both good and terrifying.

The warehouse was far from the city center. The way there was in total silence. Diggle only asked her if she was fine or worried and remained alert by her side as they entered the place.

They didn’t take long to find Oliver. He was in a room with a glass wall, where on the other side there was a smaller room that reminded Felicity of an interrogation room. The assassin sat on a chair, still knocked out, and the bodyguard was in front of it, staring at the man with crossed arms. Right in front of Oliver there was a table and over it a knife and some pointy metallic objects. They were pieces of other bigger objects, as if they had been improvised in… knives and daggers.

“How did it go with the police?” he asked not deviating his eyes a mere inch. Felicity knew he just sensed them coming in. His voice was lower than usual, harder too.

“All good,” Diggle answered. “Still didn’t wake him up?”

Oliver turned his head to Felicity. She noticed he was even more serious and closed off than usual, his body looking like a weapon.

But he _was_ the weapon. Felicity understood long ago Oliver didn’t need any objects to be deadly.

“Good to know you brought the tablet. While I’m with him try to find out who hired him. Got my earplug. Tell me if you find anything.” He moved his eyes to his partner. “Hide. Take her with you.”

She and Diggle hid behind a wall. The strategic spot allowed her to have a vision of what happened without revealing herself.

Oliver approached the man on the chair from the behind and touched somewhere near his neck. He must have struck a never because instantaneously the man woke with a halt. Felicity couldn’t help being impressed. She’d seen him train with Diggle, but this was the first time she fully experienced his skills in action.

The man looked from one side to the other, assessing the place, until Oliver circled back the chair and stopped in front of him. “Michael Lamar.”

Lamar opened a cold smile. “I know who you are,” he said. “Not former Richie Rich. Lieutenant Queen. Special Forces legend. Monument Point’s prodigy. I should’ve known it wasn’t anyone that caught me.”

Oliver didn’t even react to the teasing, his face blank, devoid of any emotion.

Weirdly, excitement traveled through Felicity. She felt about to discover a piece of Oliver’s story and couldn’t hold the curiosity. Only half of her attention was in her fingers typing and hacking.

“Michael Lamar. Served three years in Iraq, one in Afghanistan. Became a mercenary right after discharge.”

“What an honor a war hero knowing my credentials.”

“You made my obligation to know after your adventure tonight.”

Lamar moved, tried to break free of chains. The glass reflected the back of the chair, showing all his moves, and Felicity wondered if it had been why Oliver chose that room.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Oliver simply spoke.

The man settled down. “What do you want, Queen? You can’t keep me here. You’re just Felicity Smoak’s bodyguard.”

“I can,” Oliver stated. “You’re wrong if you think I’m just Miss Smoak’s bodyguard.”

Felicity knew Oliver was lying, bluffing to the guy, but the cold easiness the words left still surprised her. His eyes must be showing something dangerous as she saw the man waver for an instant.

“If I were you, I’d think again before being so assertive to affirm that I can’t keep you here,” Oliver continued, his voice each syllable becoming lower and calmer, the threat swimming just underneath the surface. Felicity noticed Oliver wasn’t the kind of man to lash out in fury. No, his wrath was cold, controlled, and it just made him even more threatening. “I could turn you to the police and, believe me, it would be better for you.”

Trepidation left the killer’s eyes. The sadistic expression returned to his face. “Ah one of the _special_ ones. I should’ve known with what I heard of your feats…”

Oliver ignored him. “You know what I want. Who hired you?”

“Ah Queen. Did you think it would be that easy?” Lamar clapped back.

“It all depends on you. I can very well make this hard if you wish.”

“I know you can. That’s what you were trained for.” The man tilted his head to the side and eyed Oliver up and down as if he were a scientific experiment. “You know what I don’t understand? We have a similar set of skills, but you’re considered one of the good guys and me, the bad guy. This fucking dichotomy.”

“And he monologues,” an unimpressed Oliver mumbled dryly. The man was obviously trying to get in his head, but he had none of it. Oliver was better than this.

Felicity stopped typing. Lamar continued, “I’d like to know the difference between you and me now. That I kill people as a profession? I killed people in the Middle East. So did you. Some say you did far worse.”

“I’m well aware of the blood in my hands.”

Oliver’s voice came out ice cold and sharp, but Felicity noticed a glimpse in the end, almost imperceptible. Deep, dark. She also the little changes in his deadly and imposing stance. Shoulders becoming even tenser, right thumb slowly trailing his index, as if in a nervous twitch. Minimal details that the world ignored, but she learned to notice and that no longer were invisible to her.

Felicity already imagined that Oliver had killed – he’d been at war after all –, it was something to definitely mark someone’s soul. This was why she wasn’t surprised. Nor did she get nauseated or shocked. On the contrary, an influx of compassion rose. Oliver might have killed, but he felt no triumph or pride. There was… Regret. Guilt. Shock. Agony. Each death on his hands was a demon that tormented him.

She discovered and understood a little more of the mystery Oliver Queen was.

He was powerful, ruthless and deadly. An assassin. And yet Felicity didn’t fear him.

“There death was only allowed, only celebrated because it interested the American government. We were only pawns. War is only lucrative to the almighty players. Governs, deep pockets, arm dealers. It took a while for me to understand it, so I decided to use the abilities they helped me develop for my own benefit.

“Have you ever wondered if monsters make war or war makes monsters? I think it’s a little bit of both. They train us, teach us to kill, but when you enter the battlefield… Then it becomes real. It’s when you crack in half. It’s a shitty feeling knowing you’re good at that, at killing, torturing, terrorizing. I see _you_ are, Queen. Not only because of what I’m seeing here, but, you see, when I started my new career, I ended up, out of curiosity, researching some colleagues’ profiles. I found yours, but your military records have more black strips than letters. In the end, it doesn’t matter the answer to my dilemma. The irreparable truth is that wars need monsters. Like me, like you. Either you create them or they create themselves.”

Felicity saw the abnormal nods of tension in Oliver dissolve. His posture was relaxed. She imagined it would be the opposite since the man was shamelessly calling him a monster-

That’s when it hit her. Oliver was comfortable with the words because he believed them.

Oliver truly believed he was a monster.

Shock took her off axis, so much she gasped low, which made Diggle glare at her. “Keep going,” he whispered. Felicity did as such, her fingers moving once again.

Oliver felt his patience evade, but his expression remained impassible. He took Lamar’s knife and one of the metallic pieces, approached the hitman and carved the improvise knife on the existing wound. The man whined. Blood began flowing down the fabric again. “You can talk now or go through to the worst pain you ever felt in your life for the next days,” he threatened acidly.

“What an honor that would be,” the hitman teased.

“Who hired you to kill Miss Smoak?”

“No one.”

Oliver didn’t resist and punched his nose with the back of the knife. More blood. Oliver remained clean. He hardly ever got dirty when he used to do that; it was part of the routine.

The routine was the following: clean the blades, recount the bullets, dismantle the weapons, clean their components, assemble them back. Oliver created and repeated it for over a year. Only this way he managed to survive his time in the Recognition. It was when he learned the difference between living and surviving.

He forgot what living was in those two years. There was no way to feel fully human. After every mission, every scar, every interrogation.

After he was captured, lost an entire year, and the beast awoke when he was rescued to never rest again.

When he had been recruited to the Recognition Force, an elite squad of the armed forces, soon after his first tour in the Middle East, Oliver felt proud as it was a result of his work. His colleagues and superiors were surprised with his skills and discipline. He outranked several soldiers who had been there longer.

Recognition was, in theory, specialized in unconventional war and in search and rescue. Its focus was crucial and highly important elements for counterterrorism. This was only what the world knew as he squad missions were highly secret. Hence why Oliver’s files were so confidential. The squad teams went after terrorists, interrogated them seeking information then killed them most of the times. The interrogations were in fact torture sessions. It didn’t take long for him to discover that.

Oliver had been an interrogator. And one of the best.

He had an unpaired knowledge of anatomy learned back at the Academy, but towards that finality. He knew where and how to cut someone so the person could bleed for days without dying and where to inflict more pain. The angle of the weapon, pressure, depth of the cut. How to mess with the psychological.

The American intelligence made sure to show the Recognition’s effect. Prevented terrorist attacks, dismantled cells, arms and bombs apprehended. The lives saved. All under the speech that the work of that unit was necessary.

Oliver saw himself trapped in a cycle where he couldn’t get out up until today. He buried and buried his emotions and feelings until he felt nothing else and kept following orders. Kept going one day at a time.

He felt deep self-hatred, pure horror of himself. He couldn’t live with himself knowing his greatest gift, his purpose was to terrorize. That he only contributed with chaos in the world.

It was the Recognition that broke Oliver’s soul and filled the space between the pieces with darkness. He got surprised with their extension, how they could penetrate so far within him, and he accepted there were no limits to how far his dark went.

“I’m telling the truth.” Lamar spat blood.

Oliver tried one more time but with a different path. “Did Overlord hire you?”

“I told you it wasn’t anyone. But this name… I saw it in the dark web. Whoever it may be wants to capture the woman alive.”

Oliver felt close to crucial information. He opened another cut in Lamar’s thigh. At this point, horizontal lines painted his body crimson red. He was deep in beast mode, and tried not to think of what Felicity thought of him now. “Explain better.”

The killer hissed and reacted straining against chains, making pain even worse. He struggled to breath before continuing. “The rumors spread by the mobs here sparked an interest in your lovely client in the dark web. Overlord apparently is the only one who wants her alive. As for the rest… She became the favorite target of men like me, mercenaries and assassins. Imagine being responsible for the death of one of the most important CEOs in the world.” Another sadistic smile. It looked even creepier this time since the bleeding nose tainted the teeth red.

Wrath was stronger than Oliver could keep. He took the knife, circled the chair, grabbed Lamar’s hair and brushed the blade against his throat, cutting a small incision. Drops of blood trailed down. Mere millimeters to the side and it would be over for him.

“C’mon, Queen, go ahead. Release the monster.”

Oliver knew the man was speaking just to tease him. It worked.

It had been long since he last killed.

And now the question arose for the first time. Would he do it? If it meant saving his client? Knowing the cost on his soul? Would he kill again just to save Felicity?

She was there. She could see him. She would witness him murdering a person, even if said person was the scorn of the world.

Felicity activated the earpiece at the right moment and talked to him. “Oliver, I was already on the dark web and checked the info. He’s right. There is a reward for my death, but no one knows who’s offering. I briefly checked Lamar’s history of activities. All his other, uh, _gigs_ had orders… European dissidents, African guerrillas, Asian guerrillas… Except mine. He even worked with this _Sha… Shabh_. What a funny name.”

Outside, Oliver remained the same. Lamar didn’t know about the earpiece, much less his target was there. Inside, another explosion of fury.

 _Shabh_. Phantom. The responsible for the attack to his team on the first mission he led in Afghanistan. He not only knew the name, but the man behind. He captured him when he was a secret agent.

Her name was Shado Gulong. Medical-Sergeant of his first team in Afghanistan. The only woman. He met her along the other members when they played darts in the entertainment room at the base. Darts, pool, ping-pong, videogames, internet… Distractions there were necessary. Without the daily outlets soldiers would go crazy.

Shado had Chinese ancestry and a delicate beauty, just like her voice. She had one of the most soothing personalities Oliver had ever seen. It was amazing how she kept herself in the midst of dust, destruction, bombs and shots. She was also one of the most skilled fighters, even being small. It was through fighting and wrestling they got closer. Few months later, they got involved. With her he learned meditation and Mandarin.

Relationships between soldiers weren’t expressively forbidden, but they also weren’t encouraged. Officials turned a blind eye. There would be no problems as long as they didn’t get in the way of missions. And Oliver and Shado knew perfectly how to behave on the field and in private. She was one of the fewest things that didn’t suck in that hellhole.

Oliver had never been in love with her, he was sure, but he loved her. There are several types of love, but the one he felt for Shado couldn’t be classified as fraternal or romantic. He loved her exactly for who she was: a human being. The kind of love that was simply the essence of humanity. The kind of selfless, empathic love few hard the capability to feel in its purest form.

So there was no drama between them he was recruited to the Recognition Force on his second tour. Shado perfectly understood that he was leaving for a new mission. There were also no goodbyes; they knew that they could leave this world in any moment.

Incredibly, when Oliver was discharged of the Recognition – after a mission he was radically against and was proved right and after the interrogation of a teenager he just watched; this was the last straw – and went back to the original unit, Shado was still there. It was her last tour.

She was the same Shado as always. He, on the other hand, an entirely different man.

His new squad was led by no other than John Diggle. By his side stood Lyla Michaels, the team’s intelligence officer. It was when they met and fell in love.

His time in the Recognition – and suffering in the hands of the enemy – matured Oliver in terms of strategic and leadership, he became Diggle’s second in command and it didn’t take long for him to lead his first mission.

One of the man stepped on a bomb activated by a pressure board. The member of the anti-bomb squad with them managed to disarm it. What he didn’t know was that there was as second bomb connected by signal to the first and, if they weren’t disarmed at the same time, the other would set off.

Precisely what happened.

The second bomb had been planted on the other side of the building they were in. Explosion hit Shado completely. There were only mortal remains.

Oliver remembered the moment perfectly. All he could think was that he _failed._ Failed in planning, failed in assessing the surroundings, failed his team. Guild invaded him, but he’d already learned how to compartmentalize and numb himself. Diggle saw it anyway.

“I know you loved her and that’s why you’re feeling more than usual, but... It wasn’t your fault and you should know it,” he said as soon as Oliver left the warehouse where he’d placed Shado’s last belongings in her box. In that place there were no funeral rites, just impersonal and standardized boxes. There was no time for grief.

Oliver didn’t speak or show any kind of reaction. Just kept staring the dark horizon. The desert’s sky could be filled with stars like nowhere else in the world, even with the chaos underneath it. It was stunningly beautiful for those who were aware and could still appreciate beauty.

“You did a great job. The mission, even with this, was a success. Only one casualty is really good for this place,” Diggle continued. “Shado knew the risks, they are the same any of us endure. She was an outstanding soldier. She will get the honors she deserves.”

Oliver’s inner darkness just got thicker, deeper, more rooted. He reinforced the barriers around him not to feel. He walked even further away of the man he used to be. Got even better at compartmentalize his emotions. He became numb.

The bomb investigation wasn’t so enlightening. The responsible for the bombs acted several times where there was American presence in the Middle East, but he was so good he’d never been identified. Thus the nickname of Ghost.

Until years later, when Oliver was a secret agent, _Shabh_ resurged, right there in the USA. This time, ARGUS managed to identify him. Oliver captured him personally. But still he didn’t obtain peace.

He was already too far drowned in darkness to see anything beyond it.

Oliver removed the blade, turned to stand before Lamar and leaned over until their eyes were on the same level. His expression, or lack thereof, exuded terror.

“You know one thing? There are monsters that indeed have an interest in you. Friends of mine. They will love to know about your work with _Shabh_.” Lamar’s eyes widened for fractions of second. There was something unknown until now. He felt a wave of pride for Felicity. Of course only she could discover such secret. “I did my research. _Shabh_ killed some of these friends… Which means you also killed them. They will love getting to know you.” Oliver paused for a second. “You will _never_ lay a finger on Felicity Smoak. You will not lay a finger on anyone else. See you never, Lamar.”

Oliver knocked down the assassin again. Diggle and Felicity left their hiding spot. He turned to his partner. “Call Lyla. I have a present for ARGUS.”

Michael Lamar would rot in jail.

If possible, Oliver shut down even more. Felicity noticed in the car on the way back, and he seemed lost in thought. Reencountering a former military and submitting him to an interrogation were heavy triggers for him to relive war moments.

She noticed Oliver seemed comfortable during the interrogation, which told her he did that several times. And the interrogation might have very well blurred the limits of morality. She heard Lyla’s dark comment about water and electricity supply in the adjacent room.

When she got home – and also because she couldn’t sleep again, even with Oliver accommodated in the guest room –, she succumbed to curiosity again and with a computer in hand she found out conducing electricity through water in an enclosed space was a Special Forces technique. _Torture_ , she corrected mentally.

Her readings about military and war lead her to Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She already knew the basics and now learned more about it. She read the categories the symptoms fell into. Emotional detachment, evasion, outbursts of anger, self-destructive behavior, repeating, involuntary memories and dreams, reliving experiences with the same sensations as the first time… The articles were the closest thing to a textbook definition of Oliver.

She knew right away that, if he pushed her away after their moment in the gym, now that she had a glimpse of his past it would be far worse.

And it was.

The following day, he was completely shut. She couldn’t read him. It was worse than when she first met him.

Or at least she thought so until he placed his gaze on her for the first time today and when she met him, he automatically averted. But in fractions of seconds, his eyes were no longer dead but swimming in emotions. She could see pain and guilt. Disappointment and anticipation. And resignation.

Oliver was waiting for Felicity’s judgment. Waiting for her to condemn him, feel disgust, look at him in horror. She felt her heart break for him again.

And she knew with a deep-rooted certainty she could never do any of these.

“You know, you can give up,” she said when he followed her to the annex.

Oliver frowned. “What?”

She stopped right before him and lifted her face to him. “You keep expecting me to look at you like you’re a monster,” she said no beating around the bush. “Because of yesterday.”

She drew his first real reaction. He widened his eyes for an instant; it was barely nothing, but to the ever stoic Oliver, it was the equivalent of a smack.

“It won’t happen,” she continued. “Because when I learned you were a soldier, I already knew you’d come with your baggage. What you did… or didn’t… Doesn’t change anything.” Felicity should have stopped right there, but she couldn’t hold herself. “And I imagine that whatever happened, you think it’s another reason to push me away.”

“I told you I wasn’t a good man,” Oliver said in a dark tone.

Felicity couldn’t even feel frustration about his decision to keep them apart. The sadness was too much with the way Oliver saw himself. He could see nothing but shadows.

“You committed horrible acts, sins that I see had a high price to you and that reflect in the way you act until today,” she said softly. “You think everything you did took your humanity to the point of thinking you don’t deserve compassion or forgiveness. But the fact that you feel shame and guilt proves none of this is true. I say these things are proof of the goodness that exists in you.”

Felicity broke the visual contact to let him absorb the words and continued to circle around the lab, working with tools and prototypes.

“You were in war. You did what you did to survive. It’s not a sin wanting to live. And more… with everything you did, you had all the potential to become like Lamar, but it wasn’t what happened.”

When she finished, she returned to stand face to face to him, staring deep into his eyes. “Your job is literally to protect people. A real monster wouldn’t choose this.” She paused. “I think you deserve the best.”

Felicity walked away, unaware she left a stunned Oliver behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enters angst - and the first glimpse of Oliver's backstory. There's still a lot to unpack.
> 
> I'm SO sorry for the delay, guys! I got busy with life, writing new chapters and new stuff and I forgot to translate this one. Then, with recent events, I thought it'd be better to give them voice so I held this update for a couple of weeks.  
> Thank you so much for your support! In these dark times, fic is always something that brings comfort (I know, this update was angst-y but hang in there lol)
> 
> This fic is far from the end, it's a hell of a journey for our OTP, both together and separately. We'll get to the good stuff, I promise. I hope you guys are enjoying it. Comments/kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> I'm back now so I'll see you next week! Take care!


	15. An Act of Power

Fixing the window would take longer than planned, so Oliver, Diggle and Rob took turns staying at Felicity’s apartment for the following days. She even worked from home one day, but the noise bothered more than she could bear so she preferred to go back to the office and leave one of the guys overseeing the construction.

She felt a bit uncomfortable in the beginning, after all, now she’d be escorted 24/7 with them in her place, but it was better than being shot at again. She also knew them well now, which helped weirdness wear down fast.

Not to mention there were also some surprises. One day she decided to play videogame to clear her mind and found out Rob was an aficionado. Hearing the sounds of Halo, he approached and sat on the couch on her opposite side.

“Sometimes I play with Alena and Cisco,” she said.

“Diggle and I also play,” he revealed.

“You and Dig play together? And no one told me?” She was shocked. And John definitely wouldn’t hear the end of it.

“We didn’t know. Now you can join us.” Rob opened her a smile.

She handed him a joystick and they played for a while.

See? Rob was having fun with her and didn’t think it got in the way of his work. She soon cursed herself for the thought.

Of course the mood of Felicity’s self defense training was altered because of Oliver. He continued to train her, of course, but obviously no move that required high proximity. These were now with Diggle, who didn’t seem to have noticed the rather distancing between them. It was somehow a wise decision since Felicity could completely focus on the techniques, there was no risk of getting aroused. If on one hand things were cloudy with Oliver, on the other each day Diggle became more like a brother.

Thus Oliver was more focused on boxing lessons. His training sessions became more impersonal. There used to be more laughs. She missed the back and forth banter and constant sass.

Right now he had pads in hand and she hit them with her blows, and there was a good, safe distance between them, which was not only physical. He put most effort in acting like a teacher, guiding her with short commands and being very clinical in correcting her eventual mistakes. There was a part of Felicity annoyed with this, which was why she committed silly slip ups she no longer did.

“You’re distracted today,” Oliver pointed out after another correction in the neutral tone he forced now whenever he addressed her.

“Sometimes it happens,” she retorted throwing her fist fast as a whip, exactly like she learned to punch.

They exchanged a few more blows and when Oliver forged an attack, she didn’t dodge completely, and the tip of the pad ended up hitting her.

“Goddamn it!” she exclaimed going back a few steps.

“Sorry,” Oliver said immediately.

“It’s not your fault,” she mumbled again. _But it totally is_ , her annoyed brain echoed. “Part of the training.”

“Channel these feelings to the moves,” he spoke and Felicity could imagine he suspected what was happening inside her. “This is the place for you to do this.”

That was also the place where they momentarily channeled _other_ feelings. A place that inevitably was tainted.

Well, _today_ she couldn’t channel the right feelings. But Oliver, oh Oliver… _He knows how to channel feelings like no one huh?_ The snark remained only in her mind.

She took a deep breath.

“C’mon. I know you can do it. Today I still want to try that challenge with you.”

Felicity looked at him. The challenge was a series of coordinated and ceaseless blows that tested ability, agility and reflexes that must be done in the minimal time possible. He’d showed her some videos. There were several levels, and Oliver had proposed her the beginner.

“Oh no.”

“To me, you’re ready. And you have agreed with it.”

She huffed. Irrationally – _or maybe not this much_ – she cogitated punching him. “Rats.”

“Felicity,” he said going back to that particular tone. She hated how her already accelerated breath hitched. Why, _but why_ , didn’t her damn crush on him diminish? “C’mon.”

“I’m already tired and today, as you can see, I’m not in my best.”

“Excuses.”

 _Who does he think he is to talk about excuses?_ She narrowed her eyes.

He could put on that head cushion thingy. Her punches there had sharply increased in quality. She was sure she could land a blow with perfection.

“Unless you think you can’t do it.” Oliver opened a tiny smirk.

She set her eyes on him again and this time she _saw_. The amicable teasing, the challenging, mischievous glint she’d seen before. In her friend.

In that moment, it didn’t seem everything between them was lost.

If there was something in which Oliver and Felicity were similar was that both were a lot competitive and neither liked being challenged when they knew about their own capacities.

“Let’s go.”

Felicity launched at him again and prove how much she evolved since the beginning.

However, when leaving, they passed along with Diggle on the back corridor, Felicity and Oliver tensed, memories crashing down on them, and each one knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Felicity woke up feeling like drinking a glass of water. She went downstairs and headed straight to the kitchen. Half sleepy, only when she passed through the living room on her way back to the bedroom she noticed Oliver had stayed there instead of going to the guest bedroom. He was sleeping on the couch. She approached. The faint light in the room came from the outside through partially closed curtains, but it didn’t take long for her to understand what was going on. He writhed, ragged breaths, face muscles tense, disturbed expression. He was having a nightmare. Her chest constricted, air catching on her throat, and with a jolt she was awake. She hated seeing him like that. She wanted to take him out of the torment.

She circled the couch and stopped right in front of him. “Oliver?” she calmly said. Nothing. She leaned in and spoke a bit louder, “Oliver? Wake up. It’s not real…”

She raised her arm with caution, but before she could touch him his hand gripped her wrist, strong and fast as a blur. At the same time, his eyes opened and zeroed on her, but they looked glassy and haunted. Felicity was immobile; she knew he didn’t awake, that wasn’t him.

His grip was tight, it hurt and she couldn’t deny, though she struggled not to show. She tried to break free with the move he taught her, but he twisted her arm, blocking-

Then Oliver blinked, his entire face changed. He woke up for real and saw their position. In the next second he released her arm, catapulted out of the couch and backed away several steps, almost stopping at the balcony door.

Felicity turned to him. Her wrist throbbed and there was still an evanescent burning. She feared it might bruise, not because of herself, but because of him. His reaction. She refused to show any reaction, even more when Oliver’s eyes fell on her wrist and widened. She saw comprehension colliding with him. Horror. Fear. Guilt. She understood exactly what passed through his mind.

His chest heaved, a layer of sweat covered his skin, he looked on the edge of a panic attack. He lifted his gaze to her face, showing with a clarity like never before what he felt and thought, and Felicity couldn’t enjoy his openness because what he felt was what he shouldn’t feel. He got it all backwards.

“Oliver…” she said carefully and took a step towards him. He backed another, as if in a twisted dance.

“I’m deeply sorry, Felicity. I’m so, so sorry.” His voice was rough and raw. He raised a warning hand, palm facing her, and it shook. She’d never seen him so vulnerable. He was devoid of any mask or walls. The difference was staggering. Oliver was usually cold, unreadable and full of confidence and control.

“It’s alright, Oliver. I accept your apology.” She tried to sound as soft as possible. “It wasn’t you-“

“No,” he interrupted her, and his expression got even worse. “It was me. It was-“

“It wasn’t you,” she further strengthened her voice. “You were having a nightmare. When you opened your eyes, you didn’t wake up. I looked into your eyes and I saw you were trapped, I saw it wasn’t you. I know you. _It wasn’t you._ You’d never do that. It was your trauma.”

“The nightmare is mine, the hand is mine, the trauma is mine… It’s all my fault. I told you. All I do is hurt the people I care about.” The broken whisper teared Felicity’s heart even more.

“Oliver, please, listen to me.” She felt her own words getting shaky. As disturbed as he looked, she also saw him retracting even further. He looked defeated, resigned, as if he’d fought a war where he’d predicted the result but still insisted.

“Stop that, Felicity.” The emptiness in his voice bled to her name, and she hated. “You don’t need to pretend it’s not hurting.”

“But it isn’t. This is nothing. It wasn’t sprained or anything. It’ll heal pretty quick.” She was being honest. And, God, she hoped what she said was true. She couldn’t bear imagining how Oliver would act if she got a bruise. She raised her wrist, sore but not hurting any longer, and Oliver’s stare went immediately to it. She saw shock hit his entire body again.

Felicity tried to get closer again. Oliver walked backwards.

“Stay away from me,” he asked. “Please, Felicity, stay away from me.”

His tone made her stop. It contained more than a request for this moment. She knew the moment she saw the awakening in his eyes, but only now she accepted it. She saw how all progress of their relationship over the last months seemed about to be shattered.

She refused this thought.

“Oliver.” She sobered up her voice. “Look at me.” He hesitated. “Just look. Into my eyes.”

Her voice sounded like a command and she managed to draw him from the depth of his ocean and pull him. He looked at her and breathed deeply. She saw he wanted to avert, saw all he struggled with at the moment, but she stood her ground and locked him with her stare. “I’m getting closer, ok?” she said. “Don’t move. Please.”

She let a couple of seconds pass before taking the first step with caution. Then, seeing he didn’t move, she got confident and approached. She didn’t stand too close and slowly lifted her arm.

“I know it’s dark, but you can see it was nothing. It was just a shock of the moment.” Her voice was kind again. “You didn’t hurt me.”

He seemed to calm down. Clarity returned to him. Felicity wanted the lights on to look deep into his eyes, see how revolved those seas were, she wanted to see the currents decreasing in intensity.

Oliver inhaled then exhaled slowly.

“Yeah,” Felicity encouraged him. “The nightmare is over. You’re better now.”

Tension dissipated, revealing fatigue. Somehow Felicity could sense this exuding of his body.

Outside, a drizzle started. Felicity had an idea. “Come here.”

She guided him to the set of chairs that faced the window. Oliver followed, as if the exhaustion also eliminated his resistance. He sat on one of the chair and she, on another.

“You know why I like here? It’s the best seat to see the scenery… to see his.” She indicated the rain with her head. “I don’t know if I’ve told this, but I love watching the rain. Especially when it’s chilly and I have a cup of coffee or hot chocolate in hand.”

Oliver, still affected, turned his head slowly to watch. He stood in silence for long seconds and when he opened his mouth, Felicity never anticipated for what came out. “It rained the first day I returned from Afghanistan,” he started in a low volume, not as vulnerable as before, but also not in his characteristic timbre: deep and husky, the definition of sin.

She noticed he told a story of his past. He was purposely giving her a piece of himself. The last days were still collecting the price on him. Waking from the nightmare that way blew his armor, and he cracked. He needed to unburden. And Felicity was more than willing to hear him attentively.

“It was during the night,” he continued. “I couldn’t sleep in my bed, so I went to the floor. Rain wasn’t something ordinary in Afghanistan, so I stopped to watch it just… just to see if it helped me. I lay on the ground and that reminded me of the base, where I could sleep, so I ended up falling asleep there. But of course I had a nightmare. It was… Then I felt like someone was holding me back, ripping me off the dream and I just… reacted. I fought to get out. When I came to my senses, my sister was lying on her back on the ground, I was over her with a hand gripping her throat.” His voice failed on the last words. “I immediately released her and she got up and insisted she was fine. I felt so… awful.”

His reaction to Felicity became absolutely clear to her. “But you overcame this,” she said, remembering how caring he was with her on his birthday.

“I took time. I pushed her away for weeks. Couldn’t stand being around her, remembering I almost choked her, remembering I hurt her… my little sister. The girl who, when I left, wore pigtails. Five years later and she’d grown so much. She was practically a woman,” Oliver started rambling.

“And how did this turn out?”

“One day she argued with me because of it. Her ferocity… but there was also love. And this is what surprised me.”

Felicity felt an influx of tenderness hit her. He was really so damaged that the thought of people loving him after everything that happened to him was surreal and preposterous to him.

Oliver was such a good man, equally scary and scared. He’d spent so much time in war and got used to death. And what he feared was simply… _life_.

“I’ve never forgiven myself for what I did, but I’ve learned to live with it.”

“You better not feel this way about me because of what happened tonight.”

“Are you so determined to diminish what I did to you?” His voice cracked again.

“Are you so determined to be unforgiven?” she replied.

Her words surprised him. He turned to look at her. Felicity met his glance, firm and challenging.

Bad feelings overtook him one more time. “You don’t get it, Felicity. You’re good and generous and selfless. You don’t know what it’s like to realize the only thing you have to offer the world is destruction.” His confession drowned in vulnerability, his shaky words came from his core like never before. “Waking up every day knowing that you-“

Felicity wanted to get up, hold his hand, hug him. Comfort him. But he’d put that damned wall between them.

“Sometimes I wonder why I kept doing what I did for so long.” He paused. His stare returned to the window and he seemed partially lost in his story and emotions. “I don’t know… I think it was because I was trapped. That was my life every day. There was no way out. So I kept dragging myself through the days because if I dared to think, to break the routine just a bit… I would have lost it. It was a contradiction. Because in each passing day I exchanged a piece of me, of Oliver Queen, and gained another reason to feel… _like this_.” He waved his hand, indicating himself. “Without knowing what’s left.”

Felicity was confused with his line of thought, but didn’t mind. There was something precious about his confessions. She thought he’d never said any of this to anyone else. “Is this about the war?”

“Yeah… But before and after the war weren’t much different.”

 _Before and after?_ Felicity felt a wave of shock and anguish. The before she imagined was about his father’s death, but… after?

Why did Oliver have to suffer _so much_?

“The war… It prepared you to Lamar’s interrogation, right?” she said unable to contain the curiosity.

“I was part of a group called the Recognition Force. Stayed there for two years. It’s the reason why almost no one knows what I did in war. Probably is also why ARGUS recruited me.”

“And why did you leave?”

Oliver took a deep breath before answering. “There was this mission that my commander coordinated and I felt deep down it wouldn’t work. And it didn’t. I was furious with him. But the final straw was this kid… He wasn’t even a terrorist, but the Recognition wasn’t worried about it, it wanted to interrogate anyone who could potentially be one… He screamed for hours. And I just watched, like most of the squad. He was just a child.” He paused. Felicity felt the horror of the situation and the guilt he carried. “After these two events I asked to return to my original unit.”

Felicity incredibly opened a small smile. “You _chose_ to leave Recognition?”

Oliver glanced at her. “Yeah, why?” he questioned, a bit confused.

“You’re so focused on the bad things you did you forget the good ones.”

“How is leaving the Recognition good after what I did and went through? The things the lid went through…” His voice chocked, and a shadow darkened his face. “I did them with other people.”

“You saw something horrifying and it stroke you deep down, in your heart. And you did something.”

“I could’ve saved him.” His confession came in such low volume only the silence of the night made possible for the CEO to hear.

“And then you would’ve become a traitor or would’ve been killed. You chose to leave and it’s a good thing because it shows your character still exists. Having choices is powerful. Choosing is an act of power. Many times this is what defines us, not what we’re made of.”

“I didn’t choose to save the kid.”

“Damn it, Oliver.” Felicity got pissed. “You wanted to save the kid. This counts and more than you imagine. You’re considered a war hero and I don’t know why, but all of this only shows that you have a greater potential to be a savior than a destroyer.”

The man didn’t answer. The drizzle eventually stopped. Only then Felicity got up. “I’m going back to bed.” She moved her eyes down to him. “You should too. You do have a real bed here.”

Oliver stood up and went upstairs with her. They parted ways at the edge of the staircase.

“Try to go back to sleep, ok?” she said. He nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

Each one headed to their room.

Oliver incredibly managed to fall asleep again for real, and he didn’t remember this ever happening after he had a nightmare before. The following morning, he noticed how the chaotic ocean inside him soothed faster than usual.

His relief was short-lived, though. When he and Felicity met downstairs, the first thing he noticed was that she wore a long-sleeved shirt. Guilt spread through his system, sending his appetite to hell. He would never forget the image he saw when he came to his senses last night.

“You said you weren’t hurt,” he said in a deep tone that flirted with a grunt. On the inside, he hid the awful sensations he felt. He conceived so much he usually expressed everything in rage.

He hurt her. His fucking fractured mind and body hurt her. Something he swore he’d never do. This was why he hated sleeping. Awake, he could control himself around the people he cared about.

“Good morning, Felicity. How are you? Did you sleep well? Well, Oliver, I did, thank you for asking. What about you?” she mocked, but he could see her deflection.

He locked his jaw, both with her attitude and pissed at himself. “Roll up your sleeve, Felicity,” he growled.

“Why?” she scoffed.

Oliver battled between standing still and standing up to roll the sleeve himself. He wanted to know the truth, but also didn’t want to be near her. He decided to play along – for now. “Because it’s a warm day, there’s no need for long sleeves.”

“You wear suits.” She waved a hand at him.

Her nonchalance gutted him second by second. Dread pitted in stomach, tightness had a choke on his heart. Instead, he disguised all of them, and his expression became more annoyed. But the rage was aimed at him. “They’re pretty much my uniform.”

“Well then, work clothes are _my_ uniform.”

Felicity stared at him, challenging. He could see she noticed his struggle and was taking advantage of it. Oliver felt so disgusted at himself he looked sick.

Her mood change seeing his distress. “Are you ok?” A frown wrinkled her forehead, her voice coming out softer and with more concern than it should.

Seeing that she truly cared about him only made him feel worse.

He exploded. “Of course I’m not ok!” he yelled. Then he lost all composure. “I – I hurt you – just like my sister,” he stuttered, and there was so much anguish in his voice it broke them both.

Felicity’s face fell, compassion and sadness for him showing. She approached him step by step. One arm raised and unrolled the sleeve around her wrist. There was a faint redness coloring the silky, creamy skin. The image made him even more nauseated. “See, no big deal.”

Her dismissal was _maddening_. “Stop making excuses. Of course it’s a big deal!” he grunted.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Look at me. I know exactly what you’re thinking. Do you honestly think I’m the type of woman who would dismiss an actual physical aggression?” He flinched with the words. “No. Because you did not assault me. Ok? You didn’t. You were trapped in your trauma.” Her features and words softened. “It looks worse than it feels, I swear. If you touch it, you’ll see. Looks more like a rash than a bruise. Honestly Oliver, I’ve had hickeys that looked way worse than this. And hickeys come from a good situation.” Her eyes widened and she pursed her lips, realizing what she said.

His insides twisted again, but this time of jealousy, thinking of men who marked her while pleasuring her.

The CEO stared at him and took one step closer. The fruity scent of her hair mixed with the flowery one from her skin merged with sublime perfection and hit his senses. Normally he loved being physically around her, as tempted as he felt, but not now after last night. Closeness was just another reminder of how he’d only destroy her if he allowed himself to be with her.

They battled with their eyes, and Oliver eventually lost. “Do not worry, ok? Don’t make this even weirder between us. You apologized, I forgave you. Now let’s go, I need my bodyguard to protect me from real threats that could really hurt me.”

But they both knew Oliver just gained another reason to crack the schism between them even further apart.

Donna Smoak’s visit to Starling City was a big distraction to Felicity from the whole Oliver mess, even though he was on duty today with Rob. Diggle went to the airport to pick up her mother. Now they would all work at the same time, since one of them would escort her during her stay.

Felicity regretted Smoak Tech’s modern glass design every time Donna appeared. She couldn’t pretend she wasn’t there, much less hide under the table – and this was an impulse that always surged.

She caught a colorful flash on the corner of her eyesight and soon knew her mother had arrived. She got tense, moved her gaze off her work and saw Diggle introduce her to Rob, who at the moment guarded the hallway. They exchanged a few words, and Rob calmly nodded. Felicity didn’t even want to imagine what was being said.

Donna crossed the door into the office behind Diggle. _Ah Diggle, poor Diggle._ But he didn’t seem at all disturbed for meeting her mother. On the contrary, he looked like he held back chuckling. He was a saint. A patient saint.

“Hi honey!” Donna exclaimed in her scandalous timbre, opening her arms heading towards her.

Felicity got up and circled the desk slowly. Her mother smothered her in a hug. “Hi mom,” she said, voice damped.

Donna let her go, but remained close. “How are you?”

 _Let’s see._ Over the last couple of months, people tried to stab her, she was kidnapped and attacked by a hitman; someone wanted her dead because of algorithm she wrote years ago – at least it was one of the reasons, she didn’t know if there were more -; she couldn’t leave home without armed men attached to her; there was a cyberterrorist after her as well as members of organized crime; a super-secret intelligence agency of the government was interested in her; her car, the windows of the company’s executive floor and her apartment were heavily bulletproof – oh yeah, she had to change because of the entire mess -; she nurtured beyond unrequited feelings for one of her bodyguards, with whom she had had a sex dream with; they had intense hot moment; and when she thought they’d start something new he pushed her away and she was more upset than she should; by the way, he was right there now.

“Well, except for… you know… I’m fine.”

Her mother opened a loving, comprehensive expression, showing a bit of her worry for an instant. One of one her hands flew to her cheeks. “Look at you, each day more beautiful and powerful.” Donna stepped away and looked around. “And I will never get used to this wonderful office.”

It didn’t take long for Donna to notice Oliver. Felicity brought her to introduce to him and saw her mother’s face contort in shock. He, on the other hand, had a polite half-smile on his face. Except, contrary to the forced, fake one he offered the others, this was incredibly honest. And she could swear there was a hint of amusement in it. As if he were truly curious to get to know her mother.

Felicity didn’t understand a thing.

“Mom, this is my third bodyguard, Oliver Queen.”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Mrs. Smoak.” He extended his hand to greet her, and Donna was more than happy to take it.

“Nice to meet you too. And, please, call me Donna.” She smiled. _Oh no._ Was that a _flirtatious_ smile?

Felicity was mortified. In reality, she should have seen it coming. Her mother was this way. Not to mention being fifty with appearance and body that looked almost twenty years younger helped boost self-confidence.

“As you wish, ma’am,” he said, and Donna was not subtle at all throwing her daughter a look of awe.

And just like that Oliver charmed Donna.

“And you met Rob and Dig, my other bodyguards.” Felicity pointed to the other man.

“Ah yes, John.” Donna looked behind. “Little Sara’s daddy.”

How did she already know about Sara? _Never mind_. She shouldn’t be surprised with her mother still.

“So, what are the plans?”

Felicity had booked daily passes for them in one of the city’s best, most prestigious spas on Saturday. She also cleared her Friday afternoon to do whatever her mother wanted. Only the following two days and Monday Donna would be on her own.

Felicity took a longer lunch break as she took her mother to her place, which was now fully fixed. Donna accepted the idea easier than expected, even more after she entered the loft and found out Diggle would accompany her for the rest of the day.

“Wherever you go, so will he. Not only Dig, but Oliver or Rob too or anyone from the company’s security team they trust,” Felicity said. “It’s just as precaution, so I won’t be worried.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Donna gave her a small comprehensive smile. She leaned and lowered her tone. “And I have to say a part of me is enjoying this. I feel like a celebrity. Or in a Hollywood movie.” Her mother widened her eyes and whispered, “Don’t tell me you feel like you’re in a movie too! _The Bodyguard!_ I love this movie. Whitney is beyond stunning and Kevin Costner? Oh Kevin. Who wouldn’t want a man like that? I named a vibrator after him for a while. His character is so broody, he has a tough shell but inside he’s all sensitive and caring. Tell me at least one of yours resemble him.”

“Mother!” Felicity exclaimed and covered Donna’s mouth with a hand. A blush creeped up at her cheeks. Luckily they were far from the guys.

Donna didn’t need to know that she was kind of living a situation just like the movie.

Felicity wished she hadn’t watched the movie. Not for the second time – the first time was when she was a teenager because her mother absolutely loved Whitney Houston and romance. It seemed the universe conspired against her and right after she admitted her feelings for Oliver the movie resurfaced on the television. Iris had also a share of the blame, as she sent her a provoking message, and Felicity, for reasons beyond her comprehension, found herself glued at the screen. She understood the plot on a whole new perspective.

“Oh ok. Don’t tell me.” Donna rolled her eyes then winked. She turned on her heels and sauntered to Diggle. “Let’s go, John. I feel it’s time to explore the city!”

The launch of Smoak Technologies’ new product was a tremendous success. Inside the biggest auditorium at the company’s tower, on a stage with only a chair and a wide screen that covered the entire wall, Felicity made her presentation. In the end, she was loudly cheered by the public, composed from ST’s employees to big shots in the world of technology. She carried a dazzling smile on her face that lit her completely. There was pride for her conquest, passion for her work and the happiness of the moment. She spoke on her own usual way: excited, thrilled and captivating without ceasing to be professional.

Though Oliver was fully focused on the surroundings, he couldn’t help being drawn to her speech. After sweeping the auditorium with his piercing stare one more time, he moved it up to her. His feelings surfaced, pushing away his demons. He allowed himself to _feel_ just this moment.

Ever since he told her about attacking Thea, these memories re-emerged. He recalled the day she fought with him to cease their distance, the words she said. _You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let_ someone _in._ They were branded in him from this day on.

Felicity was the person he let in. At least a little bit. More than anyone over the last years. Maybe purposely, maybe without meaning to. But it was true. She was the only person to fully know what he felt and thought deep inside during his time overseas, even if it was the tiniest portion.

He cracked that night after the nightmare and somehow didn’t blew up everything they experienced since they met. It was something small, but monumental. Shame for hurting her still crippled him, but now there was something else, something small, but growing.

Doubt.

Oliver felt a flutter in his heart whenever he was around Felicity. Warm and essentially good, something that belonged only to her.

He’d sworn that after the heated moment at the gym that losing control had been wrong. Now he pondered if something that made him feel this good could actually be wrong.

He chose to put her at arm’s length. But… What if he chose to dive on his feelings for her?

Oliver made sure to personally supervise the entire security scheme for the gala. Just like at the launch, it was already reinforced due to the risks involving Felicity, and he took upon himself to make it even more reinforced after the hitman. He spoke with all people involved, highlighting how thorough they should be. There was facial recognition software connected to several databases, and all cameras fully functioned. Everyone must be identified, from servants to guests.

The teams of employees and caterers were a bit bothered with his ferocious efforts. Each order he gave came out acrid due to his hard, standoffish personality. No one put up with him much time. The Smoak Tech team leader did not say a thing as she understood the situation. However there was a poor bastard who dared to question him since he was just the head of security.

“Everybody has a role here. Mine is to guarantee Miss Smoak’s safety. And if you stand in my way and something happens to her tonight, I will hold you responsible.” His calm, controlled voice didn’t hide coldness and bluntness. Everybody was surprised. No one else had the courage to contradict him.

“You didn’t have to go for the jugular, man,” Diggle said on his ear as they were talking before the man interrupted. Diggle, along with Rob, were with the girls at the spa.

“I’m not here to be polite.”

Afternoon became evening. Oliver just stopped at his place to change clothes. Back at the venue, he reviewed the last details. When he left the hall to the refreshing air of the night to wait for Felicity’s arrival, he caught himself thinking what she would wear today. Soon he mentally cursed.

Days passed after the scene at the gym, and his distance should have diminished the attraction to Felicity. However, it only grew. Even with nightmare’s incident. He knew it was because he continued to escort her day by day. He should resign, fully stay away, but the thought of something happening to her with him away unable to help and save her was unbearable and surpassed any other. So he lived in that limbo of knowing he hurt her – hurt them both –, of desire and restriction because, as badly as it was, losing her would be infinitely worse.

And he had to appear not feeling a thing for her. It was way harder than expected.

This only became even truer when he saw her. She looked breathtaking.

If there was one thing Felicity loved about becoming successful was now being able to afford spas. She hummed in delight when walking into the luxurious building in the outskirts of the city along with her mother. She spent the entire day being pampered before getting ready and going to the gala. Facial treatments, special baths, massages, manicure and pedicure, the whole package. Donna was also thrilled.

Usually Felicity had a stylish team for those events in her place, but her security team decided it would be better to avoid it for now. She didn’t care much. The spa had a saloon, so the ladies had hair and make-up done there.

“Hair up or down?” Felicity asked sat at the hairdresser’s chair, staring at her reflection.

“Down!” Donna answered not thinking twice. She sat in another chair on her right. “Your dress asks for it. Highlight those amazing curls you have. Make it look sexy,” she whispered to the hairdresser.

She took the advice because, even with her outrageous style, beauty was one of Donna’s expertise. The hairdresser agreed when Felicity showed her a picture of her dress for tonight.

When Felicity left, her hair was clean, dry and combed, shining more than usual and falling down in thick, defined curls. She felt weird wearing dramatic make-up with casual clothes.

Back at the loft, she changed clothes. The long emerald-green dress had silky fabric and long sleeves. Luckily today the weather wasn’t so warm, so she’d be comfortable. The upper half was tight with a cleavage that deepened and ended in a thin line under her breasts. The open back had a V-shaped cleavage. A horizontal strip separated top from bottom. The skirt fell light and flowy and there was a slit on the left leg. It was the perfect combination of class and sensuality. Felicity completed the look with golden Jimmy Choo pumps.

She left the closet and her mother smiled, let out a screechy scream and clapped bouncing up and down. “Perfect, absolutely perfect!”

Felicity couldn’t help but smile with her mother’s excitement. Donna, in accordance with her own style, wore a dark red dress with deep, scandalous cleavage, no sleeves. Her back was naked except for the threads of crisscrossing fabric.

It didn’t take long for them to leave. Diggle picked them up at the apartment’s door. He’d also made his own stop to change outfits.

“Good evening, Smoak ladies,” he said, amused.

“Good evening, John,” Donna replied cheerfully.

“Hi John.”

“You look beautiful.”

“You clean up absolutely nice, John.” Her mother approached Diggle, lightly pulled the lapel of his tux and gave a playful smack on his chest. “What a gorgeous man. My girl is surrounded by gorgeous men.”

Felicity groaned, and Diggle chuckled.

They left. The car stopped at the entrance of the venue, and Rob appeared on her side to help her out. Diggle did the same with Donna. “Thanks, Rob.” The bodyguard only nodded then circled the car. Felicity followed.

Then she saw Oliver. He didn’t say a thing, and she couldn’t tell if it was because of his stoic personality or if he was affected by the vision of her. His expression was soft. He had his arms folded behind his back. His stare fixed on her; the blue shone in full intensity. Ever since their lustful encounter he didn’t stare at her like that. So she returned and locked his gaze with her own. For a moment, Felicity allowed herself to isolate from the mess surrounding them, the world, leaving only the two of them and what they felt. She couldn’t decipher what was in those eyes, nor they slid possessive over her like before – and a small side of her stupidly wanted this.

A long carpet extended from where the cars parked to the entrance of the Baudelaire Hall. Countless flashes of cameras went off when Felicity stepped out of the car. Different voices chanted her name. There were so many people Felicity couldn’t help but thinking for some uneasy moments that an assailant might jump over the crowd barriers and target her. She froze for a distressful moment, heart jumping, air catching in her throat as her mind surprised her conjuring images of another attempt on her life. Then she regained control and took a deep, calming breath, knowing today’s security was beyond reinforced.

Felicity wasn’t the biggest fan of galas, but she recognized them as an important part of her work and who she was as a member of the Starling society. In the beginning of her career, she got a lot nervous facing the public like that for the first time. She had struggled to contain her babbling, which got worse when she was anxious, but the tiny slip-us she had committed here and then only made her more dearly in the public eye.

Now she was used to it, knew how to behave, but still felt a little off. She opened a polite smile, then stepped on the carpet. Through the corner of her eyes, she saw Rob escorting her mother directly towards the entrance of the building. Felicity wouldn’t mind having Donna by her side, however her mother’s safety was a priority, and it had been decided she would be kept off the public eye as much as possible.

Escorted by Oliver and Diggle, who remained silent as deadly shadows, she made her way through the red carpet, stopping for brief talks with several media outlets. Her nervousness decreased, and her bubbly, extrovert personality took over, charming everyone around.

She paused for photos, almost going blind with all the flashes. In the midst of the photoshoot a new wave of loud shouts came from the beginning of carpet. She briefly looked at her side and saw the only person who could rival her as the star of the night and steal the attention and spotlight from her.

The tall, gorgeous man filled majestically every inch of the expensive tailored suit, highlighting broad shoulders. He had a confident, dominant swagger on his step as he casted polite smiles with just the undertone of seduction, flashing pearly white teeth. It didn't take long for him to notice her, and his eyes, dark as his hair, glint. He curves his lips in a smirk that Felicity knew was famous for disarming women around, but not her.

It was a fact that Gotham City most eligible bachelor, one of the most desired men in the country, Bruce Wayne wanted to take her to bed.

CEO of Wayne Enterprises, he was also one of the most powerful businessmen in the country, and Smoak Tech didn’t reach the top of its field if she didn’t align with the right people.

Bruce strutted towards her, prone to dramatics, and she knew he’d make a scene. He took her hand and placed his lips in a delicate, chaste kiss on its back while bending a semi courtesy, eyes never leaving her. The clicks of cameras became more intense just like the flashes around them. Now photographers chanted their names combined.

Bruce straightened his back, his fingers still grazing her hand. “Felicity Smoak,” he said full of respect and admiration.

“Hello Bruce. Long time no see.” She smiled.

He got even closer, and his eyes moved to behind her. She knew he was looking at her bodyguards. “Ah yes, I know you have escorts now.”

Bruce kept his stare on Oliver for a little longer. Felicity sensed they knew each other. Wouldn’t be insane, considering they were about the same age and Oliver was born into money.

“With your permission, why don’t we give them what they want?” he whispered in her ear, an obvious attempt to flirt with her.

She already knew they were tomorrow’s headlines. “Sure.”

Bruce respectively slid an arm around her waist, she drew closer, then he pressed his fingers on her dress, pulling her flush against his side. Felicity felt Oliver tense on the corner of her eyes, but she just made a subtle hand move, waving him off. Her front was slightly pressed to Bruce’s side and, playing her part, she leaned on him, brushing a hand on his stomach. _Not as cut_ , he traitor of a brain whispered. Cameras clicked, registering the jackpot in form of photo.

“You guys look amazing together!” someone shouted. Similar words echoed around.

After photos, they parted ways, and he promised to appropriately greet her when they were inside, away from the cacophony. Felicity walked the rest of the carpet then excused herself to get into the hall and the party, heading to the stairs. She lifted the hem of her dress, which ended up being a bit difficult both due to the slit and the clutch on her left hand. Oliver surged at her side, offering an arm.

“Can’t let the star of the night get hurt,” he said.

She eyed him and curved her lips in a small smile. Placed her hand delicately over his arm, but he firmed her grip with his own. They went up the steps. Right before they crossed the door, he let her go, but remained so close. Felicity swore she saw his chest rise up more than usual, as if he cogitated or took courage. His gaze wandered up and down over her, not lecherous like the first time, but respectful and admiring, enough to awake sparks inside her. Then he returned to her own gaze, locked it, claimed it as his own. Oliver leaned his head towards her almost imperceptibly.

“You look stunning,” he whispered deeply, smoothly. In awe. No place for doubt, no masks.

Felicity’s breath hitched in her throat. “Thank you.”

They kept staring for a couple of seconds – two _long_ seconds –, and Oliver backed away, returning to being only her bodyguard.

Felicity entered the vast hall. The place looked amazing, the classical architecture marrying Smoak Tech’s high tech style. There was already a considerable crowd. She soon located Iris, who wore a yellow dress that contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. Seeing her, her best friend’s jaw fell then opened a grin.

“You look like a goddess!” she said before hugging her. “Congratulations for this conquest! I know you will only keep growing.”

Felicity thanked and let go of her. “Did the girls arrive yet?”

“I only saw Alena, which by the way looks so cute. She almost killed me when I told her that because she has look like power in front of her older subordinates.” Iris rolled her eyes. “Dinah and Caitlin are on their way. And Eddie went to the toilet.”

“Tell him hi when he comes back. Did you see my mom?”

“Only from afar. I wanna talk to her later. I love your mom, you know.”

Iris went away. Felicity stood at the same spot, and guests came to greet her. As she talked with them, she took a glass of champagne. As soon as the people dispersed, she found Donna.

“Oh no,” Felicity grumbled.

With Diggle and Oliver on her heels, she headed there and found her talking to no one less than Ray Palmer. Donna loved Ray, and Felicity was pretty sure he was her mother’s favorite of the boyfriends she had – considering that, besides him, she only had one serious boyfriend before, and Ray was the only man she introduced Donna to.

“Felicity, look who I found!” Donna fussed, pulling the man by his arm. His champagne almost spilled. “You didn’t say he’d come!”

“You can’t possibly expect me to remember everybody that RSVP-ed yes.”

Ray took the lead and greeted her. “Felicity, charming as usual.” He smiled, kind, and kissed her cheek.

“Thanks for coming, Ray.”

“Thank you for the invite. And I wouldn’t miss this party for nothing.” He winked at Donna.

The next hour consisted in basically Felicity receiving guests. Curtis appeared with his husband Paul, Alena spend some time with her – Iris was right, she looked cute like a princess in her navy blue dress with embroidered bust and flowy skirt. There were also members of the company’s board, managers, outsiders, investors.

“It wouldn’t be exaggeration to say that, after this week, you are currently the most important person in the tech industry in the world,” said an executive from Wall Street.

“A reference in innovation,” complimented a VP from an energy company.

“Felicity, your humbleness amuses me. Don’t know why you’re so surprised, it’s all true,” said Director Pearson after Felicity commented about the compliments.

Alicia raised her glass like in a toast, winked at her then backed away. A new woman with dark-blonde hair appeared behind her. “Miss Smoak? Hi, I’m Patricia Larsen. Safeguard Solutions.” She extended her hand to Felicity.

“Oh yeah. Nice to meet you, Miss Larsen,” Felicity greeted her. “I thought Mark would come.” She already knew Mark, Vice-President of Safeguard Solutions, a data management company in the city.

“And he did come. But I was a last minute addition.” Patricia opened a timid smile. “I just got promoted and this is my first official mission, let’s say. I must say it’s an honor. And… If it’s not crossing the limits much, I’m a huge fan of you. The world definitely needs more women like you.”

“Thank you. I hope your presence serves to straighten the bonds between Smoak Tech and Safeguard.”

“That is my only goal tonight.”

Walter and Moira also showed up. “Miss Smoak, what a great party. Baudelaire Hall is one of my favorite venues in the city,” the matriarch praised. “Your dress is also magnificent. This color suits you.”

Felicity thought Moira liked her. She might be wrong. She also loved her golden dress. Moira had a royal, elegant posture like few in the world. Before walking away, she risked brushing a hand on her son’s arm in a caress, which she thought was sweet.

“Felicity,” said a deep masculine voice.

She turned. Bruce walked towards her with a charming smile. “You look divine. And it’s a too small word to describe you.”

Wayne was a player like no one. Ever since they met he flirted with her. She politely rejected him, though knowing in the next encounter he’d ooze charm again, and he accepted.

“Bruce, I feel like we can properly talk now. Thank you for coming.”

“Thank _you_ for remembering me. It was about time I visited Starling City again. You were the motivating factor I needed.”

“I like having the best of the corporate world around.”

“I also thought it would be a good idea to take a look at my business here and extended the trip. I always enjoyed mixing work with leisure.”

A waiter stopped by them. Felicity and Bruce restocked their champagne. He congratulated her for the success of Smoak Tech. The two talked about business and some general subjects. The entire time she became overly aware of Oliver’s presence. She swore his posture was even tenser than usual, his gaze, more intense. Bruce leaned towards her, sometimes his fingers brushed her arm, his body language clear – and surprisingly she found herself enjoying and allowing it for the first time.

“I’ll stop monopolizing you. There are still many guests that would like to bask on your grace.” He leaned to place a delicate kiss on her cheek. “But I insist you save a dance for me,” he whispered in her ear.

“I’ll think about it,” she said with a smirk. Couldn’t deny it felt great having all the attention of a man like that.

Bruce passed by Oliver, and Felicity swore she felt a wave of animosity.

The next person she met was Tommy. They exchanged grins and hugged. “Look at you looking like a serious grown-up,” she joked.

“Look at you leaving everyone breathless whenever you walk by.” He ran his eyes down on her. However she didn’t feel any reactions.

No other man caused reactions in her with compliments except for Oliver. Did she leave _him_ breathless?

_And why did she care?_

“Lucky for you too much beauty is not a crime, Smoak.” She at least knew Tommy’s flirting was harmless. He looked at the bodyguards. “Hey Oliver. Dig.” They both replied with a brief nod of the head.

When the flow of guests decreased, Felicity decided to walk around the hall, including to check the services. She stopped in a halt seeing her mother talking to no one less than Moira Queen.

How? Why? What on earth united them? They were so different… What could they possibly be talking about?

“Oh my god,” she let out in shock.

Diggle chuckled. Rob, next to Donna, lifted his head towards her in the right time. Felicity waved her hand in the air as if asking what was going on. Rob just shook his head and smiled, entertained.

Felicity stepped down the podium where she made a speech thanking the guests and talking about the trajectory of the company, and Diggle soon moved to her side. Oliver was further, which gave him a wider view of the hall. Which was why, as he walked around, he noticed some people picking up their phones. Apparently they weren’t functioning properly. The buzz of murmurs surged.

His instincts flared up. He felt something weird in the air. He activated the comm in his year. “Dig, can Overwatch talk?”

Diggle didn’t answer, but he put Felicity on the microphone. “Yeah?”

“Phones,” he simply said and waited for her to pick it up.

Felicity took a step back from Diggle and discreetly swept around. The number of people grew. Oliver took his own phone. No alterations. But it must be because his security was way better than a regular phone thanks to Felicity.

The Wall Street executive from before approached to praise her speech, and Felicity took her chance and spied the screen of his pone.

“Oliver.” He heard her through Dig’s comm. “All this speech about technology made me itching to be behind a keyboard.” She sounded amused, and Oliver found amazing how she could transmit a message. Felicity would be a great spy.

“I’ll see what I can do. Dig, don’t leave her side.”

Oliver wondered where the hell he’d get a computer there. It couldn’t be the one with the musicians or the one the catering service used to product control, nothing exposed. He then followed to the building’s security room. Knocked on the door, and a man in uniform opened. It was the same one he’d snapped on earlier. He widened his eyes recognizing Oliver.

“It’s me again. I need the room for a few minutes. Alone. Remember what I said earlier.” He curved his lips in a cold smile, full of implications behind that made the other man freeze.

Oliver walked into the room. There were also two security guards in front of the computers that controlled the building’s CCTV.

“Evening, gentlemen,” Oliver greeted. “I need you to leave immediately.”

“And who are you?” one of the two retorted.

“He works for the party host,” the first man replied.

“I’m her head of security,” Oliver added. “And as I told your colleague this afternoon, if anything happens to my boss tonight, it doesn’t matter if it weren’t your fault, I will hold you three responsible. You don’t want that.” His voice lowered and hardened.

The other men looked at the first, who struggled to hide how affected he was by Oliver’s aura of power and threat.

“I really don’t want to do this the hard way. And, believe, no one would know.”

The other two got up, reluctant.

“I appreciate everybody’s discretion. And I will know if you don’t follow your end of the bargain,” Oliver said before the three left.

He lost no time contacting Felicity and Diggle, who didn’t take long to walk in.

“It seems the phones are bugged,” she readily said. “But it’s just a few… I have some theories why.”

Oliver spun the chair in front of the main computer, inviting her. Felicity sat and began typing. He looked at the various screens on the wall above the computers that showed the images of the security cameras. They sometimes changed, but he didn’t identify anything alarming.

“It’s a virus,” Felicity informed minutes later. “It’s been introduced on the devices that by chance are with the location services on.”

Before she could type further, the monitor screen changed and a message showed up. _‘I’m watching. Don’t worry, nothing will happen today. Nice to finally meet you, Miss Smoak.’_

“What the hell,” Felicity mumbled.

Oliver tensed in fractions of second. As if sensing him, she turned back and soon understood. Her lips parted agape and her heart jumped. “He’s here, isn’t it? Overlord? He’s at the party.”

“How?” Diggle said. “Security today is sharper and more robust than usual. Everyone present has been identified, analyzed and scanned, from caterers to guests.”

“False id. Or maybe not. Overlord is a computer master. He might as well have hidden the traces of his name,” Oliver stated.

“It could be anyone,” Felicity said and her voice shook in the end.

“Yeah,” Diggle agreed.

Oliver recollected the people Felicity spoke today. There were several. It truly could be anyone. “Felicity, make another search. Check cameras, check if there’s really something beyond what the message says. Be it on the virus itself, be it hidden in the building. I want a new analysis on the list of people here today.”

“I’d love to, but I can’t stay here forever. People will begin to notice my absence. We can’t draw attention to this.”

Oliver huffed. She was right. He could stay behind, but his hacking skills weren’t nowhere near as good as Felicity’s.

“We also can’t let Overlord escape this easily,” Diggle stated.

“I have a plan.” Felicity got up and walked towards them. “But I’ll have to include someone other than us.”

Oliver’s jaw clenched harder. “No,” he snapped. “I don’t want anyone else aware of this.”

“It’s Alena. Alena already knows about the break-in attempts to Smoak Tech. It was her who discovered them, actually. She doesn’t know the full picture. She can hack and has a very similar style to mine. And I trust her,” Felicity counterpointed.

“But I don’t,” Oliver grumbled.

Her eyes zeroed on him. “Do you trust me?” she softly enounced the question.

Oliver didn’t reply immediately, not only because he hesitated, but also because he realized the depth of the words just now.

 _You gotta let_ someone _in._

“With my life,” he answered, deep and honest. And of course he used those words. No way they could be different.

Because it was the purest truth.

Felicity texted Alena, who didn’t take long to appear. She looked pretty confused when Diggle opened the door. “Hi… guys,” she said.

Felicity took the lead. “Hi Alena.” She presented a small smile. “We need your help.”

“Hum… sure.”

“What’s going on can’t get out of here,” Oliver spoke dead serious. Alena looked at him, a bit alarmed.

“Ok.”

“The full story’s long and afterwards I’ll tell you everything, but the summary is this: we’re investigating who’s behind the attacks on me and the hacking attempts to Smoak Tech are related. The responsible for them decided to toy with people’s phones tonight, we think he’s here now. But I can’t stay here all the time and I need someone to reassess the guest list and the building’s schematics in search of anything suspicious.”

“And you want me to do this,” Alena said.

“Exactly.”

“Sure. Luckily when I sneaked out I said the shrimp didn’t agree with me, and it’s kinda true, so there isn’t much suspicion about me leaving.” Alena looked thrilled now. “It’ll be great to help! All this thing has been haunting me since the first attempt at the company.”

Diggle took of his pocket an earpiece. “Use this and only talk to me or Oliver in case you find out something.” He handed the object to the director.

“And what if I don’t find anything?” Alena asked.

“I wanna know anyway,” Oliver replied.

Before leaving, Felicity turned to her friend. “Thanks anyway.”

“Oh don’t mention it. It’s good to be in action. The thrill reminded me of the hacktivism. And I will always do what I can to help you.” The director smiled.

The CEO stopped in a halt before reentering the hall. Diggle had already passed by her, but not Oliver and he stopped in front of her. A disturbed expression painted her face.

“Felicity?”

“I’m fine,” she rushed to say. “It’s just… the guy that’s been stalking be for months is right in there, so close, and I will walk in there and this made me feel weird now.”

If it depended solely on Oliver, he’d break into the hall, turn every damn thing over until he found Overlord, handle him with his bare hands and end up the torment tonight.

He approached her, daring to break the maximum distance limit between them he imposed on himself, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She drew a deep and relaxed breath with the touch. “You know I won’t let anything happen to you, Felicity,” he spoke softly, echoing the words he once said.

“I know.” She sighed again. “I ended up getting distracted from the party. I need to refocus.”

“The gala is a celebration to all your hard work over the last years. Another sample of the incredible businesswoman you are. It’s not worth _not_ focusing on it. Let me worry about the rest.”

“You’re right.” She curved the corner of her lips in a small smile.

“I’ll consider this the first time you ever said this to me.” He didn’t resist teasing.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “All right. Only because I know you’re doing this to distract me.”

Oliver hesitated for a fraction of second before sending the thought to hell and went ahead when he shouldn’t. “Another thing to distract you.” He leaned in just a tiny bit, but it felt the world to them. “This green is my favorite color.” He winked, stepped away and entered the hall.

The party continued as if nothing had happened. To the guests, nothing truly happened. Alena attacked the virus first and soon the cell phones went back to properly function, and people forgot the bug.

Oliver and Diggle spent the entire time focused in analyzing the attendees in search of any mere sign that helped them identify Overlord. They were even firmer than usual with the people that approached Felicity.

Dinner came then music. People wasted no time and headed to the dance floor. Curtis was the first one to ask Felicity for a dance, and she accepted. They danced only one song when Cisco appeared and replaced him, after some friendly banter between the men that made her laugh. She took a break after Director Hardman was her partner.

“Gotta take it slow otherwise I won’t make it to the end,” she told the bodyguards when approaching them for another pause.

Bruce showed up again, the characteristic smirk on his lips. “Did you think about giving me the honor?”

Felicity returned the smile, and Oliver swore he saw a hint of flirt in it. “Yes.” She extended her hand to Bruce, who readily took it and escorted the CEO to the floor.

The man’s other arm wrapped around her waist with more firmness than the typical dance move required. He also brought her closer, the front of her dress brushing his tux. They waltzed and talked, their stared fixed on one another, a flirtatious air surrounding them that made some other people turn and take a peek.

Oliver felt his insides coil and an urge to rip the man’s hands. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but it was stronger than him.

Overlord really didn’t have anything else planned. He just wanted to give Felicity a scare. Alena informed Oliver she found nothing suspicious nor on the attendees or in the building. She made a point it would be better to use more complex computer and algorithms to do an in depth study of people’s profiles and that she could help Felicity with it. She didn’t do it herself now as she also occupied a prestigious position in the company and her presence was also important, thus she returned to the party.

Felicity’s tension disappeared completely after Alena’s information. The party was a hit. People began leaving around one in the morning.

Moira approached her to say goodbye. “Miss Smoak, Walter and I are leaving. What an amazing night. Thank you for receiving us.”

“Thank you for coming. Too bad Thea couldn’t make it.”

“She really wanted to come, but tonight’s event was a great opportunity for her.”

“She’s building her own career. I understand this better than anyone.” Felicity smiled.

“I didn’t see your mother around. Send her my best regards, if you will.”

“Oh ok. I will.” She couldn’t keep her mouth shut. “And sorry for my mother’s… _intensity._ ”

“Ah no, no, there’s no need. She’s a unique woman. It was interesting getting to know the woman who raised you.”

Felicity couldn’t disguise her surprise much. They exchanged a kiss on the cheek. “See you at the wedding, Mrs. Queen.”

“Absolutely.”

Moira also said goodbye to Diggle and Oliver. She risked kissing her soon then walked away.

Bruce soon appeared to also say goodbye. “Felicity, I’m calling the night. What a magnificent party.”

“Bye Bruce. I’m glad you had fun.”

He placed a quick kiss on her cheek. “I still have a few more days before returning to Gotham. I wonder if you’d like to have dinner with me next week?”

Felicity didn’t hide her surprise.

“Purely platonic.” He curved the corner of his mouth in a charming smirk.

She huffed a chuckle. “Nothing is purely platonic. But yes for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's [dress](https://i.postimg.cc/qgVq5Jrv/aove-fs-gala.jpg)  
> Some more angst, some heart to heart and a new player.  
> Hope you liked it! And if you did, don't be shy, I'd love to know ;)
> 
> Is anyone having trouble with receiving emails from AO3 or just me?
> 
> Take care and keep fighting racism. See you next week!


	16. Schism

Oliver exploded, fire burning through his veins like hot lava, the fuel that boosted him in a way that he completed the circuit ahead of his time, several minutes before his best friend. His muscles burned, the good, pleasant kind that he always sought whenever he exercised, endorphins roaring inside him. The state he sought whenever he felt on the edge or even a little out of himself, out of control. A layer of sweat covered his skin.

He waited at the finish line, watching Tommy with crossed arms and typical emotionless face. Tommy sort of dragged, sort of wobbled until he reached him. His legs trembled, he audibly gasped, a sound that completed the soundtrack that echoed and drummed in his ears along with the roaring pulse. He bent his body when he stopped. Sweat dripped from several places of his body like waterfalls. The imminent summer didn’t help.

“Jesus, I think - I’m gonna - _die_ ,” Tommy said after a minute, words coming out hoarse and ragged. His body burned in places he never knew could burn. His throat was dry. He needed water. The bottle he brought along wasn’t enough.

“You said you could take it.”

“Usually I can.”

Once in a while they scheduled to work out together. It’s not like Tommy could keep up with a soldier whose physical fitness bordered supernatural levels, they both knew it. It had been him to seek Oliver, hoping his fitness could inspire him to keep a healthy shape as well. Oliver was a hard-core trainer, but Tommy knew it would harsh from the moment he proposed the idea.

“I mean, I’ll never hit the finish line with you, but today…” Tommy straightened his back, looked around and sighed, aiming to calm his pulse. “Man, today you _disappeared._ There was a time you took off like a goddamn rocket and I didn’t see you anymore. What’s going with you today?”

Then he saw Oliver’s face for real. He looked serious, but there was a hint of tension darkening his features that made him almost menacing.

“Uh oh, what happened?” Tommy recovered his proper brain functions. “And why are we running at this time?” Adding to the run, the four o’clock sun wanted to fry them. “You’re always at work.”

“I’ll work only tonight,” Oliver grumbled and looked even more sullen.

Tommy bit back a smile, a small glint surging in his look. Oliver knew his friend saw the training session now with new eyes. “Is Miss Smoak going somewhere special tonight?” But he couldn’t keep the teasing out of his voice.

The bodyguard threw his way a deadly glare. “It’s just a dinner.”

“A dinner _dinner_? Or a date?”

Oliver locked his jaw. Felicity was pretty much becoming the only think that cracked his impassivity, the only thing he couldn’t hide in his emotional armor. “You should ask her yourself. Isn’t she your friend?” he snapped less nonchalantly than he wanted.

Apparently Tommy was enjoying seeing the deadly soldier who could kill him in several ways without breaking a single drop of sweat and with no vestiges annoyed and jealous since he continued. “Something tells me it’s a date. Understandable huh? I mean, it’s not the first time she goes on a date since you started working for her, right? And I’m not talking about that day with me because I just joked it was a date, it wasn’t really one.”

In fact, it was indeed Felicity’s first commitment with of romantic nature. Sort of. 

“I mean, look at that woman. She’s a goddess. How is this not more frequent?” Tommy paused for an instant, trying to recover his breath completely. “So, who is the lucky bastard? And I say lucky because I was in this position - not that anything romantic actually happened between us.” He let out a dramatically fake sigh. “Unfortunately I’m not that lucky since God sentenced us to just being friends. She’s amazing and all, but I don’t feel anything. Maybe she’s the kind of friend to have a pact – you know, if she turns forty and none of us are married, we get married.”

Oliver just glared at him. He had decided to go for a run to deal with the pent-up frustration and now regretted inviting his longtime friend. He wanted to toss Tommy into the bay waters. Oliver really wasn’t the kind of man to play games with. He schooled his expression, knowing better not to be taken by Tommy’s nagging, and forced himself to ignore as if was nothing. It _was_ nothing.

“Gee man, you look like you need a drink. Or sex. Seriously, when was the last time you had a good fuck?” Tommy said as they took a few steps towards the park’s exit.

A couple of days before he met Felicity. Long enough for him to scroll over his contact list over the last days and consider texting Helena. But he didn’t think it would help with his sour mood.

“Since I can’t help you with the latter, why don’t we stop for a beer?”

Oliver gave his friend a side-long glance. “We just ran.”

“So? I work out so I can eat. Pass me all the carbs.” Tommy shrugged. “Fine. You drink water and I drink beer. I know a good place nearby. Just… enough with sulky face, alright?”

Oliver declined and went home instead. What he needed was a shower and to navigate the murky emotions that he didn’t want to admit were messing with his head.

He could never say the universe wanted to screw him, after all, in this situation he had his fair share of blame. In fact, it wouldn’t be crazy to say that most of the fault was his. The universe was just following the uncoiling of events.

There were also other contributing factors. He’d work less in those days to compensate the fact that he’d be on duty 24/7 when he went to Europe, thus Diggle and Rob had to compensate working more. Which was why he was scheduled to work a few hours tonight. 

_This fucking night._

Felicity and Bruce’s dinner night. _Date_ night. 

He picked Felicity at her apartment, mentally echoing he shouldn’t notice her appearance. He was also having a hard time controlling his impenetrability. Here and then his motionless expression cracked, and he portrayed irritation and jealousy. 

Hell, he had no right to feel jealous. Felicity was an independent, successful woman and the only person who had a saying in her life. He was the one who ended everything. Because of his goddamn trauma. Because of the horrors in his history. Out of fear of losing her because it was what happened to people around him. 

“Good evening, Oliver,” she said after opening the door. She looked casual chic with a black skirt and a blouse, long hair down. 

“Good evening,” he said, forcing a neutral tone and look to show there was nothing wrong. 

But she’d see right through because she knew him. So he had to swallow his feelings and use his compartmentalizing skills as he’d learned through the years. 

They got in the car. Felicity gave him the address, and they left. They arrived at a Caribbean bar and restaurant with colorful, but sophisticated decoration. As soon as they walked in upbeat Latin music invaded his years. He held a groan with the overly cheerful atmosphere. 

The restaurant was divided in two major environments. On one side, there was the restaurant itself, on the other, the bar and a small dance floor, from where the sound came. Oliver stepped back as Felicity talked to the maître. He got accommodated in a seat, and Felicity followed to the reserved table where Bruce already waited for her. 

And the night began. 

Dinner was highly pleasant. Felicity and Bruce had a delightful conversation since they already knew each other. He also flirted a little, nothing exaggerated or invasive, and she found herself flirting back. 

The entire time she was aware of Oliver’s gaze on her. 

She knew he was bothered with the date. In the few times the subject surged before that day, he acted even more stoic and monosyllabic than usual. She also saw the tension on the hard features of his face. 

But he didn’t say a thing. 

At the same time she knew it wasn’t his place to say a thing, there was a small part of her that wanted him to say. 

Felicity accepted the dinner because she wanted to. Period. She liked having the attention of a man to herself, liked to flirt – intentionally, not when her brain came out with the worst way of saying things or when she babbled –, liked the mood of a date. One could argue that her acceptance might be a reaction to Oliver’s distancing and an attempt of eclipsing her feelings for him, but she also wanted a night of fun. Bruce Wayne was there, he wanted some casual, a conquest, so did she and there they were. 

Food and drinks were delicious, adding to the positive points of the night. After dinner, they headed to the bar. They sat at a high table a few steps away from the counter, where her bodyguard stayed. As a Caribbean bar, a lot of drinks were rum-based, and Felicity inevitably thought about the night out at Verdant, but pushed the memory far away when she took the first sip of her Rum Punch. 

Three drinks later, alcohol began affecting her, and Bruce stretched out hand to her over the table. “Shall we?” he said, tilting his head towards the dance floor right next to them, where music continued to play. 

Felicity almost choked on her drink. She knew how to dance reasonably well, but Latin rhythms in general required choreography, specific steps, a lot of hip movements… That wasn’t for her. Not to mention the extreme closeness between the two dancing bodies because apparently sensuality was part of the deal. “What? No!” she immediately said without thinking. “I can’t dance any of _that._ ” She waved a hand to the floor. 

“I can.” 

“How?” 

“Once upon a time a spring break in Mexico…” 

“Spring break in Mexico? How cliché, Bruce. Also a bit stereotypical because not all Latin music is Mexican.” 

“Are we or are we not going to dance, Miss Smoak?” 

Without meaning to, she noticed when Bruce addressed to her like that she didn’t feel the thrilling shivers like when her bodyguard did. 

She downed the rest of the Mojito - _screw it -_ and made her decision. “Let’s go.” She slammed the empty glass on the table. 

Bruce got up and practically yanked the blazer he wore, throwing it over the stool. She couldn’t help giggling. He wore underneath a wine-colored shirt that was most definitely designer brand and highlighted his broad chest. Felicity took the hand he extended and let her be guided. “I already apologize if I step on your toes. But you’ve been warned.” 

They went down the steps that separated the bar from the dance floor. As they stopped in the middle of it, a new song began. 

Each laughter from Felicity made Oliver’s insides twist. It was even worse the moment she stood up, grabbed Bruce’s hand and headed over to the dance floor with him. 

Felicity was still a bit stiff and awkward, but then Bruce launched her into a spin and she let go. Her hair flowed around, even brighter under the warm lights. Smiling, she spun again back to him, who placed a hand on her waist and pressed their bodies together. The moves were sensual. Bruce led Felicity in a quick and sweeping rhythm, almost like a pro. Felicity was having fun, as evidenced by her charming and innocently seductive grins.

Another moment passed and he leaned her, arching her back, his torso also going forward. She giggled, losing a bit of the balance, her right leg wobbled, going up in the air a few inches to regain balance, revealing a precious glimpse of her toned thigh. Then, in another twirl, he pulled her back against his front. His hands slid down her sides and stopped at her waist, lightly squeezing. Oliver locked his jaw, swallowing hard, a bitter taste in his mouth, remembering he once contoured her body with his own hands. 

Her perfume, her taste, the feel of her skin, the softness of her breasts, her touch on him, her body against his, the moans and sounds of his name right against his ear in the tone that perfectly combined softness and obscenity and made his blood boil and desire burn even stronger. Oliver missed all this. He wanted it back and more. 

For the first time, his brain whispered he could have it all if he stopped being an idiot. 

When they stopped dancing, they were whispering face to face. Oliver felt his stomach drop, bracing for the worst. 

They broke apart, Bruce going towards the restroom, Felicity to Oliver. “We’re leaving, I’m going back to Bruce’s hotel.” 

“Sure,” he simply said standing up. 

The CEO felt bold. “I’m going with Bruce on his car.” She wanted a date without the complications in her life. 

Oliver clenched his jaw. “It’s not advisable for your safety,” he retorted in a still controlled tone. 

“Specialist’s opinion or personal opinion?” she said ironically, frustration wanting to rise. “Doesn’t matter. It’s my life, my decision.” 

The bodyguard was about to growl an answer when her date appeared. “Ready?” he asked her, then turned to Oliver. “I hope you don’t mind the break on protocol.” 

“I’ll be right behind with the car,” Oliver simply spoke, hiding his rage. If Wayne hurt her, he’d made sure they’d never find the body. 

“Great.” 

Felicity and Bruce left side by side with Oliver behind. The drive to the hotel was uneventful though his fingers gripped the wheel. He was reasonably fine until Felicity and Bruce sauntered to an elevator. Before the door closed, he saw Bruce pulling Felicity to him by the waist, his lips meeting hers. 

He felt something hit his chest and expand, wanting to choke him. 

Oliver struggled to focus on the television, but most of the time he didn’t register the images and sounds. For someone overly aware of his surroundings, now he was failing. 

He couldn’t stop imagining Bruce and Felicity in the room next door. 

It wasn’t his first time in a situation like that with a client. People had their own lives, and sex was an important part. He always kept professional and never judged what his clients did exactly like he shouldn’t. 

But nothing left him feeling as bad as today. 

And he’d have to stay there until Felicity wanted, and this could be hours or even the following morning. If he had to stay all night, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

His feelings about the night amplified the moment Felicity communicated she’d go back to Bruce’s hotel with him. Anger, jealousy, bitterness, regret… 

His traitor of a mind conjured images of her and Bruce, the ardent kisses they shared, her gaze full of desire – gaze that he’d had fixed on _him_ , desire that the _he_ awoke in her – on the other man, her mind-blowing touch – that he’d experienced – on the other man, Bruce undressing her, touching her, savoring her and reverencing that body like he wanted himself, her moans and Felicity saying Bruce’s name, Bruce driving her to the climax right there next to him- 

Oliver jumped out of the couch in fury and started pacing the suite, an encaged beast. 

_Fucking hell._ He had no right feeling this way, he knew it, knew he was wrong – in several ways. He was a rational man, had to get a grip but he couldn’t- 

He was going crazy.

Oliver wanted to punch something, scatter the objects around, tear down that room. He wanted to open the fucking mini bar fridge, grab the bottle of whiskey and down a generous dose, feel the liquid burn and tear down his throat. He knew he was on duty, but the struggle was vicious, and his dry, lumped throat ached for a relief.

Oliver was pissed, but more with himself than the rest of the world or Bruce.

It could’ve been him with Felicity right now.

_If you hadn’t put the walls between you. If you weren’t a fucking asshole._

The words surged in his mind. He hadn’t thought about like that until now. He blamed his demons for the distance, but in reality _he_ let himself be driven by them. There was a lot of rightful reasoning, sure, however the final decision was _his._

The new perspective just made him more frustrated.

Oliver returned to the couch and removed his tie, feeling more and more suffocated. Then opened the first two buttons of his shirt and inhaled a sharp breath to calm himself, his thoughts and rushed pulse. Laid his head on the back of the couch, counted his breaths, grounding himself, and focused on eliminating the tension off the muscles. 

A mouth on her neck, a hand climbing up her thigh, caressing and squeezing. Her back against the door. Her own hand on the back of a neck, the other gripping the fabric of the shirt. Yet she didn’t feel the arousal she wanted. 

Goddamn it, she wanted to do this, she went out with this purpose. Felicity did go on dates for fun and she had engaged in a few casual relationships in her life, but one-night stands weren’t necessarily her thing.

Why did she feel she was doing something wrong? That she wasn’t being truth to herself? 

Why did a distant voice in her mind compared to the last time she’d been sandwiched between a flat surface and a man?

She realized her brain was still _on_ , the wild jungle full of scary gibberish it was _._ Last time, with Oliver, it had gone blank. Completely, blissfully blank. Her nerves had fried, only capable of processing all that he was. _He_ had been world-consuming. 

Bruce nipped the skin under her jaw, and she finally felt a shiver. Shutting down her busy, stupid brain, she boarded on the thrill, she circled his waist with her thigh and grinded on the leg between hers. The friction made her breath itch. He pressed his hips towards her, giving her more what she wanted, but Felicity froze for a second feeling his erection. 

_You can’t do this._

She silenced the voice, pressed her body even more against his and began opening his shirt. As she opened the third one, Bruce stopped. Fumbling due to the tangle they were in, he removed the hand on her leg and grabbed his buzzing phone. He barely glanced at the screen, canceled the call and put it away.

“Sorry.” 

“No problem.” 

His hand slid even further up her skirt, palm brushing her ass and the edge of her underwear. The phone buzzed once more, killing the vibe for Felicity and on the third time she stepped away from his arms. 

“I think you should check this,” she said. 

“Fucking hell,” he grunted taking the phone one more time. 

He walked away some steps for privacy and spoke fast and low. Felicity saw his face change, abandoning lust, going to frustration, seriousness and stopping in resignation. 

She knew the right moment the night was over. If it hadn’t been for the call, it would’ve been her to finish it. 

Frustration crashed against her like the ocean on a cliff. She didn’t know exactly why she was frustrated. Maybe more with herself, since there was a part of her – bigger than she cared to admit – that felt relief. 

Oliver was about to grab a glass of water when a knock on the door echoed. Frowning, he looked at it, then checked his watch. It’d been a few minutes since he entered the suite. It felt longer because he was spiraling like it never happened to him before. Feeling wary, he opened the door. 

Felicity stared at him from the other side. 

“Hey. What happened? What did Wayne do?” Rage slipped through him before he could contain. If that motherfucker did anything to displease or disrespect her- 

“He didn’t do a thing. When Australia calls you with a corporate emergency that requires your immediate attention, you go.” 

“I’m so sorry, Felicity.” Oliver forced the words out. His tone was partially sincere since he wanted Felicity happy and she wanted the date. 

He also struggled not to notice the smudged lipstick, swollen lips, hair just a tad bit rumpled and wrinkled skirt.

“Yeah right,” she snapped. “Let’s go.” And turned to the corridor. 

Oliver frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

Felicity stopped and returned to him. Alcohol was probably the biggest reason she said that. “That you aren’t really sorry. Because I saw how this date bothered you. So spare me your gentle but empty words.”

“Excuse me?!”

The raging wave crashed against him again. His chaotic ocean rebelled, but for the first time for a different reason. 

Suddenly he remembered they were in a hotel corridor. Bruce’s hotel. He took a deep breath. “Let’s not do this here, Felicity. You’re frustrated and it’s the alcohol talking.” 

“Do not dare to tell me how I feel.” Fury hit and contorted Felicity’s features. They glared at each other, weeks of desire, restriction, frustration, doubt, regret and missing each other clashing and colliding and pilling up. Their eyes sparked and there was also heat. Lust. 

Oh they were doing this right now. No matter how messy. There was too much unsaid between them, both good and bad. They needed to clear the air on some things.

A tempestuous Felicity entered the room with hard steps. Oliver sort of opened her space, sort of was shoved aside. He closed the door and walked to the middle of the room, meeting her face to face.

“Those weren’t empty words, Felicity. I saw how you wanted this date and I’m not glad it didn’t work out for you,” he said, voice calm. 

“You’re not glad for another reason! At least be a man and admit it, Oliver!” 

Her brutality surprised him. They kept the staring match while he thought how to respond. “I said the truth. Just like it’s true this date bothered me.” He paused. “Is that what you wanted to hear?” he completed unable to hold back, voice lowering and dripping sarcasm. 

“If this was what you truly felt, why didn’t you say a thing?” 

“Did you want me to say a thing?” 

She didn’t reply. 

“You know you have no right to feel jealous, right?” 

“I absolutely do. I’ve telling myself that since the moment I heard about the dinner. But still… I drove myself insane imagining-“ 

“Imagining what? Me screwing Bruce? No need to bother. Nothing happened anyway.” Her bravado diminished. 

Relief washed over Oliver, then he admonished himself. 

“But it was barely.” 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Oliver snapped. 

Nostrils flared, she leveled him a hard stare with blazing eyes. Scorn filled the next words. “If it weren’t for that stupid call…” she added being provocative because she was in a myriad of frustrating emotions herself and they were spilling forth. 

Oliver locked his jaw, well aware she just wanted to rile him up. “And you would’ve got what you wanted. It’s your life, Felicity, your choice, and I… I just want you to be happy.” He was exceptionally honest. 

“ _Choices…_ You know about this better than anyone, isn’t it?” she incited. “You make choices for everybody and screw what they think.” 

“But what if I chose wrong?” he let out half unconsciously trapped in his own confusion. 

The thought was small, existing deep down inside him, and suddenly it grew, overtook him in a way and escaped his lips in that tense charge.

Felicity’s wrath dissipated for a second with his sincerity, it was her turn to look surprise, then it came back stronger than before. “Oh no! You won’t get to use this card! You’re just saying this because I went out with Bruce!” 

He sighed. “I won’t be a hypocrite and deny this didn’t influence it, that it’s not true in part… But it’s not the biggest part.” He already carried that doubt for a while. 

She scoffed. “Right. You choose to break us apart and apparently everything is fine until I decide to move on with my life. What a convenient moment for you to have an epiphany!” She approached him two steps, closing even more the small distance between them. “I already told you you’re not the boss of me, Oliver.”

He got frustrated for a different reason now. He also approached her to be clear. “Felicity, even with all this mess between us, you can’t be serious. I never, _never_ thought this to be true or felt this in any single moment.” Felicity knew her worth, she would never be attracted to someone who made her fell less than it.

“Then why the hell are you feeling like this?”

“Because my feelings for you don’t go away!” he exclaimed. “Because – hell, I hate this, I hate the reasons that make me push you away. And I thought what I felt would go away, that it would be temporary… But it only grows.” 

These words affected her like no other tonight. Her lips parted agape. 

Oliver noticed how close they were. Heavy air, full of tension and the explosive chemistry that characterized them both since they met. Doubt shook ferocity inside Felicity, and he saw… The glimpse of her passion and infatuation for him. 

Oliver’s desires emerged all of sudden, strong like never before, and he had to fight them. He wanted to kiss her so badly. 

But- 

They were in the middle of an argument, far from their right minds, she had just left Bruce’s arms and, above all, was under the influence of drinking. He would never disrespect her like this. Not to mention she’d think he was toying with her. None of them thought with reason or clarity. He didn’t want it to happen this way. Didn’t want to kiss her so later the moment was tarnished by frustration. He wanted with them both fully conscious, wanted to be memorable. 

Felicity’s face filled him with hope. _Hope._ He thought he no longer knew what this was, so long he didn’t feel.

Hope was the hardest feeling to kill. It always surged when someone thought there was nothing left. It was what allowed men to live. It made its own magic. 

Possibilities danced around. Perhaps not everything was lost and there was still a chance. Would Oliver allow himself? Would his demons or would he have to go over them? 

Oliver spoke slowly, “If I had chosen differently that day… Today everything would be different huh?” 

“Bold of you to assume everything is about you,” she said acidly and crossed her arms, the symbolism not lost. 

He bit back a huff. “It’s not that, Felicity. I’m saying because I was the one who blew it and thought I could fix it.” At least so they could keep their amazing friendship. 

She was speechless again. “Maybe I would believe in your story of fixing if it didn’t come solemnly from the fact that you saw what you lost.” 

Oliver noticed she was defensive. As if giving in and showing she still felt for him, as if believing in him would save even more hurt in the future. As if her opening up implied on him leaving her in the future. He thought it was weird, but didn’t pressure. Instead he caught himself saying, “And what would make you believe in me?” 

“When I stop being convenient to you,” she snapped, voice abandoning the accusatory tone and coldness and suddenly failing and trembling because of hurt. 

Oliver never expected that. Shock made his world spin for a moment. He had no idea she felt that way. He fucked things up in an absurd way. “Felicity…” he pronounced softly. She broke visual contact, and Oliver wanted her looking at him again, staring deep into his eyes. “Look at me. Please. Just so I can say this.” She stared at him again, and he thanked whatever reason that made her change her mind. “I may not be the most direct or transparent person in the world, and I think it influenced this conclusion of yours, but I never want to lie to you. And what you said is the biggest lie since we met. You were _never_ convenient to me. Nor will you ever be. God, Felicity, you are the most extraordinary woman I’ve ever met.” 

Her lower lip trembled. She seemed to consider saying something. Oliver waited. “Since what you said is not true, then… What would make you believe in me?” he repeated and paused. An unpleasant feeling arose inside him, dulling wrath and sharpening bitterness. “Unless there’s nothing.” 

She sighed, shoulders feel, and Oliver saw the tension in them. “Can we just go?” 

He hated seeing her like this, so he agreed. They fixed their clothing. Oliver turned on the TV – he forgot it was on – and the two left through the door. 

“What about the room?” he asked. 

“Bruce said he’d handle it. He’s the hotel stakeholder. Just leave the key at the reception.” She sounded distant. 

They left the hotel and entered the car. Silence reigned on the way back. The parallel was not lost on Oliver as she was the one who closed off now. _Again_ , his brain corrected. Ever since he opened the schism between them, this was how she was acting. It sucked. She was her normal, bubbly witty self with anyone else but him. He hated it, hated that Felicity was mad at him. He just realized how much he missed their friendship, the constant banter and bickering.

She didn’t say goodbye to him when he took her to the loft, but Oliver didn’t bother. They both needed to cool down.

A small region on her head throbbed. Felicity knew it wasn’t just the alcohol. She didn’t even drink enough to be tipsy. She should have. Tipsy Felicity was fun. It was the sum of it with sexual frustration and the fight with Oliver.

She was about to enter her office in the following morning when she saw the head of Smoak Tech’s PR team speaking with Jerry. She had a faint idea of what that was about. 

“Good morning, Miss Smoak.” Jerry was the first to notice her. “Good morning, gentlemen,” he addressed Diggle and Rob, who only responded nodding their heads. 

The woman that spoked to him turned on her heels. “Good morning, Miss Smoak.” 

“Good morning, guys,” Felicity said without much excitement. “Dana, what happened?” She wasn’t much patient today, much less for chitchats, and went straight to the point. 

“I think you know what happened,” Dana spoke cautiously. “Your dinner is not that private anymore.” 

The CEO grunted. Today was a day her fame would get in the way. She shouldn’t feel so surprised, after all, Bruce Wayne was a name beyond famous and attracted paparazzi and tabloids like a magnet. In the previous night, she noticed some buzzing murmur when they walked in, but she didn’t remember any cameras. “Where is it?” 

During a period of her life, Felicity created what she called Virtual Sniffer which basically served to notify her whenever her name popped on the internet. She had her reasons for it but over time they didn’t matter much anymore. Deactivating it was also propelled by her becoming a famous CEO because almost every day something appeared and since most of it was innocent and work-related, she retired it. Not to mention people on the internet could be dumbasses and she didn’t need this negativity. 

“In a lot of outlets, actually. I sent you the first link that popped up,” Dana answered. 

“Thanks Dana.” Felicity’s tone didn’t carry her usual chip but tiredness. She didn’t rest though she slept all night. Also, it wasn’t a scandal, so nothing to worry about. 

“It’s just your usual gossip, so no need to work. Just wanted to give you the heads up. I’ll be back in my office if you need anything.” 

“Have a nice day, Dana.” 

“You too.” 

The publicist left, and Felicity walked into the office. The first thing she did once the computer was on was clicking on the damn link. It was an article on a famous gossip website in the region. The main photo was at the restaurant’s entrance, she was leaving side by side with Bruce, the light from the street and the restaurant’s front brightening them and bringing them further into focus. The caption was the following: _Can you count how many billions are in this photo?_

_POWER COUPLE ALERT?_

_He’s the heir of an empire. She built her fortune from zero. Two of the most important businesspeople in the country, if not the world. The CEO of Smoak Technologies, Felicity Smoak, and the CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne, were seen leaving_ _Azacca_ _this Tuesday night together._

_Wayne and Smoak have known each other for a_ _while,_ _however they’d never been seen in a romantic setting before. Source say he came to the city for business and to attend Smoak Technologies’ gala – as evidenced by the most iconic photo from this weekend with the pair rocking the red carpet –, but it seems he had a great reason to extend the trip._

_Wayne has always been known for going out with several beauties with no serious relationship, which generated a lot of scandals over the years. But is Starling’s Tech Queen capable of making him change ways? We can’t deny they look wonderful side by side._

_We’re following close how this story unfolds._

“Yeah… There’s no story,” Felicity muttered under her breath. “Also, there’s no such thing as a woman changing a man’s way. He has to change for himself. We are not rehabilitation centers.” 

Then she realized she was actually speaking the words. Lifting her head up, she met Diggle’s puzzled expression, but it seemed she spoke so low he barely heard. Good. 

Especially since those words could be applied to another situation, a voice deep inside whispered to her, and she readily shut it down. 

Other photos were attached under the text of the article. One of them had an angle similar to the main one, but it showed, besides her and Bruce, Oliver on the background behind them, a bit out of focus, but still recognizable. The remaining images had an inferior quality than this one. Nothing from inside the restaurant, thankfully. 

An unknown force made Felicity open the comments when she knew she shouldn’t. Incredibly none of them were negative. 

_“Damn this girl is only seen with hot guys, she’s right”_

_“A queen indeed”_

_“I know Bruce is hot and all but can we talk about her bodyguard?”_

She rolled her eyes. Of course the stupid man would command part of the attention. She closed the link just to glance at her phone, which suddenly filled with texts. Felicity brushed over them and saw that her friends wanted details of her date. 

_Iris West [9:12]: I’ll take a while to forgive you for not telling me you were going out with Bruce, but I_ _wanna_ _know EVERYTHING. Lunch_ _lunch_ _!_

Felicity huffed. Another long day waited for her. She didn’t want to see anybody, so she made up a flimsy excuse. The headache helped with it.

It didn’t take much time for Bruce to call her. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Diggle and Rob, who stood outside the room.

“Good morning,” he greeted when she accepted the video. His expression was serene and the ghost of a smile appeared on the corner of his lips. He wore a shirt and a suit in a similar style from the previous night, but more formal. 

“Hey.” 

“I believe you saw the news.” 

“I did. It’s just gossip.” 

“I apologize for yesterday one more time.” 

“No need. There’s nothing to apologize for.” 

He tilted his head to the side. “You look upset.” 

Felicity forced a small smile and softened her tone. “It’s not because of dinner.” _Only_ , she added to herself. “It was so nice. And we both know it could’ve been me to receive a call.” 

“The disadvantage of having business across the entire world.” 

“And? Did you manage to solve things?”

Bruce sighed. “Sort of. I’m on my way to the airport as we speak.” 

“Good luck,” she wished. 

“If one day I come back to Starling or if you go to Gotham, can we do this again? I’ll order to no one speak to me. I’ll be incommunicable.” 

Felicity hesitated and gave an open answer, “Who knows?” 

Truth was she wasn’t that excited anymore. She started to think that, even if they had banged the entire night and it had been awesome, her problem wouldn’t have been completely solved. 

“See you soon Felicity.” 

“Bye Bruce.” 

It wasn’t the first time he drowned. He should be used to it because the waters that struck him lived inside him; it was the confluence of storm and ocean. Chaos was part of who he was. 

But there was no way to get used to something if you lived fighting it. 

There was some comfort in this, if he stopped to think about. _Oh look, he’s drowning again, that was normal, so it’s fine…_

Somehow, Oliver managed to rise to the surface. Moving his limbs, he took one last impulse as if his life depended on it – which wasn’t entirely wrong – and put the head out of the water. Chest heaved up and down frenetically due to the effort, he inhaled deeply and it hurt so long it’d been since oxygen filled his lungs to the full, pain became relief- 

And then he saw where he was. 

In a place entirely different than usual. 

Everything dissipated. Everything changed. 

He was still in the water, still swimming. But there was no darkness, no thick, heavy clouds, no rain, no aggressive sound of the wind, no bone-chilling cold, no giant waves and ferocious currents that trapped him.

Instead there was _light_. 

Clean sky, bright sun. A pleasant breeze. The water he was in – lake, sea, he couldn’t tell, but it was vast – was blue, a shade so beautiful and enchanting and hypnotizing, found in the rarest spots of the world. It was calm too, smooth, practically static, and numbed his aching muscles.

“I can’t believe you jumped in fully clothed.” The voice resonated. Soft, warm, tranquil, beaming light. How could a voice beam light? 

He knew it. 

Her voice. 

Oliver turned and saw a dock. It began at the shore far away from him and ended right next to him. On top of the wooden planks, body turned to him, on her knees, barefoot, long hair loose flowing with the wind with its natural curls, head faintly tilted to the side, was Felicity.

Light concentrated on her and around, turning her even more illuminated and ethereal. As if she were a figment of it, the stunningly pure energy that molded this entire dimension he was in now. She wore just a pair of shorts and a tank top, exposing her skin that glowed more than usual, almost in a golden hue. He even saw the freckles he only had a glimpse after her makeup smeared. The expression in her face showed she was holding back laughter. 

“I… didn’t… jump,” he said slowly because he didn’t know what else to do. He still processed his surroundings. 

Agony was long gone. There was no other dreadful feeling to suffocate him. 

Felicity extended a hand to him. “C’mon, Oliver. You’ve spent too much time in the water. Let’s get out. Come with me.” 

He felt a pull towards her. Didn’t know what was happening, but it was Felicity. 

He reached an arm for her. 

And woke up. 

In nightmares, Oliver was always ripped out of it and woke up startled. Quickened pulse, panting, sometimes an abnormal layer of sweat. 

However there was nothing of this now. He simply… awoke. 

He noticed light beams wanting to enter through the closed curtains, so it was already day. He always left his nightmares in the middle of the night. He checked the hour. 8:32. Regular time for people to wake up. He slept long hours, almost eight. 

It may have started bad, but what he experienced was not a nightmare. It was a dream. And a good one. 

The first dream Felicity ever appeared. 

He didn’t get up, but remained laid down processing. Soon his mind drifted to the argument. 

_What would make you believe?_ Oliver realized she didn’t answer the question. He chose to see the opening as something positive. Felicity didn’t explicitly close the door on them. And she thought he saw her as convenient. _It was the most wrong and preposterous idea in the universe._ This hurt him in his core. It went over his traumas and doubt and self-worth issues, and he made his decision. She was more important than everything. 

He had to change things between them. And he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes an ugly argument is necessary. (Also Olicity arguing is hot in my mind.)
> 
> Is anybody still here?
> 
> I’m so so so sorry for the delay! Life happened.  
> I was so touched by all the comments from last chapter, I don’t think the fic had received so many before.  
> Thank you very much everybody who is reading, leaving comments and kudos and bookmark-ing! And thanks for the patience, of course.
> 
> See you next time when we begin mending these lovable idiots.
> 
> PS: Between updates here, I posted a new short fic (because there's no way to control the muse). So if you like adorable, pining Olicity, feel free to check it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947980/chapters/60385276)  
> .


	17. The Empress

Oliver knew he had to be careful. Getting back in Felicity’s good graces would not be easy. She might be bubbly and extrovert, but when it came to emotions, she could be a tough husk like him. But he had a purpose and he was determined.

Today was an intense and busy day, not for him, but for the CEO, and he had his confirmation when she grunted for the hundredth time to the computer. With caution, he approached her desk.

“Hey, why don’t you take a break?”

“I can’t. I have to finish some stuff until the end of the week because of the trip, and I didn’t even spend all days here as I wanted to because of the event at the university. It was great and enriching, but it put me behind work a lot.” The event at the Starling University was about the joint project with Smoak Tech. “And also because of my mom, who apparently wanted to stay here forever and I almost had to push her inside the airplane…”

“Yes, you can. You can’t give your best like this,” he said calmly.

She raised a neutral glance at him. The mood between them today was reasonably good, no hurt, no pettiness, no passive-aggressive.

“Come on,” he continued. “I have an idea I think you might like.”

Her curiosity spoke louder, filling her features as she cocked her head to the side assessing him. “Fine,” she sighed. She typed a few seconds more, then put the computer on stand-by, put on her heels again and stood. “Lead the way.”

Alongside Diggle, Oliver conducted her to a street located only two blocks away from the company.

“Number one or number two?” he asked while walking.

“No time to play games, Oliver.” She rolled her eyes.

“It’s part of the idea.”

“Fine.” She chewed her lower lip deep in thought. “Both? No-”

“That’s cheating.”

“Ok, ok. Number two.”

Number two was the gelato place he’d once visited with Thea.

“Remember that picture I sent you?” he said opening a tiny smile when they arrived. “It was from here.”

Felicity couldn’t help but chuckle. Oliver loved seeing her face brighten because of him. He also saw the stress diminish on her posture. Her mood definitely improved when they entered the shop. She had fun tasting samples from several flavors, her excitement even infecting the staff, until she chose a cone with three scoops, passion fruit, lemon and red berries. The trio sat outside, enjoying the pleasant weather.

“ _Hmmm…_ So good!” Felicity said after three spoons. “This is one of the best ice creams I ever had. And it’s so close to the company! How come I never head of this place? Maybe it was for a good reason. Now that I found out I’m lost.”

Oliver pointed out to another place on the other side of the streets, a good two hundred meters away. Felicity followed his gaze.

“See there?” She nodded, and he caught through his peripheral vision her mouth sucking the plastic spoon, her tongue licking and twisting to catch every single drop of gelato. Which of course he shouldn’t notice. It was an innocent gesture, but Felicity didn’t need to do much to have his attention. “It’s where I had coffee with Thea. Great coffee, by the way, and I’m not an aficionado.” Oliver moved his gaze back to her. “My first thought was that you had to get to know this place. And that you’d love it,” he spoke softly.

She locked his eyes with hers for a moment longer than he expected, something swimming in there, but then she gathered her senses and looked away. “So that’s number one?”

“Yeah.”

“I wanna go there later. Not today, I mean. And not just because coffee after ice cream is weird… Though there’s coffee-flavored ice cream, which Diggle got.” She looked at the other bodyguard’s cup. “Smart man. Anyway, this is just a break and I don’t want to extend it too much.”

The CEO’s productivity absolutely got better after the break. At the end of the day, when Oliver took her home, she walked into the apartment after his sweep and called him as soon as he was about to cross the door out. Her expression softened.

“Thank you,” Felicity said in a deep tone that made clear why the appreciation.

He smiled. “Anytime.”

Felicity woke up the next day in a good mood. She couldn’t pinpoint why, or maybe she did and didn’t want to admit. It would be another busy work day.

“Busy enough you can’t even take a break?” Oliver asked as they walked towards the car.

“Nah. Gotta have some coffee, right?” She winked at him, who responded with a curve of his lips. She definitely wanted to try the new coffee place with him. “Also, Chinese for lunch. This time order your own portion of dumplings.” She alluded to a meal they had together before everything crumbled and Oliver took one of her dumplings, which obviously led to more bickering between them. Back then, struggling with her crush, she thought for a moment it was a weird way of flirting. And maybe it hadn’t been that far from the truth.

“Already learned my lesson. Nobody gets in between you and your dumplings.”

“ _Joey doesn’t share food._ ”

So yeah, she was excited for the day.

Until her computer stopped working mid-morning and Smoak Tech’s systems crashed.

She froze and blinked, staring at the screen of her malfunctioning computer. Diggle and Oliver ceaselessly asked her what happened, but she didn’t find her voice for long seconds.

Another breach of security, another hacking attack. Way more aggressive than the previous ones. This was no stealthy invasion, but loud and messy, with the purpose to draw attention and create chaos.

All hell broke loose. Everything became a blur. Felicity woke from the trance and her mood changed drastically. Adrenaline burned in her veins, putting her in high alert. A knot gripped her chest and wouldn’t leave anytime soon. Her heart hammered, breathing hitched.

She gave her bodyguards a brief explanation and ordered Diggle to keep an eye on the building’s security whilst Oliver stood by her side, body on alert, face stone cold. Jerry barged into her office, claiming the systems were malfunctioning everywhere in the building. Employees were confused and didn’t know what to do since they couldn’t work. She barked more orders to him, delegating most stuff to her second in command. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with the corporate side now. He was followed by a frazzled Alena, who left after Felicity told her what to do along with their IT specialists.

Then Felicity blocked the world.

She couldn’t be a CEO now. She had to be the hacker.

This was personal. Someone was attacking her company in the middle of business hours. She was the only one who could stop.

The attack seemed to only mess up the company. She trusted her defense; still she used all her power to stop the hacking from actually entering the system. A brief search showed her that this was no ordinary algorithm. The code was complex and advanced, always changing on its own, always improving with its own feedback. It would be even more difficult to stop it and trace its origin.

Felicity went down to the mainframe. Everything Smoak Tech was globally was centered in that room. These servers and supercomputers were the company. If they failed, if their control changed to someone else’s hand… it would be over. _Over._ Years of hard-work down the drain.

She rejected the thought.

It wouldn’t happen.

She wouldn’t let it.

She made her private mission to secure the company’s deepest secrets, first the technology ones then the trading ones. If ST’s trading secrets were out, it could be a pandemonium. As in a criminal pandemonium. As in the FBI getting involved and she didn’t have time for this.

Felicity drew back to the shell like she usually did when she was deep in coding. She left the real world and dove into the virtual. All that existed were zeros and ones and the bastards that targeted her and now threatened her greatest creation. All she saw were the screens right in front of her, her attentive eyes caught every single fluctuation, never averting. Fast as a blur, her hands flew over the keyboard typing commands.

Hours passed. Her body went rigid on the chair, back ached, eyes burned, muscles protested after being stuck in the same position for so long. Her constricted breathing didn’t flow naturally. Every single drop energy she could muster focused on her brain. She didn’t eat, didn’t drink. She disconnected from her body. Pain no longer existed, pain was not important. It didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. Her safety, her health. All that mattered was saving the company.

Oliver was stunned. Not because of the attack, but because of Felicity. He had never seen her like that.

Sure, he knew her wired-in state. But he met it when she was deep in coding working for a company project. Felicity tuned out from the world out of excitement and her love for creation and technology and because she hated mysteries and needed to solve puzzles and errors. She got so involved and had fun nothing else mattered until she either she got the answers or finished.

The first time he tried talking to her like this she snapped at him for interfering with her concentration. That was when Jerry explained to him what the wired-in state was and how to deal with it. Felicity was not her bubbly self, but snappy and cranky. What Oliver did learn was to let some food at the edge of her desk and she’d nip at it.

But this… This was something else. Felicity shut down and became a machine, a part of the network she so fiercely protected. He was beyond worried.

He also felt powerless. This wasn’t a physical menace, but a cyber one, and with all his skills… he could do nothing. Absolutely nothing.

He fucking hated it.

He needed to punch something or someone really hard.

His body roared with energy, he wanted, _needed_ to unleash it, yet he couldn’t.

This was Felicity’s domain.

He trusted her, obviously. He knew she could block and expel whoever tried to mess with the company. But she was driving herself over the edge, and the protective side of him didn’t like it.

He tried to comfort himself saying that a security breach could be a distraction for anyone to try to physically attack her, so he was needed to be by her side like the deadly shadow he was. Now more than ever she couldn’t be alone.

Forever passed until chaos winded down. Diggle came back, claiming there were no problems in the building. Felicity stopped typing, hands hovering right above the keyboard. She rolled the chair back, staring at the computer screens, frozen. She looked frazzled, stunned and relieved all at once. The air inside the office was thick, heavy, dread filling every atom.

She jolted up, and the three took the route back to the CEO’s office. As Felicity left the elevator, the hard sound of her heels hitting the ground louder than usual died when she stopped in a halt. “I need some air,” she said, voice cracking. She turned and headed towards another direction.

Oliver went straight after her. “You can’t go out alone.”

“When I say ‘I need some air’, what I really mean is ‘leave me alone.’ Get out of my way, Oliver.”

A tremble raked her body. Her muscles tensed, her eyes blazed but shadows lied beneath, her jaw clenched and chin up, an attempt to keep her posture. She was on the edge of control. It surprised and scared him.

He let her pass by him, but no way in hell he’d leave her alone. Especially when she was so vulnerable. Diggle tried to talk him out of it, but he ignored, and let her take a lead. Then he followed, careful to keep some distance, but his eyes trained on her.

Felicity pressed the elevator button, but didn’t wait for it much. She walked to the staircase and pushed the heavy door aside so hard the creaking sound echoed through the floor. He kept going, stopping the door from closing and opening it again. He didn’t see her, but could hear her heels clapping, going up. He followed the sound, climbing up two steps at once, quiet and stealthily. He knew where she was going.

He exited at the roof. The company had a certified, award-winning green roof for its sustainability. It was a great place to hang out and relieve some of the work stress. Luckily it was empty at the moment, which he appreciated. He didn’t want any Smoak Tech employees seeing their fierce leader on the edge of a breakdown. Still, he ordered Diggle through his comm to bar access to it. Then he crossed the door outside, leaving the cool, air-conditioned foyer.

Felicity took big strides towards the edge of the garden then stopped. Oliver stopped a few meters away, near the entrance. He tried to stand still, but he ended up pacing a few steps, an impatient energy running through his veins, eyes never leaving her, as he gave the space and time she needed.

Staying away was absolutely hard. Every cell of his being roared for him to ignore her request and get closer, to comfort, calm and reassure her. Not being there for her was unnatural. His body also remained tense, his thumb rubbing his index in his nervous twitch, his face hard. He hated seeing her like this. He’d do absolutely anything to calm her.

Minutes passed, _dragged_. A breezed filled the roof, making the hem of her burgundy dress float around then gather around her legs. A few strands of her once flawless trademark ponytail waved with the wind. Felicity kept her arms tightly folded, gaze lost in the horizon, a fierce and vulnerable expression on her face. She was trying to keep it together, the shadows flickering over her beautiful features here and then, and it hurt him in his core.

All he wanted was to shield her away from all the evil in the world. Protecting her was his life’s mission now. He kept his distance to stop his darkness from tainting her, so his demons wouldn’t weigh down on her too.

Now the world’s darkness tainted her. Days ago Oliver felt like giving in and allowing himself to feel the incredible lightness she sparked in his chest. But doubt crept back in. He thought he could own his feelings for her, then something happened and threw him and everything around off balance. She already had too much on her plate, adding him and his baggage wasn’t ideal.

Still he knew there was no way he’d leave her life, not if it were up solemnly to him. He was the best protector, no one would take care of her like him. No one was willing to sacrifice what he would to keep her safe and alive and well.

Then it became too much. Everything inside him bubbled up and piled up until he couldn’t take it anymore. In controlled strides, he approached her. He knew she sensed him. He stopped by her side, still keeping some distance, and caught a glimpse of her with a side-long glance. Seeing her distress up close was another sucker punch.

He watched the horizon. The wind hummed softly and played with his tie. The Smoak Tech headquarters offered a spectacular view of the city from all four corners, buildings on one side, the water on the other. It was beautiful. Barely any sounds of the urban life could be heard from up there. That was his city, their city, the city that wanted Felicity out of the picture.

The city he’d burn down to ashes without a blink of doubt to prevent that from happening.

“Took you long enough,” Felicity was the one to break the silence. Even with the intense day, it had still been a comforting silence.

“You needed some air.”

“I knew you wouldn’t leave me alone,” she said with a hint of pettiness and a strangled, forced chuckle.

“I can’t. I won’t. And I don’t care if you hate this.” She could yell at him for all he cared, call him on his bullshit, but he would never apologize for doing his job.

“The company’s safe. They couldn’t get in, much less access special information. I neutralized the attack, even… even if I failed at tracing it,” Felicity revealed.

“You will find them. I know. You’re the best with computers.”

She finally turned her head to him, taking him in for real for the first time since they arrived at the top of the building. His unconditional trust on her skills and brains broke the dread of her face, filling it with surprise and a glow of appreciation. Oliver appreciated this, he wanted her typical sparkle back.

Their gazes crossed, and Oliver did his best to convey all the support and comfort she needed. He was there for her, period. No matter what. No matter his feelings. Not even his demons couldn’t change it. He’d have to find a way to protect her and keep his darkness at bay so it wouldn’t get in the way.

It scared him, what she ignited in him. Like nothing ever had before. It was immense and powerful and unlike anything he ever felt. He couldn’t describe this unfamiliar thing with precision, this bright, pulsing dimension inside him that called him. He fought it because of his nature. Being this vulnerable was both good and bad. Felicity could finish his life if she wanted to.

But also his feelings brought him strength. To fight whatever came her way. They inspired him to find a way, no matter the situation they found themselves him.

He didn’t want to betray her trust in him. He couldn’t. He’d fight to be worthy of this trust. Failing her was not an option.

He wanted to make her feel better, to drag her out of her anguish. “Look around, Felicity. You are literally on the top of your company’s headquarters. This building is a beacon of hope. The city is under your feet. This is your empire and you are the empress. Nothing could hit you up here. You once told me this company is your biggest dream, so fight to keep it. As long as you have the company, nothing will be truly lost.”

He finished his speech glancing at her. He locked their gazes together, trapping her, keeping her from looking away. Felicity’s lower lip trembled and she nibbled it. Her eyes filled with tears, all the emotions she was navigating and fighting to keep at bay becoming too much for her to express herself in words – and talking was one of the things she did the best.

He hated the image of tears, but still liked seeing her appreciation for him there. His words touched her and he saw part of her tension disappear into thin air.

An itch tickled his fingers. He ached to touch her. A messy curl of golden hair flew with the wind, which temptingly whispered for him to tuck it behind her ear.

“This is the biggest amount of words I’ve ever heard you speak at once,” she said with a touch of genuine humor. The corner of Oliver’s lips trembled with a smile and he huffed a chuckle. It didn’t matter the mood between them, she always found a way to disarm him.

He turned his body to her and his hands hovered right above her arms. “Talk to me, Felicity. What do you need right now?”

“I know this is hard. We’re like a in war, a war for my life, and I know it will be tricky sometimes-“

He nodded in agreement. Felicity was reacting like another human being. If she remained cool, composed and unfazed, considering all she’d been suffering for the last couple of months, then he would’ve been spooked.

“But I know I can defeat this,” she finished taking a deep breath.

Oliver gave in to part of his yearnings and placed one hand on her arm, softly caressing her skin up and down. The smoothness under his fingertips ignited a humming spark, buzzing through him, energizing them. A faint shiver ran down Felicity, which he forced himself to ignore. It was no time to delve into their explosive chemistry.

“And you’re not alone in this war,” he added. “You have me until the end. It’s a mortal lock.”

Her delicate features softened and the tiniest, sweetest smile curved her lips. Felicity’s hand found his wrist and gripped it. As if she was in a storm and he was a harbor. If that was what she needed, then he’d gladly be it. They were opposites and similar at the same time. Both powerhouses on their own. Her strength and courage mirrored his, and he drew these from her just like she did with him. He had never connected with someone like this.

The loose strand of hair flew to her face again. He raised his free hand and tucked it behind her ear. Her hand on his wrist tightened in response. Intensity between them grew and exploded, charging the air. It was powerful. Oliver found himself fighting his eyes from flickering down to her lips and gathering all the self-control he developed in covert ops and interrogations not to do something stupid.

“It’s awful to think about my life as war, as a game,” Felicity said, her voice the closest to her usual register.

“Because it is.” Oliver stopped to consider his words. He really sucked at expressing himself. “Sh- I’m sorry, Felicity, it’s not what I meant, you know-“

“I do know,” she interrupted him with another smile. Fierce, sweet, everything she was. Second by second and she left her shell and returned being the sassy CEO that amazed him right from day one.

He drew a deep breath, trying to explain himself in a way that wouldn’t make him sound like an asshole he knew he could be. “Thinking like this helps me rationalize, to put emotions aside, assess things as they really are and then set a course of action.”

“Because you can win a game.”

“Exactly.”

“I get it. It’s the same when I code, it’s why I code, actually. Zeros and ones? So easy. But people? A mess.”

Her hand still remained on him. “Well, I guess it’s time to go back to work.”

“If you say so.”

Felicity ceased their touch and walked away from the edge. Oliver followed right behind. They stopped by the elevator.

“It’s weirdly quiet up here,” she pointed out, looking around.

Oliver didn’t know why he felt uneasy to explain his decision. Maybe because he made another decision about her life without consulting her? “Uh, I took the liberty to tell Diggle to bar access to the roof. I didn’t think you’d want your board or employees seeing their fierce leader, uh…”

Felicity looked at him with an amused expression. “You got everything wrong about us.”

He frowned, a pang of pain hitting his chest.

Felicity’s eyes widened and her lips parted in a comic way. “Oh not like that! What I mean is sentence fragments are my thing. You brood and grunt.” She winked at him, which made his lips tremble with a smile since she couldn’t properly wink. “I need some normalcy Oliver, c’mon.” She took a deep breath. “But I appreciate it. I wasn’t thinking clearly when I stormed off.”

They entered the elevator.

“What, no quips about me being overbearing?”

“Your overprotectiveness did one good thing today, Oliver. _One_ ,” she begrudgingly said.

They exchanged smiles. The elevator stopped at the executive floor, and Felicity returned to her office. Diggle was there waiting for them. “I think we all know what truly happened,” he said sitting on a chair in front of the couch where Felicity settled. Oliver stood between the two of them, a sentinel who never rested.

“This has Helix written all over it,” Felicity said, “I mean, not _written_ written, it’s not like they signed the attack, though hackers do have signatures so to speak. But all things considered… I’m quite sure this was them.”

“But why?” Diggle asked. “They already know you don’t keep the algorithm in the company’s servers.”

Felicity snorted. “I’m not stupid. Are they really underestimating me?” Her lips parted as realization dawn on her. “Or maybe they know we’re getting close with our investigation.” The look on the guys’ faces was the confirmation.

“The entire purpose was to destabilize the company. Hurting the company means hurting Felicity,” Oliver explained, then focused his gaze on her. “It’s an intimidation tactic. They want to make you feel hopeless, out of control. Or, like you said, to stop investigating.”

She nodded, dread pitted in her stomach. She hated her dream was being tainted because of her. One thing was Smoak Tech being involved in typical corporate affairs, another thing was it being used as a mean to hit her.

The rest of the day remained busy, but now the reason was the consequences of the hacking attempt. There was an emergency meeting with her VP and directors to talk about what happened, how much they lost today – which wasn’t much, to their relief –, course of action and mitigation measures.

It turned out she stayed past business hours and missed her yoga class. At the end of the day, with the sun setting and a great view from her office windows, Felicity found herself alone with Oliver. Both Jerry and Diggle had already left. Alena showed up when she was finishing for the day. Something about her behavior told Felicity she wanted to talk about her case, so she motioned Oliver to stay outside.

“Felicity?” Alena tried to control her voice, but still apprehension escaped through the cracks.

“Hey Alena. What’s up?” She kept her tone amicable, though her instincts had already flared up. They were already frayed because of earlier.

“With today’s chaos I forgot to come here earlier. I’ve got some information about what happened at the ST gala.”

Felicity frowned. “But haven’t you told me you found nothing out of the ordinary in the guest list? And the caterers list?” And Oliver and Diggle affirmed Overlord entered there with a fake identity. Not even facial recognition got a thing.

“Yeah. At first sight, at least. I told you a more complex study of profiles would be necessary. You know, crossing references of attendees with crimes and shady things. But I hadn’t got anything concrete about the virus and the phones’ invasion-“

“Until now,” the CEO completed.

“Yeah.” Alena took a pause. “My research identified a phone as the origin of the virus. Your mother’s phone.”

Felicity got confused. “What? It doesn’t make any sense!” Not a long time ago Felicity taught her mother how to send text messages. And she imagined Donna wasn’t as interested in cyber security as her, hence why her phone could be easily invaded. Felicity cursed internally; she should’ve improved her mom’s phone too. “The hacker is obviously trying to incriminate my mom and… Could it be the botnet?” _Another one or the same as before,_ Felicity thought.

“That’s what I thought. I also thought using Donna’s phone might have been on purpose. A warning.”

A wave of worry crashed inside Felicity. Donna texted her regularly and they had a habit of video chatting enough to let her know that at the moment her mother was fine. “But what about the botnet?”

“Nothing yet. Which is why it took me a few days to come talk to you. Up until know I got nothing that could restrict the research to a real location. Which is why I’m here.”

“I got nothing new as well,” Felicity grumbled.

Alena continued, “I mean, thought about concentrating on IPs and locals in the Starling area, but the gala had people from all over the country and even from other countries…”

“But I do believe it’s way more likely that Overlord’s base of operations is here in the U.S.,” Felicity said.

“Yeah, yeah. I just wanted to find a pattern… You know, the invasions to the company’s servers, the attacks you’ve been suffering… We already concluded they’re related. That they form a pattern. I just wanted a pattern that helped detect the origin of the botnet.”

 _Pattern, pattern…_ The word echoed inside Felicity, igniting her mind. It didn’t take long for an idea to surge. The lethargy of the day abandoned her in a rush, giving place to expectation. “If you could send me a summary of your findings, I’d really appreciate it,” she said.

“No problem. Want me to continue on this? This whole mystery is killing me. Even outside of work hours. Not to mention you’ll soon be leaving for your business trip.”

Felicity hesitated and didn’t know why. “You don’t need to lose your sleep over this, Alena. Thank you for your assistance, I’ll let know in case I need anything else.” Only Felicity knew how obsessed she was herself with this whole mystery mess, she thought. “Still, if you come up with any ideas to help, tell me. And even though I’ll be travelling I won’t forget this.” She let out a dry laughter.

“Ok,” the director agreed. “Anyway, that’s all. In case I don’t see you for the rest of the week… Have a nice trip! If you’d like to bring me a souvenir, I won’t complain.”

The blonde chuckled. “I’ll think about it. Thank you! And take care of the company, alright?” Alena wasn’t Felicity’s direct Vice-President simply because she didn’t think she had what it took, which was silly in Felicity’s opinion, but she was the one who thought mostly like Felicity and who the CEO trusted the most in her absence.

As soon as Alena left, Felicity continued with her thoughts unraveling in the speed of light. She shook her head to focus one thing at a time. Felicity’s mind thought a lot of things at the same time, several trains of thought uncoiling. It was one of the reasons of her chatter. Sometimes she entertained herself comparing her head to a hive of buzzing bees.

Oliver walked back inside through the door Alena left open. “What did she want?”

Felicity rolled her chair back to the computer and started to explain him her idea while resuming working on her project. “I’ll start profiling people because it’s actually quite fast. Alena focused on crimes, but we both know who has power can hide thus the real dirt won’t appear in official registers. I thought about expanding a little bit to the grey area, like weird accounting, financial deviation, cybernetic matters… I wonder if it’s not too crazy to include personal affairs, this sort of thing.”

Oliver didn’t answer right away, which made her stop typing and roll away from the computer. She lifted her head to him, meeting the serious expression on his face. “You don’t talk like me, but even this silence is weird for you. What’s up?”

“Putting your mother’s phone as the origin was not a coincidence,” he answered.

“I know. By the way, I’d like to know… Isn’t there a way to put somebody to keep an eye on her? Discreetly?” Felicity bit her lip, affliction from before rising again.

“I can use my contacts. Don’t worry,” he soothed her. “But it’s not what I meant.”

“I didn’t tell her the whole truth. About people wanting to kill me. Does that make me a horrible daughter? It’s possible she’s a target too.”

“I don’t think there’s anything in this world that could make you a bad person, Felicity,” he said gently. She couldn’t help the shy smile of appreciation.

“You thought I was a terrorist, Mr. Spy,” she said with amusement.

“I did. But deep down my intuition told me I was wrong.” The bodyguard paused. “As for your mother… As much as lying isn’t the best option, in this case it’s understandable. I’d say even adequate. In many times ignorance is bless. And you’re just trying to protect your mother. The less she knows the better.”

“I will never forgive myself if someone takes her as a mean to hit me.” Both her voice and body quivered. They already came after her work, nothing could stop them from going after the people she cared about.

Oliver approached her and cupped her shoulder. Felicity relaxed automatically. She didn’t know when this simple gesture became a symbol of comfort for her. Maybe because it was something characteristic of the two of them. Even with their distance, their conflict. Even after her mini freakout. The world might be spinning, but Oliver’s shoulder grabs always grounded her. “It won’t happen.”

“And what did you mean when you highlighted the thing about my mom’s phone?”

He hesitated because of what they just said. He removed his hand off her shoulder.

“Oliver…” She noticed what he was doing.

“The fact that they chose Donna’s phone might indicate there’s a personal reason they’re after you.” He looked serious again.

Felicity was confused. “I thought the algorithm was the reason?”

“And it is. But I always left open the possibility that it’s not the only reason. Even because Overlord is not the only threat. You’re a target because of the algorithm _and_ of some personal reason.”

Her confusion turned into nervousness. “Why?”

“I should be the one asking this question,” Oliver said. He decided to follow his train of thought even foreseeing an impasse and he didn’t want an impasse or another wall between them. “When I asked you, even before we found out the truth about one another, if you knew anyone interested in hurting you, you said no.” She nodded in confirmation. “You said your family was just you and your mother. What about your father?”

Oliver was the master of secrets, so he was well aware he shouldn’t pry on others’. But his duty was to protect Felicity and if he had to be a hypocrite to do so, so be it. If he had to bother Felicity, as much as he didn’t want to, as much as he wanted to spare her from any harm or anguish, that was what he would do.

A breath of shock passed through Felicity. She tried to hide, but he saw. Saw her retracting, distancing, drawing back to her shell. Oliver hated to awake such feeling in her, but unfortunately it was necessary.

Felicity got up and wandered around for a few steps before stopping and turning to Oliver. The glint in her eyes dimmed. “I don’t know. He abandoned me and my mother when I was a child,” she replied. Oliver noticed it was something that bothered her.

He remembered the pain of losing his father. But, for all Robert’s flaws, Oliver at least was raised by him. He couldn’t imagine not having had his father in his life.

“I don’t remember much about him, but I do remember how much it hurt when he left. I woke up one day and he simply wasn’t there,” she continued to speak, and Oliver felt a disturbance in his chest seeing his beautiful nerd like this.

He walked towards her. “I’m sorry for bringing these memories to the surface,” he softly said.

“No, don’t you dare apologize. You didn’t know and I get why you did.”

Oliver ran his hands up and down her arms, then lifted her chin with fingers. His attentiveness brought tears to her eyes. She was being ridiculous, she knew that.

Her father’s abandon no longer affected Felicity’s life, but it was still a trauma. One that she, in her curiosity and even need to understand the world, could never unravel the reason why, and being in the dark only contributed to more pain. A trauma she fought hard against not to let it define her life, that she told herself several times that wasn’t worth dwelling on and lament, that she was better than that. This was Felicity, always determined to see the best of things, to move forward from adversities and setbacks with courage and goodness.

It had been years since it last affected her. No one ever knew about her father besides Donna. And, even with all the dread feeling resurged, there was comfort in telling Oliver.

Oliver himself noticed this. And in his way he began to understand the preciosity of sharing burdens.

He let his hands fall, took a step back and crossed his arms. The two of them had already crossed so many damn lines he would never be able to put them back between them, even if he wanted. They could never have a purely, impersonal professional relationship again. Never again would they be just a CEO and a bodyguard. It was easy to fall back into this behavior, to make him forget the boundaries he set himself, his refusal to touch her. Boundaries he wanted to eliminate, but had to be careful. Today’s attack got in the way of their mending. “So,” he continued against his will, “you never heard of him again?”

“I don’t even know if he’s dead or alive,” she answered, voice going back to normal.

“I think it’s past time we find out.” He made another pause. “What did he work with?”

Felicity hesitated. Oliver had a bad feeling.

“Computers.”

Yeah, it was a slip Felicity never having had addressed this. Oliver felt frustration for having a possible clue right in front of him, but he could never blame the CEO. Each one dealt with their issues in their own way.

“Felicity, you need to check this,” he said with firmness.

“It might me a coincidence…” she wondered. She didn’t want to believe, she didn’t-

Because it would trigger a mountain of questions and open a cliff of emotions under her feet.

“You know I don’t believe in this kind of thing. What was his name?”

“Joseph Smoak.”

“You need to run a search.”

“I will, I will. But not here.” Felicity looked at her computer, still currently open with her actual work. This kind of research needed to be done outside Smoak Tech. “Turns out I didn’t even tell you the idea during the talk with Alena.”

Oliver still had questions for her, but he didn’t want to disturb her further. She sat down and resumed work once again. Today was another her productivity was far from far from her usual standards. Those used to be rare but not anymoe.

“Alena spoke of patterns. The cyber world deals a lot with it. Things might seem random, but they’re not… By the way, did you know the random of computers it not truly random? Determining genuinely random numbers is a non-solved computational problem.” Holding back a smile, Oliver enjoyed seeing her back to normal. Felicity’s mind moved in a dazzling pace, full of interesting random facts and curiosities that slipped into her speech. Many times he didn’t understand what she said. “Anyway, I had a feeling when I was following the trails of my stolen money and I already got all the IPs and locations of the devices connected to the botnet, so I have a different idea for a search.”

Oliver stared at her. “Let me guess, you’re not going straight home after here.”

Felicity sighed. “I can’t. You know the sooner we untangle this web of mysteries, the sooner we can eliminate these targets on my back and move on with our lives.”

 _Separately._ The word echoed between them in the quiet air of the office. Oliver didn’t like knot that gripped his chest with the image of the future scenario in which once his work was done, they would take different paths and move forward with their lives.

Only three months had passed, yet if felt longer. As if they’d known each other for a lifetime. His world was no longer the same and would never be after Felicity Smoak.

However she was also right. He didn’t want her suffering any more than she had to, than she already had. His only response was to nod.

Felicity turned off her computer, got up and grabbed her things. She sighed, rubbing her eyes behind the glasses, and Oliver could only imagine how tired she was.

They left the ST tower and headed to the old office. Felicity made a beeline to the computer and dove into algorithms.

The first time she remembered she wasn’t alone – she _really_ had to learn not to block the world around –, Felicity averted her eyes and met Oliver doing pull-ups. My god, how could she simply forget that vision? He was already covered in sweat and sweaty Oliver was even more attractive to her.

She was fascinated by how he moved, gracious and precise, lethal when necessary. Maybe that was what artists were inspired by when making sculptures. Strength and manual labor.

She studied the back muscles in utter fascination. The way they contracted and expanded, the amplitude of his movements intriguing her, calling for her. The rhythm of his breathing making his chest go up and down. The broad shoulders, the defined deltoids, the contours of his arms, the veins that popped in his forearms. His big hands which she was pretty sure could cover her entire back. The way is fingers flexed hypnotized her and she couldn’t help remembering how they’d been on her.

A drop of sweat rolled over the side of his face and her attentive eyes followed the path to his sharp jaw and parted lips. She knew what that mouth felt like in one place, but not _all over her._ She wondered how that stubble would feel between her legs.

All her nerves were flared up. The office was naturally colder than the exterior, but Felicity was hot. She discreetly crossed her legs, trying to contain the throbbing sensation in her body.

Their glances crossed in that exact moment. The weight of her gaze was not discrete as she thought and it was impossible for him to ignore. She looked famished and devoured him with her eyes. He almost lost his mind when she stirred on the chair, imagining her wet for him, and, fuck, if this didn’t do things to him… He quickly shot down his thoughts, broke the gaze and returned to the exercises.

Felicity mumbled incomprehensible functions she thought only stayed in her mind to force herself back to coding and to ignore the most tempting distraction ever.

“Wanna go for a few rounds while you wait for the results?” Oliver asked once she finished coding. He had his black shirt back on.

She was tired, more mentally than physically, but she thought she could channel all her all her anxiety into something good and productive, something that made her feel like she was in control.

And to think once she was just a couch potato.

Not to mention seeing her bodyguard working out flared up her nerves, shoving exhaustion aside.

“Nothing too exhausting, pretty please?” She looked at him with a cute expression.

“Nothing of such. I won’t teach you anything new. I’ll attack you and you’ll have to use everything you know to break free. This time I won’t guide you or say a thing, you’ll be by yourself.”

“Like a test?” she asked, curiosity picked.

“Exactly. It’ll be good to evaluate how much you already internalized the moves.”

“Alright.”

Felicity changed into her yoga attire she didn’t wear today, came back and stepped into the mat.

“Ready?” Oliver asked.

She answered with a nod and they began. Felicity couldn’t help being surprised with Oliver’s explosion. She took a second to recover, which worsened her situation. She blocked him, he found a way to penetrate her defense. Felicity lost track of time in the middle of the blows, but she also was proud of herself as she realized she developed some sort of physical awareness. She learned to read the moves, where the attacker’s sensitive spots were, what she needed to use in her own body to defend herself.

Her body awoke, shaking of the lethargy from the day. She knew too much adrenaline would knock her down later when she went to sleep, and a dreamless slumber sounded fantastic, but now, she reveled in the feeling. She was alive and active and working through the chaos that installed in her core earlier.

She nailed the first two rounds and managed to get out and free herself from the choke. On the third, however, he immobilized her in a way that made her afflicted and, in a rush of panic, she exclaimed for him to stop. Oliver let go of her immediately. “Hey, I’m sorry. Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

They were only a few feet apart. His worry was deep, the shadow of guilt appearing, stiffness hardened his posture. She felt automatically better when she was released, hence why she hated his reaction. She saw the memory of the night of the nightmare wanting to overtake him. She approached and placed a hand on his chest. “I’m fine. My brain fried and I froze. Don’t you dare apologizing, Oliver,” she said softly. She wanted his tight expression gone as soon as possible. “You were playing your part. You said it yourself in the beginning it was supposed to be as real as possible so I could be prepared.”

She caressed his shirt with her hand, feeling his solidity and warmth. He took a deep breath, chest expanding under her touch, aiming to calm down.

“Do you want to stop?”

“And fail the test?” She cocked an eyebrow with humor. Felicity didn’t back down from a test. “Not a chance. What you can do is explain me how to break free from the previous choke.”

He did as such. Then they continued. Another wave of pride crashed into Felicity when he knocked her down on the mat and she pulled the defense maneuver. She got up and bounced on her toes, feeling a jolt of joy. “Not bad, huh?”

“Not at all. Aside from a few moments you could’ve blocked me earlier and easier and the obvious moment of panic, it wasn’t bad. Kudos, Felicity.”

“Yes!” She punched the air.

Felicity’s tired muscles ached and she lied down on the mat. She stayed immobile, gazing at the ceiling. Oliver sat crossed-leg by her side.

“We’re done, aren’t we?” She sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Good. ‘Cause I’m physically incapable of lifting one finger.” Another sigh. “You screwed me.” He lifted an eyebrow. “I meant you destroyed me. Physically ended me. Oh frack, I’m gonna stop talking right now.” Oliver chuckled. Her cheeks burned, adding another shade of red to her already flushed skin down to her cleavage and she tried to ignore the way his eyes travelled there for a second. This was why she kept her shirt on, even though it now glued everywhere. “Why did I agree with your idea? I’m gonna wake up tomorrow so sore.” She knew she was being dramatic.

“Lay on your stomach,” Oliver instructed.

Shock and annoyance crossed Felicity’s face. “You said we were done!”

“I’m well aware of what I said, Felicity, no need to fight me. I’m not in the mood for your loud voice,” he said with a gentle smile. “Now turn.”

“Okay.”

She rolled and laid her cheek on her folded hands. Oliver crawled to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage them. The surprise that hit Felicity was the most different one from the day. She’d never expected that.

“I had no idea you had magical hands. For rubs, I mean. _Back_ rubs,” she stuttered.

And what an amazing back rub. His precise hands ran up and down her back, his fingers pressing her skin with firmness. It wasn’t exactly pain she felt, but a warm feeling that paradoxically anesthetized her stiff muscles. His touch was relaxing. Her pulse, once quickened by the hacking attack and the training session, came back to normal.

Electricity ran down her spine, igniting sparks in her core similar to the ones from their moment of madness – the moment that wrecked things between them. Only he had that power over her.

“So good,” she moaned closing her eyes.

Oliver passed by her shoulders, her neck and slid down her back. Felicity tried to hold some sexually-charged moans, but there was only so much she could do and some escaped. She lost track of time.

All too soon his hands left her lower back and she wept. Lazily she rolled on her back again, feeling loose. He was way closer than expected, his thigh pressing the side of her body, his penetrating gaze fixed on her.

“Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

His intensity overwhelmed her. Over the last couple of days they began the path of reconnecting, but today threw it all out of the loop. It was both good and bad. She needed to tread lightly.

“You should put that under special skills on your resume,” she said trying to lighten up the mood and destroy that tension.

“Needless to say this is special treatment.” His voice deepened and got rougher.

This was dangerous territory.

Her eyes flicked down to his lips, both shades of blue darkening. No matter how much she tried, how much she forced herself to remember their frayed relationship, that they needed to talk, she couldn’t move. She _did not_ want to move.

And considering how suck-y today was, Felicity needed something good. She needed to forget, to stop thinking, to feel. She pushed her body up, supporting it with her forearms on the mat, eating the distance between them. She shut down her cautious side, she was so damn tired of everything. Her hand rose in the air to grip his hair and pull him down to her-

A sound echoed through the atmosphere, breaking the spell. She didn’t know whether to be thankful or curse the existence of computers for the first time ever.

Oliver jerked away immediately, as if hit by a shock wave, and took a deep sigh. She got up so fast the world spun. “It’s the computer. It’s an alert that it found something,” she said unable to remove the hint of frustration in her voice.

There she was thinking again. They were _both_ thinking again.

Her legs slightly trembled and she couldn’t tell why as she marched back to the computers and plopped on the chair.

“So? What did you find out?” Oliver stopped by her side then placed a hand on the back of her chair.

Felicity’s analytical eyes never even averted from the screens as she spoke. “The financial transactions connected to the stolen money have a pattern. They cross the world in three points, one here in North America, another one in Europe, another in Asia, before going back to the initial point. Now you wonder which connections those points have, right? I wrote an algorithm to search an intersection with the IPs suspected of breaking into Smoak Tech and… we have a location. Possibly where Overlord and Helix are.”

Oliver leaned in to get a better look of the screen Felicity pointed at. “This is right outside Coast City.”

“I know, I also expected somewhere distant, like… Ukraine. But, well, according to Lyla’s info, Helix’s founder is a US citizen. In fact, I expected somewhere more isolated and inhospitable.” She frowned.

“An organization like Helix demands a lot of resources, even operating in the shadows. If it were a tiny town in the middle of nowhere, it would draw too much attention. Coast City is a big enough to serve as a disguise,” Oliver stated.

“True. Also, nothing new on the Overlord identity.”

Something snapped inside Oliver’s head when he looked at Felicity. She saw in his eyes the connection he made. “ _No!”_ she exclaimed vehemently.

“You can’t overlook the similarities…” he tried to argue.

“ _No_ ,” the blonde repeated. “If you really want to know, I ran a search on Joseph Smoak. I’ll check the results now.”

He studied her face as she read. Seconds passed. Out of sudden she paled. “What happened?” he asked, alert but still calm.

He moved his gaze to the screen, which displayed some news and info about the man, including an obituary. From seven years ago. Oliver squatted beside her. “I’m so sorry, Felicity,” he murmured with a soft tone. He caressed her arm in a slow, gentle motion. The spark from before crackled again.

She shook her head, the golden curls dangling. Her lower lip trembled. “Don’t be.” Her voice was shaky. “I’m the one who should be sorry… I mean, why am I feeling like this? He hadn’t been my father in a long time. There’s no reason for this… this… this _thing_ in my chest and-“

“I get it.” Oliver placed a hand on hers, giving her a light squeeze of comfort. “He was your father in the end.”

The CEO jumped out of the seat. Oliver stood up too, but this time he didn’t approach. He waited for her to look at him again.

“I could’ve looked for him, Oliver. Not to have a relationship, not to understand what happened, but… at least to know he was alive.” She could barely speak the last words. Only because of the quietness in the office he was able to hear her. “I inherited these computers skills from him. I could’ve made a simple computer search… He died years ago and I didn’t know? I bet my mom doesn’t know either.”

The bodyguard couldn’t stand seeing her this fragile and crossed the distance between them. He held her wrists so she could focus on him. “Felicity. Don’t go down that path. Don’t let yourself spiral over that kind of thought. It’s not worth it. It’ll only make you feel worse,” he said with conviction, “Listen to someone who had to deal with a lot of death in life.”

She nodded then took a few breaths to calm down. “Why do I feel like this, Oliver?”

He incredibly opened a small smile. “Because it’s you, Felicity. It’s your good-hearted nature.”

Only Felicity could grieve a man she hadn’t seen in almost two decades. She fixed her gaze on Oliver’s face, capturing the soft arch that tugged his mouth, letting herself being swept by him, his presence, his support, the feeling of safety. She surprised him with a hug, and, after a stunned second, he took her in his arms with tenderness, cradling her against him. She laid her head on his chest, sighed and closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, listening to the calm beat of his heart, his warmth soothing her. The painful, unpleasant pressure in her chest that threatened to rise and take over her dissipated.

Oliver had never wanted to be there for someone like he did for Felicity now. Of course he sympathized with other’s issues, it was who he was, but he, a recluse at his own island, didn’t take any obvious action of comfort. He wasn’t a tactile person.

Except now.

Except for her.

He wanted to hold her until she no longer needed, wanted her to take from him whatever she needed to feel better.

He kissed Felicity’s head. Her fingers curved on his back and hooked over the fabric of the shirt. She stepped away after a while and gave him a quick smile of appreciation. “So my father is not a cyber terrorist.”

“You don’t have to be funny for me, okay?” Oliver said. As much as Felicity was truly funny, he’d already noticed she also used humor as a defense mechanism.

“Okay.”

“It was just an alternative I thought. You know me.”

“The strategist being strategist, I know.” She paused. “So… We possibly have Helix’s location. Which means it’s possible to eliminate this threat over my head. And I don’t think we can do this alone.” Oliver tensed. “What? Were you going to break into what I assume is a strongly guarded complex by yourself?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” he retorted.

“I know you’re like a ninja warrior god, but c’mon, Oliver.” Felicity folded her arms. “And this already left the SCPD scope. No involving the FBI ‘cause they definitely shouldn’t know how we got those information. What we need is intelligence… ARGUS.”

The bodyguard clenched his jaw, which only accentuated his hard traits. “No,” he growled.

“Why not? It’s a good idea. Honestly, it’s about time we got in touch with the agency. They’ve kept an eye on me for a long time, they know what I can do, they want Overlord and I bet tearing down a clandestine cyber organization would be a hell of a bonus. We share the idea with them, they see I’m not some cyber terrorist nut job, they do their work and _boom,_ I can relax and enjoy Europe. Everybody wins,” she argued.

“I don’t trust ARGUS for this.”

“How come? You worked there. Lyla works there. Don’t you trust her?”

“Lyla is one of the very few people in the world I trust.” He sighed. “Felicity, why do you think I involved Lyla and made an effort for it to be far away from ARGUS’ ear sight?”

“Alright. We don’t bring Lyla into this. We do what’s possible to not approach her in order not to lose this advantage. But don’t you think we have crucial information in our hands? Don’t you think what I said earlier makes sense?”

He hesitated, which Felicity understood as confirmation. Classic Oliver, never admitting he’s wrong.

“Let’s keep this for now,” he said diplomatically. “Is there any chance Helix finds out about your research?”

“Nope.”

“Can you access it while we’re abroad?”

She huffed. “It’s like you don’t know me. Of course I can, the programs will still run, this location is still buried in pile of shell corps. I’ll have remote access through my computer, tablet and phone. Anything knew I’ll receive a notification on my phone.”

Felicity sat by the computers again. Oliver returned to her side.

“News on the dark web front. It’d been a while Ghost Fox Goddess didn’t adventure in the cybernetic underworld.”

“Ghost Fox Goddess?” He cocked an eyebrow with a half smirk.

“Hey, don’t judge.” She glared at him, her expression so adorable.

“I’m not judging, I just thought it was… curious.”

“I may have taken some questionable choices in college.” Felicity returned to the screen. “I tried to search several keywords to who might have placed an offer on my death and got some results.” Her eyes ran over some of the posts. “Saturn29. Someone says it’s the user that started all the commotion.”

“I saw this name somewhere. Felicity, could you please show me the info Lyla gave us? That you said you would cryptograph?”

She looked at him not believing he remembered her words. “Cryptography is fun.” Back at the screen, she typed a few commands. “Huh. Saturn29 was a known username of Cayden James. Either he didn’t die or there’s someone looking for him… Which only raises new questions.” She rested her arms on the desk and rubbed her eyes. “Ugh.”

“I guess we had our share of discoveries today. Why don’t we stop? You said it yourself that if anything new comes up, you’ll receive on your phone.”

“I guess the massage effect has worn off.” Felicity tilted her head one side to the other.

“I see what you’re doing, Felicity.”

The CEO threw him a cute smile. “Sorry that I found out that, besides all this,” She waved a hand towards his body, “you’re really good with your hands. I mean, in this particular case. Although that day… uh.” She turned on her chair to face the computers again. The bluish light from the screen highlighted the blush on her cheeks. They both knew which day she alluded. “Yeah, I think it’s time to take a break.” She typed a few more before turning off the computer and getting up. “I didn’t have my beloved Chinese for lunch. Why don’t we stop there before heading home?” A shitty day definitely required comfort food.

Felicity’s features lightened with a hopeful expression. The corner of Oliver’s lips lifted with a smile. This time she was the one offering an olive branch. “Sure.”

After the stress of the day, Felicity was unexpectedly hungry. She only realized when she crossed the entrance door. The smell of food invaded her senses, her mouth watered and her stomach grumbled. Or maybe burning all that energy during training made her feel more normal. She did feel calmer and in control now.

She and Oliver took a table in the back that still offered a nice view of the outside through the window. A waiter came to them and they ordered. It was a bit busy, but their orders still came quickly.

“ _Hmmm_ , this is great!” she exclaimed as soon as she took the first bite. “I bet I’ll spend the entire Europe eating. Oh my god, I’ll be incontrollable in Italy. Italian cuisine is the best thing in the world!”

Then she began telling Oliver about how much of an adventure had been eating in China and she miraculously avoided food poisoning. “Business in China was a success, but I confess I was a little bit traumatized. Singapore was _way_ better, the place is so cosmopolitan and there are people and things from all around the world. I loved the place. There was this food court, right on the street, like a food court of street food, and everything was delicious. I mean _everything_. And they had unique dishes. I had never eaten so damn much in my life, no joke, it was a feast.”

The air between them was beyond comforting. Oliver told her in a few days he would go out with his sister because she’d been pushing him hard, telling it’d been forever since the last time the two of them hanged out and that because of the trip she wouldn’t see him for an even bigger amount of time. She used Europe as a triumph to convince him. “My sister is the perfect definition of drama queen.”

“Literally.” Felicity giggled.

“But I get it. I work a lot and she lives outside the city. It is indeed difficult for us to have a time of our own.” He took a sip of his drink.

“And you guys have such a good relationship.”

“I bet she’ll ask me to bring her a present from Europe.”

“And you will grunt, say you’re on a work trip, but since you’re an amazing brother, you will bring everything she asks.”

Oliver sighed and she gave another heartfelt laugh. It didn’t even seem today had been so awful. She knew she had to thank Oliver for pulling her out of the dark spiral that she swayed around the edge every day now.

All Felicity wanted as she got ready for bed was a restoring night of sleep. But the emotions of the day passed to her subconscious and she had a nightmare involving her father that ripped the calmness out of her.

Her heart slowed down faster than anticipated, but the weight in her chest was an anchor trying to tie her down. Her eyes burned. She remained laid down for a while and even tried to close her eyes to fall asleep again, but couldn’t.

Sitting on the mattress, she lit on the lamp and picked up a book she’d left on the nightstand and never put away and reread some passages. Luckily it was a light and fun story. However the distraction was not enough.

Noticing her dry throat, she went down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She ended up staying at the living room and turned on the TV.

Her left hand clutched her phone. Her mind quickly wandered back to Oliver and his comforting presence. She thought about calling him. Felicity knew he had trouble sleeping and couldn’t deny she thought of her bodyguard because he faced nightmares with certain frequency. Except nothing guaranteed he was up so late at night. She _did not want_ him to be awake, but in a peaceful slumber. But, yeah, there was a half selfish side of her that wanted him to be up – not because of a nightmare but for whatever reason.

A text. It was the most logical option. If he were awake, he’d answer, otherwise she’d put it aside. She typed the words, pressed send and focused on the television. He didn’t answer, but in the end the show managed to distract and relax her, and Felicity ended up sleeping on the chaise longue.

The next morning, Oliver grabbed the phone to check the hour, but the first thing that caught his attention was Felicity’s message.

_Felicity Smoak [3:16]: Hey. Are you up?_

He sat up straight. The hour was beyond unusual for her, he’d never received a text from her like this. Sure the first thing he thought was that there was something wrong, and his body entered in high alert. He called her three times, each missed call growing the pit of dead inside.

His rational side kicked into gear. He checked her app and no emergency signal had been emitted, unlike the night of Lamar’s attack. Part of his fear dampened. She must still be sleeping and probably texted him due to insomnia… _Or nightmare_ , the thought came.

This made more sense. The previous day was a rollercoaster of disruptive emotions. Oliver calmed down and got up to start his routine. But he stopped on his way to the en-suite when his phone rang.

“I deserved all these calls,” Felicity said after he answered. Her slurred voice pointed out she’d just woke up. “Sorry for the inconvenient hour. And sorry for the scare I probably gave you when you woke up.”

“No need to apologize. I’m just glad you’re fine. You are, right?”

“Yeah. It was just a nightmare.”

“I figured.”

She paused for some seconds. “I texted you because I thought you’d know what to say… or do… So ridiculous. It’s not like I enjoy that you struggle with your own share of nightmares.” Oliver weirdly felt something good inside that she thought he could help her. His PTSD was serving for something useful for once. “But I managed to fall asleep again. I was sleeping until now when a distant sound resembling my ringtone took me out of a snowball fight with Jon Snow. At the beach. Huh.” He imagined her frowning and pouting in that adorable way of hers. “Did it look like Bali? Never been to Bali. But it looked like paradise.” He smiled. “Anyway. I’ll get dressed. The last big event before travelling. Are you all packed for the trip?”

“Yes.”

“Great. I’ll talk to Jerry to confirm the details. See you soon. Oh and good morning,” she said more cheerfully.

“Good morning, Felicity.”

Oliver picked her up at the apartment because he had a weird need to feel her in his arms to be sure she was alright. Felicity opened the door talking on the phone, already in business mood.

“We’re waiting for the report to be published, Jerry. But the part of the website that discusses cogeneration is already reformulated.” She mouthed ‘Hi’ with a small smile and walked away from the door, signaling him to come in. “Of course I wanted the document ready for this trip, so if it shows up, please, _please_ ask them to send a digital copy and then send it to me via email. You and no one else.”

Oliver entered the loft as she listened to the EA’s answer. Felicity walked towards the couch and grabbed her bag she’d left on top of it. She walked back to him, moved the phone away from her ear and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. The softness of her lips was enough to soothe him.

Felicity patted his chest before stepping away. “Okay, okay.” She returned to the call. Her eyes widened and before he could ask what happened, she brushed a thumb over his face. An orange-red stain painted her finger. “Sorry, I put on creamy lipstick today,” she whispered.

Oliver held a smile. “Shall we?”

She nodded. “I’m on my way to the event now. I’ll only stop by the office in the afternoon.” She said goodbye to Jerry and ended the call.

They left the apartment and met Rob in the car. The ride to the convention center took longer than Felicity expected. She frowned. That part of the city usually didn’t have such a crazy traffic. “Why do I feel like we’re going around in circles?”

“Construction sites. Traffic’s been averted,” Rob replied.

The event was about Business Intelligence and it was a success. Felicity participated in a panel and right after she followed to the coffee break.

“All this talk about data analysis and softwares and decision-making made me hungry. Weird huh?” she chatted excitedly with the bodyguards.

Whoever was responsible for the break did a great job. Felicity salivated with all the food.

She enjoyed the break to talk with Mark Stein, the VP of Safeguard Solutions, who was also on her panel. “I’m so sorry for missing the Smoak Tech gala. From what I’ve heard, it was a hell of a party. Only compliments,” he said, looking at the executive woman who had gone to the gala in his place and now stood beside him.

“Oh don’t mention it. There will be new opportunities. Patricia represented you well,” Felicity answered, opening a small smile to the woman.

Felicity left in the afternoon. As she exited the building, a mass of reporters came in her direction, shouting questions, cameras clicking. Felicity tensed, but kept her professional posture as she diplomatically gave a few answers.

Since she became a rather famous figure in the city, she had the media following her and she forced herself to deal with it. It was a downside to who she was. But after the kidnapping that turned her world upside down, Felicity now saw that mass of reporters as a roaring sea that threatened to drown her. Not to mention that tug with the disgusting thought. _What if someone infiltrated there to attack her?_

They tried to get too close, but Oliver stopped, throwing deadly glares and growling for them to back off. She resisted the urge to wrap an arm around his waist and seek shelter in his arms. He parted the sea with his power, offering her air to breathe and guided her to the shore, to her car. Rob quickly opened the door to her and in a few seconds they left.

With a relieved sigh, she went back to normal and focused on her phone to work. Soon she barely paid attention to the ride.

A bang broke the silence.

Shots rained down on the car.

Chaos. Disorientation.

A bullet penetrated the shield. An explosion of blood covered Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away*
> 
> It's not a mirage, I'm back! Yes, I'm well aware stopping here after not updating for a long time is mean. But it's all part of the plan. Don't kill me pls  
> We had our antecipated mending and a glimpse of Felicity's dark spiral. I didn't mean for this chapter to be so big. Somebody teach me to write shorter things. 
> 
> I'm truly sorry for disappearing into thin air. Writer's block, life, the chaotic world we live now... Anyway, I'll be back next Monday with a new update. (FYI, next chapter is around 16k and I'm thinking about spliting in 2 chapters, help)
> 
> Is anyone still out there? Don't forget to drop a comment  
> Thank you so much for all your support!


	18. The Predator

The shots rocked the car and caught everyone by surprise. Oliver entered in action mode in one second. “Keep going straight ahead. Straight ahead,” he told Rob who was driving.

Oliver looked around, trying to identify the origin. They were in an area of the city surrounded by tall buildings, not usually busy because of the freeways not far from there, but now this area served as detour from the construction sites.

Rob pushed the gas pedal deeper. More shots. Felicity screamed, fear bursting inside her. The sound of the bullets clashing against the car was loud, lethal. She curled on herself as instinct. The phone she held on the moment of the first shot fell from her hand, and she completely forgot about it.

Oliver assessed the surroundings and located the shooter, or at least one of them. It seemed there were more. It was a premeditated attack, thoroughly orchestrated.

The glass window on the side of the driver suffered most damage. Until a bullet penetrated. It hit and crossed Rob’s shoulder, the angle splashing his blood all over Felicity, who let out a louder shout. The bullet whizzed right past her and fell on the floor, the glint of metal being captured by the corner of her eyes. The fragments of the blood-soaked bullet, centimeters away, so _there_ completely triggered the CEO’s panic.

They were close. They could hit her. One accurate shot and once upon a time there was Felicity Smoak.

Rob grunted with the shot and lost control. He hit the brakes, the car swayed and crashed.

Around them, people yelled and ran and got down and tried to hide. Other cars stopped and reversed, invaded other streets in the wrong way, desperately searching for a way out.

“Felicity, get down!” Oliver said firmly as more bullet crashed around them.

Shaking, she unfastened the seatbelt and slid to the space between her seat and the passenger seat.

His instincts roaring, without a doubt and in the blink of an eye, Oliver jumped the space between the front and the back of the car and covered her body with his. “Don’t move. The bullets can’t penetrate the bodywork,” he said then turned to his partner, “Rob?”

“I’m fine, man,” the other bodyguard answered. He was in pain, but it was bearable.

Oliver activated his comm and contacted emergency. Soon the call was picked up and he gave direct and precise instructions of where they were. “Help must be arriving in five minutes,” was the answer.

He looked at Felicity. One of her hands gripped the leather seat, knuckles turning white. She didn’t scream anymore, but horror was clear in her face, eyes wide open. She struggled to breath, air coming in and out in choking breaths. She tilted her face, meeting his intense blue eyes.

“Did you hear, Felicity? Five minutes. You’re going to be fine,” he said, softening his voice. He held her wrist delicately with his own hand and gave her a light squeeze to convey comfort. Felicity could only nod in confirmation.

Seconds dragged in pure tension. She looked at the bodyguards. Their alert postures, their serious and determined expressions. Felicity focused on their calmness, aiming to mirror them and calm down.

“We need to get her out of here,” Rob said.

Oliver nodded. The shots paused, yet it didn’t mean it was the end. Silence was tense, mortifying. To Felicity, it was ironically deafening.

“Stay down,” Oliver instructed.

Seconds later, an eternity to Felicity, he lifted his head and body a little, looking for more traces around. One of the shooters was in one of the buildings, Oliver calculated it was the one that hit his partner.

A loud bang broke the tense calm. The damaged window burst, shatters rained down mainly on the guys, tearing apart their suits, scratching and cutting their skin. Felicity let out another wimp of despair.

“Fucking hell,” Rob looked at the fallen military-grade bullet, “This was pure luck.”

Oliver saw Felicity curled in an almost fetal position, covered in blood, shaking, struggling to control her panty breath and blinking and eyes blown up wide at the same time.

Something snapped inside of him.

He was no longer Oliver Queen. He was the deadly soldier, the monster. Darkness poured out of him, a quiet, controlled rage. He was a man with a mission. A predator with his chosen prey and that predator didn’t miss.

Oliver wanted blood.

Somebody would pay for trying to kill Felicity.

He looked back at Rob with a question on his eyes. Rob’s suit was soaked with blood, which still poured from the open hole on his chest. “I can handle it. I can drive, I can still pick up my gun.”

“Take her to safety. Do whatever it takes,” Oliver told him, his tone cold and authoritarian. He already hated leaving her behind, but he knew he was the only one who could stop it.

“I will,” Rob replied with firmness.

Felicity gripped his shirt with a fist. “What are you going to do?” she asked, voice faltering.

The predator was going to hunt.

Oliver removed her hand and opened the door.

“No!” Felicity yelled in the shock of her understanding.

He turned to her one last time. “Stay here. Stay down.”

Oliver crawled out and closed the door behind. New gunshots rained as the shooters noticed new movement. Felicity was on the edge of screaming, but somehow her vocal chords failed and she couldn’t. She froze, her voice died, and everything inside her was still and pulsing at the same time. Her throat closed, her chest tightened. Horror inside her got even thicker.

“Don’t worry, Felicity. He’s a Special Forces, he’s been through worse. He’s gonna be alright,” Rob tried to soothe her.

“And you? I’m so sorry, Rob,” she managed to say, her voice unrecognizable to her own ears.

“Don’t be. It’s part of the job. And it’s not the first time I get shot.”

Oliver was crouched between two cars. More gunshots hit the car and tried to hit him, but the angle was aimed at the driver’s side of the BMW. He was in a way shadowed by Felicity’s car and other vehicles around.

He tried contacting emergency again. “Three minutes.”

“Fuck off! You said five before,” he snapped back beyond pissed.

“There’s difficulty in accessing the area, sir.”

He imagined, but it wasn’t an excuse. Each second took Felicity closer to death.

Oliver examined the shooters. A sniper on the top of a building, four shooters in motorcycles, as far as he could identify. An execution squad. The sniper he knew he wouldn’t take down, but the others…

He’d revel watching their blood taint the asphalt.

Inside the car, Rob told Felicity, “Stay down. I’ll get you out of here.”

“How?”

“I’ll break into a street under construction nearby. Shooters won’t have aim there.” He tapped his comm. “I can’t stay here any longer, Oliver. Another bullet like that one and you know what happens. I have to move. I got a plan.”

Oliver noticed that, if the BMW moved, new bullets would be fired. He’d seize the opportunity. “I’ll get in position. Move at my signal.”

Taking advantage of the people crouching and running away, Oliver stealthily stepped away from the car. He found an ideal hiding spot. The shooters appeared in his line of sight. Dark, ordinary clothes. Their features identified them as Italians. He took his gun out of the holster.

“Go!”

The BMW took off. As expected, new shots. A higher bullet, coming from the building, cut through the air and hit the back of the car. Oliver forbade himself from thinking about what might have happened. Instead, as soon as the car moved, he advanced and fired. He shot the leg of one of the four men, who lost balance and fell. The other three soon identified him and turned, aiming at him. Oliver dove behind a car when the rain of bullets came to him.

One of the men approached. The bodyguard squatted and curled behind a car. He let the shooter come to him. As soon as the man leaned in to where he’d dove, from down there and aiming under the car, Oliver fired another shot, hitting his ankle. The man whined, and Oliver moved. He wrapped a hand on the wounded hole, squeezing it, his hand became red with the blood, and he pulled down the man’s leg, dropping him on the ground. Oliver quickly got up and stroke. He grabbed the other leg, twisted and broke it. Then he grabbed the head and hit the face on the ground. The man was knocked down, blood spreading under his head.

Oliver put away his own pistol and took the M-16 the man carried along with more ammunition.

One down, three to go.

Rob sped up like never before, focused on his destination. Luckily no new bullets hit him or Felicity. He struggled to maneuver due to other abandoned vehicles and his wounds, but he pulled it through and with a swerving to the left he entered in a street under construction. The BWM ran over the containment grid, but he continued straight ahead, destroying construction material and supplies, cones and whatever was in the way. The few workers onsite got out of the way.

The shoots stopped. The bodyguard still advanced for more five hundred meters before stopping, lifting dust.

“Felicity, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she croaked. She was out of danger, but Oliver was still left behind in chaos. She needed to do something otherwise she’d go insane with the thought. She jumped from the back to the front seat. The smell of blood filled her nostrils, making her sick.

“Felicity…”

“Let me stem this wound,” she interrupted him.

“Felicity, you look like you’re gonna pass out or throw up.”

“I’m not,” she rushed to say. “I mean, how? It’s not the first time I see blood. I’ve been shot too, remember? But not with this much blood and this appearance and-“

“You don’t have to do this, I’m gonna be fine,” he panted.

“Yes I do. Otherwise you’re gonna bleed to death. If the guys show up again, I’ll need you to handle them, right?”

“Look at me.” Felicity ripped her gaze off the nasty wound and forced herself to look at him. How did he manage to be so calm like this? But then again, that was why he was hired. She didn’t need a bodyguard who lost his cool with danger. “Take a deep breath, focus on me. You’re safe.”

She did what he asked and managed to calm down a little bit. With the hand of his good arm, Rob tried to remove his tie. Felicity smacked his hand away, squeaking an apology for acting so quick, then finished removing it herself and, with her entire body shaking, she tied it on his shoulder.

Noise cut the quiet atmosphere. A new bullet crashing against the car. A shooter that escaped Oliver. Or that Oliver couldn’t escape from?

“Get down, Felicity, get down!” Rob commanded, and Felicity stumbled back to her crouching place, the air once again being knocked out of her lungs.

Rob drove again. Felicity was surprised the car still worked. He had his gun in hand and shot through the broken window. She didn’t see anything, just felt the motions.

The car crashed again. Felicity bumped her head. Everything tilted on its axis. Her glasses pressed her face. A pounding wave of shock travelled through her skull, unleashing pain. Her vision blurred, black spots eating the colors and darkening the world. Noise dampened, she wasn’t sure the voice calling her name was real. Her last thought was of a computer turning off as she rapidly drifted into nothingness.

Oliver walked in the middle of the street, rifle in hand. The aura of danger around him as if the god of war Ares himself had blessed him.

The other two shooters, seeing their target fleeing, turned back to the BMW. The first shooter Oliver hit dragged through the asphalt towards the gun he dropped on the fall, his leg leaving a trail of blood behind. He noticed the bodyguard and rushed to grab a pistol attached to his other thigh, but screamed in pain when Oliver fired a bullet in his torso. Oliver knocked him down with a punch. He kicked the other gun away just as precaution.

The two remaining men hopped on a bike, most certainly to go after Felicity. The car wasn’t there anymore, but Oliver didn’t doubt they could find it. An identical bike was nearby, used by the other defeated duo, but before Oliver could head there, one of the criminals shot in his direction, and he had to dodge and hide. It delayed him, but didn’t diminish his determination and blood-thirst. Wrath and adrenaline made his blood boil. He hung the M-16 on his shoulder, hopped on the other bike and took off, knowing being there would only turn him into a target for the sniper.

Chaos in the streets messed up traffic, and Oliver didn’t have a clean aim as he zigzagged after the shooters. He sped up, knowing he’d only be in more danger, but it didn’t matter. The duo made a dangerous turn and entered an alley, Oliver followed right behind. They followed straight ahead, and Oliver took the opportunity and shot. The bike tilted and was about to tip over. He approached, but before he could do anything else, the man behind jumped on him, and they both fell and crashed on the ground.

Oliver rapidly rolled into a defense position, but the impact with the ground still echoed through his limbs, muscles and bones. There would be some bruises and scratches and later probably his muscles would ache, but right now he felt nothing. He had no idea what happened to the bike he rode. Oliver jumped on the man like a panther and disarmed him. The crook stroke back, but Oliver never let him step away so he wouldn’t pick up the gun. They rolled on the ground, he even hit a blow on the bodyguard’s torso, but Oliver landed two punches on his face, grabbed the knife he hid on his ankle and stabbed the man in the gut. Not allowing time for reaction, he wrapped and chocked the man’s head with his legs around the man’s head and locked his arm, immobilizing him. Seconds later the man went limp.

Not even losing a second, Oliver sheathed the blade, stood with the rifle in hand and opened fire on the remaining shooter. One bullet destroyed one of the tires, the bike tilted and tipped. The man fell awkwardly and rolled, but didn’t take long to recover. He barely turned with his gun pointed when a bullet crossed his shoulder. He roared and clenched his jaw in pain, but still grabbed another weapon.

“Drop it or the next bullet shatters your skull,” Oliver threatened, voice calm and icy, the rifle barrel pointed at the man’s forehead.

His lethal stance irradiated in dark waves. That man might be a mobster, but Oliver had been in war, was part of one of the deadliest squads the world had ever seen and had probably killed more than him. So the man retreated and did as he said.

But the bodyguard didn’t give a second chance. He squatted and landed a hook that made the man’s head sway. “ _Cosa Nostra_ , correct?”

The criminal didn’t answer. “No passing out, you have a meeting with the police.” As if orchestrated, the sound of sirens cut the air. A glimpse of red and blue flashes appeared on the edge of the alley. “And you better collaborate,” Oliver pressed the barrel on the open wound, making the other man contort and yell.

Oliver dropped the M-16 and dragged the fourth shooter to the police, leaving a trail of blood.

And the predator once again won.

Police wasn’t far away. Several cars were scattered through the area, mostly concentrated on the square where the first shots were fired. As soon as the cops saw him, they went to him.

“Queen! What the hell are you doing?” A familiar voice yelled. Quentin Lance marched and stop right in front of the bodyguard. It wasn’t any situation the police captain personally got involved. But the scenario resembled a terrorist attack a lot.

The bodyguard, face hard and sharp, dark glare, still with wrath rushing through his veins, threw the shooter at the captain’s feet. Two police officers picked him up and cuffed him. “Here’s there for interrogation,” he said.

“What did you do?” the captain asked.

“My job,” Oliver growled. “And, to a certain point, yours too.”

Lance didn’t like the comment. “This is not your job.”

“My job is to protect my client, identify the threats against her life and neutralize them.”

“You _attacked_ the shooters.”

“I did my best to use non-lethal blows and shots.” But if by any chance the criminals died because of the wounds he inflicted on them, and he knew it was quite likely, Oliver honestly wouldn’t give a fuck. They were going to kill Felicity. “By the way, one of his partners is at an alley nearby. And I didn’t attack everyone, the sniper escaped. He was in that building.” Oliver pointed. “Would you like me to tell you what to do with this information?” he grunted with sarcasm.

The captain’s face contorted. With no patience for Lance, his resentment and their past, Oliver looked around and saw the other criminals were being rescued and arrested just like the citizens caught in the crossfire were also being backed. He looked for the blond, colorful point his entire being become more in synch with each passing day. Yet she wasn’t around.

His heart stopped.

His breath constricted.

His rage quieted down, but another chaos threatened to rise to the surface and swallow his entire world like a fucking black hole with no mercy.

He searched around one more time, this time looking for Rob. He was not around either.

What was going on?

He left Felicity so he could protect and save her. But what if one of the criminals got away and went after her? What if by leaving her he doomed her? He would never forgive himself.

“Where is Felicity?” It hurt to ask. His voice no longer hard as steel, but faltering on her name. Her name, with which he could convey infinite emotions, emotions he locked away years ago and she picked them up one by one with every day he spent by her side.

A female paramedic approached and addressed him, “You’re part of Miss Smoak’s security detail, right?” He nodded. “She’s being taken to the hospital.”

His heart slammed his ribcage.

Dread pitted in the bottom of his stomach.

 _Fuck_.

“Is she- Is she alright?”

For a moment, he wanted to ask if she was breathing.

For a moment, he feared the answer.

And Oliver Queen was not the kind of man that knew fear.

“In a way, yes. We found her unconscious, no other cuts or injuries. The blood she’s covered on is not hers. So apparently she just had a concussion. She’s awake again now. She’s being taken to the hospital to examine the extent of her concussion. Your partner too, to treat the bullet wound.”

He calmed down a little bit. Still he didn’t like she got hurt. He tried to focus on the fact that she was alive and that was what really mattered. “Take me to her,” he ordered.

“You have to give your statement,” Lance butted in. One of his officers grabbed the bodyguard’s arm.

Oliver looked at the hand on him then leveled the officer with a defying glare. Usually he was against punching cops, but if the captain dared to use his force on him, Oliver would knock them down in the blink of an eye. Felicity was his priority.

The cop let him go, quivering under the cold darkness of his gaze. “I will later,” Oliver barked then turned to the paramedic, “Take me to her.”

The woman nodded and walked towards an ambulance. Lance called for him, other cops tried to stop him, paramedics wanted him to treat his wounds, but he ignored everything and marched straight and determined to his destiny, the only thing that mattered.

He saw her. Relief flooded him, calming the raging storm within. He could breathe again. She was here and breathing and alive.

Sitting at the back of the ambulance, hidden by one of the doors and surrounded and escorted by other officials, Felicity raised her glance and met his. Oliver squatted in front of her and, without thinking, his hand cupped her cheek. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he asked.

And just like that the wrath disappeared and softness replaced. He searched her face and body, looking for more bruises and wounds, but there was only the dry blood that wasn’t hers. Her expression was cloudy, and he attested this to the concussion. She was conscious, which was a good thing. Probably a light concussion.

“I’m fine. We ran away… But one of the bad guys found us… The car crashed again, I hit my head and I think I passed out for a moment because there’s a moment of pure haze and blur and the next thing I remember is… is Rob calling my name.. and then nothing.”

A dagger poked his chest, his mind conjuring the image of Felicity passing out.

“But what about you?” It was her turn to run her eyes up and down on him.

“Hey…” he whispered as soon as her eyes widened. He faintly caressed her face so she could look at him and locked their gazes.

“You’re covered in blood! Your hand and-“ Her voice broke.

“It’s not mine,” he assured her.

“You got some scratches and bruises.”

“I’m fine, Felicity. And you’re safe, which is what matters the most.”

They stared at each other. She closed her eyes, leaned her head on his palm and sighed. Oliver, with great reluctance, withdrew his hand and lowered his arm. He remembered his duty. He had to be only her bodyguard. Never mind their little scene could point out to more than a professional relationship between them. But the blurred lines got the best of him. He needed to _feel_ her to know she was fine. Felicity didn’t seem to mind his behavior or maybe the concussion got the best of her.

“What happened?” the CEO asked.

“I intercepted the men.”

“All of them?”

“Except the sniper that was on the building.”

“I think he was the one that came after me and Rob.”

Oliver didn’t think so. The building was too tall, it’d take a while to return to the street. Perhaps there was another criminal as backup.

“Did you kill them?” Felicity asked with firmness and a touch of hesitation in the end.

“No.”

“Why not?” Her curiosity was genuine.

“Because it would only make this more chaotic than it already is, because you were no longer in immediate danger and because they might offer new insights of your case.” He paused and concluded in a lower and more sincere tone. “But I wanted to, Felicity. I wanted to because they were going to kill you. If I have to kill to save you, it’s what I’ll do. There’s no choice to make.”

“I don’t want to put you in this position.” She sounded a bit uncomfortable.

“I know you don’t. But there are situations we can’t control.”

Felicity hesitated before speaking again. “Would you die f… in a situation like this too?” she said in a thread of voice.

 _Would you die for me?_ It was the question he was almost sure she’d ask, but decided to change in the end.

“Yes,” Oliver answered no hesitation, no doubt. “It’s my job.” Which was true. However, what was even truer, the purest truth, was that he would die _for her._ There was no choice, it was a certainty deep-rooted inside him, part of his flesh and bone, part of his damaged mind and soul. For some reason he hid and didn’t choose this answer.

Shock and fear occupied Felicity’s face. His words hit her deep. He didn’t like seeing her like this, but all he said was true and he would never take back.

“I don’t want you to die,” she confessed ever so low, as if she wasn’t even aware she was speaking. “New work goal: to make an effort to save me and not die in the process.”

Her humor, even forced, caused his lips to curve in the tiniest of smiles.

Felicity’s gaze averted to something behind him. “They’re calling for you.” Her voice came back to normal.

“Later.” Oliver glanced around. “What about the car?”

“I have the get in touch with the security company, but the way it seems and according to the police… I think total loss. Just because I grew attached to it. Now stop being so stubborn and go give your statement to the police.”

Oliver stood and turned to one of the offices guarding her. “Call the detective. I’ll be at the hospital to give my statement.” Felicity rolled her eyes.

Oliver hopped in the ambulance with Felicity and didn’t leave her side for the rest of the day. When they arrived at the ER, he stood by her side, dismissing medical attention for himself, so much to the point he got annoyed and pierced cold glares and growls at the staff. He didn’t give a fuck he was being rude. She tried to scold him for being an ass, but the dizziness made her drop the argument. He accompanied her even through the MRI scan, staying in the other room with the doctor and convinced the detective that showed up to take his statement there. As he expected, she was diagnosed with a mild concussion. She would remain in the hospital for a few hours for observation.

Before heading to her own room, Felicity insisted in checking on Rob and managed to convince the medical team. He had a lazy expression due to being severely medicated.

“I take a bullet and you guys are covered in blood,” he said with a drug-induced haze in his voice.

“How are you?” Felicity asked.

“Fine, I told you so. As soon as you come back from the trip I’ll be fully recovered and ready for another one.”

“I hope you mean another shift and not bullet,” Felicity said with the ghost of a smile.

“And what about you? You gave me quite the scare when you closed your eyes.”

“Mild concussion, nothing out of the ordinary.”

Oliver bit back a huff, but the stare Felicity leveled his way told him he didn’t disguise as much as he liked.

Rob looked at his partner. “Oliver?”

“I’m fine, man. Just a few scratches, nothing serious.”

“Did the police say anything else?”

“No,” the blonde replied.

Oliver and Felicity left afterwards and she was placed in a room. She climbed onto the bed with Oliver’s help then he headed to the window and stood there. His gaze watched the city from the high ground. Clouds filtered the sunlight, which escaped through cracks and casted beautiful, shiny rays in some points of the city. His body still remained in synch with what happened inside, no detail going by unnoticed.

The first moment of peace since the attack. The tightness in his chest vanished. Only when the when the room door closed he realized how nervous he’d been, his heart beating fast. He could have lost her today. He almost lost the dazzling smiles, the babble, the sass, the light.

His eyes moved to Felicity. She was half sitting, half reclining on the bed, the sheet covering her from the waist down. A shade of pink now colored her skin, her hair was tousled, tendrils escaping the once flawless trademark ponytail, but still the most beautiful woman ever. She was fine, her eyes carried the usual glint of kindness, wit and power that drew him to her from day one. He felt so relieved he urged to hold onto her and never let go. His fingers itched, but he remained still at the edge of the bed.

She grabbed her bag, took the tablet and started to type furiously. Working, of course. Oliver opened his mouth, ready to scold her, feeling tempted knowing she’d snap back at him and they’d begin another bickering session, but pressed his lips tightly. If she wanted to work, it meant she was fine. “Is the hospital’s wifi any good?” he asked instead.

Felicity opened a smile. It almost turned to a grin, but she gained her senses and stopped it. As if remembering the weirdness between them. Instead, she flashed a small, timid smile. Oliver wanted the full grin, but he understood.

“Not really. I’m using my data package. I thought you’d growl at me for working.” Her tone was equally light.

“Not for the lack of wanting.” Felicity would always do as she pleased.

“I thought a soldier never turned his back to a battle,” she teased.

“A smart soldier chooses his battles.”

Her lips trembled with a smile.

“Just… don’t go overboard, okay? The light of those devices can trigger a headache.”

“Oh there it is.” But Felicity wasn’t annoyed by his words, as caring as they sounded. “I had a lot to do after today’s event – wow, it feels like this event was an era ago – and work just piled up _again_ which means I’m screwed until the trip which is in a few days. Sigh,” she babbled.

He missed this like crazy, seeing her like that, vivacious and amazing. She closed off around him over the last weeks and it sucked. He was glad to see her good mood he saw when they met in the morning didn’t completely shatter with the shooting.

A pleasant silence filled the room. Oliver felt his pocket vibrate. He took his phone, surprised it was still working. There was a crack but on the protection case not the device. He picked up the call.

“She’s fine, Dig, just a small concussion. Rob got the worst of it, but I don’t doubt he’s gonna be fine.” Oliver knew what he was saying; he’d got shot way worse than that and there he stood. “He just got out of the surgery. He’ll be on medical leave for a few weeks, enough time for him to come back right after the trip to Europe,” he added.

Oliver was not sure if two and half weeks alone with Felicity in Europe was heaven or hell.

He feared his iron-clad resolution would be destroyed.

“You need me to come over?” the other man asked.

“No, no need,” Oliver quickly answered.

“Call me if Felicity needs anything. And you too.”

“Dig!” Felicity called from the bed. She looked better now under a few medications, but her voice was still fragile. “Tell this dumb pine tree he needs to see a doctor too.”

Oliver turned back, eyes moving to her. Most of the dried blood had been scrubbed of her, but there were still some stains in her hair and her dress. Her face was back at the normal color. He bit back a chuckle with her words.

“What is she mumbling there?” Diggle asked.

Oliver removed the phone off his ear and extended his arm to Felicity, who repeated the words then briefly talked to him.

“I agree with her, but I also know you,” Diggle said dryly once she returned the phone. “You take care too.”

He hung up. A few minutes later, a knock on the door echoed. Oliver took a few measured steps away from the window and stopped ahead of the bed. The door opened, revealing Alena and Jerry. They entered, and surprise spread over Felicity’s face. “Guys?”

“You’re crazy if you think this hasn’t already turned into news,” Alena said a bit exasperated. “I recognized your car in one of the internet images. I called Jerry and we came as soon as we could. Your car was shot at, Felicity, my god.”

“I’m fine, guys. Thanks to the car and the best security detail ever.” Jerry’s eye swooped over her and Oliver. “It’s not ours,” she said referring to the blood. “Man, I think I said that too much already.”

“We’re here for damage control, of course,” Jerry said. _Damn._ And Smoak Tech once again suffered because of its owner… “Also, I already got in touch with your insurance. They’re delivering a temporary car here once you’re discharged.”

“Thanks, Jerry.”

“Can I speak with Felicity in private for a moment, Jerry?” Alena turned to the EA.

“Sure.” He nodded and exited the room.

“I took the liberty to order PR to do its best to avoid that your name comes out in the news. At least not as the center of attention, not as a target,” Alena reveled.

Felicity frowned. “To avoid a big reaction from the market?” she risked.

“Also. But the main reason… well, you know why.”

They would be lying to the public, but it was a lie that the CEO could handle. She didn’t want her biggest creation suffering due to her particular motives. The repercussions regarding the kidnapping, the baseball attempt and the hacking attempt had been in a way small, and ST barely felt. But today was different, it carried a bitter taste of unprecedented terror.

“I also made a quick program to track your name in case any piece of news leaks and to alert. Being honest, I think it’s hard that your name won’t appear, but, if it does, let it be mentioning you as someone caught in the crossfire, as another victim, nothing extraordinary. If I you want me to undo everything, just say the word. The head of PR is with me on hold.”

“I think it’s a great idea, Director Whitlock,” Oliver said. Alena blushed with the compliment and barely managed a thank you.

Felicity looked at him. “Really?”

“Really.”

There was something he wasn’t saying. Oliver leveled his gaze on her that said he’d explain later.

“Ok, then keep it that way, Alena.” She turned back to her friend. “If there’s a good side in this is that they’re not making any lasting damage in business.”

They called Jerry back inside to discuss strategies.

“Here’s the thing,” Felicity said in business mode, “It doesn’t matter what happened what could happen in the future, the important is to present a strong front. I’m fine, the police are investigating what happened. Nothing changed. The company continues to be solid as ever. The employees, the public, the investors… They have nothing to worry about. The trip to Europe is still on.”

Oliver tensed next to her, but said nothing.

“Wouldn’t it be weird for you to leave after a terrorist attack?” Alena asked. Jerry and Felicity casted her exasperated glances and she made a funny face. “Sorry, but from what I saw it did look like a terrorist attack.”

“I don’t disagree,” Oliver retorted dryly.

“Like, people here might be… uh, what’s the word? Unstable? Worried? Uneasy? Let’s go with uneasy… with your departure? Wouldn’t it give the impression that you’re running away?”

“No. After all, the trip has been schedule for a while,” Jerry pointed out, “In fact, going would be show that neither you or ST have been shaken.”

“I’m with Jerry. Anyway, these are my recommendations. Has the rest of the board been informed that I’m okay?” Alena answered with a nod. “Great. As I said, nothing changed. We continue with our strategic planning. Don’t hesitate to contact me while I’m away, but only the two of you, otherwise it might get too messy.”

“Can I talk to Felicity in private?” Oliver said out of the blue. The other three glanced at with curiosity.

“Uh, sure,” the VP said, “Are we clear?”

“We’ll inform you very soon,” the bodyguard said before the blonde could open her mouth.

“Okay.”

Jerry and Alena left. Felicity turned to Oliver. “What the frack?” she said in a harsh tone.

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. “Sorry to interrupt.” The door opened, revealing Detective Malone. “Could I speak with you for a moment?”

Oliver eyed Felicity through the corner of his sight. “I don’t think so, detective. Not right now. Felicity shouldn’t be making a lot of effort due to her concussion now. But the two of us can talk right outside.”

“Oh shush. Don’t you speak for me. I sure can talk. Just slower and lower than usual.”

“Felicity-“

“ _Oliver_ ,” she cut him, leveling with a stare. “You saw the tests results yourself, no major or permanent damage. Also, we need to deal with the case. _All_ of us. Come in, Billy, let’s talk.”

The only reason Oliver didn’t argue further was to not exert her strength. With a begrudged sigh, he swallowed his objections with a bitter taste.

“It’s quick chat. Once Felicity is feeling better we can collect your full statements at the precinct.” Malone closed the door and walked into the room, stopping a few feet from the bed. Oliver took a stance right next to her bed, between her and Malone. “Felicity. Unfortunately we only see each other in situations like this,” he said with some lightness, he even opened a smile. The blonde incredibly smiled back.

“I’ve made enough visits to the precinct for a lifetime. Considering that I’m just an innocent civilian,” she quipped half-heartedly.

“Queen.” The detective cast Oliver a formal glance.

“Detective.”

“I’ll assume you won’t let this conversation be private?”

“I’m just doing my job, detective. After today you must understand.”

There was something in Malone that bothered Oliver. It couldn’t be the fact that he and Felicity once dated. Certainly not.

“First of all, the criminal who got stabbed didn’t survive the injuries and died,” Malone started.

Oliver didn’t react at all. He wouldn’t lose his sleep over a mobster. Much less one hell bent on killing the woman that mattered to him way more than he dared to admit.

“Oh wow.” Felicity looked stunned.

“I think we all here agree that this attack was premeditated,” the cop said.

“The shooters knew the itinerary and took advantage of the construction work in the area,” Oliver added.

“I don’t discard the possibility they knew about the construction even before they started. I received the info that the criminals were identified. Italian mob.”

“Might have connections in the city hall.”

“And…?” Felicity said.

“This is the second attack involving you and the mobs, Felicity. Which just corroborates that all of this is personal,” Malone said.

Oliver didn’t like the man’s tone. “What are you implying, detective?” he asked with frosty calm.

“First the mobs fight between themselves more than usual, which is odd. I kept thinking there was a reason behind. Then they turn to you and now I think… Would you be the reason?”

Billy was good. But of course Felicity couldn’t tell him the truth. Even her foggy brain didn’t prevent her from catching what he meant. “What, you think I’m complicit with them?”

“No, incredibly I don’t believe this. It’s why I wanted to talk to you away from the precinct. Is there anything you’re not telling me, Felicity?”

“Don’t you think that if I had I would have already told you?” Felicity replied half exasperated, half offended. She hoped it was enough to make the cop believe in her. “I gave you Vincent Anders.”

“And you said you would make your own investigation.” Malone paused. “Felicity, I don’t want to indict you for obstruction of justice.”

This time Oliver was offended. Worse, he was pissed. “Excuse me, detective?” he said, voice dropping an octave. He took one menacing step towards the man and away from Felicity’s bed.

“This is between me and Felicity, Queen,” Malone volleyed with an edge on his voice. The stares they exchanged were rigid, even challenging.

“Stop both of you,” Felicity said with as much sternness as she could muster in her state. She was in no mood to handle territorial male disputes. She turned to the cop. “Yes, Billy, I hired a private investigation that led nowhere, so I have nothing more to tell you.” She should’ve got more surprised with the easiness the lie left. Felicity was not fond of lies. How did her life get filled with them? _Survival,_ her instinct whispered.

A new knock on the door interrupted them. A cop put a head inside. “Detective?” he said looking at Malone. “There’s a man here who wants to talk to the CEO.”

Said man entered through the door. Dark hair and eyes, brown skin. “Detective Malone, I’m Federal Agent Sanchez,” he said presenting his badge. “I’d like to inform you today’s attack left the scope of the SCPD.” His gaze drifted to Felicity, who got on high alert. One again she felt Oliver tense by her side. He didn’t directly attack the man, so it was fine for now. “I’d like to speak privately with the two of them.” And pointed to Oliver and Felicity.

“Agent Sanchez, you may have them once the police’s work is done.”

“I’m afraid it’s not possible, detective.”

“It’s fine, Billy. We’ll talk to you later,” Felicity tried to alleviate.

 _Great._ Billy already suspected she hid something and now the appearance of this Federal Agent didn’t help her at all. Or maybe could help him. God, she just wanted to go home and snuggle into her fluffy comforters. Or maybe leave for Europe right now.

Malone left begrudgingly. The door barely closed and Oliver acted. In fractions of second he immobilized and pressed Sanchez against the wall, one hand twisting the man’s arm back in a very uncomfortable angle, the other around his neck. “You have five seconds or I’ll start breaking fingers.” Oliver exuded wrath again.

“Oliver!” Felicity exclaimed without understanding.

“Because my goal really is to help Miss Smoak. Why do you think they sent me, a face that you know?” the agent answered with difficult, both due to the pain and his face pressed against the wall.

Felicity then understood. Sanchez was not FBI. _ARGUS_. “I’ll talk to you,” Felicity stated. “Oliver, let him go.” Oliver looked at her, probably recording the conversation they had the previous day about ARGUS.

The timing was inconvenient and thus suspect, but Felicity’s decision did not change. It was something she felt they should do.

The pair stared at each other for long seconds until Oliver let go of the man. He stepped away, standing between the other man and Felicity in a protective stance. Sanchez fixed his posture, massaged his throat and chocked. “Queen.”

“I should’ve known,” Oliver spat the words.

“Are we done with greetings?”

“You’d better not provoke him, Agent, otherwise I won’t restrain him any longer. Just say what you want,” Felicity said in a conciliating tone.

“Great. If you please come to me.”

“No,” Oliver grunted, “She has to rest to recover.”

“ _She_ is right here, you patronizing idiot.”

“It’s not a matter of telling you what I want, but _showing,_ ” Sanchez said.

Oliver still looked murderous, but his seriousness was more guarded.

“It’s fine. I can walk.” Felicity moved the covers away and, with Oliver’s help, got up with caution. The three headed to a hospital wing that had been interdicted for construction. She wondered how ARGUS got access there, but then again, it was ARGUS. Each step they took Oliver got more alert. He held onto his self-control by a thread.

They stopped by a room with an agent stationed at the door. Inside there was a black woman who wore an impeccable suit and a neutral expression. Felicity didn’t recognize her at first, but Oliver’s reaction gave it away. He exuded dark waves like never before.

“Why am I not surprised?” he growled.

The ARGUS Director. Felicity couldn’t mask all her surprise.

“Mr. Queen,” the woman greeted then fixed her eyes on Felicity. “Miss Smoak, it’s a pleasure to meet you in person.”

“I don’t think I can say the same,” Felicity said. _Just great, Felicity, insulting one of the most dangerous figures in the government._ But she wasn’t rude, just honest. Was it her impression or did the corner of the director’s lips trembled as if biting a smile?

“Leave us, Agent Sanchez. Wait outside. Thank you,” the woman ordered the agent, who acquiesced and left. Then she focused on Felicity. “My name is Amanda Waller, if you don’t know already. I hardly ever show up in the field or show my face, but I believe someone like you that knows about the agency deserves the courtesy.”

“Someone like me who is at your aim.”

This time the shadow of a frivolous smile appeared. Waller admired women in power like Felicity.

“Enough of empty cordiality, Waller,” Oliver grunted, “I should’ve known you’re behind this.”

The CEO widened her eyes with his implication.

“I had nothing to do with the attempt on Miss Smoak’s life today, Mr. Queen,” Waller explained as calm as ever, “If I had wanted to eliminate her, I would’ve already done that. My agents are precise. You know this better than anyone.”

“Uh, I’m right here,” Felicity said, ignoring the chill that ran down her spine with the director talking about killing her with such ease, as if it were nothing.

“The timing of your appearance is too convenient,” Oliver pointed out.

“I can’t deny it, but it was the best way to approach you. I’ve wanted to do this for a while, since Lamar’s apprehension. Thank you for this, by the way.” Waller eyed the bodyguard. “You remain ruthless as always.”

“What do you want?” Oliver asked.

“Sanchez has definitely explained. Miss Smoak’s case was never within the local police’s jurisdiction. I want to help her.” The director turned back to Felicity.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t you want me to spy on Felicity because you thought she was a cyber terrorist?” Oliver’s sarcasm was bone-chilling.

“Indeed. And judging by Miss Smoak’s reaction she already knows your dirty little secret,” Waller pointed out, “I thought your reluctance had been about not wanting to deal with me again, but I see you were right. Our investigation also showed Miss Smoak is innocent.”

“Ah certainly the murder attempts I’ve suffered helped too,” Felicity said full of snark. “So, what do you want? For us to be allies?”

“No,” Oliver growled.

“I’d use the term cooperation,” Waller said.

“And how this _cooperation_ would work?” the CEO asked.

“Simple exchange of information. Knowing the enemy of your enemy might bring interesting insights.”

“I’m nobody’s enemy,” Felicity defended herself.

“Yes, but it’s not how others see you, is it?”

“If we’re going to use labels, I’d say I’m a victim in all of this.”

“Now. But your past is the reason you’re a victim today, isn’t it?”

Waller spoke in a normal tone, but her words and the moment to say them were beyond calculated. Felicity inhaled with difficulty and swallowed hard, falling into a spiral of memories. Cooper, FBI. She already knew it, but hearing from the director like that caught her off-guard.

She didn’t even realize Waller used those words as trick to confirm her own suspicion. Oliver, who knew his former boss like no one, did and got even pissed if possible next to Felicity.

“And how would this exchange of information go?” the CEO forced herself to speak.

“I tell you what I know, you tell me what you know. My gut tells me that right after you were first attacked you started investigating on your own, especially with your abilities. And having an inestimable resource like Mr. Queen definitely helped.”

“I don’t respond well to flattery, Waller,” Oliver retorted.

Waller observed him for a couple of seconds before answering, “I know you don’t trust me though you worked years for me, Mr. Queen. Still, it’s alright not to trust me blindingly. But I thought there’d be a remnant of trust between us… Especially since I know you darkest, most painful story.”

Felicity gave Oliver a side-glance. The effect of the words was instant. He froze for fractions of second, as if he’d been sucker punched, then returned to his usual expressionless pose, albeit slightly more tense. She only captured such changes because she knew him well, but didn’t know if Amanda did.

 _Darkest, most painful story_. Something told her it wasn’t about war. If Waller knew, could it be something related to ARGUS? Possibly the reason he left the agency?

One thing was certain. Amanda Waller was a master in the game of words. Sharp, calculating and lethal. With a few minutes she hit Oliver and Felicity with surgical precision. The CEO saw how she wanted to destabilize her bodyguard. Even being an ally in the gameboard her life had become, Felicity knew she was one of the most powerful players.

“And this should grant you the benefit of doubt?” he said full of scorn.

“I’m just stating a fact, Mr. Queen. I know you. I know you more than Miss Smoak does,” the director said.

Oliver huffed a laugh with frightening coldness that Felicity had never seen. Her skin crawled. “Don’t think for a second that you know me.” His voice came out acid and low, the rumble of drums that announced chaos walking.

Waller sighed and her shoulders slumped. “Your job is to protect Miss Smoak, mine’s to neutralize threats to this country, which also includes protecting your client. Can’t we at least establish a truce? Can’t you minimally trust me on this?” she said in conciliating and half-tired tone.

“No.” Oliver didn’t even waver.

“Oliver.” Felicity drew his gaze and attention to her. They had an entire non-verbal discussion in those couple of seconds. “Please.”

“You are really gonna do this, aren’t you? No matter what I say,” he said dryly.

Felicity moved back to the director. “Since you began this idea of cooperation, you can start by telling what ARGUS already knows.”

She and Oliver already had enough information from the agency, but of course Waller could never know. The director told almost the same things they already knew. The only piece of information more relevant was that ARGUS was half-way to unravel how Helix’s communication system worked.

“This is good,” Felicity said. Her nerdy side was really curious to know how the system worked.

“It is. It might be useful to locate their headquarters,” Waller agreed.

Felicity looked at Oliver one more time through the corner of her eye. He kept the scowl on his face. “About that… I might have a clue.”

The other woman raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Really?”

“My research presented an interesting clue. Coast City.”

“Where in Coast City?”

“My research didn’t present me a precise location, but a radius.” Actually she did have a precise location. However, as much as ARGUS’ help might be useful, Felicity didn’t feel a hundred per cent comfortable sharing everything. Her trust was above all in Oliver. “But I’m sure you can find it with all of your resources,” she completed with a drop of snark in her voice.

Waller narrowed her eyes, looking distrustful. “I thought we’d achieved a consensus, Miss Smoak. Why should I trust your vague information?”

“Because it’s true. You assumed that for this alliance to work it has to have a certain degree of trust, and I agree. And, honestly, why would I like about this? I have no reason to unleash the wrath of your agency… I mean, more than I already have, you know, for spying reasons. Besides, I recently told Oliver that I thought about getting in touch with ARGUS precisely to propose a deal.” Felicity hoped the truth in the end of her speech would be enough to convince. Considering that doubt disappeared from the director’s features, it worked.

“I’ll check then.”

“Great.”

“I think that’s all. I’ll get in touch when I think it’s convenient and you can do the same. I know you can with your abilities. Thank for your time and cooperation, Miss Smoak.”

“Thank you for removing a target off my back.”

“Mr. Queen.” Waller said passing by Oliver, who didn’t reply.

The door closed, leaving the two alone. Soon they left and returned to the floor of Felicity’s room. She dismissed Jerry and Alena, and Oliver exchanged a quick word with Malone. After the CEO and bodyguard reentered her room. Felicity saw part of the tension leave Oliver, his shoulders noticeably dropped. Instead of settling in bed again, she went to him.

“Thank you for supporting me, even though you don’t agree,” she said softly. He answered with a nod. His posture and Felicity’s curiosity were more than she could bear. “Have you ever trusted Waller?”

“I used to. Enough to do my job well,” he answered, enigmatic.

“Why did you stop?” She paused for an instant before proceeding with caution. “Does it have anything to do with your… story?”

He averted her gaze. He pressed pause on the façade he wore and allowed to lower his guard a little. A seemingly tiny change that was monumental for Felicity.

“Partially,” he answered in a serious manner.

Even with things still a little fragile between them, Felicity didn’t resist touching him and placed a hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. Oliver’s personality was harsh and closed-off, and she wanted to know what was going on inside his mind and heart so he could feel better because she worried about him. She wanted him to let her worry about him.

“Can I just know if it’s professional or personal?” She meant the origin of his distrust in Waller.

The bodyguard hesitated before replying, “Both.”

Felicity was confused. “You know you don’t have to tell me. You know your past doesn’t matter to me.”

“But it should,” he retorted.

Felicity swore she saw the walls building up around him again. She let go of him and took a step back. “You’re not gonna cut me off and isolate me again, right?” She knew Waller reopened his wound and his behavior was a consequence, still Felicity couldn’t hide the touch of coldness. She understood him, understood his reluctance in sharing the past – even more because she didn’t tell him things about herself – but she didn’t want a relationship with Oliver in which at any moment he could retract to his fortress and shut her out, feeling uncertain, doubtful, thinking he’d abandoned her.

She’d been burned too many times before.

“What? No! Do you expect me to do this?” he volleyed. His harshness stung.

“Sorry if your behavior ever since we met opens margin for this,” she said with dripping sarcasm.

Oliver took a deep breath and spoke in a gentle tone, “It’s just- Just-“ He was lost for words. “ _Shit._ I’m sorry, Felicity.”

Felicity couldn’t help being surprised. Oliver Queen, religiously against apologies, was right there apologizing for the first time. Pleasant warmth spread in her chest. The first truly good feeling since the shooting.

He averted his gaze again and she saw in that molten blue a glimpse of his inner storm. The pain. The shadow summoned by the memory of the secret.

She understood that Oliver was like that; a piece of trauma took over him and he retreated back to his armor. Sometimes a little, sometimes not so much.

She’d been hit by Waller’s blow too. She wasn’t acting normal and it wasn’t fair to poke and twist a knife in his secrets when she didn’t tell the entire Cooper story. “Alright,” the CEO conceded, “Today’s not being easy and we’re also not agreeing much with each other.”

“I’m afraid we’ll disagree more,” he revealed.

“Why? Does that have anything to do with what you were going to say before Billy showed up?” She remembered how he reacted to a few of her words earlier.

“Yes. First, I agree with Alena, but not only because of her reasons.”

“What did you think?”

“Well, you heard the detective, whoever attacked you were members of the Italian mob _._ It’s the second mob-related attack you suffer. Imagine if this leaks to the public? They’ll start to think Smoak Tech has shady business. This could affect your reputation, your image and the company’s business.”

The warmth in her chest grew, shoving her turmoil aside, making it easier to ignore. Seeing that Oliver not only cared about her but also her company was moving. “I hadn’t thought about this. Thank you.”

The bodyguard’s gaze on her became more intense. “Second thing, I think you should postpone the trip.”

“Why?” Felicity’s brow drew together as annoyance surged.

His neutral expression gave place to exasperation. “ _Why?_ Felicity, this is the worst attack you ever suffered.”

“Yet here I am.” She folded her arms. “A lot thanks to you. Nothing changed, I already told you. Murder attempts are unfortunately part of my life now. Why do you think you were hired?” Oliver locked his jaw. She erased the bite in her tone. “I thought you’d agree with me. Leaving the country and the chaos of this routine will be good.”

“Not under this tense mood of today.”

She approached him and lowered her volume. “You know why I can’t cancel the trip.”

“I didn’t say cancel, I said postpone,” he answered the same way. “This is the only reason why I don’t tell you to cancel.”

Felicity blew a sigh. “Oliver, no. Postponing would imply in altering the entire trip schedule. Flights, meetings, accommodations...”

“Nothing is more important than your well-being.”

“I know. But seriously, I’m fine. I can handle it. Today was just another scare.”

Her dismissal was maddening. “I really don’t like that you’re acting like this.”’

She lost her patience and backed a few steps from him. “Acting like _what_? How did _you_ me to behave? Being afraid? Crying, screaming, losing my grip? I refuse to let my life stop because of a bunch of bastards.” Her eyes blazed with determination. Oliver secretly couldn’t help but admiring her tenacity. “And this is why I hired bodyguards.”

“Felicity, I disagree, but the final saying is yours.” His resignation sounded bitter in her ears. “And you should go back to bed, you’re still concussed.”

She sharpened her glare on him. “This won’t be another problem between us, will it? Better yet, my decisions about the trip, the deal with ARGUS… Nothing of this will be a problem, will it?”

“I hope not,” he answered in earnest.

“It better not,” she said, “Especially now that I’m the most excited for the trip… Or was,” she mumbled, but he heard. She sounded tired. Of today, of the constant danger her life had become.

Oliver approached and, still immersed in their bubble, he risked holding her hand and delicately squeezed it, letting their troubles aside. His expression was calm and gentle now, but still fierce. “Do you remember what I told you after the baseball match? That I won’t let anything happen to you?” She nodded. “I promise, Felicity.”

“You can’t make that kind of promise. There are things you just can’t control, you said it yourself today.”

“Yet I’m making anyway.” He was relentless.

Felicity backtracked. No one knew better than her that people left without looking back. She’d thought she’d safeguarded her heart about it.

“Okay, then I’ll ask you to promise me that no matter what happens from now on, you’ll always come back to me.” His lack of answer stabbed her heart. “See? There are some promises you simply can’t make.”

The intensity of the thought of him not coming back bothered Felicity and she forbade herself to think why. It shocked Felicity how much in peace Oliver was with the thought of dying. As if he didn’t matter. “You are so focused on the people you care about you forget to see that there are people who care about you.” The surprise in his face cracked her heart. “You are not expandable, Oliver. No matter how much you’ve said this to yourself over the years. No matter that you convinced yourself this is your truth.”

He inhaled with determination. “I can’t promise I’ll always return. But I can promise I’ll always fight my hardest to come back, Felicity.” Oliver landed a hand on her shoulder, disarming and softening her. “I also told you I’ll by your side until the end. I’ll destroy every threat in your way. I can make those promises and I will fulfill them.”

She opened a sweet and hesitant smile. Against her will, those promises settled in her heart. “So… Shall we go to Europe?”

He responded with a half-smile. “We shall.”

“To eat gelato til death?”

“I’ll show you the best gelato in Rome. Which probably makes it the best gelato in the world. But only if you return to the bed and rest.”

Her eyes twinkled with mirth as she used his arm as leverage to lie down again. “You know me too well, Mr. Queen. Is that a promise?”

“You bet it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a thing for beast!Oliver. You have no idea how much I love when he loses it because Felicity is in danger.
> 
> I said this chapter would be longer, but I while editing I decided to split it. I'm so so sorry for those who wanted the longer version, but I hope you understand. Story-wise it was for the best. I wanted this to focus on the violence and plot. The mood of the next part is different than this and more character-driven. We pick up right from the last scene here. Since I didn't post everything, a little spoiler: next part we'll have Oliver taking care of injured Felicity.  
> (I still can't believe I wrote 17k words about one fictional day lol)
> 
> Question: do you guys read over the holidays? I ask because typically people travel, focus on parties and families, but this year has been a mess and we’re still going through a rough time (at least my country is) and I know fanfiction helps and comforts. My plan is to finish this year posting two another two chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments last chapter! Thanks for the kudos and the bookmarks. Your support makes any writer happy.


End file.
